The Saiyan Of Namek
by RyanPhoenix
Summary: An Original Character Story: This is the story of another Saiyan who escaped the hands of Lord Frieza; raised to live amongst the Namekians until the fateful day Evil descended and Heroes rose to face that evil, Follow Raijin's path amongst The Z Fighters to fight against new and greater Evils.
1. Prologue

**The Saiyan Of Namek**

**Prologue: Departure from A Dying World**

Planet Vegeta was doomed, many Saiyan's suspected as they were ordered back to their home world on the orders of Lord Frieza, two such Saiyan's had been informed by good friends so send their children secretly off world in ensure the survival of their race beyond the incompetent royal line.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing; there's no guarantee Lord Frieza won't find our son" Spoke a young Saiyan Woman.

"I'm doing this to keep our son safe from that tyrant; you heard Bardock… he sent his boy off-world, so we shall do the same" spoke a young Saiyan Man.

Inside a round Saiyan Pod sat a sleeping child; dressed in the armour of a low-class warrior and black hair that lay flat over his eyes but spiked at the back.

Without any goodbye or words of encouragement to the sleeping child; the pod flew off into space to a pre-set destination in deep space; hopefully where The Frieza Force would never find him.

Later that same day the two Saiyan's and hundreds of others watched as Frieza's Flagship loomed in their skies; a large glowing mass of light falling down through the atmosphere; the burning and blinding radiance tore through the planet's surface and then… nothing, everything and everyone vanished.

The pod flew through the infinite darkness of space; the child awakening to see nothing but blackness; not the planet he barely knew; nor the parents who created him, he watched the twinkling stars as the pod hurtled toward a green ball of a planet; which in time would become his new home.


	2. 1: The Arrival of Evil

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival of Evil**

Many years had passed since a strange ball shaped pod had crashed into the mountains of Planet Namek; The Namekian's naturally had been wary of this strange tailed child who'd stepped out of the wreck before passing out from head trauma caused from a faulty seat belt during the crash landing.

Taken in and raised like any of the other children once High Elder Guru had judged the child to pose no threat to the people of Namek; and given the name Raijin; or Crashing Thunder as one other Namekian child named Nail called him as a joke which never failed to make them both or the other Namekian Children laugh.

Raijin and Nail trained and learnt together constantly; learning history, honing skills, learning flight, every day they both improved in both body and mind and drew the admiration of many of their peers.

"Nail, what do you seek in life?" Raijin asked; now as an adult; he wore the white baggy pants and tunic of a Namekian along the red waist sash of the Warrior Clan.

Nail looked over and gave an honest answer; "I want to serve and protect Lord Guru; that is my purpose"

Raijin gave a short laugh, "aren't we both already doing that?!"

Nail smiled and nodded; but he then stood up and stared up into the green skies above them; Raijin did the same and stared up, he could not sense aura's as well as Nail or any of the Elder's could but he knew someone or something was coming.

Then they saw it; a round oval shaped ship descending through the clouds and flying over to the outer lands; Raijin could no longer sense the ship but they both know that High Elder Guru could.

Raijin and Nail rushed into the house and rose through the ceiling to meet with Guru; the oldest Namek and a father figure to both Raiji and Nail; Lord Guru as always sat in a white throne facing a large window looking out over Namek; the Sacred One Star Dragon Ball sitting at the top of the throne, to this day Raijin had never seen all seven gathered together.

"A great evil has arrived; I weep for the loss of my children; the villages at the outer lands has been destroyed" Guru spoke in his slow voice.

Raijin and Nail both felt shocked by the sudden arrival and immediate destruction of a village; and the location of one of their seven Dragon Balls.

"Lord Guru; I ask permission to leave and face these… theses… evil-doers" Raijin sank to his hands and knees before Guru as he begged for permission.

"No, my son… you and Nail are our finest and strongest warriors, but as you well know; your duty is to stay here"

Raijin bowed his head and left the house; Nail wordlessly bowed his head and followed; to his surprise Raiji had not flown off, he stood at the cliff edge and stared out at the distant lands; trying to sense but only feeling chills of the evil that radiated down to his core; almost like he'd sensed this evil before.

"I can see how badly you want to go; but it is too dangerous for either of us; we must do our duty" Nail spoke with his calm expression and calm voice.

Raijin stood up and grabbed Nail but his dark blue coat; shouting in his face "how can you stand there while your brothers are being murdered one after another!"

Nail raised his right hand delivering a backhanded slap to Raijin's face so hard he nearly fell off the cliff edge; "I know my place Raijin… despite how badly I want to fly off and fight just like you… I will do my duty.

Raijin touched his cheek; the pain was immense but he now understood that Nail felt the same as he did; he too wanted to face whatever had invaded; but their duty was to protect Guru and now, that was the most important thing they could be doing for their people.


	3. 2: Friend Or Foe!

**The Saiyan Of Namek**

**Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?!**

For several days Raijin sat outside Guru's House and meditated; sensing the wave of death sweeping his home; he wanted to leave his duty and fight so badly he could taste it in his mouth; his black hair often covered his eyes when he bowed his head; his tail tapping the ground around him; always forgetting he even had a tail; he was so different but the Namekian's took him in and raised him anyway; he always knew that Guru had been involved; but Guru knew more than he let on.

Raijin stood up with a start; sensing two auras headed straight for the house, dashing inside; bowing before Lord Guru.

"Lord Guru, someone comes towards your home; one power I know… it is the child Dende; the other I do not know; however, this other power does not feel evil"

Guru thought deeply on this matter before speaking again, "Raijin you will stay here… Nail shall greet Dende and the stranger alone."

Raijin watched from the window as Nail and Dende spoke with each other; though his eyes lingered on the stranger; a short bald man in a orange outfit; he moved to stand beside Guru as the three come inside.

"Come in Krillin, you're about to meet our honourable High Elder" spoke the voice of Dende; smiling and bowing his head to Nail Guru and Raijin.

"Oh, I hope to not cause offence to your leader… A SAIYAN!" The Bald Man named Krillin sudden struck a combat pose and prepared to face someone; Raijin stood with a blank expression.

"What is a Saiyan?" Raijin asked; shaking the hair out of his eyes with a confused expression on his face.

"My son… a Saiyan is a warrior race that nearly died out many years ago; often identified by the tail you often forget you have, you crashed here following the death of your birth planet" Guru explained; Krillin relaxing while Dende and Nail having heard this before watched Raijin with concern.

Raijin's eyes went wide with shock; why had he never been told this? why did this secret be kept from him until a time of such evil had descended on their home? Raijin could not deal with this sudden information about his heritage; turning on his heels and left the house without so much as speaking another word.

Raijin sat outside Guru's House in the exact same spot he always sat in; he stared out over the vast volume of water that covered most of the planet, several minutes had passed until he felt the sudden increase of power coming from the human named Krillin; of whom suddenly left the house with the One Star Dragon Ball in hand.

"I don't know who you are or why you're here, but Guru gave this to me; please don't follow" Krillin asked; his voice was sincere and honest; Raijin simply nodded his head and watched as Krillin left with the Dragon Ball in hand.

"I thought you would have left by now; we both know how badly you want to" Nail said as he left the house with Dende tagging along behind him.

"Krillin and another human named Gohan saved my life; my whole village is dead… my brothers, I saw the great evil…" Dende explained before suddenly being cut off by Raijin; a fierce flame awakening in Raijin's eyes.

"You saw this evil? Who are they?" Raijin shouted; grabbing a hold of Dende's hands.

"The leader is named Lord Frieza" Dende said suddenly, recoiling in fear just by saying the name.

Raijin turned and looked over to the horizon; now he had a name; and he wanted to face this foe, "Nail… will you join me for meditation?"

"I would be happy to" Nail smiled and sat beside Raijin taking up the lotus position and began meditation.

Dende smiled as he too joined them in meditation.

Two hours had passed since Krillin left but he seemed to be returning and with two other powers in tow; one seemed to be chasing them; it felt angry and full of hate; Raijin and Nail both led Dende back into the house and waited; a young boy strangely dressed in purple Namekian clothes arrived first; he didn't look as shocked as Krillin was at their first meeting; though Raijin just watched as Nail led him in to meet Guru and was soon followed by the sudden increase of power emanating from the boy named Gohan.

The Raijin saw Krillin with another man; this one with tall spiky black hair was dressed in a blue body suit and armour that had been badly damaged from battle; he'd had enough of evil powers in the distance and now it was time to face one such evil head on.

Raijin surged forward; his aura erupting from his body as he flew forward the armoured stranger, of whom turned and met Raijin's punch with a forearm block.

"What? A Saiyan? Here?!" the evil warrior spoke' his voice still full of hate; but Raijin didn't care anymore.

The two engaged in a lightning fast flurry of punches, kicks and blocks; neither one able to land a blow; the two broke apart when a ki blast separated them; the boy Gohan had returned and with good timing.

"Vegeta, stop this; I'm now as powerful as you were on Earth." Gohan called; quickly joined side by side with Krillin.

Raijin liked the comradery these two were showing despite having only just met him; flying to their side and placing his hands together behind his back.

"Well isn't that something, Kakarot's brat thinks he can take me on; don't make me laugh, you're still weaker than the last three people I killed!" Vegeta proclaimed with a look of sick satisfaction.

Gohan and Krillin both looked to Raijin, Raijin flying away from Vegeta just as he brought his hands back around; a ki blast charged up and about to fire; Vegeta's smug look quickly turned as he watched Raijin begin his attack.

"This is for my people; Thunder Crash Cannon!" Raijin roared when he fired; a yellow pulse cracked out from his hands; crackling like real lightning surrounding Vegeta and exploding around him.

"Yes! You did it Raijin you hit Vegeta; not an easy thing to do" Krillin shouted with fanfare.

"Oh, did you now?" Vegeta's voice came through the smoke as he suddenly flew out charging at Raijin; driving an energy punch into Raijin's gut as they hit the cliffside; Vegeta raised his fist again to strike again but was met with the hand of a Namekian grasping at Vegeta's fist; halting the attack, Nail had arrived in the nick of time.

Raijin smiled as his eyes met Nail's; the trust they shared apparent, igniting his own fist as he drove it into the damaged section of Vegeta's armour; knocking him backwards and winding the Saiyan.

"Stop this now! Lord Guru has sensed five new powers heading towards the planet" Nail explained.

Vegeta quickly looked shocked; he thought about having already killed Zarbon and Dodoria; Frieza must has sent for his strongest men; The Ginyu Force.


	4. 3: Confronting My Enemy

**The Saiyan Of Namek**

**Chapter 3: Confronting My Enemy**

"What is this Ginyu Force Vegeta?" spoke up Krillin; Gohan stood behind him; while Raijin and Nail only observed and listened.

"The Ginyu Force is Frieza's elite fighting force; they've single-handedly brought down entire planets in his name." Vegeta explained; his temples twitching with rage; turning from the sky to Krillin, Gohan, Nail and Raijin.

"They are much stronger than I am… alone I will never defeat them; but…" Vegeta started staring at the Earthlings and Raijin before being cut-off by Krillin.

"you want to team up with us to take down the Ginyu Force, right?" Krillin looked Vegeta dead in the eye, "we'll never join you"

"Don't you get it! If we hide the Dragon Balls from Frieza and take down The Ginyu Force then we can stop Frieza from getting his Wish!" Vegeta shouted; no matter how he worded his statement it only made sense to the Earthlings.

"alright; but just this once" Gohan spoke up after a long silence, Krillin looking shocked at Gohan, "Raijin, Nail would you two join us too? It'll make the battle much more even?"

"I shall stay to protect Guru; you go and fight" Nail said much to Raijin's shock; Nail smiled to his friend and placed a hand on Raijin's shoulder, "this is what you want"

Raijin was speechless; he didn't know what to say to his closest friend; but they both knew that words were unnecessary now; with his light blue aura flaring up along with the Earthlings and Vegeta; they flew off to meet the threat.

Nail headed back inside the house to apologise to Guru for allowing Raijin to leave; bowing before the High Elder and before Nail could even speak; Guru spoke first.

"You did the right thing Nail; Raijin would have left with them even if you hadn't said he could".

Nail; and Dende both bowed their heads; hoping and praying their friend would be safe.

The group comprised of Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and Raijin took part in a very long flight almost across the whole planet; there they met a young woman with blue hair with the Four Star Dragon Ball.

"Well its about time you got back Krillin, what took so long… why hello" the woman shouted down at Krillin before spotting Raijin, "and where did you find this one?"

"Bulma this is Raijin; he's a Saiyan too; we met him over at Guru's Place; we need the Dragon Ball"

"yeah yeah, just take it" Bulma seemed no longer interested in ridiculing Krillin or the Dragon Ball as she looked Raijin over; his cheeks turning pink at the sight of this beautiful earthling woman.

"Let us hurry; The Ginyu Force could be on us any minute" Vegeta shouted as he began to fly off, his purple aura flared around as he took off; quickly joined by the others leaving only their blue and white aura's trailing behind them.

During the flight Raijin flew up closer to Krillin; wanting to ask him a question regarding the strange person he'd just encountered.

"Krillin; if I may call you by name; who was that?"

Krillin looked to Raijin; having only known Raijin for about two hours he decided that he could be trusted for this coming battle after witnessing him taking on a villain like Vegeta.

"oh her? That's Bulma Briefs; she repaired and flew the Namekian Space Ship that brought us here"

Raijin nodded to Krillin; he never knew that Namekian's had spacecrafts; "so do you have Namekian's on your planet too?"

"Yeah; we did; Piccolo and Kami, the latter was Guardian of Earth and Creator of our Dragon Balls; but when he died, we came here to try to revive them using the Dragon Balls here".

Raijin thought the story over; giving Krillin and Gohan a trusting smile; "an honourable cause; I'll be honoured to fight alongside you."

Krillin and Gohan both smiled and cheered; a trusted new ally made, much to Vegeta's annoyance at yet another Saiyan befriending these Earthlings.

They soon arrived at a plateau where Vegeta hid the other five balls; and the One Star Ball he carried; Raijin was stunned that all the Dragon Balls had been gather; biting down on his bottom lip as he felt a burning anger; how many Namekian's had been murdered for the Sacred Orbs.

Raijin watched as Krillin and Gohan talked with Vegeta about not letting him have all the Dragon Balls; nodding in agreement; but before anything could happen, five men arrived; instilling fear in them all.

"GINYU, JEICE, BURTER, GULDO, RECOOME! ALL OF US TOGETHER ARE… THE ONE AND ONLY GINYU FORCE!" the group shouted in unison before striking a united pose that just looked strange and ridiculous to Raijin's eyes.

"Hi Vegeta" spoke the purple man; clearing the leader as the other four laughed around him.

"Damn it, we were so close, if only you would have listened to me" Vegeta grumbled; his temples twitching again as a vein stretched in his forehead; looking back at Krillin.

"how was I supposed to know" Krillin stuttered through his fear of the group.

"This is going to be even easier than I thought, I should thank you Vegeta for having all seven Dragon Balls so neatly packaged up for us" Ginyu talked directly to Vegeta, ignoring the two Earthlings shaking with fear as well as Raijin himself; who just stared at the group.

"Don't get too cocky Ginyu; you haven't beaten me yet" Vegeta exclaimed; refusing to hand over the remaining Dragon Balls.

Raijin watched the small green member ran forward; facing Vegeta; his four eyes fixed on him; "oh you think you're pretty tough don't ya, this time you won't have Frieza to save your scrawny carcass, how I've waited for this!".

After a stare down; Vegeta spoke again in a mocking tone "Guldo; you're still a freak"

Before Guldo could react or attack the large red-haired member lifted him up and spoke if a deep voice that strangely suited the thug.

"Now hold up there Guldo; Frieza wants them back alive remember!"

Guldo jumped back down and bowed his head; growling under his breath.

"Vegeta don't be silly; do us all a favour and hand over those Dragon Balls." Ginyu said again; Vegeta taking a seat back in defiance.

"Yeah right; and then you'll take be back to Frieza is that right, is that the plan" Vegeta said in a snarky tone,

"Something like that." Ginyu never dropped his evil smile as he spoke with Vegeta.

"GO TO HELL" Vegeta yelled as he hurling the Dragon Ball away.

Raijin was about to charge either after the Ball or at Vegeta for his sacrilege before the tallest blue member of the group had already flown after it and had the Ball is his hands; after another blink of an eye he noticed Guldo had the Ball Krillin held too; Raijin, Krillin and Gohan were all shocked at their speed.

The Ginyu Force laughed in unison as they now held all Seven Dragon Balls.


	5. 4: Clash Of The Warriors

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 4: Clash of the Warriors**

"It seems we have what we came for" Ginyu broke his laughter; The Seven Dragon Balls floating up and hovering around him; "you lot can deal with the other three; Vegeta is mine, and remember; Lord Frieza wants them alive"

"Come on Captain; let me have Vegeta; I owe him one" Guldo begged at Ginyu's feet; the sight was pitiful.

"Oh alright fine, have Vegeta; decide with Rock Paper Scissors to decide who fights who will I take these to Lord Frieza" Ginyu sighed and allowed Vegeta to be included in the battle.

"I don't think so" Raijin roared as he launched from the ground; his aura flaring angrily around his body while he flew towards Ginyu; his left fist raised; crackling with his lightning-like ki in an imitation of Vegeta's Energy Punch.

Ginyu smirked, not dropping any of the Dragon Balls; he effortlessly blocked Raijin's punch with his elbow; following up with a swift counter right hook to Raijin's jaw; landing with punch with ease and sending Raijin to the ground.

"Oh; another Saiyan; how interesting" Ginyu spoke as he observed Raijin's fighting style and noticed his tail as if he'd only now noticed Raijin was present on the plateau, "who wants this guy?"

"I will take him Sir" boomed the thug-like voice of Recoome, cracking his knuckles and neck as he grinned down sadistically at Raijin.

Ginyu smiled; "I'll leave it all up to you men; report in when you're all done", with that Ginyu took the Dragon Balls and flew away; returning to Frieza's Ship.

A slight breeze blew through the battlefield; Krillin and Gohan had been paired up with Guldo while it seemed Raijin and Vegeta would be fighting together against Recoome; much to their mutual dislike.

Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and Raijin gathered around each other to discuss a strategy, Raijin and Krillin looking over their shoulders to see what The Ginyu Force were doing; and they were just stretching and laughing at their prey.

"thankfully we won't have to fight them all at once; they like watching each other fight; only Jeice and Burter fight together as a tag team" Vegeta explained, his brow still furrowed with anger.

"Right; Gohan and Krillin will fight first; if things get bad, I'll jump in and help you; will that be alright?" Raijin asked; looking to them both; a sign in his eyes showed him being distracted by Ginyu taking leave with all seven Dragon Balls in tow.

"this is no time for distraction Raijin; and yes; jump in if we need it" Krillin said with a smile; patting Raijin on his arm.

Krillin and Gohan both launched themselves at Guldo, the plan they'd formed was to attack him with high speed attacks and take him down quick; however, as soon as Gohan and Krillin landed their first attacks against Guldo; he'd vanished in the blink of an eye, their punches only hit the ground; confused they looked around and spotted Guldo using some form of telekinesis to lift rocks and hurl them at his opponents.

Krillin and Gohan effortlessly dodged the rocks; taking to the skies leaving only their white aura's and attempting to use Namek's Sun to blind Guldo before attacking again; Krillin raised his hands and yelled something Raijin didn't quite hear; but it was followed by a blinding flare; hurting his and Guldo's eyes.

The team of Gohan and Krillin worked well together as they flew down as fast as they could to attack Guldo who had his hands in front of his face; his central eyes blinded.

A sudden sensation hit Gohan and Krillin though; they were frozen in the air; unable to move the slightest muscle in their bodies; Guldo laughed as he took his hands away; his central eyes partly closed but his other two eyes were fine.

"Did you forget I have four eyes? That was a pretty clever trick; trying to blind me… TOO BAD IT DIDN'T WORK!" Guldo mocked; using his telekinesis again to tear two trees' out of the ground and sharpen them to a piercing point.

"Now you will pay for taking me lightly!" Guldo proclaimed; about to launch his spears at the pair before a sudden pain hit him; his eyes turning and looking around; seeing Vegeta standing over Guldo's body only missing its head.

"No fair Vegeta; you cheated" Guldo stuttered in fear of his impending death.

Vegeta only walked towards Guldo's head; smirking as he laughed, "come now; I saw a opportunity and I took it; that fool over there was supposed to help but he'd been blinded too"

Vegeta pointed to Raijin; of whom was still trying to regain his sight.

"This fight was supposed to be just me and those two, alone Vegeta" Guldo squeezed out some more stuttered words.

Vegeta kept his smug smile; raising his hand and firing a ki blast; destroying Guldo's head.

"There is no such thing as fair or unfair in battle; there is only victory or defeat" Vegeta said smugly to the smouldering ground where Guldo's head used to be.

"I certainly didn't expect you to help us" Krillin spoke, landing back on the ground with Gohan; freed from the paralysis.

"Thank you" Gohan gave his thanks to Vegeta; of whom turned his head to stare at them.

"Keep your thanks; I had my own reasons for wanting to destroy that freak; I saw my moment to strike and I acted on it, now tend to your ally; Recoome is mine and mine alone"

Gohan and Krillin looked aghast from Vegeta's selfish actions and words.

"From now on you best watch yourselves; next time you won't be so lucky." Vegeta's line of sight shifted from Krillin and Gohan to Recoome; of whom had already began walking towards Vegeta for their battle.

"Oh no, the crazy bastard really killed Guldo" Jeice exclaimed in horror; the smug arrogance shattered by Vegeta's violent display.

"We're in trouble" Burter followed up; watching as Recoome made his way to Vegeta.

Vegeta wasted no time in beginning his assault on Recoome, flying through the air with his dark blue aura burned around his body; Recoome striking a strange combat pose as Vegeta's first attack; the same Energy Punch he'd used to kill Zarbon and attack Raijin, the punch hit Recoome square in his jaw; following up with a continuous stream of punches to his face, a sledgehammer fist to the head and a knee drop to Recoome's gut; badly cracking the Ginyu Armour, showing immense strength by lifting Recoome up by his right leg and spinning him around before hurling the hulking thug away before flying upwards into the skies and stretching out his arms; his ki blazing out for Vegeta's finisher.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta roared as he brought his hands together and fired an enormous blast of ki; igniting a huge explosion, "See you in hell Recoome" Vegeta proclaimed, admiring the explosion he'd caused.

Krillin, Gohan and Raijin had ducked down to avoid the blast; Raijin's sight was still recovering from Krillin's Solar Flare; but he could still sense what was happening; and it was not good.

"He did it; he really did it, that big oaf never saw it coming; I'm glad Vegeta's on our side" Krillin said as he helped Gohan and Raijin to their feet.

Jeice and Burter stood stunned by the vast increase in Vegeta's power.

As the smoke cleared; Recoome was still standing in yet another pose; his armour had been completely destroyed and his bodysuit was damaged; showing the rippling muscles underneath.

"This is crazy, he's not even breathing hard; what are we going to do?!" Gohan stuttered his words; filled with fear of the titan standing before them.

Raijin placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder, his sight nearly returned; "calm down, take a deep breath and assess the situation; do as Vegeta did against Guldo and wait for your moment to strike, you as well Krillin".

"Nice try, but now its my turn!" Recoome's voice boomed with his laughter and words.

"Oh, this is just great, d'you know how long it'll take to wash all this dust out of my hair!" Jeice complained while holding a handkerchief to his mouth and nose.

"Complain all you want; at least you got hair.!" Burter replied; protecting his snake-like eyes from the dust cloud.

The dust cloud quickly dissipated, Recoome stood proudly; staring down at Vegeta and his allies.

"Now this is one of my favourite little moves" Recoome spoke, putting Vegeta on guard.

"RECOOME KICK!" He cried; his hot pink aura flared as he moved with lightning fast speed; delivering a powerful kick to Vegeta's chin; knocking him flying with relative ease.

Gohan and Krillin stood shocked at how someone so big could move so fast; Raijin watching with one eye could barely believe what he was seeing.

Vegeta kicked off an adjacent boulder sticking up out of the ground; his dark blue aura flaring as he rocketed back at Recoome; letting out a roar as he brought his right fist round to take off Recoome's head; Recoome blocked the attack with his left arm, the two exchanged a mad flurry of punches, blocks, parries and counters; neither one able to land another hit.

"Gotta hand it to ya; I'm impressed, but let's see if you can bounce back from this one!" Recoome spoke as he blocked everything Vegeta threw at him.

"RECOOME ELBOW!" Recoome brought his right elbow back and slammed it down on top of Vegeta's forehead; sending him crashing into the dirt below, following up with a powerful punch which Vegeta was able to dodge at the last possible moment; moving back to get some distance; however, Recoome quickly followed, his hot pink aura trailing behind him.

The two engaged in a high-speed aerial chase; Vegeta threw a small ki blast at Recoome though he dodged it with ease; appearing behind Vegeta and knocking him down into the water with a single punch to Vegeta's back.

"Vegeta; you're all washed up!" Recoome mocked; waiting for him in the air above the water.

"oh no, this could be it" Krillin stuttered; he and Gohan were waiting for a moment to strike.

Jeice, Burter and Recoome all laughed as they watched and waiting, every moment making it look like Vegeta was not coming back up.

Raijin; stood up, his eyes wide open and a fire burning behind them; his aura beginning to flare up, "My Turn".

He launched himself off the ground at Recoome; Recoome grinned like a beast taking Raijin's first attack; a left-handed uppercut to his jaw and countering with the Recoome Elbow; Raijin neatly dodged the attack by performing a 360 degree spin in the air; the two engaging in a fierce combo of punches and blocks; neither having a window of opportunity to counter each other.

Raijin flew back and quickly thrust his hand out, firing a ki blast from each finger; Recoome smiled at the strange blast; taking a deep breath and easily blowing the blasts away; igniting his hot pink aura he charged again with blinding speed, planting his thick right knee into Raijin's chest, winding him and following up with a two handed sledgehammer fist into his back; sending him crashing into the ground.

Before Recoome could make another attack; Vegeta came charging out from the water and shooting like a rocket into Recoome's stomach and repeatedly punching his gut, appearing like he's winded him badly; Recoome grinned; grabbing hold on Vegeta's damaged armour lifting him up and beginning a piledriver; upon impact Vegeta had crashed head first into the ground next to Raijin; only his legs stuck out of the ground.

"Hey now, what do we have here!" Recoome's booming voice spoke as he grabbed Vegeta's left leg with his right hand and his left hand took Raijin by his once-white now dirty tunic and lifted them both out of the ground.

The two having exactly the same idea; the two fired point-blank ki blasts into Recoome's face; forcing him to let them go and fall backwards onto his back.

Vegeta and Raijin laid on the ground tired and exhausted from the battle and how much energy they'd spent; the two barely back up on their feet when Recoome sudden raised his legs and jumped back up like nothing had happened; turning to them; his ginger hair burned off from his head completely.

Gohan and Krillin stood in horror as everything they did barely seemed to phase the titan.

"Now that was low, even for Saiyans; you're so ruthless Vegeta, its no wonder you were one of Lord Frieza's favourites" Recoome mocked; his eyes lit up; preparing his next assault.

Raijin turned to Vegeta; he'd wondered why Vegeta wore such similar armour, and now he knew; they used to be allies.

"You got any more sneaky tricks you want to try; or shall I just finish you both off before this gets too boring" Recoome mocked; standing over the worn-out pair of Vegeta and Raijin.

Raijin looked up at the towering hulking titan that was Recoome; how could such a warrior exist; how could they possibly win?

"Gohan… it doesn't matter anymore; we can't win against these guys alone, there is nothing left to lose; I'm going in" Krillin spoke, his resolve set in stone.

"I'm with you Krillin" Gohan smiled, their moment to strike drawing close.

"YOU READY FOR THIS!" Recoome span his hands into a circle before striking yet another pose.

"There is it, looks like we've come the grand finale" Jeice spoke with a smug smile.

"hehehe, you best take one last look at Vegeta because after this there won't be anything left" Burter laughed as he spoke.

Recoome raised his fists above his head and yelled out for his finisher, "RECOOME ERASER GUN!"

As soon as he'd announced it, Recoome hunched over; slamming his fists into the ground and fired a hot pink blast from his mouth; the blast rapidly heading straight for Vegeta and Raijin; at the same moment Krillin came flying down stamping on Recoome's head forcing him to bite down on his own attack; the ki pouring through his teeth and nose.

Gohan came flying and with barely enough time he pushed Vegeta out of the Eraser Gun's path, and taking Raijin out of the blast wave with moments to spare; the two still took burns from the Eraser Gun's heat but they were alive… for now.


	6. 5: Hero's Arrival and The Next Battle

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 5: Hero's Arrival and The Next Battle**

Recoome laid flat on his back; the implosion of his own Eraser Gun causing smoke to rise from his burnt head; Raijin and Vegeta both could barely move from exhaustion while Krillin and Gohan stood by them; helping them both up and moving to a safe distance.

"That was too close; we barely made it in time" Krillin spoke; looking at Recoome's smouldering mass of a body.

"Fools, instead of coming after us; you should have taken the opportunity to attack Recoome!" Vegeta hissed; standing up on his own; his right hand holding his injured left arm; limping away from the group.

Gohan and Krillin both looked over at the path Recoome's Eraser Gun took; the rising smoke and dust from an entire island destroyed on impact; Raijin felt frustration towards the uncaring destruction of his homeland.

"Guess he wasn't kidding about the name of that attack; he made quite a dent on the planet" Krillin kept his words to himself once he spotted Raijin staring at the destruction and the anger in his eyes.

Recoome began to murmur and move and rise to his feet; "uuh; that was pretty crafty you twerp; you made me slam my mouth shut on my own attack".

Krillin began to shake nervously as he witnessed Recoome rise again; turning to face the little man; smoke puffing out from his mouth as several of his teeth were blown away by the implosion.

"HEY JEICE! BURTER! how about you let me kill this one too?" Recoome shouted over to his allies; waiting for his answer.

"Yeah fine; but you're buying us lunch for a week afterwards!" Burter yelled back; he and Jeice grinning at the prospect of free meals.

"You just cost me big, now I'm pissed" Recoome's hulking thuggish form loomed over Krillin.

"All that damage and only now he's pissed?" Raijin thought to himself; cursing his tired injured body.

Recoome steadily walked to Krillin; waving his arms in a flamboyant manner before hitting him with a single Recoome Kick, Raijin and Gohan looked in horror as their friend flew over the plateau; a single blow took him out; Vegeta only looked angry that he could no longer fight back.

Gohan wasted no time in flying over to Krillin and kneeling beside him; "Krillin; speak to me please!"

"Sorry Gohan; looks like he broke every bone in my body" Krillin laid flat on the ground; barely able to move; "Their just too strong; I never had a chance, but at least I got in one good shot"

"You can't give up! Just hang on Krillin" Gohan yelled, not noticing Recoome approaching from behind.

"The Dragon Balls are gone; we've lost… save yourself while you can" Krillin muttered; his voice fading.

Gohan turned and faced Recoome; angry about his fallen friends; about to charge when a familiar hand rose up in his path to stop him; Raijin was standing up once again.

"No Gohan; I won't allow this farce to continue, I refuse to let another child die at the hands of these monsters" Raijin spoke with shallow breaths; he was too tired and injured from the beatdown.

Recoome laughed in Raijin's face; pointing at him like he was a joke, "is that so?!"

Before Raijin could move to stop him, Gohan charged at Recoome; screaming at the top of his lungs; Recoome simply grinned and jumped over the small boy; bringing his leg around and kicking Gohan in the neck and to the dirt with no effort at all.

Raijin felt something snap in the back on his mind; his aura burning weakly around his body; the sight of Gohan laying defeated at Recoome's feet; Krillin at deaths door; and the images of so many dead Namekian's flashing before his eyes; he let out a mighty scream stunning everyone; his aura for a split second changing from its normal light blue to a golden yellow and back to light blue again; he charged headlong into Recoome screaming at the top of his lungs; his black hair pulled back and his eyes burning with rage.

Vegeta stood shocked at this sudden change; the change in Raijin's aura and spiking power level, he thought in his mind "it's not possible! only I am supposed to posses the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan! How can this backwater Saiyan have such strength?!".

Raijin fuelled by his rage; raised his fist and landed a solid hit against Recoome; firing yet another point-blank ki blast into Recoome's muscular stomach.

Recoome didn't have a moment to react; Raijin charged in with such speed he couldn't dodge, block or counter; the ki blast burned at his stomach and brought him down to his knees.

Raijin stood over the thug; breathing deeply before collapsing to the ground; devoid of all energy or stamina at Recoome's feet, hearing only Recoome's mocking laughter.

Jeice and Burter laughed at the fallen Saiyan before looking over at the closest island; a strange spherical ship descending from the skies, landing and bringing up yet another cloud of dust.

"And who do you suppose that could be?" Jeice commented; grimacing at the dust cloud.

"I don't know, maybe Namekian's coming back from holiday?" Burter joked.

Within a moment another fighter arrived on the battleground; dressed in the same orange gi Krillin wore only with a blue shirt underneath and spikey black hair.

Raijin couldn't believe what he was seeing; was this some kind of miracle, turning his limited line of sight over at Vegeta; he was giving this new fighter a look of seething hatred.

"Kakarot of course, so he finally decided to show up" Vegeta muttered to himself.

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" Recoome shouted at the new fighter.

The man knelt down to Gohan; ignoring Recoome and his protests entirely as he fed the half-dead child something; as soon as Gohan swallowed it, all his injuries had miraculously been healed; He then headed over to Krillin and fed him something too; Krillin own injuries being healed too.

"Goku! am I glad to see you" Krillin jumped for joy, Gohan cried out; calling this man Daddy as they embraced each other like a father and son would.

Raijin; Recoome, Jeice and Burter were shocked at their sudden recovery; they were nearly dead; how could they heal to full strength so quickly?

"Recoome broke every bone in their bodies, how can they be standing!" Jeice exclaimed; refusing to believe what he was seeing.

"Dad. Those guys are super powerful" Gohan told his father; while Goku was patting the dirt and dust off his son's clothes.

"Its ok now son; I'm here; so… you took that guy on then?" Goku said with a kind and good-natured smile.

"I tried, but I couldn't do much" Gohan said, looking at the ground.

Goku gave Vegeta a sweeping glance; "Vegeta looks like he's in really bad shape, what happened to him?"

"The big guy, Vegeta, Krillin and Raijin tried to fight him before I did; and they all got beaten up really bad" Gohan looked away from Goku and Recoome as he told his father what happened.

"Who is Raijin? A Namekian?" Goku asked; hearing a name he'd never heard before.

"That's him over there; he's a Saiyan too" Gohan pointed him out; laying on the ground beside Recoome; Raijin's tail barely moving as Raijin fought to stay conscious.

"Really? sounds like this big guy is a real handful" Goku smiled over at the downed Saiyan and at the looming figure of Recoome; only now acknowledging Recoome's existence.

"Those Ginyu Force guys are just too powerful; we tried everything and we only took down one of them; that big guy took all of us down single-handedly; that's why I wish you hadn't come Goku, they're just going to get you too just they did us and Vegeta" Krillin spoke timidly; Goku kept smiling to his friend; placing his hand on Krillin's bald head.

"Who is this guy, its like he just touches them and they're healed" Jeice observed, not noticing the food Goku had fed them.

Vegeta stared and observed; muttering curses under his breath.

"Wasn't Vegeta on their side when we fought him back on Earth, better yet; don't speak; I'll read your mind" Goku spoke calmly with no distraction, looking into Krillin's mind and seeing everything; Vegeta's betrayal; Guru and Raijin joining their side.

After reading Krillin's mind; Goku opened a small pull-string bag "only two Senzu left", his line of sight switching between Vegeta and Raijin; however, an enemy still needed taking down before he could give them the beans and heal them for the future battles.

Goku steadily and calmly walked to Recoome; staring him down the whole way; Recoome only laughed at what he thought was just another prey.

"You must think you're really hot stuff, you're gonna beat us all by yourself?" Recoome spoke again, in a mocking tone.

Raijin; barely able to move anymore could only watch Goku; listening to the attempts at reading Goku's Power Level; though he sensed something in Goku; a fierce strength waiting to be unleashed.

"This is turning out to be a really fun day!" Recoome spoke; laughing and raising his middle finger in an obscene gesture to Goku, "This is what I think of your puny power level!"

With a blink of an eye; Goku had vanished; Everyone looked around to see where Goku had gone too; Everyone let out a collective gasp as they all found Goku face to face with Jeice and Burter.

"You guys have caused enough problems on this planet; get back in your ships and leave; otherwise you'll have to face me!" Goku warned; his calm demeanour unshaking.

"I have had enough talking! I'm gonna take out this planet with one shot!" Recoome shouted after Goku; extending his arms and planting his fists to the ground; bending his knees for his next assault.

Recoome's hot pink aura crackled around him like electricity before raising his arms for his attack; then a sudden pain coursed through his body; looking down Recoome spotted Goku's fist driving into the same burnt spot Raijin had caused him earlier; Recoome let out a final gasp and fall to his back; defeated.

Everyone stood shocked; it was taken everything they had to battle with that monster; and Goku took him down with a single blow.

Goku looked down at Recoome's broken form; kneeling down to Raijin; he should now see what he was going; he held a small green bean; kneeling down to his level and giving him the bean; "eat it; it'll heal you".

Goku smiled to Raijin as he knelt down and gave the last two beans to Raijin and Vegeta; Raijin had no reason to not trust Goku; so, he ate the bean; the moment he swallowed it; he felt all his strength and stamina suddenly return if not stronger than before; getting to his feet he examined his body; his burns; bruises and injuries had all been miraculously healed.

"Krillin what was that?" Raijin asked; walking over to Krillin and Gohan, re-joining his new friends.

"That? that's a Senzu Bean; sort of a miracle medicine" Krillin gave a short explanation of the bean; turning and watching Vegeta eat the bean too; recovering his full strength.

Raijin turned his line of sight to Jeice and Burter; their group now allied with Goku had taken down Guldo and Recoome; recalling that Vegeta said these two fight together as a tag team; Raijin flew over and returned to Goku's side.

"Will you let me fight beside you?" Raijin asked, wanting to pay him back for healing him.

"Thank you for your kind offer; but I'll deal with them alone" Goku replied; patting Raijin on the back.

Raijin was stunned to think Goku would take down not only Recoome alone but the rest of The Ginyu Force too; a sensation ran through his mind and heard a voice.

"Raijin; my son, you must help Nail; he has left to do battle with the one named Frieza" Guru's voice spoke in Raijin's head with telepathic communication, the news stunning him.

Raijin knew what he had to do; "Everyone; I am deeply sorry; I must leave and help Nail", Getting caught up in his emotions and the idea of facing the leader of these evil soldiers somehow excited him; his light blue aura igniting as he flew off.

Hearing Krillin's voice behind him; "Raijin… where are you going?!".

Raijin flew at his top speed; knowing exactly where Nail would take Frieza for their duel, and thankfully it wasn't far from the previous battleground.

Racing at top speed, the duel had already begun by the time he'd arrived, the sight struck horror in him; looking down from above; Nail was kneeling at Frieza's feet; his left arm had been torn off and tossed aside; the strange creature known as Frieza laughed in Nail's face, kicking him into the dirt.

Anger took hold of Raijin's actions again; he dived down with his own Energy Punch flaring in his left fist; bringing the attack down; Frieza dodged him and slapped Raijin back with his waving tail.

"Oh, another fighter come to foolishly fight with me; oh, how I dislike dirtying my own hands with you Namekian rabble" Frieza closed his eyes not paying Raijin any heed; when he finally opened his deadly red eyes, Frieza looked at his new opponent; Frieza's eyes widened at the sight of a Saiyan.

"Oh; another Saiyan who escaped Planet Vegeta; to think I thought I took in all the remaining Saiyan's before I killed them all along with their planet!" Frieza spoke coldly; without a hint of remorse.

"why have you come? Are the Earthlings safe?" Nail panted; his arm regenerating and shaking off the purple blood and green water that came with the new arm.

"Yes, they're all safe now; Guru told me to come and help you" Raijin explained; listening to Frieza's cold and callous recollection of what was his place of birth; he felt the same rage he'd felt during his final attack against Recoome.

Nail and Raijin both powering up to the maximum power levels; their aura's blazing purple and light blue respectively, Raijin felt his strength had increased since eating the Senzu Bean; smiling as his aura kept blinking between light blue and golden yellow.

The two charged around and attacking Frieza from two sides; Frieza only smiled and chuckled at their pincer attack; raising both his hands and grabbing hold of Raijin's left and Nail's right wrists; turning on his heel Frieza threw them both back; Nail and Raijin both ignited their aura's together halting their knock-back and firing off a combined ki blast; the purple and yellow blasts combining and striking their Enemy.

The dust cloud settled but Frieza was unharmed, they both grit their teeth and began a new attack plan; Nail charged in a blinding speed but suddenly stopped' Frieza's hand had pierced Nail's chest and was sticking out of his back; Raijin felt a shock in his system; his blood boiling in his veins; the aura blinks coming far more frequent.

Frieza gave an evil smile; knocking the half-dead Nail to the ground where he'd bleed out to death, turning his attention to Raijin.

"You know, there is only so much satisfaction I get from wiping out an entire species, for Saiyans though I think that feeling has long since passed" Frieza observed the changing aura; "You however, appear to be rather strong; with your friend I fought him with only one hand; but with you I will not give that courtesy!"

Raijin bit down on his bottom lip so hard he drew blood; letting out a high-pitched scream he charged the tyrant, Frieza moving to one side; not wishing to allow him even a single blow; but dodged too late; Raijin brought down his left hand down onto Frieza's right shoulder; shattering the pauldron and exposing the white and purple shoulder underneath.

Frieza was infuriated that a lowly Saiyan would or even could damage his Armor, raising his hand and delivering a hard punch to Raijin's head, Raijin took to the punch and landed another punch into the centre of Frieza's chest-plate; cracking it.

The two took a step back from each other; Raijin's black hair stood up on end; his black eyes centred on Frieza; his enemy, while his aura no longer flickered; his aura glowing with a golden radiance Frieza had never seen from a Saiyan before.


	7. 6: Raijin Vs Frieza Round 1

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 6: Raijin Vs Frieza Round 1**

Frieza leered at the Saiyan, his armour broken and cracked; it was the finest armour in the entire Frieza Force, and somehow this Saiyan was able to damage it; in an act of frustration; Frieza slammed his tail onto the ground.

"I have to hand it to you Monkey; you fight better than most of your kind when they still lived!"

Raijin stood ready; his knee's bent; his arms raised for block any incoming attack; the golden aura burning around his body; he'd never felt this kind of strength flowing through his veins.

Nail still laid on the ground; the hole on his chest healed thanks to his natural regeneration but he was too worn out and too beaten down to keep fighting.

Frieza spotting the shift in Raijin's eyes; seizing the moment and leaping forward for an attack; catching Raijin off-guard; spinning in the air and bringing his tail down on Raijin's head; landing the blow and sending Raijin across the ground.

Raijin brought his hands up; firing his Thunder Crash Cannon at Frieza; his ki blast arching through the air like a bolt of thunder; Frieza effortlessly dodged the bolts with his superior speed and agility.

Rocketing back at Raijin; Frieza slashing his nails at Raijin's face and cutting his cheek; backing away and gleefully admiring the Saiyan Blood staining his hand.

"Mm, despite this change in your energy; it seems you still cannot keep up with my speed" Frieza mocked, flicking away the blood on his hand; "such filthy monkey blood"

Raijin got up to his feet; his hands dusting off his once white clothes; now torn, dirty and damaged from his fights with Vegeta, Recoome and now Frieza; his own tail flicking behind him always present as a reminder he was not a native of Planet Namek.

"Why do you call me a monkey?" Raijin demanded; grabbing a hold on his own tail, flinching at his natural weakness.

"Why that's because that's what all Saiyans are! filthy monkeys that play in the mud and grovel before their betters; such as me!" Frieza gloated, gleefully recalling the once proud King Vegeta bowing down before him when his father King Cold retired and left his son to lead in his place.

Raijin had no idea what was making Frieza so gleeful but it was of no concern to him; he needed to counter; his eyes shifting to Nail again checking to see he was safe; Nail had rolled onto his back; trying to get up and help his friend.

Raijin charged at Frieza; his rage about the Namekian deaths brought about by the tyrant fuelling the fire burning within him; his fists raining down on Frieza in a vicious combo; all the while Frieza kept dodging and blocking.

"You should know Saiyan; while you are fighting at your obvious maximum power level; I am not even using half of my own!" Frieza mocked.

"YOU LIE!" Raijin shouted; though it was true; he was fighting at his maximum; and all he'd done was damage Frieza's armour; but he couldn't give up, he would never give up.

"Very well then Monkey; allow me to show you a taste of my power!" Frieza stood with his legs together, his tail curled; and his hands outstretched; Raijin and Nail though incapacitated could sense the terrifying power Frieza held.

Raijin prepared for the next attack; his guard up and watching Frieza for the next assault; he didn't even see Frieza move past him let alone feel the first attack; Frieza wrapped his tail around Raijin and pummelled a storm of fists into Raijin's stomach; each punch felt like being hit with steel balls.

Raijin fell backwards once he was released from the grip of Frieza's tail; his aura fading away; his body tiring from Frieza's brutal attacks.

Frieza smiled at Raijin; moving his arm and smacking Raijin to the ground, "and now to do away with you; filthy monkey!" Frieza's index finger pointed at Raijin's face; a reddish pink light lighting up his face; Raijin flinched and was suddenly pushed out of the way by somebody.

Opening his eyes; Raijin saw Nail had taken Frieza's attack for him; the Death Beam burning through Nail's chest; While Frieza look livid at the Namekian for pushing his target out of the way; making sure to finish his original opponent and firing several more of his Death Beam's into Nail for good measure.

Raijin opened his mouth to scream but no sound escaped his bloody lips; tears streaming down his dirty cheeks, scrambling over to his friend; needing to check for life signs; approaching his friend and being met by a slap from Frieza's tail.

"Oh, look at the pathetic monkey now, crying over his dead friend; how sad" Frieza mocked Raijin yet again; slapping him away from Nail every time Raijin tried to reach his friend.

Raijin finally made it to Nail; placing his fingers on Nail's neck; checking for a pulse, Frieza finally allowing him to go to his friend; not finding it funny anymore; Raijin listened for Nail's shallow breathing; gasping words into Raijin's ear; trying to give him a glimmer of hope for their people.

"Raijin… Lord Guru awakened Dende's powers… Dende has the Password and left to find the Earthlings… they can make their wishes to The Dragon" Nail gasped; smiling as the normally green skies began to turn black as night; even Frieza stopped and stared at the sky.

Raijin smiled, there was hope after all.

"Well Frieza, it seems you won't be getting your Wish after all" Raijin said, taking a chance to mock the tyrant.

"what do you mean? What did that Namekian tell you! TELL ME NOW MONKEY" Frieza demanded, stomping forward in his frustration and grabbing Raijin by his filthy torn tunic.

Raijin laughed in Frieza's face, "you see the sky, The Dragon has been Summoned; its only a matter of time before my friends wishes are made and you lose yours!"

Frieza's expression turned from confusion to outright rage; pushing Raijin back onto the ground who just kept laughing.

"This'll shut you up!" Frieza swept around and fired a Death Beam into Raijin; the beam seared through Raijin's left shoulder; the pain so intense it knocked him out.

Frieza scoffed at the fallen Saiyan; his dark pink aura flaring up for the first time during the fight and flying off to his Ship; leaving the near-dead Nail and the unconscious Raijin behind and their fight unfinished.


	8. 7: Meeting Piccolo and Bulma's Help

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 7: Meeting Piccolo and Bulma's Help**

Raijin didn't know how much time had passed since his fight with Frieza, the searing pain in his left shoulder had rendered his left arm useless; laying in the dirt with only the faint sound of Nail's shallow breathing; both shedding a tear for not being able to help their friends or each other.

Raijin raised his head to the sky; back to its normal green; The Dragon must have granted the Earthlings Wishes; Raijin prayed that they were all safe.

In what felt like an eternity someone new dropped out of the sky; Raijin sat stunned to witness a new Namekian, one he'd never seen before; dressed in the same purple clothes that Gohan wore only with a large white cape and a turban; but what surprised him most; this one looked exactly like Nail.

"These guys have definatly seen better days" spoke the Namekian; looking over the dying Namekian; and the half-dead Saiyan.

"Who are you?" Raijin gasped; trying to get to his feet; but failed from internal injuries.

The Namekian turned his piercing stare over at Raijin; speaking a deep voice, "My name is Piccolo"

"I see, you're the Namekian that Gohan and Krillin wanting to bring back to life with the Dragon Balls" Raijin recalled a past conversation with the Earthlings.

"is Gohan alright? is he safe?!" Piccolo suddenly became a lot more apprehensive at the mention of Gohan; clearing the boy meant something to the Namekian.

"I do not know, they must be battling with Frieza by now… and with our current powers; we don't stand a chance" Raijin bowed his head; unable to face Piccolo or any of his new friends after his failure at bringing Frieza down.

Piccolo began to turn away from the pair; "I see; you both take good care", turning his back on them and beginning to walk away.

"Wait; there is a way" Nail spoke hoarsely.

Raijin and Piccolo both turned to Nail; his beaten and broken body unable to move or fight.

"I can sense your great power; but I don't think its going to be enough, if only you had some back as your Original Self; you could have beaten Frieza for sure" Nail spoke; grinning at Piccolo.

Raijin pondered what Nail meant by Original Self; he kept watching and listening; getting an idea of what Nail was planning.

Piccolo turned back around completely; facing Nail and knelling down to his level; "What are you getting at!"

"So, if I'd united with Kami; I'd have everything I need to take down the this Frieza, what a joke, he must be laughing hard right now" Piccolo grit his teeth as he spoke.

"No, you're wrong; no one wants you to win more than Kami, his and your very survival depend on it" Nail gasped; coughing up blood.

"how do you know all this?" Raijin asked.

"After you left; Guru told me everything about the Namekian's on Earth" Nail kept his explanation short; his time was running out.

"Too late for that now; he'd rather die than unite with that old geezer anyhow" Piccolo spoke in anger; his line of sight moving to the horizon; where he could sense the battle taking place.

"Why don't you unite with me then? I am the last Namekian Warrior left; with our powers combined; we may be able to defeat Frieza" Nail's voice became more and more shallow; he was dying.

Raijin could not bare to see his friend die; struggling up to his feet; using his one good arm to balance himself; looking Piccolo in the eye, "You have to do it; it's the only way for you to face Frieza and ensure survival!"

"You are sure? I guess I have no choice; alright how do we do this Uniting thing." Piccolo knelt down next to Nail; while Raijin watched; holding back more tears for his friend.

A sudden blast wave of energy swept over the land; Raijin and Piccolo looked to the Horizon; sensing Frieza's growing power; it was far greater than either of them could imagine.

"Sorry I can't help you now, I must go and save Gohan!" Piccolo stood back up; he was about to leave when Raijin reached out and took hold of Piccolo's left wrist.

"Please, unite with Nail' he can give you the power and strength you need to challenge Frieza; in a way that the two of us couldn't" Raijin spoke with honesty; Piccolo could see it in his eyes; nodding and kneeling back down.

"You're one of us, we have to work together!" Nail's voice became shallower with each passing moment, "Sure you'll notice a difference at first; but you might find it to your liking."

"Alright; you got a deal, but if I don't like it, you're out understand!" Piccolo exclaimed; Raijin taking Piccolo's left hand and placing it flat in the centre of Nail's chest.

Nail gave a brief laugh; "you'll be begging to keep me around; just keep your hand there… until the end" Nail kept smiling; his eyes turning to Raijin, "I'm sorry my friend".

"Go in peace, my brother" Raijin struggled to keep his eyes on the Uniting, he'd never seen it before but knew how it worked.

Nail glowed with a white light; the light flowing around and coating Nail's body; emitting a blinding flash forcing Raijin to close their eyes; Piccolo kept his eyes open; watching Nail vanish under his hand; power flowing up into his arm and into the very core of his being, when the flash ended Nail was gone.

Piccolo rose up to his feet; sensing the change and power that now resided within him, the feeling was exhilarating; it forced Piccolo to smile for the first time since arriving on Namek,

"This is amazing, I feel incredible, YES! I FEEL GREAT! I CAN DO THIS!"

Raijin's eyes were transfixed on the spot where Nail once lay; bowing his head and speaking a silent prayer for Nail, ignoring Piccolo entirely.

Piccolo launched off the plateau and flew away, rocketing to the battlefield, Leaving Raijin alone to his prayer.

A gust of wind blew around the plateau; Nail's navy-blue coat being carried on the air; Raijin reaching out with his right hand snatched the coat out of the air, whipping the duster coat around himself and making a crude support for his useless arm before taking off and making his way to the battlefield himself.

His pace was slow; unable to access that strange golden power he'd felt deep within his being during his fight with Frieza, Raijin had to keep taking breaks; he was thirsty and hungry, slowly floating from island to island until he felt somebody nearby.

"Who goes there!" Raijin raised his right hand; prepared for an enemy.

"Whoa! Stop; don't kill me!" cried a familiar woman's voice; stepping out of a gorge was Bulma; along with her red Speeder Bike; "oh hey, you're still alive!"

Raijin lowered his arm; sinking to his knee's; happy to find a friendly face.

Bulma quickly noticed his injuries, racing over and checking his arm and for broken ribs; her check made Raijin blush.

"that arm is shot; and you have five broken ribs; what have you been… wait never mind, after all you are a Saiyan; just like Goku!" Bulma said cheerfully, walking over to her speeder and checking for medical supplies; "I'm afraid I don't have the medical supplies to help you much; but I'm sure we can find some at that ship!".

Bulma pointed over at the oval shaped ship in the distance, Frieza's Flagship.

Raijin focussed n the ship, sensing only one aura inside, and he knew whose it was, "it's safe, but I can't fly you over there"

"no matter, lets just hop on this thing, there's room for two" Bulma winked at Raijin, making him blush more; the two saddled together on the bike; Bulma at the controls and flew over at a surprisingly quick speed.

Once at the Ship, Raijin and Bulma checked every door looking for a Medial Lab; finding only control rooms; Frieza's personal chamber which had been badly damaged and some kind of lounge.

"Ah, here we go, a med lab!" Bulma exclaimed, taking Raijin by the hand and sitting him down; finding everything she needed; Bulma created a proper sling for Raijin's arm; injecting a shot of morphine into his burnt shoulder and bandaging up his ribs, but still taking a moment to admire Raijin while shirtless, Raijin had helped himself to the food from the lounge; downing any water and food he could find.

Raijin stood up and bowed his head, "thank you Bulma Briefs; without you I would have died!"

"its fine, and just call me Bulma, be safe now alright" Bulma smiled while winking at him, planting a kiss on Raijin's cheek; "there is a good luck charm for you"

Raijin returned a smile to Bulma; now wearing Nail's coat instead of his filthy torn tunic, dashing off and taking flight to re-join the battle; forgetting who was inside an in-use medial pod who'd been watching the whole exchange between Raijin and Bulma.

Bulma looked around the ship; thinking to herself that there was still a lot of good tech in here, accessing a terminal and downloading schematics and blueprints to a portable hard-drive she could pocket for when she returned to Earth; walking a circle around the Medical Pod and looking inside, gasping as she saw Goku staring back at her"

Racing back to the terminal; she examined the status of her friend; he was healing up from some really bad injuries and had to stay inside until it was done; thankfully the tank would finish its job in about ten more minutes.

Raijin could sense the battle better; Gohan, Krillin, Dende and Vegeta were all alive Piccolo was fighting with Frieza of whom felt even stronger than he did before; Raijin thought of his fallen Namekian friends; his light blue aura changing to golden yellow again; he felt for the power that lay sleeping deep inside his being; unable to quite reach it but when he opened his eyes; his eyes flickered between their usual black and a blueish green.


	9. 8: Encountering The True Monster

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 8: Encountering The True Monster**

When Raijin arrived at the island Krillin, Gohan; both in their battle armour; and Dende stood on; they all turned; smiling and clearly overjoyed to see him alive; Raijin's eyes lingered on Piccolo; now without his cape and turban fight Second Form Frieza.

"Raijin, I'm so happy you're alive; Frieza told us you were dead" Dende took Raijin's right hand in his, "kneel down; let me heal you"

Raijin; thanks to Nail's information knew Dende had unique powers now, nodding and kneeling down; Dende's hands emitting an amber coloured light; all of a sudden, the pain from his ribs were gone and he could move his left arm again, the burns; bruises and cuts all vanishing.

"Krillin, what happened? Did you make the wishes you needed from The Dragon?" Raijin asked; moving his arm out from the sling.

"quite a lot really, we managed to bring Piccolo back to life and transport him to Namek, but Vegeta stopped us for making the third; we tried to make Vegeta immortal; but it seems both Guru and The Dragon died" Krillin, bowed his head at the mention of Guru's passing.

The news hit Raijin hard; but this was no time to mourn; looking around at the battlefield; spotting Vegeta crawling out of a pile of rubble; and then examining Frieza's current form; it was very similar to the form Frieza had when they fought before; only now Frieza's horns were more demon-like and the armour was gone.

"Umm Raijin, were you the one that damaged Frieza's armour, Vegeta was very smug about the damage done to Frieza's armour; and then he got buried as you can see, Frieza told us you died afterward a short encounter with each other", Gohan asked; clearly happy to have Piccolo on their side and to see Raijin alive.

"I was; I don't know what came over me; my aura changed to this golden light; and the more I try to grasp at this power, the stronger I become" Raijin clenched his fists; thanks to Dende he was fully healed and ready to take on the tyrant once more.

"Vegeta keeps mentioning this legend; he called it The Legendary Super Saiyan, maybe that's what you're becoming, just like Goku is too" Krillin exclaiming, almost shouting in joy.

At that moment a dark red shockwave passed overhead; All of them looking to see what had happened; Both Piccolo and Frieza rose out of a crater only Frieza had changed again; now his head was more elongated and spikes protruded from his back.

Raijin refused to stand by and watch as Third Form Frieza tortured Piccolo by firing small Energy Bullets at Piccolo at blinding speed and precision, "Gohan, Krillin; we attack together!"

The team of Krillin, Gohan and Raijin all took to the skies; soaring high over Frieza's head; bringing their collective hands together; and firing their strongest beams in unison.

"KAMAHAMEHA!" shouted Krillin.

"MASENKO HA!" yelled Gohan.

"ZEUS STORM CANNON!" bellowed Raijin.

The yellow blasts of Gohan and Raijin combined with the blue beam of Krillin; the collective energy caught Frieza's attention; ceasing his torture of Piccolo opened his arms up and taking hold on the blast; unexpecting the collective blast to be as strong as it was; the force pushed Frieza down to the ground; only Frieza's severed tail kept him from being laid flat on his back; the group needed one more blast to bring Frieza down; otherwise they'd be overpowered.

"GALIK GUN, FIRE!" shouted the rageful voice of Vegeta.

The last person Raijin expected to help was Vegeta; the purple wave of Vegeta's giving them the push they needed; the area around Frieza exploded in every direction; levelling the small island to nothing.

"Gohan; go make sure Piccolo is healed by Dende" Raijin told Gohan; Gohan nodded; being a little stunned by the changing colours in Raijin's eyes.

While Gohan flew to the ground to help Piccolo, Raijin and Krillin faced Vegeta; who'd been staring down Raijin.

"You, how do you have this power; how have you gained this power?!" Vegeta bellowed; the veins in his forehead throbbing with anger.

Raijin stared into Vegeta's hate-filled eyes; "why should I tell you, you'll just use this power for evil"

Krillin nodded in agreement; "yeah, and why should we keep helping you, you've done nothing to help us since the Ginyu Force were defeated"

Vegeta growled under his breath; Raijin could see the burning desire in Vegeta; able to see that Vegeta wanted the power that He and Goku held; "speaking of… what happened to the Ginyu Force?"

Krillin gave Raijin a quick rundown of Goku effortlessly defeating Jeice and Burter, Ginyu's body-switching; turning Ginyu into a frog; Goku was healing in a Medical Pod back at the ship; and they'd salvaged some armour to use before taking the Dragon Balls and making using two of the three wishes available to them by The Dragon.

"I hope you don't think you've defeated me that easily" hissed a vile voice from the dust cloud.

Third Form Frieza smiled up at the trio; Raijin igniting his golden aura once again and dived down to face-off with the tyrant.

"oh-ho, you survived; a mistake I will not be repeating!" Frieza kicked off the ground; moving to the left to dodge Raijin's right fist; but was only met by the swift punch connecting to Frieza's elongated head.

Third Form Frieza staggered back a single step; glaring at Raijin; somehow, he'd healed just like the bald one and the child had earlier; he had to know why these pests kept coming after him; "So you've recovered; and gotten a little stronger; but you're still not a match for me!"

Raijin was fighting with more clarity than before; having fought Frieza once before he had figured out a pattern; coming for the tyrant from anywhere except for blind-spots would be met with blocks, counters or the tail; and that tail was deadly.

Raijin and Frieza kept dodging each other; Raijin finally able to see Frieza's attacks and be fast enough to block them; taking a tail slap from the left and seizing it under his right arm; grinning while hoisting the tail upwards and forcing Third Form Frieza over his head and bringing him crashing into the ground.

"How do you like the taste of dirt!" Raijin seized his own chance to mock the tyrant; "this is for all the Namekian's you have murdered!" Raijin raised his hands above his head to fire his Zeus Storm Cannon one more time; only to be met with Frieza's laughter; with a swing of his arm Frieza fired off a Death Wave.

The Death Wave caught Raijin off-guard while he had mocked the tyrant; sent hurtling backwards and crashing into Krillin; attempting to catch him; When Raijin opened his eyes again his eyes and returned to normal, his golden aura vanished.

"Fighting in this form is too hard; if a lowly Saiyan can best me like this; I will treat you all to a living nightmare; The Ultimate Frieza!" Frieza bellowed, having had enough of the group and deciding to finish them off in his Final Form.

Frieza's aura spiked more and more; Raijin; Krillin and Gohan looked on in horror; watching Third Form Frieza's body crack and shatter in places; his power rising to unbelievable levels.

Raijin looked around him for any sign of Piccolo and Vegeta; finding Piccolo being healed by Dende and Vegeta laying in the grass; a hole blasted through him, "Krillin, what happened to Vegeta?"

"He said in I attacked him and put him into a state of near-death; and Dende would heal him; he'd become a Super Saiyan" Krillin explained so quickly Raijin had trouble understanding.

"That's just stupid; that would never work" Raijin looked down at Vegeta's body; and then at Frieza; nearing the end of his transformation.

Krillin, get Gohan and help Dende to heal Vegeta; it may be against my better judgement; but we'll need everyone for this" Raijin's voice was solemn; he didn't trust Vegeta at all; but they needed every fighter available.

Flying over to Dende himself and placing his hands on the young Namekian's shoulders; "Dende; I'm sorry to have to ask this of you; but we need you to heal Vegeta"

"I'm sorry Raijin; that man has just too sinful, I won't heal him" Dende cried for the fallen people; shaking his head as he spoke.

"Dende; we need everyone for this, for facing that" Raijin pointed at Frieza; his transformation ending and raising a dust cloud with a shockwave that reached for miles.

Dende; shuddered under Raijin's hands; turning and making eye contact with Gohan and Krillin; his gaze lingering on Piccolo; seeing the face of Nail smiling to him in Piccolo's eyes, "Alright; I'll heal Vegeta"

Everyone watched as Vegeta was healed; Dende looking down at the ground for what he'd done; as suddenly as Vegeta got up he'd kicked Dende to the ground.

"Should've done it in the first place!" Vegeta spoke, clenching his fists together; feeling his power had risen; "at last I'll realise the legend; unlike you or Kakarot!" Vegeta spoke with smug satisfaction; shoving Raijin out of his way.

Raijin bit down on his lips; the act of kicking Dende down riled him up; but this was no time for in-fighting; not when Frieza was beginning to emerge from his Final Transformation.

Every member of the group turned and faced the dust cloud as it faded away in the wind; Frieza stood with a small body of pure white; purple dotting his chest, both shoulders and his head; his eyes a piercing evil red; unable to tell who he was looking at with his deadly glare.

Everyone stood tense; still as a statue; Frieza in his Final Form floated over the surface of the water; his black lips curled into an evil smile; his red eyes darting from one to another; Krillin gulped down what he thought could be his final breath at any moment, Gohan stood transfixed on Frieza, Piccolo grit his teeth in anger that they couldn't defeat him before this moment, Raijin tried to trigger his golden aura again but couldn't; his rage had faded.

None of them sensed the attack coming; or even saw Frieza move; an explosion took place right behind them all; All turning in unison to see who'd been killed.

Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo and Raijin let out a collective gasp as their eyes found and bore the sight of Dende; spread-eagled and face down in the grass, dead.


	10. 9: Super Saiyan! Myth or Truth?

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 9: Super Saiyan! Myth or Truth?**

A wave of grief washed over all but Vegeta and Frieza; Raijin sank to his knee's; a tear rolling down his cheeks as he looked upon Dende's body; the warm living hands of Krillin and Gohan patting Raijin's back; now was not the time for grief, now was the time to fight.

"One down… Five to go" Frieza spoke, his voice seeming even more horrible than it did before; Final Form Frieza smiled at the group; raising up his right hand; to fire his signature Death Beam; his target unknown to them all.

"GET DOWN!" Vegeta yelled; knocking Gohan to the dirt as the Death Beam barely missed the child by the width of a hair.

"Thank you Vegeta" Gohan got back up and bowed his head in thanks.

"I didn't do it for you; I just wanted to show that I can see Frieza's attacks while all of you stood clueless" Vegeta exclaimed; glaring down at Gohan before marching out to the front of their group; staring down Frieza.

"Oh, so the Saiyan Prince wishes to rise up and defeat The Great Frieza" Frieza mocked Vegeta; waving his hand as if he was batting away a fly, "Why must you throw your life away like this Vegeta, you could just re-join me and stand as my loyal right-hand man".

"Heh; you must be joking if you think I'd ever re-join you, for years I've been under your boot; waiting for the moment to rise up and defeat you, for now that moment has come; and I have realised the legend; the legend in which you fear!" Vegeta growing even more smug; clenched his fists together; his dark blue aura blazing around him as he spoke, "I am now, The Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Frieza stood silent for several seconds before breaking into laughter; "Super Saiyan? What nonsense; that is nothing, but an idle myth passed around a primitive camp fire" Frieza scoffed at Vegeta's proclamation.

Vegeta; riled up with rage, launched forwards towards Frieza; driving his right fist with intent to take off Frieza's head, but was only met with a swift dodge; The two flew off into the air; Frieza dodged every punch, palm thrust, kick and blast Vegeta threw at the tyrant; and every dodge just got Vegeta angrier.

Frieza's smile never dropped from his black lips; vanishing before Vegeta's eyes; Even the group back on the ground had no idea where Frieza had gotten too; As soon as Piccolo turned around he spotted him, Frieza was standing amongst the group all along.

Vegeta; in his rage charged up his Galick Gun; aiming it for the exact spot where everyone, including Frieza stood.

"Everyone, get out of range!" Piccolo yelled, everyone but Frieza took to the skies to escape Vegeta's Galick Gun, the blast descended from the skies; Frieza crouched down and leapt toward the beam; using only his right leg, Frieza kicked the blast away; sending it hurtling into space.

Vegeta didn't believe what he'd witnessed; there wasn't even a burn on Frieza's leg from his blast, he'd put everything into it; gritting his teeth and becoming lost in rage; his dark-blue aura changed to a florescent yellow; repeatedly firing blasts at Frieza; while Frieza effortlessly flew between every single one of Vegeta's blasts.

Frieza charged up to Vegeta; smiling as he brought a knee into the damaged armour and exposed stomach of Vegeta; winding the Saiyan Prince, following up with a tail slap to send Vegeta crashing down, Vegeta landing in the waters of Namek while Frieza hovered down; taking footing on a small stone poking out of the water.

Raising his arms; Frieza in a show of his immense power parted the water; and exposing the bottom of the Namekian Ocean, and Vegeta laying at the bottom; gasping for air.

Raijin stood stunned; this kind of power was unthinkable; how could he have ever hoped to defeat such a monster.

Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan stood silent; watching and waiting for a chance to catch Frieza off-guard; but only felt fear while watching the proceeding battle.

Frieza wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck; lifting him up, "Oh, poor Vegeta; you brought this on yourself" Frieza's voice lacked even a hint of mercy.

Frieza's voice lacked even a hint of mercy; bringing each fist up and proceeding to pummel Vegeta repeatedly until the armour Vegeta wore was cracking and falling off his body; with his armour completely destroyed and only having the tattered dark blue bodysuit now; Vegeta felt his body going limp under Frieza's beatings

Frieza. Tossed Vegeta up out of the vortex of water; Vegeta landing in front of the group; all gasping in the beaten and broken state he was in; Frieza following the fallen prince; lifting Vegeta up with that cruel tail once again; Frieza turned his evil red eyes at the others.

"Feel free to jump in anytime" Frieza's voice sounded as evil as the monster appeared to be.

Raijin, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan all frozen with fear and inaction could only watch as Vegeta would be beaten to the point of death before their very eyes; even though they collectively disliked Vegeta they all felt sorry for the man; to be subjected to such a vicious beatdown.

Vegeta began coughing up blood once Frieza finally let him fall to the ground; the evil smile still upon those black lips; extending the right hand and firing two Death Beam's, each one piercing Vegeta's legs; making him unable to walk or even stand.

"I can't say I haven't enjoyed this time with you Vegeta; but it's time to say goodbye" Frieza lamented; Frieza's right hand moving ever so slightly, Frieza's fingers pointed into Vegeta's face; a bright light of a Death Beam glowing.

A sudden blast of wind blew through the area distracting everyone, including Frieza, ceasing his final blow to witness the arrival of Goku.

Goku smiled to his friends; clearly happy to see them all alive and well; "All of you can relax now; I'm here to win!" Goku's confidence seemed infectious; his mere presence filled them all with a sense of hope, even though Raijin barely knew Goku, having him here and now felt pleasing.

Frieza stared at Goku; swinging his tail and slapping Vegeta backwards so he lay only a few feet from Goku and Everyone else; his smile finally dropping; unsure who Goku was but his face vaguely familiar.

Goku; accompanied by both Raijin and Piccolo, readied themselves for combat against Frieza; stunned by the pure white energy coming off Goku's body; Goku stepped forwards without them, smiling as he faced the near-unstoppable tyrant.

"Hey, you're the man Goku; take care of that bully… and watch out for that tail!" Krillin cried out, trying to stay out of the titanic conflict set to soon begin.

"Thanks!" Goku called out his thanks to Krillin; marching forward without even a glimmer of hesitation.

Goku came to a stop beside the broken Vegeta; eyes locked on Frieza, "You must be Frieza, the one responsible for the horrible chain of events that have taken place on this planet"

Frieza's evil smile returned; "don't you think the proof is lying beside your feet; and all across this pitiful planet"

Raijin grit his teeth at Frieza's ill-chosen words regarding his home and its people.

"Whatever problems you had with Vegeta; take them up with me now!" Goku proclaimed; showing his resolve yet again.

Frieza turned fully; facing Goku; now curious why this stranger would say such a thing.

Vegeta's eyes slowly opened, his vision cloudy and barely able to make out Goku standing over him; "Kakarot… took you long enough" Vegeta coughed as he spoke.

"So, you're another Saiyan; seems more escaped Planet Vegeta than I would have liked when I destroyed it" Frieza spoke lowly; disliking the existence of Goku and Raijin, both of whom still stood alive in front of him "Yes, you are a Saiyan; I remember another who looked just like you; he must have been your father".

Frieza having seen enough of Saiyans to last a lifetime; raised his right hand; pointing his firing finger directly at Goku.

"Hit the dirt!" Krillin shouted, he and Gohan both jumped out of the line of fire; while Goku, Raijin and Piccolo stood their ground.

"Fools deserve to die!" Frieza muttered under his breath; firing his Death Beam; targeting Goku; only to be countered by Goku slapping the beam harmlessly away.

Frieza stood stunned; nobody has ever countered his Death Beam; growing angry at this display he fired a stream of Death Beams; each other at a different target; watching as Goku proceeded to bat them all away with ease with only his left hand.

Several of the adjacent islands were destroyed by the beams; but not a single member of the group was injured by Frieza's attack.

"One hand… He blocked every beam with only a single hand and aim them away from his friends!" Frieza stood stunned by what had transpired as Goku glared at him.

Vegeta let out a hoarse laugh, "You just don't get it do you Frieza, Kakarot isn't an ordinary Saiyan; Kakarot is a Super Saiyan! If there is a god, he must be good for letting me live to see this day!"

Frieza having heard enough of the legend from Vegeta to last a lifetime; swung his hand and fired a Death Beam to end Vegeta and shut him up forever; the beam arched over, a moment before striking its intended victim; Raijin had dashed over and blocked it with both his hands; having seen enough of the move to counter it.

Raijin didn't know why he'd defended Vegeta; he had just moved without thinking; not saying a word to the stunned Frieza; taking Vegeta by the arm and carrying him away from Goku and Frieza, "Vegeta, let's get you somewhere safe for now"

Vegeta was just as stunned as Frieza; how had Raijin moved with such speed and block a Death Beam; was he also becoming a Super Saiyan just as Kakarot had?

"Wait, I need to tell Kakarot the story of our people; why and how they died" Vegeta pleaded; Raijin looked upon the Prince; nodding and setting him down into a seating position, wanting to hear the story himself.

Vegeta recounted the story of how Frieza took him as a child; grooming him into the ruthless killer he'd become; how Frieza had murdered Vegeta's father and wiped out the Saiyan race as well as their entire planet; covering it up with the lie of a meteorite striking their home world; Frieza's secret fear of the Super Saiyan Legend.

Frieza laughed at Vegeta; not denying any of the truth's Vegeta spoke of.

Everyone stood stunned, learning of Vegeta's own personal and the Saiyan's history.

"And that's why, as the last surviving Saiyans… we must defeat Frieza, it is the only way to redeem our warrior race!" Vegeta gasped his words; the pain Frieza inflicted on him was too great; and without Dende to heal him, his time would be short.

Frieza waved his arm again; attempting to silence Vegeta once and for all, the Death Beam again being blocked by both of Raijin's hands.

Vegeta stared up at the duo of Goku and Raijin; a single tear rolling down his cheek as he too died.

"Well it's about time; I thought he'd never shut up" Vegeta scoffed; chuckling under his breath.

The group all looked down in mourning for their past foe; and now fallen ally.

"Let me fight Frieza now… alone" Goku asked the group; not a single member; not even Raijin answered; they all just nodded; allowing Goku to do as he asked.

Goku stepping forward to face down Frieza once and for all; their epic battle about to begin.

Goku and Frieza both kicking off the ground; exchanging multiple punches, kicks and tail attacks from Frieza, the two easily blocked or countered each attack like they'd been fighting forever against each other.

The two taking their fight into the air; Goku's punches missing Frieza by mere inches as Frieza with must greater acrobatic ability span and flipped in the air; countering every one of Goku's attacks with either his own kicks or use of his tail.

Raijin and the group watched; now witnessing Frieza fighting seriously; Frieza had just toyed with them in their battles with the tyrant.

Once Frieza decided to use his Death Wave; the attack whipping up a large dust cloud from the destruction of yet another island; Goku sinking down into the cloud; on the outside Frieza kept firing off Death Beams into the cloud; clear to anyone that the tyrant could not sense where Goku was.

As soon as the dust cloud had settled; Goku was gone; everyone including Frieza looked to see where he had gone to; seeming like Goku had just fled the battle; Frieza laughing triumphantly.

"So… that was supposed to be The Legendary Super Saiyan?! What a joke!"

Suddenly a ki blast shot up from the water under Frieza; of whom barely dodged it; a second fired up from the water striking Frieza in his left shin; and with a yell Goku came flying out of nowhere; delivering a much-deserved double drop kick to Frieza's smug face.

Frieza hurtled down the ground with a crash; Goku floated back down to the ground; smiling at his powerful ambush.

Frieza rose out of the dirt with only a few scratches to his form; "Well; I must say your tactics impress me Saiyan".

"You're not so bad yourself Frieza" Goku replied, the two smiling at each other; relishing in their battle.

Frieza brought his hands up; his telekinetic powers lifting a mountain from the ground, stunning Raijin and everyone else with his might; hurling the mountain at Goku; of who reached out; attempting to push the mountain away from himself only to be pushed back and colliding with another cliff-face.

A shower of stones soon followed as Goku fired off another ki blast and followed the blast out from the mountain; being met by Frieza having summoned up more smaller stones; his mind making the stones fly and twist around Goku in a near impossible to dodge pattern; however, Goku was dodging every single stone that flew his way.

"Goku is incredible; how can he move like that?" Piccolo questioned; watching in wonder at the battle unfolding before their eyes.

Raijin stood silent; watching the way Goku fought; he wished to be able to fight like that too.

Goku quickly switched tactics, dealing heavy punches to every stone shattering it on impact; Frieza rounded up on Goku and trapping him inside a amber yellow energy ball; wearing that evil grin again as Frieza proceeded to bat the ball around with only his tail' using near-impossible to follow speeds to keep batting the ball away without letting it touch the ground; coming to a stop near the group so they'd hear Frieza's voice.

"Try not to move too much Monkey; if this energy ball touches anything other than me that it'll explode!" Frieza scoffed; hurling the ball and Goku into the air; following it and batting it back down towards the island where Everyone stood watching.

Quickly fleeing the island; Raijin had taken Vegeta's body and fled along with Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan moments before the ball hit the ground; erasing the island off the planet; not leaving a trace.

The group panted from their quick escape, Krillin and Gohan showed the most worry about Goku's wellbeing and either he was still alive after that.

Piccolo smiled; looking into the cloud of destruction as it cleared with the passing wind; Goku stood in the air unharmed.

Raijin smiled, setting Vegeta's body down on the next island; no-one seemed to question why he did such a thing as save Vegeta's lifeless body.

Raijin even though he disliked the man; proceeded to bury Vegeta in a spot overlooking the village he himself destroyed.

Piccolo; Krillin and Gohan said nothing; only watching Raijin and Goku's resuming battle with Frieza.

The two set down on another island; Frieza crossing his arms and Goku discarding his orange gi shirt, Frieza fighting with only his legs and tail seemed just as if not even more deadly than before; Goku dodging and blocking every kick and now seeing every tail attack coming; but still unable to land a significant blow against the tyrant.

Goku quickly grabbed a hold of Frieza's tail during another tail attack; swinging Frieza around in a circle before flinging the tyrant into the water, Goku flew out over the water; Frieza lunging out and attacking Goku; dragging him under the water for several minutes.

Everyone looked concerned during the long wait; even Raijin knew the waters of Namek were not safe; the giant crabs that lived down there were a danger on their own.

The water exploded from an underwater impact, Frieza came out of the water first; followed by Goku emitting a strange red aura that even turned his body bright red.

"That's the Kaio-Ken!" Krillin cheered

"Kaio-what?" Raijin questioned.

"it's a power multiplier, it basically doubles Goku's power level based on the number of times used" Krillin gave a quick rundown on the skill, "Goku was taught this by King Kai; though it can cause harm to the user too".

"sounds like a double-edged sword" Raijin muttered, envious of Goku's abilities.

"oh, you have that analogy too" Gohan commented; returning to watching the duel.

Goku punched Frieza's jaw so hard it sent the monster hurtling into the skies; Goku brought his hands together and fired off the largest Kamehameha Wave any of them had ever seen; the blast reaching Frieza and splitting on impact.

Once the wave had ceased; Frieza hovered in the air; still alive to their dismay; though the monster was now badly burnt and injured from his battle with Goku, descending down to the ground with a look of hate in his red eyes; Frieza charged after the worn out Goku; planting a right elbow into Goku; knocking him back and rising his right hand; with a slashing motion from Frieza's right hand a Death Wave so vicious carved through the planet; creating a gorge running not only through the distant islands but Namek's oceans too; the water poured into the scar carved into the planet.

Raijin stood stunned; his home; hurt so badly at the hands of the monstrous Frieza.

With another wave of Frieza's right hand; a large part of the island he and Goku stood on was carved out; water bubbling away at the bottom of what could be considered a grave; Frieza fired off an energy blast at Goku; knocking him to the other side of the grave; smirking as Frieza took his time.

Goku rose to his feet; beginning to mutter something to himself through panting breaths.

"Piccolo, what is he saying?" Krillin asked.

"Its like Goku is talking to Vegeta… I'm not sure how but he's communicating to Vegeta's spirit" Piccolo explained; gritting his teeth while Frieza pelted Goku with small blasts.

Frieza ceased his attacks; staring at Goku; Goku stood straight up; his arms outstretched and seemingly reaching for something above him; Goku's breathing was laboured; like he was concentrating on something nobody else could see.

Frieza merely watched Goku; not knowing what the Saiyan was doing.

"What is he doing? He cannot be surrendering" Raijin questioned.

"Its… It's the Spirit Bomb!" Krillin spoke carefully so Frieza wouldn't overhear, "Its Goku's ultimate attack; Goku gathers life energy from all living things on the planet; from tree's plants, the people, even the tiniest micro-organisms"

"But this planet has barely any life left to give..." Raijin muttered.

Gohan began to stutter as he looked up into the sky above them; "Guys… look up into the sky!"

They all looked up, bearing witness to it, The Giant Spirit Bomb hovering above in Namek's atmosphere.

"I get it, Goku must be drawing energy from other planets in order to make that bomb strong enough to defeat Frieza" Piccolo smiled; only Goku would act on that idea.

Frieza seemed to have had enough of waiting; attacking Goku with several punches to Goku's face; knocking the Saiyan backwards into the water; Goku getting back up and taking back his position to gather energy for his Spirit Bomb; laughing in Frieza's face all the while.

Frieza hated being mocked and made a fool off; preparing his Death Beam to finish off this fight once and for all; but before he could fire his beam the tyrant was met with an out-of-nowhere ki blast.

Raising his arms to defend himself; Frieza looked to see where the attack came from; Raijin had left the others and had charged in and attacked the monster.

"So, the other monkey wishes to play too, I'll be back for you" Frieza told Goku; raising his arms and taking Raijin's charge head-on.

Raijin drove Frieza backwards, pushing him as far back as he could; Raijin wished and prayed for that unknown power to show itself again but could not call on it this time; firing off a number of point-blank ki blasts at Frieza to stun the tyrant; following up with two swift punches to Frieza's face.

Frieza stood dazed by the attacks; Raijin had indeed grown stronger thanks to that pesky Zenkai Boost that Saiyan's always boasted about; countering Raijin's second punch with one of his own; the two punching each other in a Cross Counter.

The two staggering back, giving Raijin a chance to check up on Goku and his friends; Piccolo; Krillin and Gohan were giving their energy to the Spirit Bomb; Goku gave a smile; muttering that its nearly complete.

Frieza kicking Raijin down and stomping him into the dirt; raising his voice for all to hear; "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU; PREPARE TO BE REDUCED TO NOTHING BUT DUST!"

Raijin watched as Frieza generated a black and red lightning ball in his right hand; grinning with evil glee Frieza rose up into the sky, Raijin taking his chance; raising his left hand; giving the last of his energy to Goku.

"ITS COMPLETE!" Goku yelled; watching Frieza rise into the sky and right into the Spirit Bomb's descent path; Goku brought down his arms and the Spirit Bomb began its descent.

Goku and Raijin fled as best as their tired bodies could carry them; all the while Frieza's lightning ball was absorbed into the Spirit Bomb and Frieza in his vanity failing to stop or push the Spirit Bomb away; failing and falling into the bright mass of light when the Bomb explodes on impact with the planet; the blast wave erasing many of the surrounding islands leaving only a hole in the ocean with the water pouring in to fill the damaged craters under the surface.

Only Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo stood, In both shock and awe of the power of the Spirit Bomb; Frieza, Goku and Raijin supposedly gone.


	11. 10: Two Super Saiyans

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 10: Two Super Saiyans**

The trio of Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo stared out over the waters of Planet Namek; watching and waiting for a sign; anything to indicate Goku or Raijin might have survived the Spirit Bomb.

Over on a tiny inlet on land; Piccolo spotted the figure of somebody crawling out of the water; leaping from the piece of land he stood on; flying over as fast as he could after having given up much of his energy to Goku; joined by both Gohan and Krillin they flew to the Inlet finding Raijin; soaked to the skin as well as Goku, barely even awake.

"Goku! Raijin! We thought you might have died" Krillin shouted; he and Gohan taking Goku and helped him out of the water while Piccolo helped up Raijin.

"Surely you had more faith than that Krillin" Raijin smiled; happy for the help the trio gave in helping him and Goku out of the water.

"Yeah, you're right; Goku that Spirit Bomb was amazing; where in the world did you get all that energy?" Krillin replied to Raijin, turning and asking his question to Goku.

Goku smiled through his half-closed eyes; "I had to gather energy from the planets surrounding Namek"

"And Raijin, the way you rushed in and fought Frieza, that was so cool!" Gohan said; taking Raijin's hand; trying to distract him; noticing the far-away look in Raijin's eyes.

"I just wanted to have one last shot at that monster before he died…" Raijin spoke after several seconds on silence.

"It seems we were too late to save Planet Namek; I just hope Lord Guru and his people can now rest in peace" Piccolo spoke; a hint of Nail's voice breaking through raising Raijin's spirits.

"What? How do you know about Guru, Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"I know, it's because Piccolo and Nail united; Piccolo now has all of Nail's battle experience and memories" Raijin spoke; his sadness for his lost Brothers of Namek showing in his voice.

Krillin and Gohan both patting the sitting Raijin on the back; Piccolo standing over Raijin; "Nail wants you to know, he doesn't blame you for anything; he wants you to keep living for all the people of Namek"; Piccolo's words meant a lot to Raijin; forcing a smile.

"Well I think its time we picked up Bulma and headed back to Earth, in my spaceship it'll only take a week to get home! And you're are welcome to join us Raijin" Goku Said cheerfully; some of his natural good-nature returning.

The group shared a laugh; rising to their collective feet to leave when a sudden voice spoke out, "Oh, I hope you haven't forgotten about me!"

There stood Frieza, badly burnt and injured; one eye closed and more than half his tail severed, Frieza raised his right hand; pointing his index finger at Goku and firing a red beam of pure killing intent.

"Goku!" Piccolo yelled; pushing Goku out of the way; taking the beam which burnt straight through Piccolo's chest; purple blood leaked from the wound as he collapsed in front of Gohan and Raijin; both of whom stood in shock.

Frieza turned his attention to Krillin; without a word he fired; a gust blew along the beam's path; hitting Krillin.

"Frieza, stop this now!" Goku shouted at Frieza.

"This time you won't come back!" Frieza raised his hand, forcing Krillin to be lifted into the air, Krillin barely managed two words before exploding and vanishing into dust.

Krillin's final words were "Help Me"

Goku and Gohan stood in shock at their friend's death; the dust dispersing while Frieza laughed in their faces.

Raijin sank to his knees; unable to comprehend the near-invincible Frieza; they'd thrown everything at him, and he still lived; there was no longer any hope; he knelt over the body of Piccolo; who bore the same face as his friend Nail.

Goku stood, his eyes twitching franticly; his hair spiking upwards in his anger; "Frieza, you won't get away with this"

Frieza kept laughing as he watched them cry over their dead friends.

Raijin raised his fists and slammed them down into the rock, chanting the names of the Namekian's who have died, "Elder Tsuno, Elder Moori, Lord Guru, Dende, Nail, Maima, Katas, Cargo, Tsumuri"; the bangs that nearly covered Raijin's eyes stood up; along with the rest of his hair; spiking upwards.

Frieza ceased laughing; watching Goku and Raijin; lightning raining down around the Inlet where they stood; that strange golden glow emitting from them both.

Gohan stood stunned too; watching his father and his friend twitch in their shared anger; their black hair flashing gold every few seconds.

Then finally, the two reaching their breaking point; it felt like a switch inside them had been flipped; they both stood up and faced the tyrant; both letting out a mighty shout as that same golden aura ignited and flared around them both; their hair burned with golden light and their eyes changed from normal black to greenish-blue.

While Gohan looked stunned by this transformation, Frieza bore an expression of shock and horror; like his worst nightmare has just became reality; Vegeta had told the truth; Goku and Raijin were indeed Super Saiyans.

"Gohan; listen very carefully; grab Piccolo, get Bulma and leave on my ship!" Goku spoke as he turned to look his son in the eyes, his voice booming and commanding in his new form.

"But… Dad…" Gohan muttered; wanting to stay with his father.

"Listen to your father Gohan, leave us!" Raijin spoke, his voice carrying that same commanding tone; his eyes trained only on a terrified Frieza.

Gohan snapped out of his shock; nodding, turning on the heels on his boots; lifting the heavy body of Piccolo onto Gohan's own back and beginning to fly away; hoping to find Bulma quickly.

"No, you don't only I decide who leaves this planet alive!" Frieza protested, raising the same hand that killed Krillin; aiming to fire and kill Gohan with a single shot.

Frieza stood shocked again at the sudden speed; Goku and Raijin standing either side of him; Goku taking and crushing Frieza's right hand; while Raijin took guard, making sure Frieza did not try to fire any Death Beams from the left hand.

Frieza struggled against the two Super Saiyan's unable to break free of Goku's grip or escape Raijin's burning hateful stare; unleashing and igniting a black and red aura; Frieza set off a small explosion around himself; allowing himself a chance to escape.

Goku and Raijin rushed after Frieza; breaking through the black cloud with ease; each taking turns to attack Frieza; Goku would rush in; planting a knee into Frieza while Raijin sped behind Frieza; knocking the tyrant back to Goku with a spin kick; Goku and Raijin would each land one blow be it a punch, a kick or a throw, before sending Frieza back to the other.

Backing away from them once they'd stopped beating him down; Frieza brought his hands up, firing blast after blast, ranging from Death Beam's, Death Waves and multiple un-named red energy blasts that caused more and more explosions around the two Saiyan's; Frieza brought his hands together for generate a dark red pillar of his energy, hurling it into the smoke from his blasts; watching in terror as Goku and Raijin floated in the air, unharmed by all of Frieza's assaults.

"Why can't a hit you two? Why?!" Frieza shouted angrily; his fury caused all his attacks missing.

"Goku and Raijin smiled; and spoke in unison, "try saying Please."

"Alright then… PLEASE!" Frieza yelled; using both his hands; he fired two identical Death Beams at Goku and Raijin.

The beams struck Goku's chin and Raijin's chest, both recoiled from the hit much to Frieza's pleasure, but that pleasure turned back to fear as they both turned back to Frieza; barely even marked by the Death Beams.

His red eyes fixed on Goku and Raijin; unable to believe what he was witnessing; "Who… what are you two… TELL ME?" Frieza's fear resonated in his voice.

Raijin smiled to the question, "Haven't you figured it out yet? We are the one thing you can never destroy!" Raijin taking a mocking tone, enjoying every moment of Frieza's blatant display of terror.

Goku raised his hand to silence Raijin; and began to speak.

"We are the hope in the universe, We are the answer to all living things that cry out for peace.

Frieza stood; his fear contorting his expression even more.

Raijin picking up where Goku had gotten to in the speech.

"We are protectors of the innocent, We are the light in the darkness, We are truth"

The land under their feet; finally reacting to the assaults Frieza had thrown at them; the billowing smoke and ash left behind coming from not only Frieza's energy attacks but the beginnings of a volcanic eruption.

Goku and Raijin shouted in unison as the eruption took place; "ALLY'S TO GOOD, NIGHTMARE TO EVIL!"


	12. 11: Raijin & Goku vs Frieza

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 11: Super Raijin and Super Goku vs 100% Frieza**

With Goku and Raijin both completing their ascension to Super Saiyan; Frieza hung his head; in terms of strength and power he was defeated as he was now at 50%; with his head down, his black lips curled into a smile; bringing his line of sight back up at the two Saiyans; Frieza's black and red aura ignited once again.

"I must commend you both; not many can live up to the legend and for two at once; very impressive!" Frieza's voice lost all hints of his fear and horror at their transformations, "your strength, speed and power all exceed my own as I am right now; but there is something you are forgetting."

Frieza's hands came together; generating that same small black ball crackling with red electricity; raising the small black ball over his head; his smile cracking with that look of evil again.

"NO FRIEZA!" Raijin charged at Frieza but only a moment too late to stop the mad tyrant.

"SAY GOODBYE TO NAMEK!" Frieza hurled the black ball down into the Planet, impact sent shudders throughout the entire planet; the energy ball disappearing as it drilled through to the planet's core; the skies warping, generating storms around the Saiyans and Frieza.

The area around the point of impact crumbled into the oceans, lightning storms gathered from out of nowhere; the oceans churning; creating large tsunami-sized waves crashing into the islands; wiping away many of the tree's and once lived-in homes in their path.

After a blinding flash from the impact point as the Core disintegrated entirely; Frieza, Goku and Raijin all stood in the air; the planet still intact after Frieza's attempt to destroy it.

"Seems you failed yet again Frieza" Raijin smiled to himself.

Frieza growled at Raijin's comment; having used too much energy in his attack on the planet; he'd delayed the planet's destruction for some time.

"First you fail to get your wish from The Dragon, second you fail to kill the two of us, and now you've failed in destroying the planet including yourself… how pathetic!" Raijin mocked Frieza once more.

"No, you idiotic monkey; I would have only destroyed you two and the planet, I can breath in space while you cannot" Frieza's smug tone returned to his voice; "now with every second you two waste in not trying to kill me, I shall gather up precious energy, and you both will know the horror of my full power!"

Raijin grit his teeth; trying to charge Frieza with the intent to punch a hole through the monster's black heart; feeling a hand touching his shoulder halting him in his path, Raijin turned to find Goku standing beside him.

"Let him power up to his maximum, if we defeat him at his best; he'll know there was nothing he could do to defeat us" Goku explained in hushed voices; his Super Saiyan eyes trained on Frieza.

Raijin shook his head, "No, I'm ending this right now!" Raijin shook off Goku's hand; his Golden Aura igniting as he charged at Frieza; delivering a powerful straight jab at Frieza but being met with a quick block; Raijin took hold of Frieza's arms, forcing Frieza down into the crater he himself formed when attacking the planet.

Frieza yelled out as a lightning bolt struck him; burning his already burnt body even more; Raijin kept close to the tyrant at all times; frequently attacking and pummelling the monster with a variety of punches; jabs, uppercuts, backfists, and doublehanded strikes, Raijin took hold of Frieza's left arm; twisting it around his back; almost snapping Frieza's arm in two.

Frieza cried out in pain from Raijin succeeding in snapping his left arm; what was left of Frieza's tail smacked Raijin in a painful spot to force him away; charging up what energy Frieza could; his only hope would be 100% Power.

Gohan flew out over Frieza's Ship with Piccolo on his back; the powerful winds making flight even more difficult since the child had given a lot of energy to Goku for that Spirit Bomb; spotting Bulma Speeder outside the ship, Gohan wondered why Bulma would be here.

Landing and setting down Piccolo's heavy body, and rushing into the Ship, Gohan found Bulma downloading information from Frieza's Ship's Control Centre; taking information on their spacecrafts, star-maps and downloading it onto her hard-drive.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked, the sudden sound of his voice scaring Bulma.

"Ahh, Gohan; thank god you're alright" Bulma smiled and gave the child a much-needed hug, "Where is Goku? once I let him out of the Regeneration Chamber he just flew off; no words or anything"

"Dad and Raijin are fighting with Frieza, they told me to get you and take Piccolo back to Dad's Ship, now come on we need to go!" Gohan took Bulma's hand almost dragging her away; Bulma was lucky she'd picked up her Portable Hard Drive before leaving otherwise she'd had nothing to take back to Earth.

Raijin having crippled Frieza's left arm and feeling satisfied for now; watched as Frieza charged himself up; Frieza's muscles bulking up with the sheer weight of his true powers; restoring Frieza's own left arm in the process, Goku finally cracked a smile; having been gathering energy himself; patting Raijin's shoulder as the two Super Saiyan's prepared to face-off with Full Power Frieza.

"I should thank you; allowing me to reach my full power will be a mistake you two won't live long enough to regret!" Frieza wore his evil smile; his red eyes focused on the two Saiyan's.

The three warriors flew at each other; clashing directly over the island where Dende's dead body lay; the exchange of fists and kicks was vicious; every blow struck was another blow given; every time Raijin got a punch in at Frieza; Frieza would counter with an equally hard punch or kick returned to either Raijin or Goku.

"For someone so bulky, he's really fast" Goku commented to Raijin during the brawl, Raijin smiled, nodding in agreement; Frieza firing off a blast wave separating the three of them; Goku and Raijin charged back in without hesitation; Frieza; with veins popping in his forehead screamed as he coated himself in his aura; grabbing hold of Goku's left leg and Raijin's right arm as they went for a kick and a punch respectively; Frieza grinning as he flew down, slamming Goku and Raijin into the ground; both coughing up a mixture of blood and saliva on impact, Frieza rushing over to Goku, stomping Goku deeper into the ground; a look of sick glee spread over Frieza's face; yelping as something burnt his back, turning away from Goku and witnessing Raijin having pulled himself out from the ground and had fired a ki blast behind Frieza's back, giving Goku a chance to get up too.

Goku and Raijin once risen up again; without a word between them attacked together both firing off a single Ki Blast as one, the two beams mixed into one blast; taking Frieza off-guard; the beam striking Frieza dead centre in his chest; Raijin charged in; his golden aura blazing around him; his left hand ignited with his own energy as he drove his fist into Frieza's chest just like he had attempted to Recoome over a few hours ago.

Frieza grinned; raising his hands up to deliver a sledgehammer fist to Raijin but was met by a flying kick to the face by Goku; Raijin's Energy Punch landed; simultaneously using the energy in his hand as a blast as well as a punch in point-blank range; Frieza crumbled under the combo attacks of Goku and Raijin.

"That as for Nail!" Raijin proclaimed; thinking of his friend of whom Frieza nearly killed not once but twice.

As soon as Frieza was up on his feet again; growling in anger, he was knocked back down by the left and right fists of Goku and Raijin; the two employing a hit-and-run tactic, every time Frieza got up Goku and Raijin would fly by him, using either their fists, kicks or a combination of fists and kicks to knock the tyrant back down.

Frieza quickly got infuriated by these tactics; raising his arms; letting out a shout; firing off Death Beam's in every direction, Goku and Raijin in their blazing golden auras took to the skies; many of Frieza's Beam's finding their targets; Goku and Raijin taking many hits; the beam's burning holes in their clothes on impact.

Goku took a moment to look up at the skies; turning black as night; smiling to himself which made Raijin curious; surely this meant that Namek wasn't far off from exploding; they'd need to hurry if they were to escape.

"Goku, why do you keep looking at the sky?" Raijin asked; dodging a couple of beams; as the barrage ceased.

"It's a secret; I don't want Frieza to find out just yet" Goku smiled and winked at Raijin; Goku being knocked back as Frieza's cloaked in his aura charged headlong into him; winding Goku and beginning a charge at Raijin.

Raijin was ready though; smiling at he and Frieza exchanged punches and blocks once again; the wind-force created by their clashes sending terrain splitting and separating under them; the water bending and flowing against the currents in accordance with the impact of their fists hitting each other; Goku flying in and joining the battle, a veritable tempest being whipped up by their furious three-way battle.

In the distance; seven shining orbs rose out from the water depths; bringing with them a dazzling radiance that could be seen for miles around; the oceans twisting and turning at the Dragon Balls rose from the water; the water taking form into The Namekian Dragon: Porunga, for he had been summoned once again.

Raijin, Goku and Frieza ceasing their conflict; the tempest they had formed disappearing around them; the three panting for breath after their non-stop furious conflict; a light of Porunga's summoning flashing in the distance; All three turning and seeing The Dragon.

Raijin gasped at the sight; he'd never seen Porunga before; only hearing of The Dragon in stories told by The Elders; while Frieza also looked stunned; his evil smile quickly returned; "Its Wish Time!"

Frieza raced between them before they even had a chance to stop the tyrant; racing off after Frieza; Goku and Raijin raced to stop Frieza from becoming immortal, catching up with ease the three resumed their battle' lightning crackling around them as Planet Namek's time began to wane.

Raijin thought he could sense the energy of people he'd seen die; but he couldn't let that distract him right now; at this moment all that mattered was stopping Frieza from making his wish.

Frieza soon landing a solid double kick to the stomachs of both Goku and Raijin; flying to Porunga as fast as Frieza's bulky body would carry him; upon reaching The Dragon; Frieza raised his arms and screamed out his wish, "Dragon! I Lord Frieza desire eternal life, grant me immortality!".

A small voice called out after Frieza's in the Namekian Language; Frieza stared down on the sliver of land at the base of Porunga's body; seeing the child named Dende there; mockingly smiling at the disgraced tyrant.

Then Porunga spoke in his deep, ancient and commanding voice, "Yes; very well; I shall send all those on Namek to Planet Earth except for Goku and Frieza!"

Frieza looked shocked at the daylight robbery of his wish firing off a Death Beam; trying to Kill Dende for a second time before the Namekian Child vanished in a white light; angry at the failure Frieza then heard the voice of Vegeta shouting his name; "No, this cannot be; I killed you!" Frieza muttered as he turned and witnessed Vegeta was indeed alive.

Vegeta stood in the air smiling at Frieza; laughing as he had returned from death, laughing in the face of Frieza and witnessing Goku and Raijin in their Super Saiyan Forms.

"Look at you two, you did it; you two really did it! You're both Super Saiyans" Vegeta's voice carried the tone of admiration and respect for the two Saiyans.

Raijin and Goku both smiled, Raijin turning to Goku; "Alright Goku; tell me, how did this happen?".

Goku smiled; his eyes looking over at Frieza who stood with a slouch; dismayed by his failures; "The Earth's Dragon Balls were used to revive everyone Frieza and his goons killed here on Namek; so, all the Namekian's, Lord Guru, and even Vegeta have returned to life!"

Raijin felt so happy he could have hugged someone; turning to Vegeta, "would you like a shot at Frieza!" Raijin made a Go-Ahead hand gesture to Vegeta; allowing him to take a shot at the once-terrifying tyrant.

"DON'T MIND IF I DO!" Vegeta yelled; thrusting out his right hand; about to fire a ki blast aimed directly at Frieza's head before Vegeta vanished in a white light just as Dende did.

"My Work is Done!" Porunga roared; as he vanished leaving only a white trail of stars; The Dragon Balls rising into the blackened sky; firing off in seven different directions leaving an orange trail blazing their path across space.

Raijin; overjoyed with the resurrection of his people and their safety prepared to finish off Frieza once and for all when he stared to glow white instead of gold; looking down at his hands as he glowed with white light; looking at Goku; whom was mouthing the words "I'm Sorry", as Raijin too vanished from Planet Namek.


	13. 12: Raijin's Choice

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 12: Raijin's Choice**

Raijin blinked black spots from his vision; finding himself laying on his back; amongst lush green grass; staring up at a tree lined and cloudless blue sky; not knowing where he was; Raijin sat up; hearing a very familiar voice beside him.

"It's good to see you again Raijin" Spoke the soft gentle voice of Dende; lowering his hands after having healed Raijin's injuries.

Raijin turned and stared at the child; running his hands through his own hair; finding it to be black again and no longer in his Super Saiyan Form, wrapping his arms around Dende; "I'm sorry I couldn't save you".

"It's alright Raijin; we're all alive now; come on, Guru is waiting for you" Dende broke Raijin's hug; taking his hand and guiding him into a wide-open clearing; every Namekian stood applauding Raijin as he'd returned from Namek alive.

Raijin felt tears run down his cheeks; the sea of Namekian's parting to give him way to Lord Guru; of whom was accompanied by Gohan, Piccolo and Bulma.

"Raijin, my son; you have done well in your battles" Guru spoke;

"But Lord Guru; I failed to save anyone" Raijin sank to his knee's having forgotten to bow before the High Elder.

"No, you did save many lives; you saved Nail by allowing Piccolo to unite with him; you saved Young Gohan here by battling Frieza and you saved the lovely Bulma by ensuring she was somewhere safe, and you helped stop Frieza and give Dende enough time to make the Wish that brought us all to Earth" Guru explained; Gohan and Bulma blushing with embarrassment as they were mentioned by name.

Raijin bowed his head; realising Guru spoke the truth, taking some time to rest before rising back up to his feet; watching the Namekian Children play and chase the butterflies; some of the men had gathered around Bulma, Dende and Gohan as they burnt leaf's in a fortune telling ritual, barely noticing that Vegeta was present in the grove, partly hiding behind a tree.

Raijin closed his eyes; smiling as peace had returned to the Namekian Race.

Choosing to sit on a stone beside Lord Guru, Raijin felt the warm paternal hand on Guru on his shoulder; Guru spoke only to him, "so you realised your hidden powers; when you first arrived on Namek I sensed your hidden potential… I am happy for you"

Raijin had no words; in fact, no words could describe how he felt at this moment; the Namekian's alive; at peace on a new world, but he felt sad for Goku; fighting alone on their dying world.

After some time had passed; Raijin's thoughts never stopped thinking about Goku's plan; and how he could have organized this so quickly; there must have been help from the Divine.

Bulma made the announcement that somebody known as King Kai in the Afterlife told her that Namek had been destroyed; and Goku had died along with the planet; causing a great wave of sadness to fall over the group; however, Dende brought the news that Porunga can revive people from death more than once so they could bring Goku and Krillin back to life; lifting the sadness and bringing cheers of happiness.

Raijin stood up with a start along with many of the other Namekian's as seven stones fell from the sky; seven perfectly spherical stones crashed into the grass; half buried on impact.

"Ahh, The Dragon Balls have followed us to Earth, soon they will glow once again and Porunga can be summoned to restore life to fallen friends, maybe even find a New Planet Namek" Guru spoke; his breathing becoming heavier; The Namekian's as well as Raijin formed a circle around their High Elder.

Guru's breathing became heavier and heavier; he was dying and everyone around them knew it; many of the Namekian's shed tears, "Elder Moori; come closer" Guru gasped his words; his left hand reaching out.

Elder Moori stepped forward; holding out his hands; Guru taking hold of Moori; a amber glow seemingly transferring from Guru to Moori; Guru spoke as he panted in his final breaths, "Moori… you are the High Elder now; someday our Dragon Balls will shine once again; when they do; use them to re-home our people on a new world"

"I will Lord Guru, I will!" Moori spoke, struggling to hold back his tears; Raijin's hand resting on Moori's shoulder and Dende taking hold of Moori's hands.

"Goodbye, my sons" Guru smiled one final time as his body faded away into Otherworld; passing peacefully from one world to the next.

High Elder Moori stood resolute in his promise to Guru, turning to face his Namekian Brothers; Raijin included, "My Brothers; we shall never forget the sacrifices made to protect our people; we shall use the Dragon Balls and find a new home to resettle on"

Gohan and Bulma stood by watching, they had also shed tears for Guru; walking over and taking Raijin's hands, once they'd joined the group Elder Moori stepped up to and faced Bulma.

"Excuse me Miss Bulma, would you happen to know of a place where our people could take temporary shelter until we can find ourselves a suitable new home as this will take some time"

Bulma cracked a huge smile; overjoyed for the chance to help the Namekian People, "that's alright, you can stay with me! green men from outer space would attract crowds in the City, and not in a good way".

Moori and the other Namekian's stood stunned by Bulma's generous offer, "but we mustn't impose of yours and your family's home for too long!"

"Don't worry about it, my Dad's compound is huge; there is more than enough room for everyone! Including you" Bulma shouted for all the Namekian's to hear; turning and winking at Raijin; many of the Namekian's getting the intended hint aimed for Raijin.

"Thank you, Miss Bulma, we accept your generous offer and will humbly grant your request" Moori bowed his head. A thankful smile spreading on his face.

Bulma and Gohan cheered; the original goal accomplished, "I'll just call my Dad and sort out everything", Bulma used what little tech she had on her person to make the call to Capsule Corp.

Within the hour, a large aircraft arrived and landed just outside the grove, a woman in a purple dress came charging out; screaming for Gohan; Raijin stood near Gohan; both looking rather intimidated by Gohan's mother.

Raijin travelled to Capsule Corp along with all the Namekian's, Bulma strangely never leaving his side, and even more strangely Vegeta tagged along with them too, never ceasing to stare at Raijin for whatever reasons he might have had.

The flight for all purposes was a good one, the journey to the Dome-shaped building of Capsule Corp, The Namekian's in awe of the building that would be their temporary home, the new High Elder Moori approached a man Bulma called Dad as well as being Doctor Briefs; giving thanks in allowing use of The Briefs Family Home for Moori's people.

Doctor Briefs seemed to be a pleasant man; welcoming in the Namekian's and granting them full access to the gardens.

Over the next 130 Days allotted in a Namekian Year; Moori and the other Elder's learnt to play Golf; Dende and the other children learnt a variety of Card Games, while Vegeta had stolen a Capsule Corp Spaceship and flown off without so much as a word; Raijin and Bulma had spent a great deal of time talking to each other; learning about life on Earth; and the history Bulma shared with friends like Goku and Krillin, Bulma telling Raijin about the reasons they came to Namek; needing to use Dragon Balls to resurrect Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu; Raijin expressed interest in meeting these friends and promising that The Namekian Dragon Balls could be used to fulfil such wishes.

Then the day came; The Namekian Dragon Balls shone like stars, the seven gathered together; emitting their orange glow; Dende had been chosen to speak the wishes on behalf of his friends; speaking in the Namekian Language; light sprang from the seven orbs; painting the sky of West City black as Porunga emerged.

Much chaos spread throughout the City; though Law Enforcement had the people's panic in check, Raijin and Bulma had discussed the wishes thoughtlet with High Elder Moori and Dende; Dende speaking the first wish to move Goku and Krillin to Earth's Otherworld Check-in Station; a wish that made no sense to Raijin in the slightest.

Porunga's red eyes flashed before he spoke; "The one named Krillin has been moved; but the other named Goku cannot for he is alive!"

The entire group comprised of all the Namekian's, Dende; Raijin, Bulma, Bulma's Parents, Piccolo, Gohan, Chichi and Master Roshi all stood shocked.

Gohan rushed from his mother's arms and stood beside Dende, "Can you ask the Dragon to wish my Dad here?"

Dende smiled and nodded; happy to do anything for Gohan; making the wish only to have it rejected by the Dragon; explaining that Goku did not wish to return now and would return later.

Master Roshi exclaiming at Goku would not return now for fear of Chichi.

This news made several members of the group angry at Goku; Raijin flinched at the venomous aura coming from Chichi as she threatened Master Roshi with a large sword that seemingly appeared from nowhere.

Dende now speaking the second and third wishes to return Krillin and Yamcha back to life; Krillin manifested before their very eyes; blinking in disbelief that he'd been returned to Earth after his death on Namek, jumping for joy as he shouted; "YEAH! Thank you, Dragon Balls; resurrected twice now!"

Yamcha returning by hysterically manifesting in the air and falling into the Capsule Corp Koi Pond; rising laughter came from everyone; Yamcha and Raijin exchanging greetings followed with a hearty handshake between them.

With the three wishes granted; Porunga disappeared; The Namekian Dragon Balls scattering for another 130 Days.

During one warm day Raijin and Moori sat under a parasol, deep in discussion, Raijin now dressed in clothes Bulma liked buying for him, blue jeans, a green Capsule Corp long-sleeve shirt and a sleeveless black leather biker vest; many said the new look suited him.

"Raijin; as you well know when we next summon Porunga; we will be leaving his planet for a new one to re-home our people on, you are most welcome if you'd like to join us"

Raijin was stunned; after learning who he truly was and the ferocious battles with Frieza, Raijin didn't think he was going to survive Namek's explosion; but thanks to the plans made by Goku, Kami and King Kai he'd been spared; and now he was being offered a place amongst his family on their new world; "Thank you Moori; but I need time to think this over."

Moori bowed his head and smiled, "of course Raijin; I do not expect you to choose right away; it is a big decision"

With those words; Moori left Raijin to his thoughts; his thoughts circled around in his head; thinking of his newfound friendships with Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and Yamcha and most importantly; his budding relationship with Bulma Briefs.

As time passed; the fateful day arrived; Porunga was summoned once again; the first two wishes were made to give life back to the lost friends Tien and Chiaotzu; much cheering and celebration rose up as all the Z Fighters had returned to life.

Moori calmly walked over to Raijin; placing his old hands on Raijin's and Dende's shoulders; "Well, its time".

Raijin had been dreading this day; having to choose between the family that took him in and raising him; and those whose friendships he now couldn't see a future without, taking a deep breath and speaking from his heart.

"High Elder, I am sorry; I cannot go to New Namek with you all, I choose to stay here; with my friends" Raijin calmly smiled; feeling his hands be taken in by the warm loving grips of Bulma, Gohan and Krillin.

Moori smiled as many Namekian's cried tears of joy for their friend; "Raijin that is the wisest choice you have ever made" Moori smiled; holding back tears himself, "just know that you will always have a home amongst us"

"Dende wait… we have something for you." Raijin spoke; Gohan held a wrapped gift which they both handed to Dende; Dende opened the gift to find Nail's dark blue coat, tailored to fit him.

"But Raijin… this was Nail's!" Dende stammered; holding the gift with reverence.

"Yes, and I want you to wear it; to remember Nail, as well as Gohan and Me" Raijin held Dende's small hands in his; Gohan, Krillin and Bulma taking Dende's hands too; the five friends together in their farewell.

The five shedding a single tear each as High Elder Moori made the wish; The Namekian's fading away as Porunga transported them to their new home; Dende vanished last; a single tear falling from his cheek as he said goodbye.

Raijin and his friends stood back up' staring into the sky as it returned to normal; Porunga and the Dragon Balls leaving and following to New Namek; Raijin knew that this was not the end, nor would he never see The Namekian's again; someday he would see them all again; but for now.

Raijin had a new home on Earth, and he would defend it as a Z Fighter.


	14. 13: Peace Shattered

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 13: Peace Shattered**

It had been Eighteen Months since The Namekian's left for their new home; and much had changed.

Doctor Briefs had been incredibly kind to Raijin, even granting a free surgery to remove Raijin's tail to prevent any Great Ape Transformations and help him fit in better amongst the people of Earth.

Raijin had been given a permanent home beside his now committed girlfriend Bulma Briefs and given employment within Capsule Corp as part of the Security Team, Bulma and Her Father had successfully built The Gravity Room; a training room built to withstand extremely high levels of gravity pressure; open to any and all the Z Fighters who wished to use it for their training; Raijin frequently entered The Gravity Room along with Krillin, Tien or Yamcha.

Raijin and Gohan had developed a brotherly bond with each other; Gohan teaching Raijin about the ways of Earth and how its people lived while Raijin told stories of his young life on Namek; even helping Gohan with his studies with what he'd learnt from Bulma.

Vegeta had returned from Space only a few days ago; crashing the Ship into Mrs Briefs Garden; and hogging The Gravity Room to himself, clearly still trying to become a Super Saiyan himself.

One such day saw Raijin training alone inside The Gravity Room; sneaking in while Vegeta showered and slept in an apartment he'd helped himself too, having gotten a handle on his Super Saiyan Transformation; Raijin could change into and out of Super Saiyan at will; training in the form meant he could endure some very high levels of Gravity Training, but he still held a secret resentment that he could not kill Frieza himself.

Shutting down the machine and stepping outside; Raijin powered down from Super Saiyan; letting out a sigh of relief from the intense work-out; something pinged in the back of his mind; Raijin could sense something; someone who should not still be alive… Frieza.

Raijin rushing out of the building; a furious look on his face; his white flight aura igniting as he took off; barely a couple inches off the ground when he heard someone call his name.

Turning and being met with the leering eyes of Bulma; "and where are you going! We're having lunch with my parents!"

Raijin in his haste had forgotten about the lunch date; turning to face an angry Bulma; still floating in the air and just being honest with her, "Bulma, Frieza is coming to Earth"

Bulma knew all about Frieza at this point; hearing the story of the battle from recounts on behalf of Krillin, Gohan and Raijin himself; nodding her head and smiling, "Well then, you'd better take me with you, I want to see my Super Saiyan Boyfriend fight his arch-nemesis"

Raijin's stunning look was comical by floating in the air; the battle to come would not be one where she'd be safe; even leaving her on Frieza's Ship back on Namek was dangerous and she still stole information that the Capsule Corp Scientists were still trying to figure out.

"No Bulma, you cannot come; it won't be safe" Raijin shook his head, not waiting to endanger her.

"Please… was the Red Ribbon Army safe? Pilaf? Evil King Piccolo? The journey just getting to Namek!" Bulma had told him the stories of her own adventures during her teen years; she was no stranger to danger, and she could take care of herself.

Raijin nodding, Bulma was right; floating down and lifting her up into his arms; the two took flight over the City like they did on many of their dates, only this time they were headed for a battle.

Along the way; Raijin and Bulma met up with Gohan and Krillin; exchanging greetings with each other.

"Say Raijin; how come Bulma is here?"

"Bulma can speak for herself Krillin! And I'm here because I want to be there when you all take down Frieza once and for all!" Bulma shouted; waving her arm; clearly trying to slap Krillin's bald head.

Raijin let out a laugh, the group coming to a landing in the middle of the Wastelands; finding that Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo and Vegeta were already here, each dressed in their normal clothes except for Yamcha wearing navy blue jogging pants and a grey vest; and Vegeta wearing jeans and a red shirt.

"Thank you for coming, we'll need everybody for this; it's not just Frieza this time; there is somebody else with an even greater power than Frieza's ever was" Piccolo told everyone.

"Seems Kakarot couldn't finish off Frieza after all; I as a True Super Saiyan will have to do it by myself" Vegeta exclaimed proudly; nobody said any attention to him.

"Anyhow; Raijin, did you manage to master your transformation?" Tien asked; sneaking a dirty look at Vegeta.

"Yeah; I did; anybody want to see?" Raijin smirked; taking any chance to make Vegeta look bad.

"Never mind that now, He's here!" Piccolo shouted; an oval shaped ship emerging from the clouds overhead, Raijin remembered the first time he saw a ship like this; what followed as the massacre of the Namekian People; he would not allow the same thing to happen here on Earth.

The group watched as Frieza's Ship passed over their heads; coming to a landing further into the Wasteland Mountains; as the ship passed them; everyone but Bulma sensed exactly who was on board; Frieza though something felt very different about him and someone with even greater power.

"Great, that's just great… That's King Cold's Power Level; Frieza's Father" Vegeta muttered loud enough for everyone to hear even though he was trying to keep it to himself.

"Alright everyone, we need to get closer; keep your power levels low so the Scouters won't be able to locate us!" Piccolo shouted; everyone nodded in agreement.

Raijin proceeded to lower his power level; for him it was easy as breathing while for someone like Vegeta, he had a great deal of difficulty masking his powers.

The Group took to the skies, flying slowly towards the point where Frieza's Ship had landed; as they flew everyone picked up on someone's presence; somebody new.

"Guys, did you all sense that? It feels like a Super Saiyan in already there!" Raijin spoke up first; smiling, thinking that Goku had returned.

Krillin and Gohan clearly had the same thought; both smiling and getting eager to fly faster to see Goku.

As soon as they all arrived, perching on the edge of a rocky plateau, they see him; a young man dressed in black, a purple coat and a sword battling with Frieza; now mostly machine and cybernetic enhancement.

Everyone watched in awe as this strange Super Saiyan effortlessly killed Frieza by means of that sword he carried and a wide-spread ki blast; charging down at a stunned King Cold, swinging the sword in an arc and separating the King's head from the rest of his body; destroying the remains with a ki blast; and ending the battle by destroying Frieza's Ship.

Bulma cried out at the loss of so much more technology she could have taken from that Ship.

The Mysterious Boy powered down; his golden hair changing from gold to a light blue colour; "Hey! I'm going to go meet Goku now; you're all welcome to come along!" He yelled to them.

This news was strange; a strange Super Saiyan coming from nowhere and dispatching Frieza like he was nothing; and then telling them that he was going somewhere to meet Goku; this had to be a trap.

"Hey! Follow me, I assure you, this is not a trap and I don't bite" The Mysterious Boy spoke again, kicking off the ground and flying off to wherever he was going to meet Goku.

"Well I'm going for it, he knows my Dad" Gohan rocketing off after The Mysterious Boy.

Raijin and Piccolo exchanged looks; nodding to each other; an instant understanding of what the other was thinking, With Bulma in Raijin's arms; they flew off following Gohan.

Vegeta, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha were not far behind them; flying out over the mountains and out into the desert.

The Mysterious Boy kept checking a watch during the whole flight; landing in a blank sand dune; only a few rocks stuck up through the sandy terrain, the mysterious boy turned and smiled as everyone else arrived, floating in the air; watching his every move.

The Boy smiled; taking out a case from a pocket; removing a capsule and tossing it away; the capsule exploded and created a mini-fridge, even after two years on this planet Raijin still didn't know how Capsule's worked.

"How about a cold drink? Goku's not due to arrive for another two hours, I've got Water, Juice, Cola and He-Tap" The Mysterious Boy spoke, his cheerful tone unmistakable; "its so hot and dry out here, too bad Goku couldn't have picked a better location".

Raijin along with Piccolo and Vegeta were puzzled by how this Boy was talking and his knowledge of where Goku would arrive; none of it made any sense to them.

Bulma, Gohan and Krillin walked over, harmlessly helping themselves to water and cola from the mini-fridge.

Raijin, Piccolo and Vegeta stood idle while everyone else helped themselves to drinks, cheering about the range of fruit flavours; Gohan running over and bringing a He-Tap, and two Waters for Vegeta, Piccolo and Raijin, the three shrugging and drinking their beverages.

"Excuse me mister, how do you know my dad?" Gohan asked; finishing his Juice.

"Well I haven't really met your dad before; I've only really heard about him" The Mysterious Boy answered Gohan without any hesitation, his smile warm and caring towards Gohan.

"Then how do you know Goku's coming here in two hours?" Krillin asked; the fact that The Boy knew this without ever meeting Goku made matters very strange.

"Sorry I can't answer that" The Boy answered; turning his back on the group.

"Tell us now! Who the hell are you?" Vegeta shouted angrily, speaking for the first time since Frieza's arrival on Earth.

"I can't tell you, sorry" The Mysterious Boy answered solemnly.

"When you defeated Frieza and King Cold; you were a Super Saiyan weren't you?" Gohan asked, his voice clear and honest; Raijin liked how honest Gohan was.

The Mysterious Boy nodded his answer to Gohan's question; "Yes, I was"

"That is a lie, the only living people in this universe with Saiyan Blood, are Myself, Kakarot or Goku as you call him, Gohan and Raijin" Vegeta spat on the ground just for using Raijin's name, "There is no way you can have Saiyan Blood!"

Everyone stood in silence for several moments, Bulma taking a sweeping glance at The Boy; quickly homing in on the Capsule Corp logo emblazoned on the sleeves, "Hey, are you employed at my Dad's Company?"

"No, not exactly, I'm just a fan" The Boy answered; taking a step away from Bulma.

The first hour passed in a snail's pace; nobody else spoke to The Mysterious Boy, Piccolo and Raijin kept staring at him, trying to figure it out, though Raijin got the thought that Piccolo already knew who the Boy was or where he was from.

The Boy kept taking glances at Vegeta; every time Vegeta would either scowl or shout at The Boy.

Gohan walked over to Piccolo and Raijin; both deep in thought about The Boy's identity, "Hey Piccolo, I wanted to ask; When the Namekian's left to resettle on a new Planet; you could have gone with them; I wanted to ask why you chose to stay here".

"Well like Raijin I feel my place in here on Earth sometimes connections between people are more important than where they are from" Piccolo answered, smiling to Gohan and Raijin as he spoke.

Raijin nodded; he had chosen to stay on Earth to be with his new friends; he wanted to go to New Namek to see his old friends; but his new friends needed him here.

"I think Goku met this guy somewhere out in Space; he has been gone awhile" Tien spoke up; ignoring the past tense and the fact The Boy had already said that he'd never met Goku before now.

"Maybe he's wrong; maybe Goku is not coming!" Yamcha followed up; looking up at the sky.

Everyone else didn't try to defend The Boy, all looking up at the Sky; waiting for a sign that their friend was returning.

As the second hour passed by; everyone kept waiting for Goku's predicted arrival; tensioned were rising as Vegeta's increasing hostility towards The Boy kept threatening to boil and explode.

The Mysterious Boy checking his watch one more time; standing up with a start; drawing everyone's attention to him, "Alright everyone; Goku is set to arrive any second now"

Bulma and Krillin leapt off their rocky seats; everyone looking up into the skies again.

They all watched a red twinkle appeared in their blue sky; something dropping through the atmosphere leaving a blue trail across the skies; the spherical spacecraft hurtled through the skies; soaring over the heads of the group as they witnessed the Ball crash into the desert only a mile away from where Everybody stood.

Exchanging gleeful smiles; everyone kicked off and flew the mile; Raijin carrying Bulma the way there; all eager to see Goku again, Everyone arrived at the Crater, looking down at the Ball; the door slowly opening up, the ball shifting on its axis, everyone holding their collective breath as the figure inside climbed out from the Saiyan Pod.

A collective deafening cheer rose out from the group as Goku looked up at them all; a confused expression on his face; wondering why everyone knew he'd be returning in this exact spot and this exact time.


	15. 14: Goku Returns to a Dangerous Warning

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 14: Goku Returns to a Dangerous Warning**

Goku floated up out of his Ship; confused by his cheering friends and family; "Hi guys, how did you know I was going to be here?"

Bulma gestured to The Mysterious Boy; smiling to him as Bulma patted his back; "This guy told us, He's a mystery man and he might be a fan of yours Goku"

"He knows al about you!" Gohan shouted, almost flying off the ground to give Goku a hug.

Goku stayed floating in the air staring face to face with The Mysterious Boy; "But how?" Goku answered, he clearly had no idea who The Boy was either.

Everyone suddenly took a step back, how could Goku not know who The Boy was; when he knew so much about Goku.

"But he knew the exact time and place of your arrival Goku!" Bulma spread her arms out, proclaiming what little they all knew.

"That's impossible, we've never even met before" Goku spoke up again, dropping from the sky and landing amongst the group.

"Well that's what he said, maybe he was tracking your Ship in Outer Space" Bulma lowered her arms; confusion gripping her just as much as it had everyone else.

"Really? The only one doing that was Frieza, and I could sense his energy the entire time; this guy; not so much" Goku raised his hands to his chin; thinking about his journey, "oh I almost forgot; who defeated Frieza? He knocked my ship off-course and rushed down to the planet; before I knew it Frieza was dead; so… who did it?! I bet it was you Raijin, or you Piccolo, or Vegeta!"

Raijin badly wanted to say yes to Goku; he wanted to be the one to kill Frieza so badly; his desire would have only been matched by Vegeta's desire to become a Super Saiyan.

"Neither of us dealt the final blow Goku, it was all done by this Boy; he did it with ease as a Super Saiyan, picking Frieza apart before we could ever get to him" Piccolo explained; his analysing stare never leaving The Boy.

Goku's eyes lit up at the idea that there was another Super Saiyan besides himself and Raijin.

"HEY! Aren't you forgetting that You, Me, Your Son and That!" Vegeta shouted; the veins in his forehead popping with irritation.

Raijin glared at Vegeta; not liking being referred to as an object; grinning to himself as he mentally pictured himself beating Vegeta into the dirt in a ridiculously one-sided fight.

The Mysterious Boy finally spoke up; his manner polite, "Goku, if it's no trouble I would like to have a word with you, in private, just the two of us."

The Boy pointed to the far side of the crater created by Goku's Ship.

"Alright then, lets go" Goku nodded; the two walking off to begin their private talk.

"Hey, what about us? What are we? Mist?" Yamcha shouted; Raijin, Vegeta and Piccolo watching The Boy's every move with careful observation.

The group stood idle, watching Goku and The Boy talk; unable to hear even a single word, several moments passed; the eyes of everyone widening when they all sensed it; Goku's rising power level.

Krillin, Tien and Yamcha let out a collective gasp while Piccolo, Raijin and Vegeta kept calm; all watching Goku's black hair stand up; changing from black to gold; Super Saiyan Goku stood for them all to see.

Just as Krillin, Yamcha and Tien got their breath back; they lost it in another collective gasp; witnessing The Mysterious Boy change into a Super Saiyan too, seeing the two transformed together made the facts undeniable, The Mysterious Boy was defiantly a Saiyan.

"What's going on?! How do they both have golden hair?!" Bulma shouted; unable to process what she was seeing.

"They both turned into Super Saiyans" Gohan spoke, just as stunned as he was back on Namek.

"How can they be generating so much power" Tien spoke; sensing their unbelievable strength.

"I know, its mind-blowing" Yamcha replied to Tien; his hands shaking from either fear or excitement.

Even Piccolo stood stunned by the transformation.

Raijin stood idle; watching as The Boy drew his sword, everyone letting out a gasp; almost flying over to defend Goku when The Boy attacked Goku with that sword, stopping themselves as they witnessed Goku block every strike.

Vegeta stood watching Goku and The Mysterious Boy with envy in his eyes; his fists clenched; his desire for that power burning inside his very soul.

Everyone stood and watched as The Boy flashily put his sword away by hurling it into the air; the sword arching through the air; falling harmlessly back into the scabbard on The Boy's back.

"Tha… that was incredible" Gohan stammered; unable to comprehend what he'd seen.

Vegeta grit his teeth, muttering curse words under his breath.

Goku and The Boy had been talking for some time; everyone had tensed up when The Boy seemed to be giving Goku some small object; not long after The Boy pointed his finger forcing Goku to fall on his back.

Piccolo took a step backwards; stunned, drawing Raijin's attention.

"I could have sword I just heard Goku say my name" Bulma spoke; Raijin leaving her side to stand next to Piccolo.

"Piccolo, you're listening in on this aren't you, what are they talking about?"

Piccolo shifted his line of sight to Raijin and to Bulma, "you'll find out soon enough Raijin, it's not my place".

Raijin nodded; following Piccolo's line of sight with a hint of concern for Bulma.

Goku and The Boy kept talking in hushed tones; all but Piccolo unable to listen in; Goku soon turned to look at someone in the group; no one knew for sure who Goku looked towards but Bulma was sure Goku looked at her.

The Mysterious Boy; turned on his heels; giving a wave to the group before flying away; leaving them all behind.

"Hey, he didn't even say goodbye" Yamcha stated the obvious; Raijin shaking his head at Yamcha.

Everyone rushed over to Goku, eager to know what they talked about, Krillin spoke up first; "Goku, so what did that guy say?"

"oh uhm… nothing important really" Goku stammered out his words; clearly lying to anyone paying attention to him.

"that's funny, it all seemed rather important to me" Piccolo said, confirming that Piccolo had listened in on the entire conversation.

Goku staggered, he realised he should have known Piccolo would be listening; "oh, you heard it all?"

"my ears do more than frame my face or be a decoration Goku" Piccolo snarled; irritated at Goku's negligence.

"What's so important that you can't tell us!" Bulma shouted, almost marching up to and slapping Goku.

"Well, I can't really say" Goku stood flustered; not knowing either to tell Bulma who the boy was or not.

"Alright, that's fine; but if you won't tell them, I will… but don't worry Goku I won't say anything that will endanger your friend; but all of us deserve a chance to change our destinies, not just him" Piccolo spoke with determination, his piercing stare turning to Goku.

Everyone staggered at the mention of their destinies; all wondering the same thing; what had The Mysterious Boy told Goku.

"Three years from now, two Androids created by Doctor Gero will appear and kill all of us except for Gohan, but now that we know this battle is coming; we can prepare for the worst; try and prevent this tragedy from ever occurring"

"I'm not so sure I believe this, That Guy; came from The Future to warn us that we're all going to be killed?" Yamcha stammered his words; unsure what to believe.

"believe what you want to believe; as for me, I want to live; so, I'm going to train" Piccolo laid it down flat; he was going to trust in the warning, "you can risk it, but I want to be prepared"

Everyone thought on what Piccolo said; everyone either looking up at the sky or down at the ground as they thought, the silence broken by Yamcha's voice, "Look! There he is"

Everyone collectively looked up at the sky, The Mysterious Boy sat inside a strange vehicle, a black and yellow egg-shaped pod, a transparent dome of the cockpit where The Boy say; smiling down at the group, giving them a wave from his right hand as his vehicle glowed with a white light vanishing into the blue sky.

"you know, I could swear he was waving to me" Bulma pondered; the mystery only getting thicker for her.

"You know what, I'm going to train" Tien made his decision; his resolve resolute.

"Yeah, me too" Yamcha making his decision; nodding in agreement with Tien.

Raijin had been standing quiet the entire time; during the two hours wait he had suspected The Mysterious Boy had come from the Future; but it was strange that the warning didn't include his own name at all.

"Goku, would you tell us how you escaped Namek, and where you have been for these last eighteen months?" Raijin asked; snapping out of his thoughts, wanting to know what happened after Porunga had transported him and everybody else away.

Goku nodded; he knew this was going to come up; crossing his arms and smiling; "Well after The Dragon sent away everyone from Namek to Earth; Frieza and I continued to fight it out on that dying world, it was a brutal battle; Frieza stormed through my Kamehameha Wave; fighting at his full power pushed me to my limits; soon enough he stopped being a challenge as his power levels kept dropping every time I hit him; Frieza attacked me with a homing version of Krillin's Destructo Disc; Frieza cut himself down by walking while blind with rage into his own attack, I had to leave him there to escape; Frieza's own ship was too badly damaged and when systems did work there was too much information missing to fly the broken contraption, with only seconds to spare I saw another ship, I blasted out of Frieza's ship; got in punched a few buttons and off I went; I crashed on a planet called Yardrat, the people there were kind enough to fix my ship and nurse me back to full health and even gave me these fancy new clothes." Goku showed off the clothes he was wearing, the black boots and armour, with red pants and a white shirt.

"Well that's all well and good Goku, but why didn't you return when we wished on Porunga" Krillin asked; curious about why Goku did not return then.

"That's a good question Krillin, you see; The people of Yardrat had some interesting techniques and I just had to learn one or two of them; and what I learnt, is what I like to call Instant Transmission" Goku proclaimed proudly.

"Who cares about your little adventure Kakarot, you have been training and I want to see the results!" Vegeta shouted, his veins popping in his forehead yet again.

Raijin was beginning to think Vegeta was just angry all the time; but for once they were on the same page; speaking up for the first time since before Goku's arrival, "for once I side with Vegeta, Goku; I want to see this Instant Transmission of yours".

"Alright then, its not an easy trick to do" Goku said cheerfully, raising his right hand to his forehead, giving everyone a smile as he vanished without a trace.

Everyone including Vegeta and Raijin gasped as Goku suddenly popped back into existence wearing Master Roshi's sunglasses.

"You mean to tell me you teleported to Master Roshi, stole his glasses and teleported back here?" Raijin spoke up, raising his voice to a shout, he never normally shouted at anyone much less raise his voice.

"Yup, pretty nifty heh" Goku grinned like a child; taking off the glasses and handing them to Krillin; "make sure Master Roshi gets these back alright"

Krillin still dumbstruck by the teleportation took the glasses; nodding as he donned the sunglasses himself.

Tien was next to raise his voice to Goku, "shouldn't we be talking about some other things… like Andriods!"

"Gosh, I nearly forgot about the Andriods" Goku smiled, scratching his cheek; rolling his own eyes.

Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Raijin all slapping their own faces with their palms, sighing at Goku's easily distracted mind.

"May twelfth, in three years from now; on an island nine miles southwest of South City, ten o' clock in the morning; two killer Androids will appear" Piccolo recited the warning, an exact location for where The Androids would appear.

"Alright, I get it Piccolo" Goku sighed, only just back on earth and another Evil was threating their Peace Time.

"Hey, here's an idea, lets use the Dragon Balls; Summon Shenron and ask him to reveal where Doctor Gero is building The Androids, then we go and stop him before this prediction ever takes place" Bulma shouted over them; a gleeful expression as she was already forming the plan.

"Great Idea Bulma" Krillin agreed with her, nodding his head to show his agreement with her plan.

"No, leave the great ideas to the great minds like myself!" Vegeta shouted at Krillin and Bulma, his voice still full of anger.

"Shut up; you big idiot!" Bulma marched over and shouted back in Vegeta's face.

"That's not what I'm saying, it would be an insult to us Saiyan's to deprive us of such a thrilling battle" Vegeta spoke, his angry voice replaced by his prideful voice.

Goku and Raijin looked to each other, both nodding; Goku speaking first; "I guess I have to side with Vegeta".

Raijin spoke second; his voice calm as he met the glaring eyes of Bulma; "I do too, something in my head just wants to fight with The Androids".

BUT THAT BOY SAID THESE ANDROIDS ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO WIPE YOU ALL OUT!" Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs.

Tien, Yamcha and Krillin all nodding, walking over and standing beside Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta and Raijin, The Anti-Android Z Fighters formed.

Bulma look a long look at the group, she knew too well once these guys got something in their head, they were unshakable; and she'd never change Raijin's mind as he was a Saiyan too.

Tien and Yamcha both gave a wave; "Well, we're off to begin training, see you all in three years" Tien spoke, he and Yamcha flying off.

"I best return these to Master Roshi, hopefully he'll agree to train me again" Krillin let out a sigh, flying off as well.

Piccolo walking over to Goku and Gohan, bowing his head before asking his question, "is it alright if I come and train with the two of you?".

Gohan and Goku both smiled; "of course it is Piccolo, I'm sure we can make room for you; Chichi won't mind at all!" Goku cheerfully said; Gohan clearly happy to have Piccolo so close to home.

Raijin wrapped an arm around Bulma, floating up and about to leave for Capsule Corp; but needed to ask Goku something too, "Goku; can I come train with you too?"

"Sure, it is Raijin; come anytime; Oh, Bulma; hope you have a healthy baby" Goku said; smiling to Bulma as He, Gohan and Piccolo flew off back Home.

"Bulma, are you pregnant?" Raijin was stunned by Goku's words; his line of sight moving from Goku's aura trail to Bulma.

"Not that I know of" Bulma said, she'd know better than anyone if she was.

Vegeta just scoffed at the baby-talk and flew off, not saying another word.

Raijin and Bulma flew away from the crater last, the mention of a baby and The Mysterious Boy's Warning still dwelling on their minds.


	16. 15: Training Duel Raijin vs Goku!

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 15: Training Duel; Raijin vs Goku!**

Having taken the Warning from the Future seriously; Raijin and Bulma returned to Capsule Corp with haste; Bulma holding tightly to Raijin's sleeveless leather biker jacket; her eyes looked to Raijin as she spoke.

"What do you plan on doing for your training?" Bulma asked; her eyes closing at the very thought of losing Raijin to the battle with The Androids.

"I'm not quite sure yet; The Gravity Room is great; but not when Vegeta is keeping it to himself" Raijin spoke, his brow furrowing at the mention of Vegeta's name; hating how Vegeta strutted around like he owned the very planet under his feet.

"Don't you worry about that; I can deal with that blowhard" Bulma gave Raijin a quick thumbs-up; Raijin was pleased to see Bulma's positivity.

The two arriving back at West City; coming down to a landing right outside the front gate; being met by Raijin's supervisor; a short well-rounded man with a bit of a beer-belly; his arms crossed and a red flush over his angry face.

"Where have you been? you're over an hour late for your shift!" The Supervisor shouted; almost ignoring that Bulma was stood right next to Raijin.

"Oh, shut it; will you, can't you see Raijin and I were out together!" Bulma shouted; she rarely got involved in Security matters; but she always jumped to Raijin's defence against angry Managers and Supervisors when it came to Z Fighter Matters, "You know what; Raijin doesn't work for you lot anymore; I'm promoting him to my personal bodyguard" Bulma continued to shout back at the angry Supervisor.

"But you can't do that!" The Supervisor shouted back.

"Yes, I can; I'M BULMA BRIEFS!" Bulma shouted so loud Raijin swore she must have Saiyan Biology in her; smiling to her display against The Supervisor; Bulma took Raijin's hand; dragging him inside, Raijin smiling and waving to the angry man they'd left behind.

Bulma and Raijin headed for The Gravity Room; Bulma taking a gift-wrapped bundle from just outside the Entrance to The Gravity Room and handing them to Raijin; "I had these made for you; its not much but I hope you like them".

Raijin opened the bundle; what he saw inside made his heart leap; he looked down upon a perfect replica of his Namekian Outfit; the shoes; the white pants and tunic; even the red sash, Bulma had perfectly re-created his old clothes down to the very last detail.

Raijin didn't know what to say; instead he undressed; not caring that Bulma stood right in front of him; changing into the clothes with haste; the new clothes fitted perfectly.

Bulma wore a bright and happy smile; tilting her head as she checked out Raijin's strong toned body as he changed; she couldn't be happier knowing that Raijin liked his new clothes; and she'd remake them as many times as she had to for him.

Raijin thanked Bulma as a long tender kiss; the two smiling as Raijin entered The Gravity Room; he walked over to the terminal; amplifying the gravity up to one hundred and fifty times Earth's normal Gravity; smiling under the pressure; leaping off from the spot he stood at and beginning his training; throwing punches and kicks at an Imaginary 100% Frieza using the Image Training Techniques he'd learnt from Krillin.

Training went well but Raijin knew his progress like this would be slow; he needed a partner and a powerful one at that, Vegeta wouldn't even consider training with him; Vegeta would rather just kill Raijin then help him grow stronger; Krillin, Tien and Yamcha were options but they too would use The Gravity Room but that too would only slow him down; and then it hit him; the perfect Training Opponent has just returned to Earth; Goku.

Not wanting to ruin Bulma's work; Raijin changed into a pair of dark blue jogging shorts; a matching compress t-shirt and a pair of black and red lined running shoes; taking off from outside The Lab and flying for Goku's home in the Mountains.

Raijin smiled to himself; he couldn't wait for the chance to fight Goku, he hadn't seen Goku fight in earnest since Frieza back on Namek; and watching Goku square-off with The Mysterious Boy had only gotten his Saiyan Blood pumping.

Once close enough Raijin could sense the powers of Goku and Piccolo spiking next to each other; they must also be training with each other, both gaining new levels of strength; and Raijin wanted that too.

Arriving by dropping from the cloud-filled sky; Goku and Piccolo; now without his cape and turban ceasing their training match; both smiling at Raijin's arrival in their tree-lined grove out in the Mountains.

"Welcome Raijin; what brings you out here?" Piccolo smiled; "I guess your Gravity Training wasn't going so well".

Raijin smiled; nodding to Piccolo's statement, Raijin always liked seeing Piccolo; the two of them considered each other a worthy comrade in arms; and a good friend to have by their respective sides.

Goku had a bit of difficulty remembering Raijin; "Oh, you were on Namek; we fought Frieza together; sorry I had to send you to Earth" Goku scratched the back of his head; hoping Raijin wasn't angry at him.

Raijin gave Goku a smile and bowed his head; "no, I should thank you; it is because of you that I was able to be with my people again; and meet all of the other Z Fighters"

Goku gave a big smile; "I heard from Gohan you're living with Bulma now; better watch out for Vegeta…" Goku was cut off after receiving a dirty look from Piccolo.

Piccolo shot Goku a look of warning; shaking his head at the very mention of The Mysterious Boy's warnings about the Timeline.

Raijin tilted his head; he didn't believe he had anything to worry about when it came to Bulma; she could take care of herself; "That's not why I'm here; I came here because I want to test my own powers against Earth's Greatest Defender, you… Goku".

Piccolo smiled to himself, a sliver of Nail slipping through in the smile; Saiyans were all alike; wanting to challenge and fight anyone stronger than themselves, "Do it Goku, it'll be good for you both".

"Oh yeah, you were a Super Saiyan too back on Namek; I'd like to see you at your best too" Goku gave Raijin his full attention; that familiar smile lighting up Goku's face as he crouched down; his arms raising into his signature martials arts posture.

Raijin crouched down, his hands out in front; his fingers opened like claws as he too prepared for combat.

Piccolo took a step back; "Now, this is just a training match; first blood decides the victor".

Raijin and Goku both nodded; agreeing to the terms; the two kicking off the grass directly at each other.

Raijin's and Goku's fists collided; the impact sending a shockwave through the surrounding tree's, the two Saiyans throwing punches at each other; both effortlessly blocking each strike; the two in their base-forms perfectly even in their respective fighting strength.

The two separating from each other; Goku bringing his hands together; shifting his centre of gravity as he prepared an energy attack, While Raijin crossed his hands above his head for the technique Piccolo and Gohan had taught him during the eighteen months Goku was gone.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku chanted; firing his signature light blue ki blast at Raijin; smiling as he recognized Raijin's posture.

"MASENKO HA!" Raijin thrust his hands out, the bright yellow blast erupting from his hands.

The two ki blasts clashing in a short-lived beam struggle; the beams dissipating after a full minute of struggling; Raijin and Goku smiled at each other; neither one had landed a single blood-drawing blow against the other.

"It seems neither one of us can win like this" Raijin grinned, dusting off his hands on his shorts.

"Shall we take this to the next level" Goku smiled; standing up straight, his fists clenched; his black hair beginning to stand up on end.

"Yes, we should" Raijin followed suit. His shortened fringe standing up; matching the spiky hair at the back of his head.

The two felt a surge rush through their bodies; Piccolo dropping his crossed arms in awe of their rising powers, their white aura's blazing into that same golden radiance they had on Namek; their eyes changing to greenish-blue and black hair flashing and changing to gold; their transformations complete.

Piccolo stood smiling at Raijin and Goku; two Super Saiyans about to so battle in earnest, and only he would bear witness to this duel.

Super Saiyan Raijin and Super Saiyan Goku both flew at each other with blinding speed; the two throwing a punch at each other; both punches finding their mark in each other's faces in a cross counter; both smiling, separating and charging at each other again and again; each time throwing a punch or a kick; the other blocking the strike every time.

Shockwaves resonated with every blocked attack; gusts of wind blowing with every step the two took off the ground; Raijin flying up into the air; firing off another Masenko at Goku; Goku batting the blast away with the back of his hands; Goku charging up into the air directly at Raijin; his right fist reaching Raijin's jaw in an uppercut strike; Raijin falling back to the ground with Goku following, Raijin waiting until Goku was close enough; twisting in the air; bringing his left foot directly into Goku's head in a masterful kick.

"ENOUGH!" Piccolo shouted; "Blood has been drawn!"

Raijin and Goku immediately ceased their battle upon hearing Piccolo's voice; checking themselves for blood; Raijin was indeed bleeding from his busted lips from Goku's uppercut, while Goku had a trickle of blood dripping from his forehead caused by Raijin's kick.

The two smiling at each other as they powered down; their golden auras fading as their golden hair changed back to black.

"Goku, you are truly amazing" Raijin bowed his head in thanks.

"You're not so bad yourself" Goku smiled cheerfully.

"You should come train more often; we always need strong sparring partners" Piccolo grinned; patting both Goku and Raijin on their backs.

"I best be off, Vegeta is hogging The Gravity Room for himself; and I am unsure Bulma can handle him alone" Raijin bowed his head in thanks once more.

"Alright then, come back for more training any time!" Goku waved and shouted after Raijin as he flew away.

Raijin hurried back to Capsule Corp; the only things on his mind were how strong Goku was; and Bulma's safety around Vegeta, cranking up to his top speed; soaring over towns, East City and miles of wilds and farm land.

Arriving back at Capsule Corp to find the very same Ship Vegeta stole once before launching back into Space; Raijin hurried back to Doctor Briefs' Lab; and finding Doctor Briefs there.

"Doctor Briefs; what happened? Why is your Ship gone?" Raijin asked.

"Oh, Raijin; my boy… it was that Vegeta fellow; he cranked The Gravity Room's multiplier too high and caused the room to explode; we tried to give him medical treatment, but he just told us to get lost and stole that Ship for a second time" Doctor Briefs explained.

"So Vegeta is gone for another year?" Raijin asked; allowing himself a satisfied smile.

"Seems so, shall we repair The Gravity Room?" Doctor Briefs confirmed and asking Raijin his question.

"Yes please, we'll need it to prepare for The Androids" Raijin answered, his brief duel with Goku igniting a hunger for stronger opponents deep within his Saiyan Blood.


	17. 16: Raijin and Bulma

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 16: Raijin and Bulma**

Twenty Months had passed since The Warning had came and much had changed; Raijin frequently duelled with Goku and/or Piccolo out in the Mountains; helping with the training of Krillin, Tien and Yamcha; often facing off against all three at once out in The Capsule Corp Gardens or in The Gravity Room, Vegeta had returned ten months after stealing The Capsule Corp Spaceship; never so much as speaking to Raijin whenever they crossed paths in the Hallways or during Training.

With little over one year left to train and prepare; Raijin wondered what more there was to this prediction; The Mysterious Boy had not yet made any appearances; but Raijin thought there might have been more to The Boy; and Goku defiantly knew who The Boy was.

One particular day; Raijin and Bulma sat in The Briefs Family Home; a section of Capsule Corp that operated just like a normal family home; Raijin loved this family.

With Bulma laying against him; her long blue hair cascading down to her shoulders; Raijin and Bulma had already engaged in physical relations over the course of the last two years; but one particular night a couple of days ago had been something special; Bulma seemed to be glowing as a woman; the very room seemed to dazzle every time she walked in; Bulma frequently just wanted to be with Raijin; Raijin always taking her into his arms, laying down engaging into a sweet cuddle on most nights.

"Raijin… there is something you should know" Bulma whispered; her eyes fluttering open during one such evening of cuddling and TV.

"You can tell me anything Bulma" Raijin muttered; his eyes closed, a smile lighting up his face as he lay with Bulma on their couch.

"My parents already know about this; but…" Bulma struggled to find the right words; Raijin had never known Bulma to struggle with anything in the three years they'd known each other.

"Raijin; I'm pregnant" Bulma blurted out before she could overthink how to tell him; her expression one of concern for Raijin when he would finally register the news.

Raijin's eyes flicked open; Bulma's words made his mind go blank; he had no idea what he could say or do in response; sitting up and staring at Bulma; Bulma shifting on the couch and sitting up beside Raijin; taking his right hand in her left hand; her touch warm and caring, placing her hand on her belly; Raijin able to feel the warmth of their child growing inside her.

"My Son…" Raijin muttered; his blank expression changing to a paternal smile.

"How do you know it'll be a boy? Is that a Saiyan thing?" Bulma asking; there was still she didn't know about Saiyans.

"I just sense it… I just feel like we're having a boy; I don't know if it's a Saiyan thing; it just feels like a boy" Raijin answered.

Raijin and Bulma sat together the entire night; talking and discussing names; agreeing on the name Trunks if the baby proved to be a boy or Bra if the baby would be born a girl.

The following day; Raijin happily walked to The Gravity Room for a new training session at three hundred times Earth's Gravity; finding Vegeta; dressed in full Saiyan Armour waiting outside the Door.

"Vegeta; its rare to find you outside The Gravity Room" Raijin came to a halt; meeting Vegeta's hard stare.

"The Workers here won't stop talking about the news; you are to have an offspring" Vegeta spoke lowly; still never referring to Raijin by name.

Raijin nodded; deciding not to share the facts with Vegeta; "You know; we'll need everyone at their strongest to fight The Androids; ill tell you how to become a Super Saiyan".

Vegeta glared at Raijin; stunned that he'd just tell him, "Don't you dare; I want to find my own path to the power!" Vegeta growled; storming off and ignoring Raijin's generous offer.

"I guess you don't want any help; I thought these last two years might have made you a bit more open and accepting to us" Raijin spoke, shaking his head at the furious Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at Raijin once more; spitting on the ground as an insult to Raijin before leaving out into the Launching Zone where that same Spaceship stood.

Raijin watched as Vegeta left the building; the unmistakable sound of Vegeta taking Doctor Briefs Ship again; launching off into Space for a third time.

Raijin entered the room; the room dimmed into a red light as he began training at three hundred times Earth's Gravity; three matters weighed on his mind; The Androids, The Mysterious Boy from The Future; and Bulma's and His child.


	18. 17: The Androids vs Z Fighters

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 17: The Androids vs Z Fighters.**

The day had finally come; the day predicted as the day The Androids would appear on an island nine miles southwest of South City, Everything the Z Fighters had done in preparation would be put to the test on this day.

Raijin had dressed himself in the same white clothes Bulma had made for him; tying the red sash around his waist; closing his eyes for a moment; mentally picturing The People of Namek; allowing himself a smile, that smile brightening when Raijin opened his eyes; witnessing his beautiful life partner Bulma and their baby boy Trunks in her arms; Baby Trunks looked so much like his mother; blue hair, big blue eyes and a look of fire in him that could only come from Saiyan Heritage.

"It's not too late to change your mind Bulma, you shouldn't come to the Island" Raijin asked; knowing too well that Bulma would come to the Island from the prediction no matter what he said.

"Raijin, do we need to go through this again? I'm coming, I want to see The Androids with my own eyes" Bulma answered; her voice steadfast in her determination.

Raijin shook his head; he knew Bulma would give him that answer; after all she was present for the prediction and as a scientist, she'd be curious about The Androids.

"Alright then, let us leave then" Raijin bowed his head; watching as Bulma and Baby Trunks got into Bulma's own Hover Car; Raijin igniting his white aura as he took off from the ground; The Hover Car and Raijin flying off for the island.

Upon Arriving at the predicted location; Sasebo Island, Raijin and Bulma found that Krillin; Yamcha and Tien had been the first to arrive, Raijin dropping from the sky to greet his fellows while Bulma drove the Hover Car into park; climbing out with Baby Trunks in her arms; stunning the group.

"Bulma, when did you get a baby?!" Krillin blurted out; exactly what Raijin expected from the little monk.

Raijin and Bulma had kept Trunks a secret from most of the Z Fighters until today Yamcha was the only one who knew due to his close friendship with Bulma.

"He's about ten months old right now" Bulma answered; a bright motherly smile lighting up her face.

"Hey Raijin, have you seen Vegeta anywhere recently?" Tien asked; leaving Bulma to show off her baby.

"No, I haven't, He came back from Space about a month ago looking very smug as always… but he hasn't spoken a work to anyone" Raijin said; recollecting any time he had seen Vegeta loitering around Capsule Corp.

Tien nodded to Raijin, giving him a pat on the back before overlooking the city their mountain-face perch looked over.

Next to arrive were Goku, Gohan and Piccolo; Raijin thought that everyone was finally together for this forewarned day; not counting the absent Vegeta.

Everyone smiled as Goku, Gohan and Piccolo arrived; Goku giving a wave and a smile to everyone present.

"Hey Bulma, am I imagining it, or do you have a baby?"

"Why yes, in fact he is mine and Raijin's son" Bulma proclaimed for all to hear;

Everyone excluding Piccolo gasped, suddenly breaking out in cheers for both Raijin and Bulma having their first child.

Goku gave a nervous laugh; "wow, isn't that something heh Trunks"

"What? How did you already know his name Goku?" Bulma stood aghast at Goku knowing her child's name.

Goku took a step back; waving his hands as he spoke, "AHH, I just assumed; gee; I must have ESP or something"

Piccolo glared at Goku; while Raijin stood stunned just as much as everybody else at the fact Goku guessed the baby's name.

Raijin had personally trained with every single fighter present except for Gohan; knowing how strong everyone was felt reassuring to the dread that would be coming within a few hours.

Raijin sat on the side of The Hover Car, smiling as he watched Gohan playing by pulling funny faces; Piccolo and Tien watched over the City; waiting for the moment to act.

A large man Raijin had never met before arrived in a Hover Car of his own; the large man wore a orange outfit with sandals and carried a rather nice sword at his hip; handing Krillin a bag of Senzu Beans; giving a peace out sign the large man flew off in his Hover Car; clearly keen to leave before the Androids show.

"I just thought of something, Androids would be mostly machine, right? If they are machines, then they won't have Ki for us to sense" Raijin explained; displaying his newfound knowledge thanks to his home at Capsule Corp.

Everybody looked up into the sky upon hearing Piccolo's voice; "THERE THEY ARE!"

Two figures stood in the sky just as The Large Man's Hover Car blew up in the sky, the two figures vanishing from sight; everyone looked at every angle possible; only Tien spotting The Two disappearing into the City below.

"What happened; I could sense a thing" Yamcha exclaims; running to the cliff-edge.

"It seems Raijin was right; The Androids don't have energy to sense; we'll have to split up in the City and search for them with our eyes" Piccolo explained and conformed what Raijin suspected; allowing a small smile of respect for Raijin for figuring that out, "Alright; Gohan; you go and rescue Yajirobe, Bulma; you should leave for your own safety, everyone else spread out, find the Androids!".

Everybody nodded in agreement; flying off; leaving only a white trail behind them; leaving only Bulma and Baby Trunks standing on the Cliff.

Raijin flying down into the City; the wind blowing into his face; many of the residents turning and staring at him as he dropped from the sky; hovering directly over the City Centre Fountain; his black eyes staring at any and every person that gathered around him; his glare trying to identify any possible individual for being an Android.

Raijin dropped from his perch above the fountain to the pavement; checked every person he walked past; searching every and any person who passed him by for what felt like five or ten minutes; his eyes narrowing in frustration as being unable to figure out what The Androids would even look like.

Raijin suddenly felt something in the back of his head; sensing a fading life force; turning on his heels, "Someone found the Androids!" Raijin launched off the pavement leaving shocked citizens watching him fly away towards the rising black smoke from an explosion.

Landing in just outside a destroyed Gas Station burning in flames; Raijin was last to arrive; finding Goku, Krillin, Tien and Piccolo staring down two other men; one an old man and a pasty white fat man; the older of the two holding Yamcha by the face while a hole punched through his chest; the mere sight of Yamcha's dying form irritated Raijin; only calmed by Piccolo raising his arm to stop Raijin.

"Krillin listen, there may be a chance to save Yamcha, take him back to Bulma and give him one of the Senzu Beans! Now, as fast as you can!" Goku demanded; Goku also struggling to contain his anger towards The Androids.

Krillin hurried over and took Yamcha, shuddering as Yamcha barely had any signs of life left in him; Krillin gritted his teeth as he lifted Yamcha over his shoulders; flying away as fast as he could just as Goku had demanded.

"So, you two must be the Androids built by Doctor Gero" Piccolo spoke; lowering his arm as Raijin had calmed down.

"Well now; I find it surprising that you know we are Androids; what is even more surprising is that all of you anticipated our arrival on this island" The Old Android spoke; his brow furrowing as he began speaking; his icy glare moving from one Z Fighter to the next; "Tell me, how did you know we would come?"

"If you're so tough why don't you make us!" Piccolo spoke up; breaking the moment of silence.

"Very well then" The Old Android spoke quickly to Piccolo; The Fat Android smirking in response.

The flames burning grew larger as the Gas Pumps ignited; Goku, Piccolo, Tien and Raijin all crouching down and raising their fists, ready for battle.

"We need to get these two out of the City, there are too many innocents" Goku muttered to Tien, Piccolo and Raijin.

"Yes, I agree; many people could get in our way" The Old Android spoke, stunning the Z Fighters as he heard their whisperings, "I will see to it that they do not".

The Old Android stunning them as his eyes glowed red; firing several lasers from his eyes; causing the Gas-fuelled flames to grow larger with yet another explosion; turning his head and firing lasers at several of the surrounding buildings; levelling homes and killing hundreds if not thousands of innocent lives.

Raijin growled under his breath; charging past Piccolo; drawing back his right arm; throwing a punch; hitting The Old Android directly in his face; shocking everyone to see The Old Android was completely unfazed by Raijin's punch; his lasers ceasing and his hat falling off from the impact; revealing a very human brain inside of a clear casing.

Goku and Tien stood shocked as they both saw The Old Androids brain; turning slightly witnessing the hellscape the City had become following that laser attack, everything was burning in pillars of fire; black smoke rose to the sky.

The Old Android picked his hat back up; covering up his exposed brain with the hat; "I disposed of those who might get in the way of our battle; do you disagree with my methods?".

"Leave these people out of this" Goku spoke between growls of anger.

The Fat Android smirked again; speaking in a high-pitched robotic voice, "there are no more people to leave out".

The Old Android glanced at his partner; his icy glare focusing on Goku; "Very well; you may lead us to a place of your choosing… Son Goku"

"How do you know Goku?" Tien asked; unable to hide how stunned he was.

"I know all of you; The Namek Piccolo; and you; the one called Tien; and of course; Raijin" The Old Android spoke to each one of the Z Fighters in turn, his knowledge of their names sending chills down their spines.

Everyone turned as the sound of Emergency Service Sirens grew closer and closer to their location.

"Let's get acquainted later; follow me Androids!" Goku yelled; a white aura surrounding his body as he flew up into the smoke-filled sky; The Androids immediately following after Goku; Piccolo; Tien and Raijin taking off and following the Androids; making sure they didn't try anything during the flight.

After several minutes of flying over oceans and mountains; Raijin noted that they were flying over the exact spot where Frieza and King Cold had landed; as well as where they'd met The Mysterious Boy.

"I've grown tired of flying; we will do battle here!" The Old Android spoke up; He and The Fat Android standing up straight in the air; dropping down to the rocky ground down below.

Goku; Tien, Piccolo and Raijin all nodded to each other; an understanding passing between them, all dropping down to meet their foes.

Goku stood against The Androids, his breathing heavy; not a single one of the Z Fighters had ever seen him so tired out before a battle; Goku was usually excited and full of energy.

"A perfect burial ground for all of you; it is meaningless for you to fight us" The Old Android spoke, gloating over his believed superiority of Machines.

"Before we get started, can you tell us how you know so much about us?" Piccolo asked; his gaze shifting from the tired-out Goku to The Old Android.

"Very well; Doctor Gero in his brilliance developed a tiny surveillance robot, no larger than your average housefly, through your battles at The World Martial Arts Tournaments; and against the Saiyan's Nappa and Vegeta; Doctor Gero compiled that information into our memory banks; we know everything about you from your fighting moves to every ability you possess" The Old Android spoke highly of Doctor Gero, his voice hinting the smugness Raijin often sensed from Vegeta.

"Did your robots happen to follow us into Space and record our battles on Namek?" Piccolo asked; a small smirk forming on his face.

"No, we did not; Doctor Gero had determined that all the information that had been gathered following Vegeta's defeat was enough to develop an Android powerful enough to defeat Son Goku and his allies.

"The I guess you don't know what a Super Saiyan is… do it Goku" Raijin cut in; grinning as he nodded to Goku; Goku meeting Raijin's eyes and nodded back.

Goku clenched his fists together; letting out a mighty roar as his white aura ignited; his body dazzling with a golden glow as his hair and eyes changed; Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan forced a look of surprise out of The Old Android.

"Well, this is a development he did not foresee; but it is nothing to worry over, Android 19; you will do battle with Son Goku" The Old Android regained composure rather quickly, The Fat Android now known as Android 19 steadily walked forward; a grim smile on the robot's pale white face.

Super Saiyan Goku and Android 19 began their battle; Goku charging forward with speeds faster than anyone Z Fighter or Android could follow; Goku began a vicious beatdown on Android 19; hitting the machine with every punch, kick and throw Goku knew; Android lost its own hat exposing a human brain under a clear dome just like The Old Android had.

The Old Android stood watching; not even reacted as Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha arrived on the battlefield; dropping from the sky and landing beside their friends.

"Yamcha, you're alright; I'm so happy for you" Raijin walked over, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks man; but there is something important I need to tell you all"

An airborne Goku hit Android 19 with a double fisted sledgehammer punch sending The Android crashing into the dirt; looking increasingly more tired out; bringing his hands together to attack with his finisher, The Kamehameha Wave.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yelled and fired the beam; the bright blue flash of Goku's attack descending on The Android; Android 19 raised his hands to block the attack; and strangely seeming to absorb the beam; Goku's attack simply vanished into thin air.

"The Androids can absorb energy; I felt it when they attacked me" Yamcha blurted out; Piccolo, Tien and Raijin all turning on him.

"And you couldn't have told us this a moment ago!" Raijin shouted; his happiness for Yamcha's recovery disappearing into frustration.

"Is it only me or does Goku look really tired, Krillin throw him a Senzu Bean" Tien spoke up, interrupting Raijin's imminent rage-induced verbal assault on Yamcha.

Krillin did as told; tossing a Senzu Bean to Goku of whom ate it quickly to replenish his lost energy.

Goku yelled as his right hand gripped at his chest; his breathing getting even heavier; falling down to the ground as well as being down on one knee.

"Father, it's the heart virus!" Gohan spoke, making sure The Old Android wasn't able to hear.

"The what?" Raijin turned; nearly transforming himself in his frustration at the worsening situation.

"The heart virus, that guy from the Future gave my dad a medicine that would cure him of some new heart virus, it must be affecting him now" Gohan explained in a hurry.

Android 19 siezed the chance; headbutting Goku down onto his back; jumping up and landing back down on Goku's chest; gripping Goku by his neck with The Androids right hand; grinning as Android 19 began to absorb Goku's energy directly from his body.

The Old Android stood as an obstacle to the other Z Fighters; preventing any of them from running to Goku's aide.

As Android 19 raised his left hand to finish off Goku; the last person anyone expected to come to their aid came; blazing a white trail across the cloudless sky and delivering a swift unlockable kick to Android 19's chubby white face was Vegeta.

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed; his dark eyes staring down Android 19; "Kakarot; you really are a fool; becoming a Super Saiyan would only aggravate your virus, step aside and leave this to a true Saiyan".

Gohan rushing over along with Yamcha to take Goku away; with The Old Android now glaring at Vegeta.

"Vegeta; how kind of you to join us; but as you can see, we've already proven our superiority to you by defeating Goku; and you will also be no challenge to us" The Old Android exclaimed; that smug voice rising again.

Android 19 rising up to his feet again; flexing both hands and showing the red jewel embedded in each palm; exposing the reason they can steal and absorb energy from victims.

"Yamcha; you two leave here with Goku; take him home and make sure he gets the heart medicine!" Piccolo instructed Yamcha, Yamcha nodding; understanding what he needed to do; lifting Goku up onto his back and flying away at his top speed.

Android 19 bowed his head to The Old Android; speaking in that high-pitched robotic voice "I will finish Vegeta now; yes?".

"You are being very greedy today 19; you have already boosted your power by stealing energy from Goku; very well take Vegeta… but the rest are mine!" The Old Android spoke without ever looking at Android 19, his icy glare fixed on Yamcha leaving with Goku.

"I was watching your battle with Kakarot; and I've seen your energy-stealing technique; of well, if I can't blast you away, I'll have to pound you into the dust" Vegeta monologed; his voice sounding that that familiar smugness.

"You may know some of our moves Vegeta, but we know all of yours" Android 19 spoke; his robotic voice chilling.

"Oh, is that a fact? Then why were you both so surprised when Kakarot changed into a Super Saiyan; your bonehead creator picked a fine chapter to omit from you tin-cans memory banks!" Vegeta kept smiling, his smugness never dropping from his voice.

Both Androids looked to Vegeta; both smiling to Vegeta's words.

"That's right my friend; let me ask you… does a machine like yourself ever experience fear!" Vegeta said; raising his fists.

Vegeta grit his feet; growling through as his energy spiked; his spikey black hair flashing gold; his prideful smile never dropped; stones floating up into the air while the ground around Vegeta's feet crumbled away into a crater; letting out a mighty yell as Vegeta revealed his own Super Saiyan Transformation.

"Well… we're doomed if Vegeta turns against us" Raijin muttered; sensing that Vegeta was stronger than himself at this present moment.

"Guess he joined the Super Saiyan Club" Gohan shouted, shielding his eyes from the blast wave from Vegeta's transformation.

"I thought you had to be like Goku or Raijin to become a Super Saiyan, you know Pure-Hearted and all that" Krillin stammered; fear taking hold.

"Not quite my friend; there is more than one way to reach the goal" Vegeta spoke; taking his time to walk out of his crater; his whole body glowing with golden light; "Yes, to each his own; my motivation was very different, my motivation was to be the very best; like I always had been until Kakarot and Raijin came along and stole that from me.

Raijin took a step back; sensing Vegeta's staggering strength that surpassed his own; and Vegeta for the first time in three years used his name.

"Their success drove me to madness; how could they both achieve what I The Saiyan Prince could not? The training at four hundred- and fifty-times Earth's Gravity pushed my body to breaking point; even games became a desperate struggle for survival; continuing my training in the solitude of Space and without the distractions of the Earth; an electrical storm grew over the planet I was on; I welcomed it; the storm was like an outward manifestation of the storm that lay within my very core! And then the meteors came; threating to destroy my ship and trap me on that lonely husk of a world; I defended my ship with all I had to give; but then the mother of meteors came down from above; it took everything and more to destroy that rock.

Vegeta clenched his fists as he came to the end of his story; "And something just snapped something deep within; I didn't care anymore I just let go of all my desires and lust for power; I didn't care about being better anymore and then… it happened; I became a Super Saiyan".

The group of Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo and Raijin all stood stunned' listening to Vegeta's every word.

Android 19 stood stunned; displaying fear at Vegeta's unmeasurable new powers.

Vegeta marched towards Android 19; The Android backing away as a slow pace; Vegeta grinning as he brought up his right leg up; kicking The Android so hard Vegeta's foot showed through The Android's back; Android 19 jumping back and grabbing hold of Vegeta's arms.

"Now your energy will be mine!" shrieked Android 19; his eyes going wild.

Vegeta sprung up; planting his feet into 19's chubby face; "you want my energy? TAKE IT! In return, I'll take your hands!" Vegeta began pressuring Android 19; almost doing squats on The Androids face, the sound of snapping wires and bending pieces of metal came from The Android as Vegeta ripped off both of Android 19's hands.

Smiling as Android 19 tried to flee from Vegeta; "19. Where are you going! Get back here!" shouted The Old Android, 19 ignoring The Old Android as 19 fled

Vegeta flew up into the air; his golden aura blazing with fierce ferocity; his right hand extended for a blast attack.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled; a white flash filled the desert; following by a mighty explosion that blasted dust in every direction; all that remained of Android 19 was just a broken head; with a fear-filled expression on its dead face.

"And now for the other one, where'd he go?!" Vegeta yelled as The Old Android had fled the battlefield during the explosion.


	19. 18: Future-Trunks Returns

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 18: Future-Trunks Returns**

Raijin span on the spot as he took off from the ground; looking in every direction he could; there wasn't a trace of The Old Android to find, he had made quite an effective escape.

Ryden turned and stared at Vegeta; sensing his dropping energy levels following his battle with Android 19; Vegeta's hair losing its golden glow and changing back to normal black hair, thinking that The Old Android could be just as strong if not stronger than Android 19 was; Raijin turned his line of sight to Krillin, "Krillin; give Vegeta a Senzu Bean".

"What? Are you sure Raijin?" Krillin gave Raijin a stunned look; hesitating to help Vegeta in any way; shape or form.

"Just do it Krillin; we'll need Vegeta for the coming battle" Piccolo answered for Raijin; his voice commanding in tone.

Krillin nodded; lamenting in his actions as he took a single bean from the bag; tossing the solitary bean to Vegeta.

Vegeta took the bean; chewing and swallowing it; instantly transforming back into his Super Saiyan Form; without a word of thanks; "Took you long enough; now I'm going to go and find the other Android; you all may sit back while he finish up the mess you all began!"

With those words; Vegeta flew off; leaving only a golden trail in the sky behind him.

Raijin disliked the attitude Vegeta had gained from become a Super Saiyan; and Vegeta's powers now overshadowed his own; Raijin felt a burning desire to get stronger than Vegeta; wondering if this was what Vegeta felt every time he saw Goku or Himself.

"Vegeta is probably looking for him in the Mountains as we speak; all of us need to split up, track down and destroy the remaining Android; just one of them could destroy us with his Energy-Absorbing abilities" Piccolo explained; his voice calm and reasonable; "Everybody take a Senzu Bean; just in case you get attacked".

Krillin divided up the Beans, having enough to split amongst the group and a couple left in the bag for later.

Raijin smiled; tucking the bean into his sash for safe keeping; a wordless understanding; everyone igniting their auras as they all took off; following Vegeta deeper into the canyons.

Raijin flew out over the deep gorge's and rock formations; the fact that The Android's could not be sensed bothered him; but not relying on sensing ki made fine-tuning observational skills that much more useful in these situations.

Able to sense the energy signatures of Gohan; Piccolo, Tien and Krillin; even the energy of Vegeta could be sensed as well as Vegeta's mocking voice as he shouted insults aimed at The Old Android over the mountaintops.

Raijin ignored Vegeta; not wanting to deal with the over-confident jackass right now; focussing on finding The Old Android; then hearing Krillin shouting a warning.

Quickly spinning around on the rock Raijin stood on as Vegeta now stood in the air; throwing down a large orb of golden energy; Raijin gritting his teeth; jumping down behind the rock for cover when The Old Android leapt out from the adjacent rocks revealing he'd been hiding right next to Raijin.

Laughing manically The Old Android grabbed the energy orb; absorbing it through the red jewels in his hands; "Thanks for the recharge you fool!" The Old Android spoke; grinning up at Vegeta.

"But it did the job in luring you out!" Raijin whispered in The Old Androids ear; The Android barely had time to turn around before being met with a powerful kick in the back; The Old Android rolling on the ground; losing his hat yet again; getting back up and glaring at his attacker; gasping as he saw Raijin standing before him; blazing with the same Super Saiyan powers that Goku and Vegeta had displayed.

"Yeah, that's right; I can do it too" Raijin spoke; marching up to The Old Android; kicking off the ground; surging forward with inhuman speed; driving both his knees into The Old Android's moustachioed face; knocking The Old Android down yet again.

"you too advantage of a sick Goku; and Vegeta tore down your partner; now it's my turn" Raijin allowed himself to smile;

"Count me in too" Piccolo spoke up; throwing away his cloak and turban; cracking his neck and knuckles as he prepared for a fight.

Vegeta stood in the air, his arms crossed; a smug smirk on his face as he glared at Raijin and Piccoo; "Fine, go ahead and take this pathetic bag of bolts; I don't even care you two live or die fighting The Android… but I do care if he steals more of your energy and becomes stronger, so just keep that in mind!".

The Old Android smirked as he planned on stealing as much energy as he could; his planning coming to a swift end as Piccolo charged in; delivering a hard kick to The Androids chin; The Android flying backwards into the side of a cliff.

As soon as The Old Android climbed out from his crash-point; Raijin flew in; driving a hard punch into The Old Android's chest; firing a point-blank ki blast for good measure; smiling as Raijin backed up; his blast had dealt damage to the machine.

The Old Android crawled out of the rubble; his chest burning from Raijin's attack; lunging forward with near-lightspeed quickness; Piccolo grabbed The Old Androids right arm before his hand could suck away any of Piccolo's own energy; smiling as Piccolo proceeded to tear off The Old Androids right hand with a chop; following up with an elbow to the Brain-Case.

Raijin hurried down; driving a dropkick into The Old Androids back; sending the machine down into the rubble once again.

Gohan, Krillin and Tien quickly joined the scene; the group back together and The Old Android outmatched; grumbling to himself; The Android attempted to flee the scene; Raijin and Piccolo firing a Masenko combo blast; the two blasts merging into one; destroying The Android's escape route on impact.

The Old Android looked up at the Z Fighters in fear; his situation dire and near-impossible to escape; his eyes scanning for any possibility for an escape.

"I do not understand; my data indicates you should not have improved this much!" The Old Android shouting; his frustration exposed in his voice.

"Your data would have been accurate; if we hadn't been warned about your arrival three years prior to this day" Piccolo said; giving a nod to Raijin; Raijin smiling and nodding back.

"In other words; we have been preparing for you; training and getting stronger for the sole purpose of destroying you Androids" Raijin followed up; allowing himself a moment of Vegeta-style smugness.

"Yeah dying is no fun at all" Krillin spoke up.

"I've been down that road, I'd rather just grow old like Roshi" Tien spoke up second; smiling to his friends.

"How about the coup de grace Piccolo, or do I have to do it for you!" Vegeta cut in; having been watching the entire beatdown.

"Let's do it together Piccolo; if we hadn't done so much training, this guy and Android 19 would have double teamed us and destroyed us without hesitation" Raijin spoke; patting Piccolo on the back; both nodding to each other.

All of a sudden; everyone turned and looked to the south; sensing a new energy heading straight for them; The Old Android also looking to see who could be coming; to everyone's shock The Mysterious Boy had returned.

"Trunks has returned!" Piccolo blurted out in his shock.

"Trunks? That's my Son's name" Raijin muttered to himself; realising who The Mysterious Boy was; He was his own son from the Future.

Trunks stared down at The Android; a blank expression on his face; unable to believe what he was seeing; "Even though I've never seen this one before; I know he is one of Doctor Gero's vile creations".

"Wait; what do you mean you've never seen this one before! Isn't he one of the two Androids that you warned us about?" Vegeta shouted, his anger rising towards Trunks.

"No, this one if different to the Androids in my time" Trunks confirmed; his voice calm though he looked stunned.

"What? How can he be different?" Piccolo asked, his own eyes widened with a stunned look.

"I am sure that this Android is not one of the two from my future" Trunks hung his head.

"Nonsense! Is that not the Android you warned us about, then who is it?" Vegeta shouted and demanded from Trunks.

Before anybody else could speak a familiar white and red Hover Car flew across the battlefield; Raijin instantly identifying it as Bulma's, spotting Bulma looking down at the group from the driver-side window.

The Old Android saw his chance; and he would take it; "FOOLS, I SHALL UNLEASH ANDROIDS 17 AND 18 ON YOU ALL!"

Everybody present stood stunned in the air; the news about two more Androids laying in wait stunning them all; Trunks however; wore a look of shock and fear.

The Old Android raised his still-working left hand blasting an energy wave at The Hover Car; creating a massive dust cloud around himself at the same time to cover his escape.

"BULMA!" Raijin yelled, chasing the crashing Hover Car following the impact of the blast; Bulma's Hover Car spinning out of all control in the blast wave.

"MOTHER!" yelled Trunks. Joining Raijin in the rescue.

The Hover Car crashed into a heap of burnt; twisted metal and warped pieces of the engine; Raijin and Trunks both having caught Bulma and Baby-Trunks.

Trunks giving Raijin an odd look; a look that implied the question to come of Who Are You while the two Saiyan's gently lowered Bulma and her Baby to the ground.

"Oh, thank you for saving me you two!" Bulma cried in happiness; clinging Baby-Trunks in her arms; hugging Future Trunks and kissing Raijin; stunning Future-Trunks by the very act of Bulma kissing Raijin.

Trunks turned and glared at Vegeta; shooting him with a look of annoyance while Vegeta shouted a wide range or curses at The Old Android's escape.

"Bulma! are you alright?" Krillin yelled; He and Gohan coming to Bulma's aid.

"Yes, I'm safe! Raijin and this young man saved me" Bulma spoke happily; clinging to Raijin as she looked to Future-Trunks.

Future-Trunks flew up to Vegeta; speaking to him with brutal honesty; "Why didn't you try to save them?"

"Who?" Vegeta glared at Trunks; barely able to supress his boiling anger.

"Bulma and your Son!" Trunks shouted; Raijin's eyes widened at this mistake.

Vegeta suddenly began laughing; "my son? I do not have a son; like I would ever mate with such a woman as her" Vegeta batting his hand at the direction of Bulma; spitting in Trunks' face as he flew off in pursuit of The Old Android.

Trunks slowly floated back down to the ground; Raijin waited for him to land before walking over and grabbing The Mysterious Future-Trunks by his arm and asking him what he wanted to know.

"Alright, out with it; who exactly are you?!" Raijin demanded; wanting to know exactly who he was.

Piccolo kept silent; he already knew exactly who Trunks was and let him explain it.

"Alright; I'm not surprised you all want to know, I am Trunks; I'm from the Future; this Timeline's version of me is sitting in my Mother's arms right now" Trunks explained; gesturing to Bulma and Baby-Trunks

"That does not answer my question; why did you believe Vegeta is the father of my son?" Raijin asked; the hot question finally coming up; Piccolo watched in silence.

"Your son? but… but… then you are this Trunks' father? This is not good…" Future-Trunks stammered; unable to comprehend what was happening in the Time he'd travelled back to.

"Just tell us who you are, who are your parents Trunks?" Bulma asked; her motherly kindness showing through to the Future version of her son.

Trunks took a deep breath and explained his parentage, "Bulma is my mother, but my father is Vegeta".


	20. 19: Androids 17 and 18 Revealed

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 19: Androids 17 and 18 Revealed**

"What are you talking about? If you're from the future then surely you are my son" Raijin spoke, only getting more confused as he tried to figure out the strange events of Future-Trunks' Timeline.

"My Mother and I believed that my Time-Capsule would either transport me backwards through time or to an alternate timeline or reality… looks like it's the latter" Future-Trunks struggled to meet Raijin's hurt-filled eyes; Raijin's gaze felt like it was burning a guilty hole through him.

"Raijin; leave him alone; he can't help who his father is, what matters is that he is here to help us here and now" Bulma speaking, becoming the voice of reason for both Trunks and Raijin.

"We can resolve this matter later; right now, we need to follow Vegeta and find Androids 17 and 18 before they can be activated" Piccolo; stepping in; assessing their situation.

"Speaking of… why was Doctor Gero here?" Bulma spoke up; everyone present turning to her including Future-Trunks.

"You said you were fighting Androids; but as I was flying over; the guy you all were crowding around was Doctor Gero; I remember seeing his photo in a scientific journal my Dad owns" Bulma explained; cradling her crying baby in her arms; "If I recall; Doctor Gero's Lab was located somewhere in the Mountains past North City".

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Trunks yelled; the unmistakable sound of a frustrated Vegeta in his voice.

"Don't shout at me; I only found out who you were just a minute ago!" Bulma shouted back; Raijin stood behind her; trying to get images of Vegeta and Bulma together out of his head.

"Sorry, I meant the You in my Time; if I'd known where the Lab was, I might have found a clue to shutting down 17 and 18 there" Trunks lamented; the tone of frustration quickly replaced with an apologetic tone.

"We need to get going; someone needs to take Bulma and Trunks back to West City where it's safe" Piccolo explained; always the one reliable enough to become the voice of reason.

"HEY! Did you all forget about me?" the large man Raijin had met only a few hours ago was present too; Yajirobe had also been in The Hover Car; laying half buried in rocks and rubble.

Gohan was first to speak up, "I'll take them; I want to get back home to my father".

Raijin and Piccolo both nodded; allowing Gohan to take Bula, Baby-Trunks and Yajirobe back to West City; leaving only Raijin, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Trunks to pursue Vegeta and Doctor Gero.

The five warriors setting off in pursuit; soaring through the skies; passing mountains; acres of farmland; passing North City without so much as a word from anyone.

Raijin decreasing his speed to match that of Trunks; Trunks meeting Raijin's eyes; wondering what he could possibly want after what has transpired.

"Trunks; in your time… what exactly happened to all of us, to me?" Raijin asked; trying not to get angry at the young man.

Trunks closed his eyes for a moment, "My mother told me that you fought along side Goku and my father against Frieza on Namek; but you chose to leave with The Namekian's for New Namek, My Mother fell in love with Vegeta and I was born as a result of that love; until the day The Androids came and killed them all; leaving only me and my master; Gohan, My Grandfather took a Spaceship; leaving Earth to find New Namek and bring you back to Earth in hopes that you could defeat The Androids; but Grandfather never came back".

Raijin suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him; the thoughts of a different version of himself leaving Earth for New Namek was difficult to believe; but if he hadn't formed his friendships with The Z Fighters; and found love with Bulma, that is what he would have chosen to do four years ago.

Upon approaching their destination; Piccolo would be able to hear Vegeta's screams of fury directed at Doctor Gero; "Ok, everyone listen up; we split up; search for The Lab; and if you find Doctor Gero; raise your power level for everyone to sense your location" Piccolo explained; all nodding in agreement and splitting off in different directions.

Raijin flew deeper into the Mountain Range; ignoring the enraged shouts coming from Vegeta; believing that Trunks would fly in the vicinity of Vegeta, shaking his head to block out the images of Vegeta and Bulma; the fact of Future-Trunks being Vegeta's Son bothered him greatly.

Searching around very tree, boulder and crevasse in the cliffs and mountains as Raijin could find; he uncovered nothing about Doctor Gero or an indicator to where The Lab could be found.

Sensing the rising power levels of Krillin; Raijin changed into a Super Saiyan; feeling the rush of power inside him as he rushed over; moving with his maximum speed; Raijin arrived at Krillin's location just in time, finding Doctor Gero standing over Krillin's barely-conscious body.

Raijin charging for Doctor Gero; though Gero saw the attack coming; ducking low and bringing up his remaining hand; grabbing hold of Raijin's white tunic; tossing Raijin into the dirt; "a commendable effort Raijin; but I have much more pressing matters to attend too; our battle will have to wait".

With those words Doctor Gero ran off; disappearing into the rocks and crevice's that covered the mountain area.

Raijin raced over to Krillin to find he'd vanished; looking to see where he'd gone; allowing a small smile as he saw Krillin out the corner of his eyes; following Gero.

Taking flight and following as best he could' quickly losing sight of both Gero and Krillin.

"I FOUND GERO'S LAB!" came Krillin's voice; he must had been shouting at the top of his lungs for Raijin to be able to hear him.

Raijin allowing a smile; racing over with his Super Saiyan speed; only Tien and Piccolo arrived before him; both of them as well as Krillin and Raijin all stood before a large metallic door set into the side of a mountain.

"Can you do anything to open it Raijin? You do live at Capsule Corp" Tien asked; patting Raijin's shoulders.

Raijin took a look at the access pad; the make and model similar to those used at Capsule Corp; but the key pad was biometric handprint scanner instead of keycodes or passwords, "no, I can't open this; if we'd kept Gero's hand we could have opened the door".

"Damn it, let's just try to break the door down" Piccolo grumbled his words as he spoke.

"That sounds like something Vegeta would say" Krillin remarked; a joking smile on his face; his expression quickly turned upon seeing the angry look Piccolo was giving him.

"Well, what are you all doing standing here, when there is an Android that needs killing!" came a snarky voice from behind.

Raijin and Piccolo both turned to witness the arrival of Vegeta and Trunks; Vegeta wearing that typical smug expression; while Trunks looked worried about what was behind that door.

Then came the unmistakable sound of Doctor Gero's voice from behind the door; "Stop, what are you doing? I am your creator!".

Trunks and Krillin began to panic; Krillin stammering out some words; "He's activated The Androids!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, I'LL BLAST THE DAMN DOOR DOWN!" Vegeta shouted; his right hand outstretched with the intent of firing an energy blast.

"No, you can't do that; you could just make everything worse!" Trunks shouted from behind Vegeta; the panic sounding in his voice.

"Shut up, you damn brat!" Vegeta spoke, grinning manically as he fired his blast; the door's metal frame warping and melting under the heat of Vegeta's blast; a cloud of dust filling the Lab as the dented and warped metal door collapsed inwards.

Everyone stood in silence; the dust cloud dispersing in due time; two new figures emerging from the dust; their piercing blue eyes staring directly at the group.

One was a young man with black hair; dressed in jeans, a black shirt with orange scarf; green socks poked out over a pair of trainers.

While the other was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair; dressed in a denim skirt and jacket over a black and grey bodysuit with a pair of brown leather boots.

"Well, where are the real Androids!" Vegeta spoke, almost ignoring the two new figures entirely.

"That's them, the man and the woman; Androids 17 and 18" Trunks wore a look of determination; his glare meeting that of The Androids.

Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Raijin all stood silent, transfixed on the cold icy glare 17 and 18 gave the group, both wearing a smile that screamed how dangerous these two Androids were.

Doctor Gero stood growling through his gritted teeth; turning towards 17 and 18; his remaining hand clenched into a fist, "I am the one who gave you life as Androids, and you will do as I command!".

Just as Gero finished speaking; all that escaped his open mouth was gasps and hollow breaths; Androids 17 had moved with such incredible speeds that none of the Z Fighters could follow his movements; crouching down just in front of Gero while 17's right hand stuck out of Gero's back.

Android 17 just smiled as he pulled his hand out from Gero's chest; jumping into the air; delivering a swift kick that took off Doctor Gero's head in a single strike; Gero's head rolling to the ground, coming to a stop at Krillin's feet.

Before anyone can say anything; Android 17 leapt over; bringing his left foot down on Gero's Head; crushing his Creator; leaving only a mess of broken metal and oil.

Everyone but Vegeta stood in silence; Vegeta however spoke up in his usual condescending tone, "So you rebelled against your creator; not like it matters as I'm personally going to add you both to the junkpile".

Android 17 just smiled at the group; Krillin shrinking away in fear, while 18 walked over to another Containment Pod; one reading the number 16.

"Hey 17, come look at this, looks like the doctor built another Android; shall we open him up and see what he can do" Android 18 spoke; her voice soft and silky, moving the blonde hair out of her eyes.

Trunks was overcome with stunned shock, another Android he didn't know about; determined to not allow what happened in his Timeline to happen in this one; bring his hands together and attacking with a brilliant golden flash of light; the entire Lab exploding as well as the mountain's summit with it.

The dust settled quickly in the harsh mountain winds; Androids 17 and 18 stood unharmed in the dust; the Containment Pod holding Android 16 intact at their feet.

"Are you done with your hissy fit?" Vegeta remarked; glancing at the stunned Trunks.

"But… that was my strongest blast…" Trunks stammered; sinking to his knees in shame for his failure to destroy The Androids or even just 16's Containment Pod.

"Shall we open this up; let's say hello to our new friend" spoke 17; his voice calm and collected, smiling as his sister 18 tapped the lock release; the pod hissing with steam as it opened; revealing a very tall and bulky Android; light ginger hair and a black bodysuit and green armour.

The Three Androids clearly not wanting to hang around in the ruined Lab floated off the ground; flying away to an unknown destination.

While Krillin and Tien breathed a sigh of relief; Vegeta only grew angrier; "How dare they ignore me; I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta roared as he took off; chasing after The Androids.

Raijin and Piccolo took a moment to breath; that last few minutes had been incredibly tense.

Raijin walked over to Trunks; patting him on the back and helping him to his feet, "Trunks; you did what you thought you had too; its not over just because your attack didn't work; next time we work together".

Trunks looked to Raijin; thinking of the version of himself that Raijin fathered; giving a all-too brief smile; Trunks rose to his feet; and taking off; flying after Vegeta.

"Raijin… let Trunks go after Vegeta" Piccolo spoke, Raijin always trusted in Piccolo, but this time he knew what he needed to do; transforming into a Super Saiyan himself he flew up into the sky; following Vegeta and Trunks in pursuit of The Androids.


	21. 20: The Androids Power

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 20: The Androids Power**

Raijin chased after Vegeta and The Androids; only able to see Vegeta's golden glow on the horizon, following in pursuit until arriving at a mountain pass highway; Vegeta stood staring down all three Androids; obviously challenging them to a fight.

Raijin flew downwards; his feet touching down on the road just as Vegeta and Android 18 began their battle; watching as Vegeta recklessly threw punches and palm thrusts at Android 18; 18 dodging every strike; effortlessly spinning away and blasting Ki at Vegeta; Vegeta countering with his own blast; growling at every failed attack.

Raijin turned away; letting Vegeta engage in battle with 18; his eyes looking with the pale blue eyes of Android 17; Android 16 however, he was staring up into the distance; a strange smile on his face.

"What do you Androids intend to do?" Raijin shouted; catching the attention of 17.

"What we were created to do, kill Goku; after that… well, we'll see" 17 smiled; turning slightly and staring down Raijin.

Raijin felt a rush of anger; Goku was home sick with a heart virus; he'd never be able to defend himself as he was right now; Raijin's golden aura flickering and burning the air around his body.

17 walked forward; his smile never dropping, "all right then; 16… you watch for a car, I'm taking down our other golden friend"

Before Raijin could react; 17 threw a punch into Raijin's face; the blow knocking Raijin off his feet, regaining composure Raijin span in the air bringing up a swift roundhouse kick to 17's head; landing the blow and knocking down 17.

Raijin gave a quick glance to Vegeta and 18; the pair standing atop a truck on another road; Vegeta chasing 18 through traffic; destroying any and all vehicles that got in his way; Raijin hated the reckless loss of life; but the Dragon Balls could restore all the people once The Androids had been dealt with.

Letting himself be distracted allowing 17 to deliver a powerful super-kick to Raijin's jaw; knocking him flying into the side of the mountain road, groaning as he climbed out the stones only to be met with another direct kick from 17; this kick hitting Raijin in his stomach.

Raijin fell to his knees, desperate trying to catch his breath; being knocked down into the tarmac road by an elbow drop from 17 into Raijin's neck; Raijin groaning as he struggled to rise up to his feet.

"Well, that was easy; you Saiyans are really not that strong" 17 mocked; turning his back on Raijin while Vegeta was being throwing into the mountainside; his body leaving a crevasse in the rocks.

Relieved to see the arrival of Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Trunks at the roadside battlefield; Raijin struggling back up to his feet, though he'd only taken four hits from Android 17; Raijin felt like he'd been clobbered with several trucks.

17 walked to the group, his hands open at his sides, "don't you even think about join in this fight; these Saiyan's picked a fight with us, and now they're paying for their arrogance" 17's voice was slow and calm; he barely had a scratch from his scuffle with Raijin.

Raijin and everyone could only watch as Vegeta flew out of the hole he'd been buried into, attacking 18 with a full-bodied energy coating; 18 easily sidestepping the attack, Vegeta crashing into the dirt, quickly getting back to his feet and throwing a punch at 18 with a mighty roar.

18 jumped up into the air and dropping around behind Vegeta; delivering a swift and brutal kick into Vegeta's left side; Vegeta letting out a muffled groan as he felt his arm and several ribs break under 18's kick.

Vegeta laid in the dirt and stones from past landslides, 18 standing over him, "Hey, Vegeta; what do you call a Saiyan with two broken arms?" her voice cold and callous as she mocked Vegeta.

"You only broke one arm, you stupid bi… ARGGHHH" Vegeta failed to finish his sentence as 18 raised her right foot; bringing her foot down in a heel-drop on Vegeta's remaining unbroken arm.

Vegeta fainted from the intense and severer pain while 18 gleefully smiled at the defeated Prince.

"FATHER!" Trunks yelled, drawing his sword and charging at 18; his sword primed for a deadly strike.

Piccolo and Raijin both seized an opportunity to strike back against the Androids; both charging at 17 in a pincer attack; Raijin with his copied Energy Punch and Piccolo with a Quick-Charge Special Beam Cannon.

Trunks attacked 18 with his sword, swinging the blade in a vicious arc that could and should have taken off 18's head; though 18 raised her right hand; the back of her hand connecting with the gleaming blade, shattering a portion of the blade, Trunks floated in the air stunned; in his time his sword had often left cuts and scratches on The Androids when hit; but in this time The Androids were indeed stronger.

17 only needed a single second assess his situation; thrusting out his hands and creating a spherical pure-energy shield around himself; Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon bouncing right off and impacting the cliff; while Raijin charged in punching the shield; his fists impact recoiling to the point of nearly breaking every bone in Raijin's right hand.

17 dissolved his shield; and with quick movements drove three quick punches into the stomachs of Piccolo, Raijin and Tien; winding the three Z Fighters and dropping them to the ground.

17 and 18 looked down at their defeated foes; a mocking smile on their faces; both turning towards Krillin.

Krillin stammered and backed away; clutching the Senzu Beans in his hand; he knew he had no hope of ever fighting The Androids without assistance.

"Please don't kill Goku!" Krillin blurted out, covering his mouth with his hands as soon as he realised what he'd said.

All three Androids turned, giving that icy stare towards Krillin, 17 being first to answer him; "no can-do little man, our mission is to kill Goku, so we're going to kill Goku"

18 walked over to Krillin, bending forwards to meet Krillin face-to-face, "See you later, little man" 18 spoke, her soft voice appealing to Krillin, a bright pink blush falling over Krillin's cheeks as 18 kissed his cheek, all three Androids flying off and leaving Krillin behind along with all the defeated Z Fighters.

Krillin stood stunned by what had just transpired; The Androids had effortlessly defeated every one of Krillin's friends, and he just stood by and watched; there was nothing he could do as he was now; shaking his head Krillin knew there was now something he could do; dividing up the remaining Senzu Beans; and counting those Piccolo, Tien and Raijin still carried with them; there was just enough to heal the entire group.

Krillin dashed to Future Trunks first; Trunks knelt in the dirt and examined his damaged sword; slipping the blade back into the sheath Trunks carried on his back; looking up and accepting the Bean from Krillin; eating it and recovering his strength.

"Trunks, the others need help too; Piccolo, Tien and Raijin should have Senzu Beans on their persons; go help them… please" Krillin asked; almost pleading with Trunks.

"Alright" Trunks nodded; flying over to assist the fallen forms of Piccolo, Tien and Raijin; setting down beside Raijin and searching him; finding the bean hidden in his sash; partly crushed from his fight with 17, Trunks fed the crushed bean to Raijin; Trunks ran over to help Piccolo and Tien; discovering their beans also hidden in their obi belt's.

Krillin crouched down beside the broken and beaten Vegeta, "Vegeta; eat these Senzu Beans, it'll do you some good".

Vegeta with what little strength he had accepted and opened his mouth for the beans; Krillin took the last two beans, feeding them both at once to Vegeta; Vegeta chewed on and swallowed the beans; the bones in his arms and his ribs snapping back into place.

Raijin, Piccolo and Tien all rose back to their feet, dusting themselves off after the brutal beatdown they'd suffered.

"Well, I am pretty sure that no training could have prepared us for that" Tien remarked; checking himself for bruises and flexing his arms.

"You're right Tien; if only we'd known about 17 and 18" Piccolo spoke, taking a sudden interest in the sky; clearly something dwelling on his mind.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't tell you any more than I did, it may have caused irreparable damage to the timeline" Trunks spoke;

Raijin patting Trunks on his back; he wanted so badly to call this Trunks his son; but that would be wrong, "Its ok Trunks; it doesn't matter now; but we still need to find a way to defeat them".

Vegeta rose back up to his feet; floating upwards into the lines of sight for everyone present, "You can plan all you want, but only I shall defeat these Androids" Vegeta spoke, the sound of confidence resonating in his voice.

"And how are you going to do that?" Raijin asked; his eyes meeting with Vegeta's.

"I'm happy you asked, I will ascend beyond a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta proclaimed; triggering his transformation and flying off leaving only a golden trail in the sky.

Piccolo had listened to Vegeta's every word; Tien stood stunned; trying to figure out what could be stronger than a Super Saiyan.

Krillin approaching Piccolo, "Hey Piccolo, you've been quiet for some time now; what's on your mind?"

"This is none of your business Krillin; this does not concern any of you so leave me alone!" Piccolo became suddenly irritated; as if enraged by Krillin just talking to him; igniting his pale purple aura and flying off into the distance.

"Looks like Piccolo is going to fuse with Kami!" Krillin said, giving a big grin to Raijin and Tien.

Raijin looked confused; he knew about the life-bond Piccolo and Kami shared but he didn't understand why Piccolo would want to fuse with Kami, "Krillin, can you explain to me what is going on with Piccolo and Kami.

"Well Raijin, Piccolo and Kami used to be one being; Kami removed all the darkness and evil that was in his soul and that darkness became King Piccolo; and when we defeated King Piccolo; the Piccolo we know today was born, you see… if Piccolo fuses with Kami like he did with Nail; they would become who they originally were… you might say he'd be a Super Namekian!" Krillin explained.

Raijin couldn't help but be impressed by that story; looking up at the sky in the directions that Piccolo and Vegeta flew off in; wondering which to put his faith in, but one thing was certain to him, I needed to find a way to go beyond Super Saiyan too.


	22. 21: Raijin's Vision

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 21: Raijin's Vision**

It has been 24 hours since their crushing defeat at the hands of Androids 17 and 18; Piccolo has flown off to Kami's Lookout, while Tien, Future-Trunks and Krillin had gone to Goku's House to move him to a safer location.

Raijin had returned to Capsule Corp to help Bulma and his son; Baby-Trunks, holding his Babyboy in his arms while Bulma got a chance to rest from her duties to Capsule Corp and those of being a mother; Raijin smiled as he cradled his sleeping son; standing up and setting the baby down into a cradle and rocking the baby softly.

Once finished, Raijin needed to figure out what Vegeta had said; about going beyond the power of a Super Saiyan; Vegeta would find a way to do it; and Goku would too, he needed to surpass a Super Saiyan too.

Crossing his legs and sitting down in a lotus position; Raijin meditated in hopes at arriving at a possible path to ascension; his mind clearing all unnecessary thoughts.

Raijin stood in his mindscape; a pitch-black void; flickering images of his memories floated around his figure, glancing at and viewing in the third person; one such memory that brought a smile to Raijin's face; the sight of a teenage Raijin still dressed in white and with his tail; standing alongside Nail, becoming a protector of Lord Guru.

Raijin couldn't help but smile at this memory; but this was not why he was here right now; concentrating on his goal; to surpass his current limits; his body emitting a golden glow; four pathways lit up at his feet; all of them leading to a dark silhouette; none of them showing any facial features other than the same hairstyle that Raijin had; not even a pair of eyes or a face.

Raijin looked at each of the paths laid before him; each one of the four paths took twisting turns leading to the feet of each one of the four shadowed silhouettes.

Turning attention to each figure; every single one though they had no eyes to see with; glared at Raijin; all four waiting and watching for which path Raijin would choose to walk upon.

The closer Raijin tried to look at the four; the more he saw each one had a clear shape to them.

The first and closest of the four looked bulky; standing with large muscles; exhibiting heightened power and strength.

The second that stood not far behind the first; stood with his arms and legs spread apart; the shadow's muscle mass much larger; the hulking weight of such body-mass would cause a drastic decrease in speed.

The third stood to the farthest left of Raijin's position, unable to see anything but a much thicker head of hair; and what Raijin thought might be his old tail that Doctor Briefs had surgically removed for him nearly four years ago.

And the last stood beyond a veil of shimmering light; almost like a barrier meant to be overcome; Raijin squinted his eyes as much as he could to make out any kind of detail about the silhouette through the shimmering veil.

A ringing telephone awoke Raijin out of his mental state with a sharp snap; his vision blurred from such a deep dive into his mind to search for the right path; clapping his hands on his cheeks as Raijin rose to his feet; walking over to answer the ringing phone.

As soon as Raijin answered the phone; a male voice sprang out of the receiver; an excited high-pitched voice, "Yes Hello, is this Capsule Corp? I am calling to enquire about a lost vehicle I found in the forest just outside of Ginger Town".

Raijin was curious, in the last three years no tests had been conducted near Ginger Town; "Let me just pass you over to Bulma Briefs; you'll be able to give you the answer you need".

Raijin was just about to call Bulma when Bulma was already standing in the doorway; smiling to Raijin, her hand reached out and took the phone from him; giving Raijin a kiss on the cheek as she took the call.

Raijin checked on Baby-Trunks; the ringing phone having not disturbed the sleeping baby in the slightest, making him smile with a fatherly happiness.

Raijin tried listen in on the phone call, hearing the man on the other line saying that he'd found a disused vehicle; covered in plant-life and moss; but bearing a Capsule Corp Logo and that he was sending over a photo of the abandoned craft.

"Right, if I may I would like to check out this vehicle with an expert in this particular craft, and us alone thank you." Bulma requested; her voice unreadable.

"The man on the other line didn't have much time to say anything otherwise as Bulma ended the phone call just as a photo of the craft popped out from a printer; Bulma lifted the photo up to see it, the craft was exactly what Bulma thought it was.

Raijin leaned over to catch a look of the photo in Bulma's hand; his eyes widened with shock when he saw it.

The abandoned vehicle looked nearly identical to the Time Capsule that Future-Trunks used to return to his just three years ago; only this one had a burnt-out hole in the canopy and was nearly entirely covered in moss like it had been there for a very long time.

"Bulma; call Trunks, we should check this out" Raijin suggested, a touch of concern in his voice.

"Yes, I agree; and I'm way ahead of you… as always" Bulma smiled; already arranging for someone to check it out with her.

With those words Bulma was already sending a phone-call to the transport craft Krillin had borrowed for moving Goku to a more secure location away from The Androids.


	23. 22: The Other Time Machine

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 22: The Other Time Machine**

As soon as Bulma finished her phone conversation with Krillin and Future-Trunks; she turned to Raijin; a broad smile on her face.

"I'm going to check out this abandoned Time Machine too; want to come with?" Bulma asked, her voice unmissably cheerful.

Raijin nodded his head; a smile lighting up his face, "Why not, shall I fly us there?"

"Not necessary; you can fly but I'll use my Hover Car, Mom, can you take care of Trunks; we're going out!" Bulma left the lab; keys in hand, leaving Baby-Trunks to the care of Mrs Briefs as the pair left to join up with Future-Trunks to investigate this strange vehicle.

"Oh, ok dear; don't be too long now!" Mrs Briefs spoke, her sweet smile ever-present.

Raijin followed Bulma and stood on the ground outside the Lab while Bulma took off in her Hover Car; Bulma smiled at Raijin as she watched him during her take-off; observing how Raijin always crouched down by bending his knees before launching off the ground and chasing after Bulma.

Raijin flew side by side with Bulma in her Hover Car, his vision played on his mind; it was common for Namekian's to have visions during deep meditation but he'd never had one quite so vivid, the four diverging paths and the shimmering wall that blocked a path to greater strength and power, Raijin knew that was the path he should walk towards; the path to ascension.

Within ten minutes of high-speed flying Raijin and Bulma arrived at the forest where the Time Capsule had been discovered; while Bulma brought her Hover Car to a landing; Raijin dropped out of the skies to the ground; stunned to find Gohan present on the scene along with Future-Trunks.

Bulma quickly landed her car; hopping out and running to Trunks' side; giving him a motherly hug, "Trunks, so good to see you; so then, how do you like the younger version of your mother?"

"Well… you haven't really changed that much" Trunks blushed as he answered; looking away to not meet her gaze.

Bulma leapt for joy at the answer, "so, I'll keep my good looks for at least another ten years; you are a lucky man Raijin" Bulma smiled; giving Raijin a kiss on his cheek, forcing a blush to rise in his cheeks.

Trunks looked to Raijin; his blue eyes almost drilling a hole through Raijin, while Raijin looked to Trunks; he noticed similarities to Vegeta rather than himself.

Raijin was first to break the silence between him and Trunks, "So, is this your Time Machine? If not; where did this one come from?".

"Trunks turned and looked to the abandoned machine; the resemblance to the machine Trunks owned was uncanny, "I believe so, yes; I just need to verify one thing… on this engine pylon."

Trunks walked over to one of the engine pylons; scraping away years' worth of moss and weather-damage from the surface of the metal, revealing the word Hope.

Trunks took a step back, Gohan, Raijin and Bulma all watched as Trunks took a capsule and throwing it; watching as the capsule exploded into his own Time Capsule; the gleaming machine shining in the sunlight.

Trunks explained; showing Gohan, Bulma and Raijin that Trunks' own machine bore the word Hope. "This is my machine that I used to travel here from my Timeline and arriving in this Timeline, though the differences that occurred since my arrival were unexpected" Trunks shot a glare at Raijin.

Raijin noticed but ignored Trunks' glare; he was too interested in why there was two Time Machines.

"My mother wrote this to symbolize that both me and this machine are our last hope, that was just moments before I travelled here the first time three years ago" Trunks continued to explain.

"Aww, I can't believe the future-me is so corny" Bulma said jokingly.

Trunks smiled to Bulma; while Gohan floated up into the air; examining the hole in the canopy.

"Can you get this open? the scorched and melted material of the canopy bending outwards suggests whatever made this hole came from the inside" Gohan explained; watching as Trunks searched the mossy machine and found the outside control panel, hitting a button.

The mossy and damaged Time Capsule whirred to life, the canopy opening with a loud creaking sound; fragments of moss and dirt shook off as the canopy opened; the machine barely had enough life to open itself.

Trunks hopped into the Pilot Seat; accessing the controls and examining its travel log, "there isn't much fuel left in this machine; I have to work fast… got it!" Trunks smiled; his smile beaming as he discovered when the damaged Time Capsule arrived in this Timeline.

"It looks like this machine arrived at the exact same time as my own did, no… it arrived a year before I made my first trip here; when I first came here; defeating Frieza and giving Goku the heart medicine; this Time Machine and its pilot had already been here a year" Trunks read the information off the screen as fast as he could; the machine dying and everything inside going dark; devoid of life.

"So… and this is the million zeni question; who used this machine?" Raijin asked, floating up beside Gohan; taking a quick glance at Bulma who was examining both machines.

"I'm not quite sure; but these were inside the machine, just sitting on the seat" Trunks answered; handing Gohan and Raijin each a half of a strange purple shell-like object.

"Let me see that!" Bulma shouted; holding up her hands up to both Raijin and Gohan; both of whom floated back down to the ground and handing both halves to Bulma.

Bulma examined both halves closely; placing the two together into some strange ball or egg, "Well… using my degree in Biology for once… I can only assume that this is an egg; but I'd like to take it back to my Lab for further tests and examination".

"We can assume, whatever hatched from that egg, made that hole in the canopy" Gohan spoke; Trunks staring at the damage, a look of concern falling over his facial expression.

"That'll be fine; but I think we should look around for whatever came out of that egg" Raijin spoke, looking to Trunks and Gohan; both nodding in agreement.

"We cannot leave this Time Machine here" Trunks stated; scratching away at the moss again and hitting a panel, the wreck reducing down into a tiny capsule; Trunks slipping it into his case.

"I'll get the other one for you" Gohan spoke; flying over and hitting an identical panel, both Time Machines in the capsule form and both being placed into Trunks' case.

Trunks and Gohan took to the skies to search the surrounding area for anything that might have emerged from that strange egg-shell, Raijin lifted Bulma into his arms before taking to the skies too, the pair looking simultaneously; their search didn't take long before hearing the voice of Gohan; "I FOUND IT!"

"Hold on" Raijin spoke to Bulma, his aura flaring up as he rocketed to Gohan's location; Bulma clinging tightly to his white Namekian tunic; the couple wasted no time in finding Gohan and Trunks, both stunned by what they saw.

Laying in the dirt was a massive insect carapace at least the same size as Bulma's car and split open; whatever had emerged from this thing; it had to be huge.

Bulma let out a scream; panicking and hiding behind Raijin, "is it still alive?"

"No, it looks like this was just an outer-covering; like some kind of insect" Gohan explained; examining the carapace from every angle.

Trunks leant over; examining the large crack in its back; reaching inside; recoiling slightly as he brought his right hand out, his hand soaked in a strange pink slime-like substance.

"Dear god, its still wet; whatever came out of this thing did so very recently, maybe even just before we got here, at least by an hour" Trunks spoke; shaking his hand to get rid of the slimy substance.

Raijin and Gohan suddenly put up this guard; a feeling like they're being watched overcoming their senses; both keeping their eyes trained on

"Well Trunks, it was nice seeing you, Gohan; say hi to your mom, Raijin; come home safe; ok BYE!" Bulma rambled quickly, running back to her car; the unmistakable sound of her Hover Car flying off; leaving Raijin, Trunks and Gohan in the forest.

"Is there anything we can do with this… thing?" Raijin asked; taking a good look inside the creature's discarded carapace as well, noting that the shape was reminiscing of something humanoid.

"No, there isn't, all we can do is leave it here to decompose naturally" Trunks answered; receiving an agreeing nod from Gohan.

"Then there is nothing left for us here, Gohan; you should go to wherever everyone has taken Goku, Trunks; we'll go find Vegeta" Raijin spoke, drawing the attention of Trunks and Gohan; both giving agreeing nods.

"Raijin, just in case; we've taken Goku to Kame House" Gohan explained; smiling to Raijin before flying off at his boy's top speed.

Raijin and Trunks both looked to each other; flying off in their effort to find Vegeta; they'd need him for facing the Androids and unravelling this mystery.

Little did they know that amongst the foliage and trees; a pair of very hungry and deadly pink eyes leered at them; watching and listening to their every word; the creature moved with a clicking sound just as everyone flew off; hissing at the loss of an appealing meal; the creature turns its attention and unbearable hunger to the nearby populace of Ginger Town.


	24. 23: A Meeting with Vegeta

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 23: A Meeting with Vegeta**

Raijin and Future-Trunks flew as fast as they could; both intending to find Vegeta to enlist his help with the mystery of who came in the second Time Capsule;

"Trunks; do you really think Vegeta will help us?" Raijin asked; though he already knew the answer

"Of course, he will; he is your friend, isn't he?" Future-Trunks answered exactly as Raijin had expected.

"Not exactly; any time we do speak' it devolves into a mindless argument and Vegeta has never once spoken my name" Raijin retorted; believing that this meeting would go no different; maybe even worse with the presence of Future-Trunks.

The pair kept flying hoping to sense even a glimmer of Vegeta's energy signature; once they flew out into the dessert; they found him.

Flying through the dessert and into the mountains; Raijin and Trunks arrived at a desolate and battle-worn ground; signs of battle littered the surrounding area; from craters to entire chunks taken out of the mountains by energy blasts.

"What is this place?" Raijin spoke; amazed at the level of carnage that had taken place here.

"This was where Kakarot and Myself had our first battle; where our rivalry began" Vegeta spoke; he was facing the horizon; fixated on this one spot, like this one place on Earth was of great importance to him.

Raijin and Future-Trunks both took a sweeping look over the location; amazed at what a fierce battle must have taken place here.

"Father, we need your help" Future-Trunks blurted out, "We found a second Time Machine; something came to this timeline a year before I did".

"Never call me that Boy!" Vegeta answered; still not even giving either Future-Trunks or Raijin a look, "This Time Machine business is none of my concern; that is your business and not mine; I am only concerned with my ascension and destroying those Androids!".

Raijin glanced at Future-Trunks; witnessing him hanging his head in shame for even attempting to persuade Vegeta to help them, Raijin knew there was one way to force Vegeta to act.

"Fight with me; right here; if you win' we won't bother you again, but if I win; you help us" Raijin clenched his fists as he spoke; Trunks looking to Raijin with a new light; a light of inspiration.

Vegeta finally turned and glared at Raijin; his frown curling into a grin; a chance finally arising to beat down Raijin and assert himself as being more powerful, "Very well; I accept"

Vegeta wasted no time in throwing the first punch; dashing in close to Raijin with a mean right hook; taking Raijin by surprise with Vegeta's base level speed and taking the punch; sending Raijin tumbling off the ledge he'd been standing on.

Vegeta smirked as he followed after Raijin; his right fist radiating with a fierce dark-blue energy; his Energy Punch; thrusting his fist at Raijin of whom dodged as best he could; clenching his own fist to charge his own Energy Punch; a move he'd copied back during their first time on Planet Namek.

"How dare you copy me, you lowly backwater Saiyan!" Vegeta roared, raising his right fist and punching at Raijin; while Raijin brought up his left fist charged with his own light-blue energy.

Raijin's and Vegeta's fists met in the centre of their clash; their energies mixing and exploding between them; a dust cloud rising up from their equal attacks.

"So; you've perfected my own attack; simply mimicking me won't help you win!" Vegeta spoke in his mocking tone; his aura flaring with golden light as Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Maybe so, but I will win none the less" Raijin blazed with golden light too as he too transformed.

Future-Trunks watched from the cliff-edge; amazed at their conflict, having the chance to watch Raijin and Vegeta clash; he didn't know what to think; he could only witness that would transpire.

Raijin and Vegeta charged at each other, standing so close to one another that their blazing gold auras merged into one blazing light.

Both fighters trading punches and kicks, every strike they knew; ranging from hooks, jabs, palm thrusts, roundhouse kicks, knee thrusts, heel drops and headbutts; continuously hitting the other in their respective face, chest, arm or leg.

Raijin and Vegeta separated with a cross-counter as both threw a closed fisted punch at each other and striking each other in the jaw; their auras snuffed out but remaining in the Super Saiyan state; both panting after a vicious exchange of fists; Raijin stood with bruises over his arms and chest; a couple hidden on his legs from Vegeta's kicks, while Vegeta's armour had been destroyed by Raijin's own attacks; he wiped a trickle of blood from his lip; growling and smiling as he found someone else to beat down besides Goku.

"Well, it seems you can fight like a Saiyan after all" Vegeta spoke mockingly; clenching his fists again.

Raijin spat blood into the sandy rock under his feet; sneering at Vegeta's prideful expression, "Took you long enough to realise, you ass".

Vegeta grit his teeth at the insult, widened his arms wing-span; outstretching his arms; taking the position for the Final Flash.

"What are you doing?!" Raijin proclaimed; an expression of shock at Vegeta's actions; kicking off the ground to rush Vegeta; firing a Final Flash here could cause immense damage.

Future-Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing, witnessing the battle and the direct path taken; Vegeta's apparent killing intent while Raijin rushed to stop Vegeta; "Father, stop this!"

"Shut up boy!" Vegeta shouted; brining his hands together; electricity flowing down his arms and from his hands; his blast imminent.

Raijin rushed to Vegeta; bowing low as the blast was about to fire at point-blank range; and delivering an uppercut punch into Vegeta's gut rather than his chin; stroking as hard as he could; feeling his rage stir like it had back on Namek.

The punch forced Vegeta to break and stop his Final Flash; gritting his teeth as Raijin's audacity to halt his finisher; brining his hands together again and brining down a sledgehammer fist onto Raijin's head.

Raijin was smacked into the dirt; the sledgehammer fist driving him down into the ground and knocking the Super Saiyan form out of Vegeta; his black hair returning, just when Raijin thought he had won; but he'd underestimated Vegeta's durability.

Vegeta smiled as he stared down at Raijin; turning his back on the downed warrior and began to walk away; gasping in shock as he felt an out-of-nowhere fist hitting him in the back; the impact bringing The Prince down to his knees and ending Raijin's Super Saiyan form; his expression contorting into a face of pure-rage as he turned and saw Raijin grinning at him.

Raijin had seized the chance to attack Vegeta's blind spot; speaking with a smile over what he'd wanted to be a victory "I guess that makes this one a Draw; since Nail interrupted us last time"

Before Vegeta could retort with an insult; both warriors turned and stared into the distance; sensing the rising powers of what seemed to be Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Tien, Krillin, and Gohan all in one place; but that made no sense; Vegeta was kneeling before Raijin; and Goku was in a safe place to recover.

"What the hell is going on? Know that power is Piccolo; at least I hope its Piccolo; but why is Frieza there? Trunks killed him" Raijin muttered; struggling to comprehend the strange combination of energies.

Future-Trunks flew over from his cliff-side perch; "Yeah, I sense it too; it makes no sense".

Vegeta stood back up; even he was dumbfounded by what he was sensing; a power identical than his own; but even stronger; the concept triggering his hate; with a frustrated roar Vegeta flew off to find out what was going on.

Without a word; Raijin and Future-Trunks followed, flying after Vegeta and quickly getting ahead of The Prince thanks to the damage Vegeta had taken during the fight.

The duo were able to follow the powers to the site of what used to be Ginger Town within the timespan of ten minutes; both Raijin and Future-Trunks arrived and dropped from the skies beside the already present Piccolo and Krillin; both staring at a creature with a look of fear.

Raijin and Future-Trunks both looked to see what they saw; both taking a step back in horror.

Standing before their very eyes was a tall green coloured bug-like monster; with gleaming pink eyes and an orange beak-like mouth; strange carapace-like wings jutting from its back and a long tail with a spear-like tip.

The creature smiled and hissed at the group; all but Piccolo standing transfixed on the creature until it spoke.

"Sorry, not telling the story a second time!" The Creature floated up into the sky and let out a yell; "Solar Flare!"

A blinding light hit the group; blinding everybody within the escape stunt; hearing only a cruel laughter as the creature flew away from the ruins of Ginter Town.

It took several minutes for everyone to regain their vision; the passing time saw the arrival of both Tien and Vegeta, the latter of whom quickly began yelling at Piccolo; ignoring everyone else present.

"You Namekian! What happened; how did you suddenly get so much stronger!" Vegeta yelled; his brow contorted with rage.

"You fused with Kami, didn't you?" Krillin interjected; a hopeful look in his eyes.

Piccolo ignored Vegeta's shouts; turning to Krillin and nodded his head, "Yes, I did; our united power is more than I ever dreamed, like this is could have defeated Frieza; maybe now I am a match for at least one of the Androids".

Tien and Krillin both stood stunned by the news; both wearing hopeful looks for Piccolo; both praying for potential success for an upcoming battle next time they face 16, 17 and 18

"What was that thing? Where did it come from?" Trunks was next to speak, asking the million zeni question.

"Alright everyone; listen up, I only want to explain this once; that creature said his name is Cell; he's an Androids created by Doctor Gero and he came here by using a Time Machine that Trunks and Raijin found not far from here" Piccolo explained; glancing at Trunks and Raijin as he mentioned the Abandoned Time Machine.

"What does he want? To kill Goku like the others?" Raijin asked; a look of frustration as yet another enemy had arisen to an already dire situation.

"No, he wants to absorb both Android 17 and 18 to reach his Perfect Form; if he succeeds, we are all doomed" Piccolo spoke with a morbid tone.

"I say let him absorb the Androids; then there is two less enemies for us to deal with later" Vegeta explained, that prideful tone of voice returning.

Raijin thought about what Vegeta was suggesting; it made sense to narrow down the list of enemies to just one or two; but is Cell in his Perfect Form was dangerous enough to strike fear in Piccolo; it could not be allowed, "I disagree Vegeta; we should chase down Cell and stop him before he gets the Androids".

Vegeta spat to the ground in disgust; not speaking another word; Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and left; leaving only a vaguely heard series of curses and a golden trail in the blue sky above.

Future-Trunks quickly bent his knee's; changing into a Super Saiyan himself; clearly about to chase after Vegeta.

"Trunks stop, you won't change his mind" Raijin shouted after Trunks; Trunks looking to Raijin and nodding.

"Say; if this Cell came from another future-timeline; wouldn't there by one in this one too?" Krillin suggested.

Everyone widened their eyes; realising that Krillin was right.

"That can't be! I destroyed his lab; nothing could have survived my blast" Trunks exclaimed; holding out his hands as he struggled to understand how there might be another Cell.

"The Androids survived your blast; and Gero was a mad scientist; maybe he had a sub-lab, Doctor Briefs has one" Raijin answered quickly,

"Alright; two of us should go back to Gero's Lab and destroy whatever they might find there; the rest of us will chase after and find Cell" Piccolo explained; looking for volunteers.

Future-Trunks and Krillin stood together; both looking to each other and nodding; "We'll go to the Lab; find the basement and destroy anything we find".

"Good, so the three of us will chase and try to stop Cell" Piccolo confirmed; standing alongside Tien and Raijin.

"Does everybody understand?" Raijin asked everyone, turning his line of sight to Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Future-Trunks in turn; each one nodding in return.

"Right; we don't have any time left to waste" Piccolo yelled; with those words the two groups flew off.

Krillin and Future-Trunks flying to the northeast while Piccolo, Tien and Raijin flew to the southeast; tracking any traces left of Cell's energy; leading them to Nicki Town.


	25. 24: Amusement Park Battle

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 24: Amusement Park Battle; Raijin vs Imperfect Cell**

Raijin had flown to a stop alongside Tien and Piccolo; the three standing in a triangle formation; Raijin clenching his fists; frustration rising as all his fights until now he had lost or fought to a draw like he had with Vegeta; opening his mouth to speak before Tien cut him off.

"Raijin, what's wrong?" Tien asked; his voice hinted with concern.

"I think we should split up; each one of us goes to a place full of people; masking their powers so Cell doesn't sense us, and then we're there when he attacks the populace" Raijin explained; trying to hide a desire to fight Cell himself.

Piccolo quickly noticed Raijin's hidden desires; though he didn't want to let Raijin have his way since he knew exactly what Cell was capable of, "It's dangerous to fight Cell alone; but splitting up is out of the question".

"Why do you want to split up? Wouldn't it be better if we fought Cell as a group?" Tien added further to Piccolo's shut down of Raijin's intentions.

"We can still fight him as a group; if one of us found him; we could power up to our maximum so the others could sense it; keep Cell busy until we all are present; and destroy Cell as a team" Raijin explained; "And by splitting up we can cover a greater area".

Tien and Piccolo looked to each other; a long moment of silence passed between the two as they kept Raijin waiting for the answer.

"Very well Raijin; you can go, but Tien and I will stay together… just be careful and if you find lots of random clothes left abandoned on the ground; it means Cell has been there or is near." Piccolo spoke, his voice solemn; looking at Raijin as if he was seeing his friend for the final time.

Raijin's smile beamed with happiness; glad to be allowed to chase Cell on his own; his white aura flaring up as he charged off into the distance; chasing after Cell on his own while Piccolo and Tien would follow to the closest settlement; Nicki Town.

Raijin flew for another two hours; dropping down and out of the sky, landing in the middle of an Amusement Park; but it was strange, normally Amusement Parks were rife with people clambering to ride Roller Coasters; children eating candy floss; begging their parents to let them ride the Carrousel; but this Amusement Park was empty; not a sound to be heard; only the abandoned clothes that lay strewn over the ground, on benches, on the Tea Cups Ride as well as every other ride present.

Raijin was instantly on his guard; keeping his power levels low so not to be sensed, his dark eyes scoping around; trying to catch even the slightest sight of Cell; a shadow or the whip of his tail.

Suddenly hearing a woman's scream; Raijin looked for the source, jumping upwards and floating just high enough to scope out; hearing another scream only this time from a man; picking up on the source and flying headlong into the Hall of Mirrors.

Crashing through the ceiling and into the Hall of Mirrors; Raijin was struck with fear as he was faced by the multiple reflections of Cell; his tall green form changed to blue in the poor lighting within the Hall, faced with a man and a woman Cell had been preying on with the intent of absorbing them both into his being; raising his right hand and firing a ki blast through a wall of mirrors and through the exterior wall; creating an exit for the pair, "Hurry, Run".

The couple didn't have a moment to spare; Cell came charging out from the darkness with an alarming hiss; eager to absorb the two humans only to be met with a spinning back-hand strike from Raijin; Raijin's fist colliding with Cell's beak-like mouth, buying enough time for the couple to flee the Hall of Mirrors and regain their safety; the woman shouting her thanks as she fled.

"You will pay for interrupting my hunt" Cell spoke; his voice a hissing sound that sent shivers down Raijin's spine.

Raijin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists; letting out a shout as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, the shockwave he unleashed cracked or shattered all the mirrors surrounding himself and Cell.

"Oh, another Saiyan; no matter; I can already sense you're not strong enough to face me" Cell's beak-like mouth curled into a smile; the sight un-nerved Raijin.

"That punch seemed to leave an impact though" Raijin retorted; smiling in the face of great evil.

"You merely took me by surprise; nothing more, nothing less" Cell retorted back; hissing as he charged, stabbing at Raijin with his tail; the razor-sharp stinger narrowly missing Raijin as he backflipped to gain some distance.

Raijin kept up his guard; having to worry not only about Cell's fists and kicks; but that Tail too.

Cell attacked again, swiping with his tail, following up with a forward punch; Raijin easily dodging the Stinger by dodging to his left; Cell's punch hitting Raijin's right shoulder.

Raijin knelt and closed in for his signature move; a point-blank ki blast, smiling as he closed into Cell's monstrous body.

"Point-blank; really? What a waste" Cell spoke; smiled with his hissing voice; his four sharp teeth bared.

Raijin ceased his attack at the last possibly moment; Cell's tail striking him in his ribs while the stinger slashed across Raijin's white tunic; an acid burning a trail across the clothes.

"Well Raijin; you seem capable, but you are not strong enough to defeat me" Cell spoke, his hissing voice reminiscing of that vile mocking tone Vegeta or Frieza spoke in.

"How do you know my name?" Raijin asked; being put off-guard for only a split moment.

"Oh, its very simple; in the Timeline I came from, you had been killed by Android 18; but Gero's Supercomputer still had data on you and your techniques" Cell spoke again, informing Raijin on why and how the monster knew him.

"Time Travel is weird" Raijin remarked to himself; flinching as he felt a burning on his arm and chest

Raijin quickly shed the tunic; tossing it to the ground; witnessing the acid burn his tunic to nothing; grimacing at the horror Cell continued to exude with his myriad of powers, Raijin chose a hasty retreat; flying off the ground he stood on and fleeing the Hall of Mirrors leaving Cell inside; still smiling and staring at Raijin with an intense interest.

Raijin brought up his hands for a ki blast; yelling at he fired the yellow blast from both hands "Masenko ha!".

Cell fired a ki blast of a yellow colour exactly the same as Raijin's own; the two beams colliding and exploding the same instant, the Hall of Mirrors crumbling to nothing but shattered glass and rubble in a matter of moments, Cell came rushing out; his tail raised like the pincer of a scorpion.

Raijin smiled in the face of the monster; dodging to the right to dodge the stinger; raising both his forearms to punch Cell's left haymaker punch; the impact sending Raijin sliding backwards on his feet; causing the concrete to crack under the force.

Raijin span out from under Cell; leaping from the ground to the top of the Ferris Wheel, raising his left hand; tracing up the length of his right arm; his ki crackling like lightning as he prepared his ultimate ki blast.

"Zeus Storm Cannon!" Raijin roared; his blast roared like a bolt of thunder as it was fired; a golden yellow current of energy that forked and edged like a thunder bolt; he blast strikes Cell with all of its force and impact; the path of the blast tearing through the concrete and obliterated the Pirate Ship and Carrousel in its path; the cloud of destruction leaving no visible sign of Cell.

"I did it, I defeated Cell" Raijin spoke to himself; allowing himself that pat on the back as he slumped to the ruined pathways; the golden light fading from his hair; reverting out of his Super Saiyan form.

"I'd check again if I were you, Saiyan" the hissing voice resounded from the rubble; Cell stood as he emerged from the dust; missing his left arm; left wing and his right hand; letting out a shout as he regenerated all of his missing body parts as well as his wing; each dripping with his acidic liquids.

Raijin grit his teeth; he'd poured everything into that blast, a swell of anger at his own weakness; realising what Piccolo had meant… Piccolo was stronger than a Super Saiyan now and even he was not able to defeat Cell; and Cell got stronger with every victim he absorbed, he'd need to ascend like Vegeta was trying to, and he needed to do so either now or very soon.

Raijin's black hair stood up once again; powering up to Super Saiyan, his rage tuning his blood into a boiling flow; his rage giving Raijin power.

Cell stopped; his smile dropping from his beak; watching Raijin; Raijin felt the full power of a Super Saiyan course through him; his hair and aura blazing with a golden radiance; smiling at Cell as Raijin had not felt the power of a Rage-Boost since he'd fought Frieza one-on-one.

Launching at Cell with his Rage-Boosted powers; Raijin smirked as he landed a punch into Cell's chest; forcing the monster to drop to one knee, Raijin sliding on his heels; spinning around Cell's knelt down figure and delivering a swift heel drop onto Cell's head.

Groaning with pain from Raijin's two strikes Cell rose back up to his feet; his pink eyes looking for Raijin who had vanished, dropping from the top of the Ferris Wheel; stomping down on Cell's head and bringing the monster crashing into the concrete under its very feet.

Raijin powered down again; the brief power-up vanishing from his body; panting for breath after the trio of seriously physical attacks; glaring at the crater he'd left Cell in after his still-incomplete Shock Drop Attack.

Raijin allowed himself a smile as he sensed the energies of Piccolo, Tien as well as Krillin; the four Z Fighters arriving to his aid; Piccolo quickly spotting Cell laying in the crater; shooting Raijin with a surprised look.

"How did you manage this?" Krillin asked before Piccolo could, Krillin earning a glare from Piccolo

"I'm not quite sure myself" Raijin dropped to his knees; exhausted from Cell's ferocious attacks and his Rage-Boost; only now noticing the acid burn on his left bicep and chest.

"Don't count me out just yet, SOLAR FLARE!" Cell screeched; leaping from the crater with a shriek; using one of Tien's techniques yet again to ensure his escape from the Z Fighters.

The Solar Flare blinded everyone but Piccolo and Tien; both of whom anticipated Cell's trick; witnessing the monster fly further to the east.

Piccolo immediately began yelling for all to hear; "Tien and I will chase after Cell; everyone else go to Kame House and transport Goku somewhere safer; The Androids will search for him there, my suggestion would be The Lookout" With those words spoke; he and Tien flew off the continue chasing after Cell.

Raijin and Krillin stayed on the ground; waiting for their eyes to recover; once they had Krillin gave Raijin a long look; "You're going to catch a cold with no shirt".

Krillin lifted off his orange gi; thankfully he still wore the blue weighted t-shirt; Raijin put the gi on; the size was rather small for him and hug his frame tightly.

"You know… orange looks good on you, not as good as it does on Goku though" Krillin remarked.

Raijin smiled; often enjoying Krillin's remarks, taking in a deep breath and lifting off the ground in flight.

Krillin nodded and did the same; "Come on; The Androids could arrive there at any time; we need to be there to defend Goku".

Raijin gave a nod; the two flew off and headed east; both trying to reach Kame house before The Androids did.


	26. 25: The Answer to Ascension

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 25: The Answer to Ascension**

Raijin and Krillin flew to Kame House at top speed; arriving at the island hut in less than an hour, Raijin and Krillin had not exchanged a single word; Raijin had been deep in thought, he'd felt something during the Rage-Boost; something he could not quite describe.

The pair floated in the air; witnessing the ocean waters parting and crashing back together as a force of will blasted through the gleaming ocean surface, the two traced their lines of sight to the beachhead; both bearing a wide smile as they saw exactly who they needed in this time of crisis, Goku.

Raijin, Krillin and Chichi all raced down to the beach; Goku lifting his wife up into the air and span her around; both expressing their happiness for Goku's full recovery; Goku smiling wide as he turned towards Raijin and Krillin, setting his wife down and touching Raijin's and Krillin's shoulders.

"It's good to see you both" Goku spoke; his voice kind and honest as he turned away from the ocean waters and towards his friends and family.

"It's good to see you back on your feet" Raijin spoke; handing Krillin's Gi back to him; standing on Roshi's beach with no shirt.

"Ahh, Raijin; you'll catch your death of cold like that, and how did you get that burn!" Chichi scolded Raijin for walking around with no shirt; spotting the injuries he'd received from Cell.

Chichi ran back into Kame House and returned with one of Master Roshi's orange Hawaiian Shirts and some bandages; Chichi took care of Raijin's injury and dressed him while Raijin and Krillin listened to Goku.

Goku explained that he knew about what Vegeta had been planning; and that he had the exact same idea; to surpass Super Saiyan and ascend to an even high level; it would be the only way to defeat The Androids as well as Cell.

"All we need is just one day to train" Goku pointed to the sky; a big smile on his face; Raijin looking confused at Goku's apparent poor perception of time.

"Just one day? Goku, I think that Heart Virus messed with your head too" Raijin spoke, his expression one of confusion as did the sound of his vocal tone.

Krillin struggled to not laugh at the mere sight of Raijin in one of Master Roshi's shirts.

"One day is all we need; in just one day we'll get exactly one year's worth of training" Goku followed up; his smile widening.

Krillin and Master Roshi both turned to Goku with wide eyes, Roshi's sunglasses sliding down his nose and exposing his eyes; both realising what Goku was referring to.

"Goku, do you intend to use that Room? last time you nearly died" Master Roshi spluttered his words; his sunglasses nearly falling from his face.

"Yes, I do; and I'd like to take Gohan with me" Goku spoke as he dressed himself back into his orange gi and blue under-shirt; nodding to Master Roshi; turning his attention to Chichi, only to be met by the stubborn glare of his wife; Raijin fully expected Chichi to say and/or shout no or some variation of no.

"Alright… fine, take Gohan; but I want you to promise to let him study when he gets home" Chichi closed her eyes and bowed her head as she spoke, when she opened her eyes again; Chichi had a gleaming light in her eyes.

Raijin, Krillin and Roshi all stood stunned; Chichi had just allowed Gohan to train with his father.

"We're taking Vegeta and Trunks too; we'll need all of us for this fight" Goku confirmed; smiled as he turned to Krillin, "Krillin; you should stay here, I'll send Piccolo and the others here too".

"Ok, Goku; be careful… that room is dangerous" Krillin spoke; his voice carrying an honest and somewhat scared tone.

Goku put his hand on Raijin's shoulder; raising two fingers to his forehead to use Instant Transmission, Raijin found himself suddenly shifting from Kame House to the inside of a moderately-sized Transport Vehicle being driven by Yamcha while Tien, Gohan and Piccolo both stared in amazement at the mere sight of Goku.

"Daddy!" Gohan spluttered; running over and hugging his father, a sweet sight for all present within the vehicle.

Goku wore a fatherly smile; turning his line of sight to Piccolo, "Hey… Kamiccolo".

Raijin struggled to keep a mocking laugh from escaping; failing miserably and burst out with laughter.

Piccolo shot Goku a dirty look; speaking in a commanding and yet threatening tone of voice; "I may have fused with Kami, but my name is still Piccolo; never call me that again Goku!".

"Hey, calm down; I was only kidding" Goku raised his hands up to his chest; his palms facing Piccolo as he apologised.

"So, now that you're back; what do you intend to do; surpass Super Saiyan like Vegeta and Raijin?" Tien asked; his arms crossed; a sly look in his three eyes like he had something new up his sleeves for the coming fights.

"Yup, that is exactly what I intend to do; and Gohan; you're coming with me, everyone; would you all go and join Krillin, Master Roshi and Chichi back at Kame House" Goku spoke, his cheerful tone of voice always seemed to lift the spirits of everyone around him; even when the situation with The Androids and Cell was at an ever-increasing level of worry for the Z Fighters.

Gohan stood with a look of surprise; while Piccolo had already figured out Goku's plan; "you plan on using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber… don't you Goku?"

Raijin stood behind Goku; listening in on every conversation once he was stopped laughing; beginning to wonder what this Time Chamber was; but before he could ask a question; Goku took hold of both Raijin and Gohan with one hand; holding both by their left hands as he used his right to make the same sign and teleported away from Yamcha's Vehicle.

Raijin found himself standing beside Goku and Gohan again; only now in a barren wasteland; a number of rocks stuck up from the ground and no plant-life whatsoever, though Future-Trunks was present; idly sitting on a rock and apparently taking an interest in his shoes while Vegeta stood some distance away; facing the distance with an unseen expression.

"Good to see you're well again Goku" Future-Trunks gave a smile as he witnessed Goku, Gohan and Raijin arrive; "Father is just over there; he won't speak to anyone; just tells me to leave if I try to get close".

"Let me try to talk to him" Goku smiled as his feet lifted off the barren ground; floating over and landing beside Vegeta; the two almost immediately engaging in conversation

"What do you think their talking about?" Gohan asked; taking a seat on a smaller rock, the young boy had been thrown from one group to another and it must have been wearing on the child.

"No idea; I was under the impression they don't get along" Future-Trunks spoke; glancing in the direction of Goku and Vegeta, clearly wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Piccolo mentioned something called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; and Goku mentioned only needing one day to surpass Super Saiyan, Goku must have a plan and it involves all of us" Raijin answered both questions; giving Future-Trunks and Gohan everything he knew so far.

"Must be dangerous if we're only using this Room now" Gohan muttered under his breath, Raijin looking to Gohan; picking up on the strange behavioural act Gohan just displayed; he'd never seen Gohan act this way.

"By the way… what happened over at Gero's Lab?" Raijin asked Future-Trunks.

Future-Trunks turned his line of sight away from Goku and Vegeta towards Raijin; briefly staring at the Hawaiian Shirt, "Well; Krillin and I found the Sub-Lab under the ruins of the Lab I destroyed; and what we found was quite disturbing, we found a glass capsule filled with a green liquid and inside was the beginnings of another Cell; as well as the blueprints for Androids 17 and 18, we took the blueprints and destroyed everything; including the other Cell".

Raijin gave Future-Trunks a nod; smiling in approval of his actions, "You did well; I trust the blueprints were sent to Bulma?".

Future-Trunks nodded to Raijin; "Yeah; Krillin took the plans to Bulma while I came here looking for my Father".

Raijin figured that Krillin must have rushed out of Capsule Corp to his aid back at the Amusement Park; Krillin is a good friend and ally to have in times of need.

Goku and Vegeta walked over; strangely not flying like they normally did; Vegeta wearing a proud look on his face while Goku wore a confident smile.

"Alright then; we're going to The Lookout now; time to visit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" Goku said; holding out his left hand while his right set up his Instant Transmission.

Raijin, Gohan and Future-Trunks all took hold of Goku's hand or arm; Vegeta simply glared and grabbed hold of the shirt Raijin had borrowed from Master Roshi; Vegeta muttering into Raijin's ear, "That shirt is hideous; disgraceful for a Saiyan".

Raijin simply grinned at Goku transported everyone instantly to The Lookout; still as beautiful as it ever was, the Genie; Mr Popo stood waiting for them and was clearly already aware of their reasons for coming; speaking in his deep but mellow voice, "Please come this way; the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has already been prepared for you".

Mr Popo explained about the Time Chamber as they walked into the Temple; coming to a simple ornate wooden door with a golden handle; "Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, one minute out here will amount to six hours, five minutes, and 15 seconds with inside; in short… one day out here is one year in there; and only two people can enter at a time… who will be first?".

"Wait, why didn't we use this to prepare for The Androids?" Raijin demanded; his amazement getting the better of him at the mere convenience of this strange room.

"I went inside when I was just a kid; I nearly died… and I didn't think you'd be able to handle it alone" Goku told Raijin; Goku's bluntness riled up Raijin's temper.

Raijin stared dumbfounded at Goku; a sudden urge to punch Goku in the face rose up within his mind; Raijin wondered if this was how Vegeta felt all the time.

"So, who is entering first?" asked Mr Popo, his hand on the gold handle; his wide, blank, staring eyes burrowing into the group as if he was staring into their very souls.

Vegeta wordlessly barged through the group; Raijin catching a brief glance at the cocky and arrogant smile Vegeta often wore, Future-Trunks following him closely behind; Mr Popo closing the door behind them.

Goku, Gohan and Raijin retreated back to the Courtyard; Goku sitting down; listening for and sensing for his friend's energies, Gohan sat by the tree's; smiling as he played with the many butterflies, and Raijin walked to the edge of The Lookout; staring out into the direction of Kame House, also trying to sense their friends.

Many hours passed, Raijin and Goku both grimaced as they both sensed a battle; Piccolo was fighting somebody; somebody who had no energy signature, "Goku; is Piccolo fighting The Androids?" Raijin asked; crossing his arms while staring out at the amazing view of the world The Lookout had.

"Yes, he is" Goku spoke his answer; Gohan also sensing Piccolo's amazing energy; his power soared to levels that were much higher than that of a Super Saiyan.

"Can Mr Piccolo win?" Gohan asked; a look of concern filling his eyes; threatening to break out into tears at any moment.

"Maybe, it depends on how powerful The Androids really are" Goku answered; his gaze lingering on Gohan and Raijin; like he expected one of them to try and jump to Piccolo's aid.

"Piccolo has a chance; Gohan, he has a chance, but he must destroy at least one of them before Cell can absorb a single Android" Raijin answered; having fought Android 17 and Cell, he knew all too well how strong Cell was; but Android 17 was another matter.

Several minutes passed; the trio of Goku, Gohan and Raijin kept sensing the conflict of powers as the battle unfold; joined by Mr Popo, a cold sweat dripped down the brow of Raijin; sensing an evil energy that felt like the powers of all his friends and some past enemies mixed together, and that power was racing towards Piccolo and The Androids.

Raijin clenched his fists as he and Mr Popo both stared out from the edge of The Lookout; looking out to where Piccolo was fighting The Androids and Cell.

"It feels like Cell is even stronger than before; it feels like the cries of countless souls" Goku spoke; everyone sensing the sinister powers of Cell even from the other side of the planet.

Raijin clenched his fists so tightly that his nails dug into his palms; drawing four red beads of blood from his skin, thinking to himself that if only he'd arrived at that Park sooner, he'd have saved more people; maybe even stopped Cell.

"Raijin; I know what you're thinking; at your level you'd never have been able to defeat Cell" Goku shouted at Raijin; sending a stern look in Raijin's direction.

Raijin hadn't noticed it himself, but his body was flaring up with his normal white aura; taking a deep breath to calm himself; bowing his head to Goku as he continued to sense the developments of the battle.

Upon sensing the vanishing powers of Piccolo; Gohan let out a ferocious roar; attempting to charge to the battlefield and fight Cell himself, Goku and Raijin both hurrying over and stopping Gohan in his tracks; Gohan screaming at the top of his lungs, "LET ME GO, I'LL KILL HIM!"

"No Gohan; if you go, you'll just fall to Cell; tell me… would Piccolo want that?" Raijin spoke softly; letting Gohan hear a voice that felt the same way as he did.

Gohan turned his rage-filled eyes to Raijin; witnessing a tear fall from Raijin's right cheek; remembering that his friend Nail was part of Piccolo; and Raijin had used to think of Nail like a brother; Raijin was also a good friend and ally of Piccolo's just like any one of the Z Fighters; remembering everything made Gohan calm down; bowing his head in his guilt as tears ran down his cheeks.

Goku released his restraining grip on Gohan; leaving his son to hug with Raijin; the two shared a fondness for Piccolo, Goku stood impressed with Raijin's ability to calm Gohan down.

Goku and Raijin's gaze quickly turned back to the unfolding battle; the energy of Cell suddenly began to spike and rapidly increase; the rising power sent shockwaves throughout the world, however the shockwaves died down quickly.

"Goku; do you think Cell got one of The Androids?" Raijin muttered; his eyes widened in shock at the tremendous increase in Cell's powers.

"Yeah; he did…. Not sure which one though" Goku answered; his brow furrowing as he closed his eyes; sensing the energy of Tien at the site; Tien's own energy spiking while he began a battle with Cell; Tien's energy rising and falling with extraordinary speed.

"No, if Tien fights like this… then he'll die" Gohan shouted; kneeling by Raijin's feet; Gohan looked to his father, "Dad, can't you do something!"

Raijin turned just in time to witness Goku vanish on the spot; smiling to himself as Goku had clearly used Instant Transmission.

In only two or three minutes Goku teleported back with a still-alive Tien and Piccolo in tow, Gohan and Raijin both breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of their friends having survived the ordeal.

Given time Tien and Piccolo both rose back up to their feet; tired from their expenditure of all their energy.

Piccolo was first to speak about what had transpired during the battle; his voice low and hinted at his frustration for failing to defeat an Android.

"I engaged in battle with Android 17… I gave that bastard everything I had and still couldn't win; but Cell showed up and began talking about how 17 and 18 are part of his design; destined to join together but that big one; Android 16 fought against Cell and appeared to have killed Cell, but Cell survived and absorbed Android 17… and then he transformed".

Raijin, Goku and Gohan looked to each other; an understanding passing between them, they needed to finish their training; and fast.

A long silence was broken by the arrival of a familiar canary-yellow Hover Vehicle parking itself within the courtyard; Bulma with a briefcase in one hand; and Baby-Trunks in the other hand, "Hey everyone, why does everyone look so down?" Bulma shouted; walking over and joining the group.

Raijin hurried over; taking his son into his arms and hoisting the baby up into the sky; a bright smile on his face for the happiness of seeing his son again.

"Raijin; what are you wearing? Wait… it doesn't matter because I got everyone new clothes and gear" Bulma raised an eyebrow at the Hawaiian Shirt; dismissing it as one of Roshi's before setting down the case.

Mr Popo had long since disappeared from the Courtyard without anyone noticing; returning and calling out to everyone, "Vegeta and Trunks are coming out of the Time Chamber!".

"Finally, some good news" Piccolo muttered under his breath.

Everyone followed Mr Popo to the dimensional doorway; watching as a bright white light shone just as the door began to open; Future-Trunks walked into the hallway first; his outfit badly damaged and burnt in places; his hair having grown to shoulder-length.

Vegeta left second; his bodysuit and armour had been badly damaged too, though his hair was unchanged.

"How was the training?" Raijin asked to break the silence, smiling to the pair; eager to hear the results.

Future-Trunks was about to speak before Vegeta cut him off, "You are not to discuss our training boy; for they shall see the results for themselves".

"Yeah, I can sense it; you are much stronger now Vegeta" Goku spoke with his usual smile; his voice and eyes hinting at his excitement.

Vegeta scowled and scoffed at Goku's compliments; glaring at Gohan and Raijin with a look of blatant superiority.

"Alright'; before another fight breaks out between you two; I've made new armour for you all, and there is a surprise in the back of my vehicle for anyone whose wounded" Bulma wore a prideful smile; excited to show off the fruits of three years of her work.

While Vegeta, Future-Trunks, Goku and Gohan dressed in their new armour; preparing for a battle with Cell and their own training respectively; Bulma led Raijin, Piccolo and Tien to her Hover Vehicle; opening the backdoors to reveal a Recovery Unit almost identical to those used by the Frieza Force, the only difference being the Capsule Corp Logo.

"Bulma… how did you build this?" Raijin asked; still carrying the now-sleeping Baby-Trunks in his arms.

Bulma smiled and raised her finger to silence anyone who would interrupt her, "Remember when I treated your injuries on Namek; I helped myself to some of the tech laying around; and downloaded a load of data onto a Hard Drive; I spent the last four years trying to reverse-engineer the same Recovery Unit's Frieza had on his ship on Namek; and I finally succeeded".

Vegeta has been listening in on Bulma's explanation and even he was impressed.

"Bulma; you never cease to amaze" Tien complimented Bulma on her work; Bulma smiling and patting Tien's back in thanks.

Piccolo stared at the Recovery Unit though he had no intention of using the machine; turning to Vegeta, "Vegeta; you need to know that Cell has already absorbed one of The Androids; if you're going to fight him be careful"

Vegeta cut off Piccolo before he could finish speaking; "I don't care; with the level of power I have reached it does not matter how many Androids this Cell has absorbed; I will defeat him either way!"

Vegeta blasted off the tiled floors of the courtyard and flew off to the south.

Future-Trunks bowed his head in thanks to Piccolo and Bulma for the advice and the armour; flying off to the south in pursuit of Vegeta, their target being Cell.


	27. 26: Perfection Realised

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 26: Perfection Realised**

Goku and Gohan had entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for their own training after having scarfed down a full meal of varying dishes prepared by the surprisingly skilled expert chef Mr Popo; Tien and Piccolo had watched and expressed their disgust as Goku and Gohan; joined by Raijin had eaten their fill.

Bulma had brought Raijin a change of clothes; helping redress his acid wounds and dress him into a pair of jeans and a Capsule Corp t-shirt.

Raijin walked beside Piccolo upon leaving the Time Chamber's Entrance to oversee the soon-to-me imminent battle between Vegeta and Semiperfect Cell at the edge of The Lookout; Piccolo crossing his arms while He, Tien and Raijin closed their eyes to visualise the battle beginning down below.

Bulma pouted as nobody wanted to use her own Recovery Unit; then climbing into the back of her vehicle and tapping away at an on-board laptop computer while Baby-Trunks began to fall asleep in her arms.

Piccolo, Tien and Raijin all watched as Vegeta and Semiperfect Cell met; though unable to hear their voices, the group continued to observe as Vegeta clenched his fists and began to roar.

The three took a collective step backway from the edge; though Vegeta was literally on the other side of the planet they could sense his tremendous energy and power riding and rising as his body expanded with thickening muscle.

Raijin knew this form and he knew he'd seen it in his vision; an advanced Super Saiyan form with great power but less mobility, now that Raijin was seeing this form; he felt an touch of jealousy towards Vegeta for taking the path to great power while he charged into a battle with Cell of which he would never have been able to win.

The trio resumed watched as Vegeta fiercely beat down Semiperfect Cell with unrelenting strength, force and outright superiority in combat.

"Wow, to think we'd be counting on Vegeta in this fight" Tien remarked; scowling at the very concept of counting on Vegeta to kill Cell.

"We're not counting on Vegeta; we're hoping he won't make things worse" Piccolo countered; sharing in Tien's dislike of the situation.

Raijin left to join Bulma; finding her still tapping away at her Laptop while Baby-Trunks sat asleep in a pop-up crib, "Bulma; what happened with those Android Blueprints?"

"Glad you asked" Bulma's smile always seemed to brighten Raijin's world-view when they were together, "With those Blueprints I was able to build a remote control to deactivate The Androids; though it only had a limited range; Krillin took it to disable Android 18".

Raijin thought about what Bulma had just said; Krillin had taken the remote and was heading for the island where Android 18 must be hiding; the same island where Vegeta and Cell were fighting.

"Crap" Raijin muttered; drawing the attention of Piccolo.

"What is it now?" Piccolo barked; giving a look of concern to Raijin and Bulma.

Bulma repeated what she'd told Raijin to Piccolo and Tien; both of whom looking to each other with looks of dread.

"What's with the worried looks? I'm sure Krillin can do something as simple as push a button" Bulma tilted her head with a smile as she spoke, unaware of what they knew.

Tien was first to speak after a brief silence; "Krillin won't use the remote; he's in love with Android 18"

Bulma stood speechless; unable to process how to feel about the news as she looked between the present Z Fighters.

Everyone, now including Bulma rushed back to the edge of The Lookout to continue observing everything that was taking place on that small island.

Vegeta had beaten down Cell to the point that Piccolo could hear his cries and begs; apparently shouting about how if he became Perfect; nobody would be strong enough or be able to defeat him; picking at Vegeta's interest, while Krillin had just crushed the remote and professed his love for Android 18.

"No, don't you dare Vegeta" Piccolo muttered; growling under his breath; his steely glare aimed at the horizon.

"What's happening? Tell me!" Raijin shouted; grabbing a hold of Piccolo's torn gi, forcing Piccolo to turn face-to-face with Raijin.

"Vegeta's going to let Cell become Perfect; and Krillin crushed the remote" Piccolo spoke like he was witnessing the end of the world; his tone mellow and his eyes closed in an act of disappointment.

Raijin, Tien and Bulma stared down at the Earth through the white clouds; each one expressing concern for what was to come; whether or not Goku and Gohan would be strong enough to face or even defeat a monster like Cell when he came complete.

They continued to watch as Future-Trunks transformed into the same bulked up form that Vegeta had been using, Future-Trunks fighting against Cell and trying to prevent him from absorbing Android 18; Krillin joining in the assault by throwing Destructo Disc's one after another at Semiperfect Cell, smiling as he succeeded in severing Cell's orange and black tail only to lose his victorious smile as the tail was immediately regenerated.

Semiperfect Cell let a big grin rise on his bulbous lips; hurling a red ki blast at Future-Trunks and Krillin knocking them back; only for the damaged Android 16 to launch a Rocket Punch; striking Cell in his face.

Semiperfect Cell glared past the damaged Android 16 with the purpose of eyeing his prize; Android 18, rising into the air; attracting the lines of sight of everyone present.

Though Piccolo, Raijin, Tien and Bulma couldn't hear anything being spoken as they observed; they all knew what Cell was doing, he was going to use the Solar Flare.

"I can't take this anymore!" Raijin shouted; powering up into a Super Saiyan, Tien took a step back; aghast at Raijin's furious rage, Piccolo turned entirely to face Raijin; "If you were to go down there; what would you accomplish? He were barely able to fight Cell before absorbing 17 and he's gotten 18 now… if you go down there, you will die".

Bulma stood in silence; watching Raijin and Piccolo with an expression of concern for her partner and father of her child.

Raijin looked down to the ground his golden aura fading away; his hair reverting to his normal black; giving a nod to Piccolo, Raijin hanging his head in shame for his angry outburst "You're right; I'm sorry".

Piccolo gave a nod; turning back to the edge of The Lookout when a powerful shockwave swept over the entire world; a malicious power building and rising to unpredictable levels.

"He's done it; Cell has absorbed Android 18" Piccolo yelled; Himself and Tien raising their arms to shield their eyes while Raijin stood as a shield to protect Bulma from the powerful shockwaves pulsing throughout the world; the clouds turning black as Cell's vastly increasing energy warped the atmosphere itself.

Soon the shockwaves died down and the black clouds dispelled; only to be replaced by a green energy dome that painted the skies green, the ominous change in colours across the skies would cause panic amongst the common people; many of whom knew of Cell by way of survivors, some ridiculous radio show called The Nick & The Wombat plus the breaking-news reports of the mass-disappearances.

"This is not good" Tien muttered; a cold sweat dripped down his brow.

"No, its not good at all; we're doomed" Piccolo spoke through gritted teeth; a cold sweat dripping down his brow too.

"Vegeta has doomed us all" Raijin muttered; gritting his teeth, deciding that the next time he saw Vegeta; he'd punch him in the nose.

Soon the sky reverted back to its normal blue; and the shockwaves died entirely.

"Is it over? has Cell finished transforming" Raijin spoke as he returned to watching the battle; Tien and Piccolo joining him while Bulma ran back to her laptop to see the fight via satellite imaging.

Piccolo gave a nod; not speaking a work as the group gathered together to oversee the coming events about to unfold.

Perfect Cell stood in the centre of a crater; a smug smile on his jawline; his form became a lot more humanoid than the insectoid forms he'd had prior to absorbing either Android; Future-Trunks, Krillin and Android 16 all stood in awe of Perfect Cell while Vegeta floated in the air; his arms crossed and a smug smile on his arrogant face.

"I can't watch this anymore…" Raijin spoke, turning away from the edge; making a slow walk to the lines of palm trees that Mr Popo lovingly cared for; sitting at the foot of one particular tree; glancing at the doorway into the Temple.

Tien had watched Raijin leave the edge; surprised that Raijin hadn't rushed off the face Perfect Cell himself; while Piccolo continued to watch the battle unfold as Cell and Vegeta battled it out, Perfect Cell effortlessly blocked every one of Vegeta's attacks; easily blocking every punch, palm thrust or forearm with his the backs of his fists or elbows.

Vegeta roared in a fit of rage; thrusting his arms out for his Final Flash; yellow lightning flashing around as his energy levels spiked higher and higher as the lightning forked and arched around his arms; Vegeta's angry face changing into one of smug satisfaction as Perfect Cell merely stood directly in the blast's path; waiting for Vegeta to strike.

"Everyone; brace yourselves!" Piccolo yelled; getting the attention of Raijin, Bulma, Tien and Mr Popo; moments later the entire planet rumbled with the unimaginable power of Vegeta's Final Flash.

The yellow blast ignited the very air into a trail of flames as the blast cut through and incinerating everything in its path; eventually blasting through the planet's atmosphere and firing off into space until the blast fizzled out and dispersed.

Everyone on The Lookout had grabbed hold of anything that they could; Piccolo was the only one still on his feet after Vegeta's blast had very nearly struck The Lookout; Raijin and Bulma had huddled into the vehicle; Bulma now caring for the crying Baby-Trunks while her laptop's satellite link had been knocked out, though Tien and Mr Popo had both been knocked to the ground in shock of Vegeta's tremendous new power.

Raijin hurried back to the edge of The Lookout; looking back over what was happening down on the Island, Tien, Mr Popo, Bulma and Baby-Trunks all hurried over to join him and Piccolo.

Back on the Island Perfect Cell had suffered the loss of his entire left arm and a sizable portion of his chest including a wing; flinching in pain with every movement while Vegeta roared with laughter at his triumph while Future-Trunks and Krillin hovered in the air; watching just as everyone else was doing back on The Lookout.

Perfect Cell's expression quickly changed from pain and agony to a smug prideful look as he instantly regenerated his missing limb and wing, flexing his muscles as he cleared voiced a degrading insult to Vegeta.

Vegeta kicked off the ground and landed a devastating kick to Perfect Cell's neck; the impact sending cracks through the rocky land Perfect Cell stood on; Cell's only reaction was a smile.

At that moment Raijin realised how powerful Perfect Cell is; "Guys, Vegeta is going to die"

"You could be right" Piccolo spoke through gritted teeth, cursing Vegeta for allowing Cell to become Perfect in the first place.

Tien cut in, placing his hands on the shoulders of both Raijin and Piccolo, "Don't lose faith just yet, Goku and Gohan are still training".

What Tien said made sense to Raijin; hope wasn't lost just yet, Goku and Gohan were still their shining ray of hope.

Raijin turned to Piccolo; a look of resolve in his eyes, "Piccolo, will you go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with me?".

Piccolo; as well as Tien and Bulma looked stunned by Raijin's sudden question; though they knew Raijin would enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for his own training but to ask Piccolo to join him.

Piccolo took a moment to think over what Raijin was asking, his green lips curling into a smile as he nodded; "Sure, I will; but I expect you to train with everything; to not give an in battle".

Raijin smiled and nodded back; Piccolo and Raijin grasping each-others forearms when another shockwave of power radiated through the atmosphere.

Rushing back to the edge to see what was happening; they all observed Future-Trunks undergoing a transformation; his muscle-mass increasing to massive proportions; his golden hair spiking in every conceivable direction; the heat of his powerful flaring aura sensed even to those just observing at The Lookout.

Future-Trunks proceeded to fight against Perfect Cell; Vegeta lying unconscious with Krillin; Perfect Cell effortlessly dodging every attack Future-Trunks threw; every punch or kick Future-Trunks threw was met with the island's landmass or a cliffside; the force and impact shattering and reducing the island to little more than rubble.

"This is crazy, Trunks will never win like this; he's too slow" Tien commented; sweat dripping from his bald head as he watched; his frustration apparent.

Raijin watched Future-Trunks fight; his ridiculously bulky form and extremely decreased speed reminded him of that other form he'd seen in his vision; the huge hulking form that lacked any kind of mobility; Future-Trunks had been driven to using the form and was easily being toyed with by Perfect Cell.

The fight soon ended, and Future-Trunks powered down; slimming down to his base form in the process; Everyone watched as He and Perfect Cell spoke for a short time; Perfect Cell just leaving the partially destroyed island and flying off towards the main-land.

"The fight is over" Piccolo closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but Cell is still alive" Raijin muttered under his breath; a sense of anger aimed at Vegeta welling up.

"Bulma; who'd been quiet for a long time called out to the group, her voice hinting with an immediate fear "Guys, you need to see this"

"Hopefully it'll be come good news" Tien remarked as he crossed over to Bulma; his eyes widening as he saw the satellite image of Bulma's laptop.

Piccolo wordlessly crossed over to take a look at what had Bulma panicked, taking one look and brought his palm to his face; "Just what we need right now!".

"Why, what is it?" Raijin looked to each and everyone one of his friends; seeing their reactions, taking a long look at the image taken by the Capsule Corp Satellite; Raijin's own expression contorting in one of disbelief.

A Spaceship, almost identical to the Spaceship Frieza had used back on the original Planet Namek and when he came to Earth with King Cold; was coming into Earth's Solar System.


	28. 27: Hyperbolic Time Chamber

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 27: Hyperbolic Time Chamber; Raijin and Piccolo**

The shock of the Spaceship heading for Earth was only the least of the Z Fighters worries when Vegeta and Future-Trunks had returned to The Lookout following their battle with Perfect Cell.

True to his word; Raijin stomped across the perfectly tiled floors; drawing the eyes of everyone present as he raised his left fist, swinging his fist into Vegeta's face and knocking him to the floor.

Vegeta raised his gloved hand to massage his jawline; spitting a ball of saliva and blood to the floor; much to Mr Popo's dismay; "You'll pay for that!" Vegeta spoke, his voice hinted with his rising temper.

Raijin let off a huff; his staring eyes giving away his hatred for Vegeta; "How could you? How and why did you allow Cell to become Perfect?!".

Piccolo, Tien and Future-Trunks all stood behind Raijin; displaying their support for Raijin; banding against Vegeta and his selfish actions.

Vegeta was silent as he got back to his feet; brushing off a trickle of blood from a busted lip that Raijin had just moments ago given him, growling under his breath before speaking again; "I allowed Cell to become Perfect so I would have a worthy adversary; an opponent that would test my powers to their very limits; something none of you could ever do! Not even Kakarot!".

Tien and Piccolo remained stood beside Raijin; both clearing showing their mutual dislike for Vegeta; his hubris had brought this dire situation about.

Raijin hung his head; disappointed in Vegeta, "You complete and utter fool!" Raijin clenched his fists and powered up into a Super Saiyan; his blazing rage-fuelled aura whipping up a gust of wind.

Vegeta scowled at Raijin; being called a fool was an insult that he would not take; his muscles increasing in size as he transformed into the same enhanced form that he'd taken while fighting and beaten down Semiperfect-Cell, Super Vegeta's aura whipping up a much greater gust than Raijin.

Tien and Piccolo both took a step back; the extreme powers of Super Vegeta almost knocking them off The Lookout when two battle-worn; Super Saiyan stood in the doorway of The Lookout's Temple.

"Wow Gohan; it seems we came out at just the right time!" Goku spoke with his normal smile; acting just like he always did; only now he was constantly in the Super Saiyan state.

"Dad; I'm not sure that you should get involved" Gohan acted in his normal rational self; only he was just like Goku; a constant Super Saiyan.

Raijin powered down and out of his Super Saiyan Form; quickly forgetting all about Vegeta; "What… how…" Raijin struggled to speak; much too astounded by what he was seeing.

Piccolo stood in awe; sensing the immense power that Goku and Gohan radiated; their last hope standing before them with an uncertain degree of their full power or potential for their looming fights with Perfect Cell.

Tien stepped forward; patting Goku on the shoulder, just making sure he was real; smiling as he wordlessly stood face-to-face with his long-time friend and rival.

Goku nodded to each of his friends; "Piccolo; you did well to keep everyone safe and alive, Tien; you are a strong warrior, and Raijin… I knew you'd try to leave and fight Cell again, but you stayed here; if you didn't already have my respect; then now you can have my back anytime" Goku never stopped sliming as he spoke.

Gohan smiled happily as he watched and listened to his father commend their friends.

Bulma crossed over with a case in tow; loaded with new sets of Armour for everyone of the Saiyans to wear; "I made backup armour; just in case… I even made a new gi for you Raijin" Bulma gave a wink to Raijin; holding a duffel bag in her free hand.

"Vegeta; we need your expertise on this" Piccolo spoke, drawing everyone's attention to the Laptop; still showing the picture of the Spaceship entering the Solar System, "do you know anything about this Ship?"

Vegeta scoffed at the question; they all knew Frieza and King Cold were long dead, walking over and taking a look at the picture; Vegeta froze on the spot with his eyes widened.

"That Ship… there is only one person who could take over what's left The Frieza Force... and that one person is Cooler" Vegeta spoke; gaining everyone's attention yet again.

Bulma broke the stunned silence; her presence quickly becoming the centre of attention, "Ok then Vegeta, so who is this Cooler?"

Vegeta turned his glaring line of sight to Bulma; letting off a sigh as he began to speak, "He's Frieza's Brother… that is all I know abut him; I've never really met him".

Another moment of silence passed over the Z Fighters; the gravity of Vegeta's words seemingly putting further pressure on their collective shoulders.

"Great, just what we need… Frieza has a Brother; and Perfect Cell off doing god knows what" Tien crossed his legs as he sat down; his face contorting into a look of anger at their worsening situation.

Goku patted Tien's shoulders, "Let's not worry about Cooler right now; lets just focus on Cell" Goku's voice was normally always a source of comfort, but right now; Goku just seemed too confident.

"Goku… how can you say that? We've got two major threats here, one on the Planet and the other coming here in a matter of days!" Piccolo shouted; his eyes widened with frustration at Goku's blatant overconfidence.

Raijin watched as Goku and Gohan simply waved goodbye to everyone present at The Lookout; flying down to Korin's Tower just below The Lookout's range of view from the edge.

"Do you guys think that Goku can really beat Cell?" Raijin asked the group; earning only disgruntled growls and grunts from Piccolo, Vegeta and Tien.

Moments later everyone all heard Goku's shouts; the entire Lookout shook as everyone felt an enormously powerful energy rising from right below their very feet; Goku's energy was so powerful it shook the very heavens themselves; though not warping the skies like Perfect Cell's energy had done; but Goku's energy easily blew away any and all clouds that hung in the air obscuring the view of the world The Lookout so serenely overlooked.

"Well… does that answer your question" Tien muttered under his breath so that only Raijin, Future-Trunks and Piccolo would hear; taking note of Vegeta's astounded and furious expression.

Following Goku's demonstration of his new-found power as a Full Power Super Saiyan, Raijin and Piccolo nodded to each other; both calmly walking to the ornate wooden door and passed through into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to begin their own training.

Raijin looked around himself, taking in his surroundings; a pair of clock hands decorated the ceiling of the house; two opposing rooms sat on the left and right, to the left was a pantry; loaded full of food and water, while the right room contained two King-Size Beds and a separate Bathroom.

"Raijin; concentrate on what we're here to do" Piccolo barked; Mr Popo had given him a new and fresh undamaged purple gi as well as a new cloak and turban.

Raijin; still wearing the jeans and Capsule Corp t-shirt Bulma had given him, set down the duffel bag with his new training clothes inside; dropping the bag onto a bed before following Piccolo, stopping in awe of the blank white void that stretched on and on forever.

"Be careful as you go; the further away from the Temple; the denser the gravity and the more fiercely the environment will change, this realm will also play tricks on your mind" Piccolo explained; flexing his shoulders and cracking his neck.

Raijin brought a punch into his palm; following Piccolo off the tiled floors of the Temple; eyeing the gigantic hourglasses filled with green sand; a slow trail sinking from both, exactly one years' worth of sand marking how much time they had inside this dimension.

Before Raijin could react; Piccolo flew at him. Effortlessly backhanding him across the face and knocking Raijin to the floor.

"You let your guard down, that is unacceptable in a life-or-death battle" Piccolo scolded; "I thought Nail trained you better" Piccolo disturbingly spoke in Nail's voice as he scolded Raijin.

Raijin's eye lit up with an igniting fire; his aura changing from white to gold, rising to his feet and glared at Piccolo; "Nail may have united with you, but you are not Nail!".

Raijin completed his transformation into a Super Saiyan; his face contorted with rage and grief over the memory of his friend, his eyes widening as he quickly realised that Piccolo wanted him like this; to fight Raijin at his strongest.

Piccolo smiled as his power level shot up with his rising purple aura; his cape billowing behind him with the wind pressure their auras created when side-by-side, "Yes; that's the way, come at me at your most powerful; just as you would against Frieza, Cell and even Cooler".

Raijin and Piccolo charged at each other; their hands curled into fists, the two warriors exchanged a flurry of punches at each other; every punch creating an echo as their fists collided, Raijin and Piccolo both fighting each other in earnest; fighting to make each other stronger within the year they had.

The two warriors separated after hours of continuous punches, shaking their hands from their sore knuckles after so many punches; changing to kicks, Raijin and Piccolo threw kicks at each other only to have the other block the kick every time.

Raijin threw spin kicks, roundhouse kicks, heel drops, direct kicks and jumping kicks; Piccolo guarded and blocked every single time, though Piccolo always countered with the exact same kick Raijin had used only with more perfected skill; allowing Piccolo to kick through Raijin's guard and hit him every time.

"Raijin! strike with more intent; don't just flail about" Piccolo ordered as Raijin failed to land another roundhouse kick; Raijin bit down on his bottom lip, taking Piccolo's advice and putting a bigger spin and more power behind a spin kick, smiling at the kick broke through Piccolo's guard and knocked him back.

"That's better; for this entire year I am going to train you to fight Cell alongside us; and this Cooler too" Piccolo instructed; Raijin knew how good a teacher Piccolo was; having witnessed his training methods with Goku and Gohan during the three years before The Androids appeared.

"Alright; but there is something I should tell you first" Raijin spoke, Piccolo's interest clearly enticed.

Raijin sat cross-legged, Piccolo sitting down in the exact same fashion.

"Not long ago I had a vision; I was trying to figure out what to do when Vegeta first mentioned ascending to a new level of Super Saiyan… and in the vision I saw the paths that Vegeta and Future-Trunks had taken to those bulky forms… but there was another beyond a barrier" Raijin explained, mentioned three of the four forms he saw; deciding not to mention the last one.

Piccolo thought on the vision; touching his chin slightly as he thought, "This vision showed you the path that you should take; not what Vegeta and Future-Trunks did, you have to follow your own path" Piccolo summarized; smiling at Raijin for having shared this vision.

"We need to get you on this path; and combat will be the quickest way to do so for a Saiyan" Piccolo spoke, dropping his cloak and turban for their next fight.

Raijin flexed him arms and legs; dropping into his own combat stance, his knees part and bent; his arms raised to protect his face and his fingers in claw-like positions.

Piccolo grinned at Raijin's strong stance, Piccolo raised his arms; his hands either side of his head as two perfectly identical clones sprang from his body with use of the Multi-Form Technique; and began their fight.

The landscape of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber changed for their months-long battle; the blank-white void changing to a rolling tundra of ice, Raijin fought fiercely Piccolo and his clones for days and days; swapping and perfecting their punches and kicks; attacking and triggering multiple beam struggles, being hit with several Light Grenades and nearly killed by a multi-angle Special Beam Cannon.

One particular day Raijin worked on dodging by having Piccolo fire his Scatter Shot across the frozen landscape; the energy orbs careered past Raijin even when he dropped dodging them, Raijin looked around himself, the confusion quickly fading at each and every uncountable energy orb hung in the air around him; trapping him inside an unescapable cage.

"HELLZONE GRENADE!" Piccolo yelled; bringing his hands together and clenching his fists, the uncountable orbs shooting towards and exploding around Raijin's body; a black cloud surrounded the impact-zone as Piccolo's Ultimate Attack ended.

Piccolo watched and waited; waiting to see if Raijin was even still alive following the Hellzone Grenade.

A yell came from the black cloud; Raijin with his blazing Super Saiyan aura dropped out of the cloud and hit the icy ground with enough impact the crack and splinter the ice.

"Did you think you'd killed me?" Raijin asked as he rose back to his feet, his hands wiping blood off his face caused by a couple of cuts caused by Piccolo's nails during a recent round of punches.

Piccolo couldn't help but smile as Raijin survived the Hellzone Grenade; bringing his hands together and lacing his fingers for his next assault, "You've done well so far Raijin; but you've yet to ascend"

Raijin knew Piccolo was right; in the months they'd spent fighting, meditating and conversing; he had only increased his power levels; he was no closer to breaking that wall in his vision than he was when entering the dimension.

Another month passed by; Raijin had grown more perceptive and his fighting technique more refined; able to strike through defences and perceive weaknesses more easily, his clothes had been ruined to the point they barely covered his slim and muscular physic; changing into the new white gi that Bulma had packed.

Piccolo touched his chin as he often did when in deep thought; his eyes staring at Raijin; "it occurs to me that when you are a Super Saiyan; you power down when you finish fighting, I suggest you try to keep that transformation up for as long as possible" Piccolo explained; smiling as he came up with a new training plan.

"You mean… to become like Goku and Gohan?" Raijin spluttered; the realisation dawning on him that Piccolo figured out how Goku and Gohan both achieved their newfound powers.

"Yes, exactly like them… provided you have that potential" Piccolo spoke; his tone hinting at his belief in Raijin's potential for further growth, "Now; remember what it was like becoming a Super Saiyan for the first time; hold that memory and use it to fuel the flames of your power".

Raijin took a deep breath; visualising the moment, back on Namek with Goku and Frieza; the burning rage and grief he felt for the Namekian People, his body radiated with golden light as he changed; his black hair changed to gold and his eyes to bluish-green.

"Good; just like that… fight at your strongest for as long as possible" Piccolo smiled; his purple aura igniting with a fierce ferocity as he powered up his maximum, at the current moment; the maximum of their powers were almost equal although Piccolo was still a little stronger than Raijin.

Super Saiyan Raijin and Super Namekian Piccolo began a whole new fight; using their maximum powers forced the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to change environments, shifting from the Icy Tundra to Stormy Grasslands stretching out as far as the eye can see; thunder descending from a blackened sky.

Raijin and Piccolo fought as if they were bloodthirsty enemies; driving punch and kick into each other; knocking each other down with every hit, Piccolo and Raijin charged at each other, both throwing a perfect right hook and hitting each other in the jawline.

For Raijin staying in his transformed state was difficult; the power that flowed through his veins provided great strength and speed; so much so that holding the form for extended periods became easier as the weeks passed into months.

And finally, the green sand indicated that the year inside The Hyperbolic Time Chamber was finished; the clock that hung above the Temple rang with the sound of a gong.

"Well Raijin; its time we left" Piccolo spoke, his purple gi torn and tattered from hundreds of intense fights with Raijin.

The pair passed back through the ornate doorway back into their world; the white light that radiated through the doorway blinded those who stood in wait.

Standing in attendance was Mr Popo, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta and Future-Trunks; all but Vegeta standing in awe of Piccolo and Raijin's return.

Piccolo had grown immeasurable; his body simply radiated with power and newfound knowledge gained through deep meditation and conversing with the now Inner-Kami.

Raijin stepped out of the doorway second; a proud smile on his face as his white gi was torn and tattered just as Piccolo's way; only now his once-black hair and changed to the golden-white of a Full Power Super Saiyan.


	29. 28: Reunions

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 28: Reunions**

Raijin merely observed as Vegeta scoffed at Raijin's new-found form as a constant Super Saiyan, marching past; the right shoulder of Vegeta bashed Raijin's left shoulder out of his way as he marched back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, only this time he was entering alone.

"What has happened in our absence?" Piccolo asked; bowing graciously to Mr Popo; who'd presented Piccolo and Raijin with clean sets of clothes.

Raijin made the same appreciative bow towards Mr Popo as he accepted the clean while Namekian Gi.

"A lot actually; Cell invaded the ZTV Studio and announced to a worldwide audience that he would be hosting a tournament he calls and get this… The Cell Games, also Bulma has been repairing Android 16 so he'll fight on our side; she's also been monitoring Cooler's Ship and it'll arrive the same day as The Cell Games" Krillin explained; making various hand gestures in his apparent sense of panic.

"I objected to Android 16 being repaired; but I cannot deny the Android could be helpful" Future-Trunks muttered; casting a glare over in the direction of Krillin.

Raijin thought it over for a moment; figuring that Android 16 must want to fight alongside the Z Fighters if he was able to sway Krillin; "Alright; I'm going to Capsule Corp, anyone else coming?".

Everyone stood silent; no one wanting to make that trip; or to come between Raijin and Bulma, then a single voice broke out amongst the group; "I'll come; I need to go to Goku's place anyhow" that steadfast voice belonged to Krillin.

"Alright; I'll see you all later" Raijin smiled and waved to them all; not bothering to wait for anyone else to speak up and placing a hand on Krillin's shoulder as the two kicked off the tiled floors of The Lookout and flew off into the distance.

During the flight Krillin was quiet up until the skyline of West City entered their field of view; "There is one more thing… there is this guy saying he will defeat Cell; his name is Hercule Satan or Mr Satan for short"

Raijin looked back to Krillin; he knew that name, Raijin had seen Hercule Satan in multiple magazines; he was supposed to be the Earth's Strongest Man and the current Martial Arts Champion; when even Yamcha could take that blowhard down.

"It doesn't matter, right now our only concerns are Perfect Cell and Cooler" Raijin dismissed the very idea of Mr Satan competing in The Cell Games; his mind was solely on seeing his partner and son.

Raijin and Krillin came to a landing right outside Bulma's Lab back at Capsule Corp; running inside and finding Bulma and Doctor Briefs examining an x-ray projection of Android 16's Left Chest Plate.

"Bulma…" Raijin muttered; having not seen his partner in what felt like a year when it had only been a day.

Bulma turned away from the projection upon hearing her name; the mere sight of Raijin brought tears to her eyes, breaking into a sprint; running into Raijin's arms and the two shared a loving embrace.

"Ah, Raijin my boy" Doctor Briefs smiled as he slowly walked over; "So happy to see you're alive and well after your scuffles with that beastly Cell and your difficult training with Piccolo, I trust the results are fruitful?".

Raijin smiled as he met locked eyes with Doctor Briefs; the two always got along with each other, "Yes; I am much stronger now; but I'm not sure if it'll be enough to defeat Cell or Cooler".

"Oh hush; this isn't the time for discussing those two; we have a problem" Bulma exclaimed; returning to the x-ray projection of Android 16; the image displayed a cylindrical device adorned with the Red Ribbon Army logo, a bomb.

"Is that what I think it is?" stuttered Krillin; taking a step backwards at the mere sight of the projection.

"Yes; it has enough explosive power to level an entire city, Doctor Gero must have planted bombs in all The Androids as a fail-safe or a last-ditch effort to kill Goku" Bulma explained; reading off an holographic read-out of the scan she ran on the explosive device.

"Indeed; but the question is… what to do with this bomb?" Doctor Briefs hypothesized, a cigarette burning between his moustached lips as he turned his gaze to the sleep-mode Android 16 who laid on an operating table; his green armour removed and only in his form-fitting black bodysuit.

"Remove the bomb" Raijin spoke; breaking a long moment of silence, "remove the bomb from his body; he was built to kill Goku right? He might use this bomb at the very moment he see's Goku at The Cell Games" Raijin explained; Bulma and Doctor Briefs nodding in agreement with everything Raijin said, while Krillin just gave a look of concern towards the sleeping Android.

Bulma and Doctor Briefs immediately got to work removing the Bomb; Raijin and Krillin both left the Lab with the intention of leaving the experts do the incredibly difficult task of defusing and removing an explosive device.

"What are you going to do now?" Raijin asked Krillin; crossing his arms as he leant against the outer-wall of the Lab; turning his eyes on the bright blue sky.

"I'm going to be heading to Goku's House; try to get any details about his plan; and its also Gohan's Birthday in a few days" Krillin spoke; his voice hinted with concern for Bulma.

Raijin had forgotten Gohan's birthday; he'd have to find a present for the kid, "Thanks Krillin; I'll see you later" with those words said he watched as Krillin flew off into the distance; leaving only a white trail in the clouds.

Raijin walked back to the Briefs Family Apartment; finding it empty; not even a single sight of Mrs Briefs to be found; shrugging at her absence; changing out of his white gi and into a fresh pair of stonewash jeans, a pair of white trainers and a fresh t-shirt bearing the Capsule Corp Logo.

Sitting down with a can of soda; taking in a deep breath as Raijin finally got a chance to relax; switching on the television and switching to a news network to see what had been happening in the world; what was being reported.

The glasses-wearing Newscaster spoke to a broadcast camera during a live-news broadcast, in the background; multiple tanks, soldier transports and artillery trunks charged through the rocky wastelands.

The Newscaster spoke into a microphone; "As you can see behind me; Earth's entire military has banded together and formed a plan to eradicate the terrifying monster known as Perfect Cell, we at ZTV will bring you the entire assault live as it takes place".

Raijin stood to his feet; almost dropping his soda to the floor, setting the can down onto a coffee table; his aura beginning to flare up around his body, stepping out onto the balcony; sensing the terrifyingly strong energy of Perfect Cell; Raijin's launch off the balcony nearly blew the patio table and chairs into the air along with him as he flew off to stop the Army.

Flying at high-speed Raijin was able to arrive at the Cell Games Arena within moments; finding destroyed tanks; wrecked vehicles and warped metal gun barrels amongst only a few survivors from Perfect Cell's eradication of the Army, spotting Perfect Cell standing with crossed arms inside his Arena; a smug smile on his jawline as he stared up at Raijin.

"Well… its been a while" Cell spoke; uncrossing his arms, his pink eyes staring directly at Raijin as he flew down and landed within the Arena's perfectly tiled floor.

Raijin looked around the Arena; the perfectly tiled floors reminded him of The Lookout, in each one of the four corners stood a tall fifteen foot tall spire; "Quite the impressive Arena you have built… it'll be a shame to destroy it" Raijin commented; his eyes gazing directly at Cell's smug expression.

Raijin didn't realise it, but The Newscaster and a Cameraman were filming the exchange between Raijin and Perfect Cell, though Cell did not care whether The Newscast Team lived or not.

"I know about the strong energy coming towards the planet… it'll be a shame if whoever that is causes one or some of you Z Fighters to not come to my tournament" Perfect Cell mentioned; his smug expression never leaving his face.

Raijin simply glared at Perfect Cell, standing silently; his own body radiating with his golden aura.

Perfect Cell tilted his head back; looking down his nose at Raijin, "perhaps you do not wish to wait until the fated day that my Cell Games are to take place… perhaps you would like to fight me now?" Cell's voice full of confidence; clearly undermining Raijin's new powers.

Raijin's field of view narrowed, taking a step forwards; and another step, his right hand curled into a fist to prepare his first strike; aiming for Perfect Cell's perfect facial features, then a hand grabbed Raijin's left shoulder; stopping him from making a reckless attack.

Raijin turned around with a startled look; becoming face-to-face with none other than Goku.

Goku's friendly smile gave Raijin a sense of comfort; his right hand uncurled, watching as Goku approached Perfect Cell in his place.

"Well, who do we have here… the famous Goku, how kind of you to come here; though you are rather early!" Perfect Cell gloated; his smug smile changed to a gleeful grin; his pink eyes glittering with excitement for the chance to fight Goku.

Goku took a long look at Perfect Cell; his mouth cracking into an excited grin too, "Oh, we'll have our fight soon enough; but right now I'm just here for my friend" Goku's voice was calm and confident; his right hand grasping onto Raijin's left shoulder; Goku making the gesture for Instant Transmission.

"NO! we shall fight now!" Perfect Cell shouted; his black wings spreading out from his back; charging forward at blinding speeds; bringing his right fist back to slug Goku; but Goku and Raijin vanished on the spot leaving Perfect Cell standing alone in his Arena.

Raijin found himself back on The Lookout; Piccolo, Future-Trunks and Tien all standing stunned by their sudden appearance; Goku turning and giving Raijin a serious look.

"What were you doing? You put yourself in serious risk" Goku spoke; his voice firm and resolute, "What would we have done if Cell killed you; we need you".

"You went and faced Perfect Cell? Not even I or my Father could so much as put a dent in him!" Future-Trunks spread his arms as he spoke; his face bore a look of anguish as he thought of how badly matters might turn out; praying that it would not repeat what transpired in his own Timeline.

Raijin grit his teeth; realising that Goku and Future-Trunks were right; Cell could have killed him if they'd fought there and then, and they had no Dragon Balls to use to bring everyone back to life, "You're right Goku, without Dragon Balls… I was just throwing my life away".

Raijin realised what they needed; they needed New Dragon Balls, "Goku, we need some new Dragon Balls; Piccolo can't create them as he's from The Warrior Clan; we need a Namekian from The Dragon Clan!".

Piccolo tilted his head as Raijin explained; knowing that Raijin would know all this as he grew up on Namek; and he would have the best chance of convincing a Namekian to come back to Earth, "Goku, you need to go to New Namek; and take Raijin with you, it'll be a good idea to see King Kai first too" Piccolo spoke, he grinned as he made eye contact with Raijin; giving him a sign of his trust with a simple nod.

Tien held an expression of newfound hope as he listened in on the conversation, while Mr Popo looked excited to have a new Guardian to take residence at The Lookout with him.

Future-Trunks stood wordlessly; wondering if making a new set of Dragon Balls would really be that easy.

Goku smiled widely as he grabbed a hold of Raijin's shoulder again as they teleported with Instant Transmission.

Raijin found himself on a tiny green planet; surrounded by huge puffy yellow clouds, a dome shaped house sat on the apex of the little planet; Raijin watched Goku approach and wake up a sleeping blue man in long black robes.

"Hi King Kai!" Goku patted the blue man on the shoulders, his tone of voice overly friendly towards the divine being.

"Oh, uhh… Goku; did you die again?" King Kai asked; looking to Goku through a small pair of sunglasses; clearly checking Goku for a halo.

"No, I'm not dead; my friend and I came here because we need some directions" Goku said gleefully; gesturing to Raijin who was admiring the view of Snake Way from the surface of King Kai's Planet.

"Oh, isn't he that Saiyan who fought beside you and everyone else back on Namek against Frieza?" King Kai asked; trying to recall who Raijin was and why Goku seemed to trust him so much.

"Yeah; that's him!" Goku smiled widely; gesturing over to Raijin, both of them in a Constant Super Saiyan State.

"Ok, so what directions are you looking for?" King Kai enquired; his voice hinting with excitement to find out Goku's and Raijin's Plan.

"Well, we need to find New Namek" Raijin cut in; running up beside Goku, an excited look in his eyes.

King Kai stared at Raijin for a long moment, examining him; looking deep into him as if King Kai was seeing his potential, "Ok then, I'll show you the way to New Namek" King Kai spoke up; a wide smiled forming on his blue face.

King Kai's long antennae moved and adjusted as the divine being concentrated on the task at hand; after a minute a jolt of electricity passed between King Kai's antennae, "I found it; just teleport in that direction, and Goku… mind your manners around The Namekian's" King Kai pointing in the direction they needed to go in, smiling as he watched Goku and Raijin teleport to their destination.

The pristine view brought Raijin to his knees; the rolling fields of blue grass, the high trees, the white houses with green glass windows, the oceans of glittering green water and the green midday sky; it was a whole new Planet Namek.

One by one The Namekian's ventured out from their houses; each and every one looking to Goku and Raijin with a look of suspicion, the unmistakable High Elder Moori stepped though the group of Namekian's, a staff in hand as he spoke in a harsh tone of voice; "State your business here; are you friend or foe?".

Raijin realised that it had been four years since The Namekian's had left Earth for New Namek and he was in a Constant Super Saiyan Form, he would have to reveal who he was; "Goku… let me handle this" Raijin raised his hand to Goku, indicating that he'd handle the introductions.

Goku gave a brief nod as many of The Namekian's gasped at the mention of Goku's name.

Raijin stepped forwards; his hands open, "High Elder Moori; I have returned to the Namekian People with a humble request" Raijin gave a friendly smile; watching as Moori began to realise who he is.

"RAIJIN!" Elder Moori shouted with glee; raising his arms as he laughed; every Namekian present roared with cheers as Raijin had come to New Namek.

"Raijin! how good to see you again, and you come to us with a request? Sad that this is not a simple friendly visit" Moori asked; his hand grasping a hold of Raijin's; the pair shaking hands as they exchanged smiles and laughter.

Raijin couldn't help but smile as he was patted on the back by all his past friends; Tsumuri, Cargo, Maima and Katas, many Namekian Children he didn't know kept pulling on his hands; "Well; it's a long story".

Elder Moori simply kept smiling to Raijin; observing the new children meet the man they'd only heard of in stories, "We have plenty of time; my friend" Moori spoke slowly and calmly.

Raijin took a deep breath as he began to speak of why He and Goku have come to New Namek, "Our Guardian; Kami, had united with Piccolo… he's the Namek that Nail united with; and with Kami's disappearance, Earth's Dragon Balls have become nothing but useless stones; Goku and I came here in hopes that a Namekian will come back with us to take the mantle of Earth's Guardian and create a new set of Dragon Balls to reverse all the damage done by a new Evil threatening all life back on Earth".

Goku smiled and nodded; impressed with how well Raijin had explained their situation back on Earth.

"Well… you ask a high price Raijin; fortunately that is one of us here that would love to go back to Earth, and he has studied Dragon Balls extensively" High Elder Moori spoke; his tone low and disapproving at first but quickly rising to his normal happy tone at the mention of someone willing to go back to Earth, "Dende, come here my boy".

Raijin couldn't help but smile as he saw Dende emerge from the crowd; dropping to his knee's in greeting of the young boy, "Dende; you've grown".

Dende gave a bright smile in reaction to seeing his friend once again; "Thank you; will I see Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo again?" Dende gave a very hopeful look.

"Yes, you will; and many more new friends as well" Raijin smiled, taking Dende's hand into his own, as Goku placed his hand on Raijin's shoulder and speaking in a surprised tone "Well done Raijin, expertly handled".

"Thank you High Elder Moori; you've helped us save Earth in more ways that any of us know" Raijin felt a tear run down his cheeks as he prepared to say goodbye to his first family for the second time.

"It was no trouble Raijin; you and your family and friends are welcome here at any time!" Moori spoke; him and every Namekian present waved and shouted their goodbyes as Raijin, Goku and Dende vanished on the spot; returning to Earth.


	30. 29: The Battle Begins: Raijin vs Cooler

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 29: The Battle Begins: Raijin vs Cooler**

The return of Dende had been met with much happiness from Krillin, Gohan and Mr Popo; All The Z Fighters stood present except for Vegeta to bear witness to the recreation of Earth's Dragon Balls and a three day search for the seven orbs began; the purpose being to revive everyone killed and/or absorbed by Cell during his search for The Androids and during The Cell Games.

In the passing days Raijin had spent time with Baby-Trunks as well as Future-Trunks; listening to stories about his Timeline; what The Androids did to the world and his desperate mission to prevent it all in this Timeline; the fate of The Z Fighters and Future-Gohan, and yet they'd failed to defeat or destroy The Androids but instead had a much worse threat in Perfect Cell to deal with.

The day before The Cell Games began; every one of The Z Fighters was present in Bulma's Lab, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Future-Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Raijin all sat around a table with Bulma stood in front of a screen; two satellite photos blown up on the LED screen.

One image depicted Perfect Cell; calmly standing inside his Arena with his arms crossed, while the other photo was an image of Cooler's Spaceship having entered Earth's Orbit.

"Now that everyone is finally here… Vegeta" Bulma scoffed at the Prince; who had been forced to leave The Hyperbolic Time Chamber before the Doorway could fade away and be trapped inside forever, "We can decide on what to do regarding the two planet-destroying enemies that we have to deal with!".

Raijin looked to Goku and Gohan; like him their hair had stayed in the golden Super Saiyan state for the last nine days, the three of them had achieved what Vegeta and all his training could not; and that made him feel pretty good that his power level was above Vegeta for once.

"We all know that The Cell Games are tomorrow; but Cooler is a problematic threat to deal with too; if nobody goes to face him, he'll either destroy the Earth or join Cell's tournament and make it an even more difficult hurdle for us" Piccolo interjected; his eyes glaring at the two images.

"Are you seriously suggesting that we split our forces and take out both enemies simultaneously? We have no idea how powerful Cooler is nor what Cell will do if some of us do not arrive at the starting time of this petty tournament!" Vegeta shouted; his expression one of anger; aiming his anger at Piccolo.

"What I'm saying is that we do not have a choice; someone or two… maybe three of us will face Cooler, while the rest of us attend The Cell Games and try to defeat Perfect Cell" Piccolo spoke more clearly; Tien and Yamcha both looked down on the table with a sense of lost hope.

Goku, Gohan sat quietly; listening to the bickering of Piccolo and Vegeta, Goku continuing to look confident; smiling in his seat while his eyes lingered on the image of Perfect Cell.

Future-Trunks spoke up; his voice solemn in the moment, "I don't know much about this Cooler… but our main objective is to defeat Cell, we should all go and defeat him first; and then we defeat Cooler!"

"But that won't work; fighting Cell would tire all of us out to the point we might not have the energy to face Cooler in battle" Gohan spoke; interjecting with a valid point, his point made with reason and a clear head for this dire situation.

Piccolo, Vegeta immediately stopped shouting curses at each other to listen to Gohan speak.

Raijin sat quietly while his eyes glaring at the images; his hands balling into fists as he raised his voice, "There is no point in discussing this any further; all of you go to The Cell Games and leave Cooler to me!" Raijin glared at the image of Cooler's Ship; his eyes lit with the flames of resolve.

Every one of the Z Fighters as well as Bulma looked to Raijin in shock.

"Raijin, are you sure? You could be killed; we have no idea how strong Cooler could be" Yamcha finally spoke up; his voice trembling with worry.

Tien stood up from his seat; his brow furrowed at Raijin's desire to fight alone; but kept his mouth closed as he himself did exactly the same thing against Semiperfect Cell.

Vegeta glared at Raijin; breaking into a respectful smile for the briefest of moments for the display of resolve that Raijin had displayed in his decision to face Cooler alone… like a true Saiyan.

Future-Trunks remained in his seat, "Raijin; be very careful in your fight, I hope you will join us when you have overcome Cooler" Future-Trunks smiled; impressed by Raijin's bravery.

Gohan and Krillin both looked at Raijin like they were seeing their friend for the last time; both impressed by his courage and resolve, but worried that Raijin was heading towards his death.

Goku looked to and nodded towards Raijin, "Once again you surprise me; you successfully negotiated with The Namekians, you survived the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, you became a Full Power Super Saiyan, you can do this; you can defeat Cooler" Goku spoke with confidence; only this time not in himself but confidence in Raijin's abilities.

Bulma stepped away from her presentation; wrapping her arms around Raijin and hugging him tightly, "Are you absolutely sure about this?" her voice resounded with her worry and concern.

"I'm sure; I will confront and defeat Cooler while all of you go to The Cell Games and defeat Cell" Raijin spoke, placing his arms around Bulma as he thought about his time inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, training alone while Piccolo either slept or meditated; he'd figured he needed to face a powerful enemy alone in order to overcome the barrier to ascension he saw in his vision.

That evening Raijin and Bulma returned to The Lab; Bulma had something to give to him, guiding her partner to a storage unit similar to those used back at Doctor Gero's Lab.

"It's not another Android… is it?" Raijin playfully asked; a playful smile on his lips.

"No, its not; but the contents are for you" Bulma spoke and giggled at Raijin's joke; she tapped in a security code, the unit letting out a hiss as it opened revealing a new battle suit made for solely Raijin.

Raijin admired the suit; the armour looked almost identical to the armour Vegeta wore only this was pure white and bore a Capsule Corp Logo on the left breastplate, a black bodysuit instead of the normal blue and the white gloves and boots bore a green lining along the soles of the boots as well as the forearm and wrist lining of the gloves.

"I know you don't like Vegeta much; but I made this suit for you, so you'll be safe when you go into battle tomorrow" Bulma spoke as she admired her work; waiting for Raijin's reaction to the custom-made battle suit.

To her liking, Raijin wrapped his arms around Bulma and kissed her.

The night passed and the sun rose up on the morning that The Cell Games would begin in only two hours; Cooler's Ship had arrived and landed in an area devoid of people; only animals inhabited those miles upon miles of woodlands.

Raijin stepped out of Bulma's Lab clothed in the armour she had made exclusively for him; taking in a deep breath as he crouched down low, his knees bent as he prepared to take off, Raijin's golden aura flared around him; burning like flames in the morning sun, and he took off to face his foe.

Raijin hadn't realised it; but Vegeta had watched Raijin leave that morning, Vegeta had been sitting by the tree-lined road that left from the main entrance of Capsule Corp and led to the streets of West City; he'd been there since sunrise to prepare himself for The Cell Games, Vegeta scowled at the mere sight of the armour Raijin had been wearing.

It took Raijin less than an hour to reach the landing zone of Cooler's Ship; hovering in the cloudless blue sky overhead before dropping down into the thick forests that surrounded the Ship.

"Cooler knows how to keep his Ship hidden; Frieza just flew his Ship as if announcing himself to the world" Raijin thought; letting his aura vanish as he crept through the thicket of trees and high grass.

Raijin came to a halt as he heard voices; three distinct voices, one sounding like a big tough guy; the other high and squeaky while the last had a thick French accent.

"Like I said you buffoon; there are no life signs in this area other than these silly animals, why did you park the ship here?!" spoke the one with the French accent.

"Master Cooler said to land the Ship anywhere! Get off my back!" Spoke the dumb-sounding voice

A high squeaky sound followed; the sound containing some degree of disappointment in his fellows.

Raijin didn't want to waste any time; if he needed to go through these three to get to Cooler, then so be it.

Raijin blazed with golden light as he charged through the trees; taking the three by surprise and executing a perfect scissor kick knocking the muscle-bound green-skinned soldier and the tall reptilian soldier backwards as the blue skinned and blonde haired soldier looked at Raijin with a stunned look as Raijin charged in and performed a perfect spin kick; knocking him to his rear-end.

"Tell me; where is Cooler!" Raijin shouted at the three soldiers he'd knocked to either their back or the rear-ends.

The three all glared at Raijin; taking in his golden glow and fierce aura; all three of the soldiers jumping back to their feet as if the attack just carried out had never happened; not one of them had so much as a scratch.

"You are not worth Lord Cooler's time or effort; we shall dispatch you in his name" the blue-skinned and blonde-haired soldier spoke as the three stood together as a unified force, "For we; are Cooler's Armoured Squadron, Salza, Dore and Neiz" the three soldiers all pointing at Raijin; declaring their target.

The three rushed Raijin; though Raijin smiled as he'd done one vs many training with Piccolo through use of the Multi-Form; Raijin blocked every assault the three soldiers attempted; Neiz using his stretched-out arms to pin him down while Dore attacked with his brute strength; his grip seemed to be his greatest weapon while Salza swiped at him with a ki-blade generated around his right hand, an impressive technique.

Raijin used the force of his Full Power Super Saiyan aura to separate Neiz and Dore; kicking off the ground and flew into the air to get a bit more free-range of movement with no trees to get in the way, bringing his hands together and firing a Masenko at the trio as they chased after him; Dore and Salza both getting hit by the blast, their armour taking damage from the high energy.

Neiz flew around Raijin's blast; getting up close and slapping his hard across the face; his high pitched laugh drawing Raijin's attention while Dore having regained his stature in the air following the Masenko blast flew up behind Raijin, Dore delivered a hard kick to Raijin's back; knocking him back with Dore's innate strength, Salza finished the combo attack with an axe strike with both fists; sending Raijin plummeting into the forest down below.

"How do you like our Terrible Flash Combo Attack!" Dore shouted; his voice thick with overconfidence, Neiz and Salza both grinning as the trio looked down on the exact spot where Raijin fell into the trees.

"Dore, don't be too overconfident; this guy is strong" Salza spoke; clearly the vice of reason in this trio.

Neiz just made the same high-pitched noises instead of speaking normal speech patterns.

"Ok, we got the pretty one, the stupid one, and one with weird powers; easy work" Raijin thought to himself; the combo had taken him by surprise but these three would not get a second chance to finish him off.

Raijin's golden aura flared up once again as he charged the three; targeting Dore first, Raijin charged in with such speed that his first punch; a left hook to Dore's gut, easily landing the strike into Dore's stomach and winding him badly; firing his signature point-blank ki blast that and in his new Full Power Super Saiyan Form the ki blast tore through Dore's armour and out through his back; killing the muscle-bound idiot in one shot.

Raijin suppressed a smile as Neiz and Salza attacked at once; Neiz grabbing a hold of Raijin and channelling an electrical current from his body into Raijin's, roaring with pain of the electric shocks as Salza igniting his ki blade; "Yes, keep him like that while I take his head!".

Salza moved in to cut Raijin's head from his shoulders; but Raijin smiled as he reached out and grabbed Salza's forearm before he could make the cut, transferring the electricity from himself to Salza.

Enjoying the screams of pain from Salza caused by his ally's own technique; Raijin performed another scissor kick to separate the two; opening both hands and generating two orbs of ki with the same power he put into his earlier Masenko; hurling both the orbs into Neiz as he was staggered by the scissor kick; both orbs exploding and taking off the reptile's head; dropping back to the ground, dead.

Salza was the last soldier standing; his ki blade growing longer as he grew angrier; having lost two allies to a single foe was insulting and embarrassing as Cooler's right-hand-man, Salza attacked Raijin with a mind clouded by fury and thoughts of revenge; swinging the ki blade with all his remaining might.

Raijin watched Salza made his final attack again him; the rage and fury reminded him of how he fought against Recoome and failed to bring the titan down, but this time he would not; countering by dodging to the left side and grabbing a hold of Salza's forearm then performing a judo-style over-the-shoulder throw, Raijin glanced down at the stunned Salza; saying nothing as he fired a second double ki orb from each hand and killing Salza.

Taking a moment to breath after a one-on-three fight; a chill ran down Raijin's spine as he heard a cold callous voice coming from behind him, "I pity them; not even able to defeat a monkey".

Raijin turned but before he could even look at the cold-hearted villain standing behind him; a laser struck him in the back and damaging his armour with only a burn done to his now exposed back.

Raijin span around after taking the hit; his eyes focusing on his foe, standing in the air before his very eyes stood a figure that looked very similar to Final Form Frieza; only this being had purple skin and white around his chest, shoulders and head.

"I assume you are Cooler" Raijin asked; the sight of a being so similar to Frieza began to make his blood boil.

Cooler tilted his head backwards; his black lips turned into a all-too brief smile, "So, you know my name… may I ask how you know who I am; and how you knew I was in this exact spot on your mud-ball of a planet?" Cooler's voice though cold and callous; had the tone of someone of high birth; almost a royal tone.

"Its quite simple; Vegeta told me who you are, and I'm here because I fight to defeat evil like you and your brother!" Raijin spoke calmly; trying to calm his fury, pointing at Cooler as he spoke of defeating evil.

Cooler's smile dropped at the mention of his brother; shaking his head as he began to speak again, "Please do not mention that little whelp in my presence; Frieza was a spoiled child" before Cooler could finish Raijin charged in close and delivered a vicious knuckleduster punch to Cooler's face.

Cooler's blood-red eyes glared at Raijin; and the two began their fight, Cooler countering with an effortless tail swipe that knocked Raijin backwards; Raijin rushed in with a punch from his left hand only for Cooler to grab hold of his fist with an open palmed right hand, Cooler threw a punch at Raijin with his own left hand only for Raijin to grab a hold of the punch in the exact same manner.

Cooler and Raijin both smiled at each other, both enjoying the battle; Raijin's golden aura flared in contrast with Cooler's dark purple aura, the clash of their powers warped the blue sky; clouds formed from out-of-nowhere and into swirling ripples throughout the sky.

Cooler glaring at Raijin as a crimson laser shot from his eyes; Raijin swiping at the air to deflect the laser; Raijin succeeded in deflecting the attack, but the heat burnt his glove and exposed his fingers.

The two dropped down to the ground; landing in a large river flowing from a cascading waterfall; the waterfall combined with the shining sun cast a rainbow over the river's source.

Cooler stood on top of a mossy rock jutting out from the river while Raijin floated on the surface of the water; his feet barely touching the waters surface while his aura cast ripples all around him.

"I sense you are not using your full power yet Cooler" Raijin commented; smiling as he was enjoying this fight far too much; becoming cocky.

Cooler smiled; "Neither are you; I assume this power is the Super Saiyan Form used to defeat my brother?" Cooler crossed his arms; his voice still spoken in his cold, high and mighty tone.

"Yes; it is, and I haven't shown you my full power either!" Raijin boasted; though he was still holding back his full power' his voice exposing his cockiness.

"Well then… I'll show you mine; if you show me yours!" Cooler spread his arms out; welcoming the challenge that Raijin was presenting, his black lips curling into a wicked smile.

Raijin smiled and closed his eyes to focus; accepting the challenge that Cooler had issued, his hands balled into fists and the water rippled faster and bubbled under his feet as his powers surged; his aura burnt the air with his golden glow, Raijin shouted into the heavens as his powers reached their peak; his aura flaring like an inferno; casting his whole body in a golden light, "I showed you mine… now let's see yours".

Cooler stood impressed with Raijin's full power; the total power was easily stronger than Cooler as he was… in this Form, Cooler balled his hands into fists and roared; his purple aura flaring even higher than Raijin's did during his power up; Cooler's body beginning to bulk up and increase in height, laughing as he changed and transformed into a much larger and more powerful form; his white domed head sprouted four horns and gained a dark blue jewel appearing almost like a crown, his white wrists both sprouted a horn too; shaping into a blade-like spike, "And now… you will fall!" Cooler voice had become much deeper and bore a much more malicious smile just as a white visor coated his mouth.

Raijin didn't know what to say; he'd assumed Cooler would bulk up to 100% Power, but not to a whole higher level of strength and power that dwarfed his own by comparison.

Cooler charged with incredible speeds and tackling Raijin with unparalleled force and ferocity; a far cry from the noble but ruthless Lord he once was prior to his transformation; his huge hands grabbing a hold of Raijin's armour; gripping him so tightly Raijin's armour cracked under the powerful grip; Cooler proceeded to powerdrive Raijin into the rocks under the surface of the water.

Raijin spluttered and coughed up blood as he was driven down into the rocks; Cooler's grip was so powerful he struggled to keep his head above the water; his armour breaking as Cooler pulled him back up and threw him headlong into the waterfall, hitting the back of the cascade with a sickening crash.

Cooler took his time walking through the waterfall; his pupil-less red eyes glaring as he marched, finding Raijin on the inside; his hands balled together as a yellow energy blast charged between his palms, "Hyper Masenko!" Raijin roared as he fired a yellow blast that crackled with lightning.

His new and improved energy attack he developed during his time with Piccolo, the beam struck Cooler and splintered off into multiple destructive rays that tore through the rushing water and the cavernous rocks that stood behind the cascade; Raijin gave himself the briefest of smiles but the smile quickly faded as Cooler marched through his beam and giving Raijin a vicious haymaker sending Raijin back into the rocks again.

"Is that all you've got? Pretty pathetic for a Super Saiyan!" Cooler shouted mockingly as he grabbed Raijin by his arms and threw him back through the waterfall and into the open waters of the flowing river; Raijin's body bouncing off the jutting rocks causing him to spit up more blood, "at least I'll have a body to tie to the bumper of my Ship" Cooler spoke, musing on what to do after Raijin's death.

Cooler marched back out from the waterfall; his red eyes narrowed with a look of sick satisfaction as he glared at Raijin coughing blood into the water, kicking off the ground and causing the water to rise up in a trail behind him; shoulder-charging Raijin; taking Raijin into a mountainside; the rocks crumbling on top of Raijin's broken body.

Raijin fought through the rocks; throwing a continuous combo of punches into Cooler's chest and gut, every one of Raijin's punches bounced off Cooler's hard-muscled build; Cooler laughing behind his visor while his red slit-like eyes relished the desperation in Raijin's efforts.

Cooler backhanded Raijin across the face and getting blood stains his right hand, bringing down a terrible hammer fist down on Raijin's back and shattered the last of Raijin's armour, Raijin laid in the rocks and stones defeated; groaning as he struggled to rise back up to continue the fight.

Cooler raised his left foot and stomped down on Raijin; speaking to his victim with a cruel and cold voice; "Look at you… gasping for your next breath; but I'm not done yet… I will force you to watch as I kill every person you hold dear, and only then do you have my permission to die".

Raijin faded in and out of consciousness; barely hearing Cooler speaking to him or telling him of what he was going to do; Raijin's eyes closed, and everything faded to black.


	31. 30: Overcoming Limits

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 30: Overcoming Limits**

Raijin opened his eyes again only to find himself standing in a pitch-black void; turning on the spot and finding the only source of light was from the golden path he stood on and the glittering wall that stood high; totally impassable.

"I remember this… this was my vision" Raijin muttered to himself; turning to the wall, trying to get a look through the glittering golden wall to see what lay beyond it; and seeing only a single person though the figure was heavily distorted by the shimmering barrier.

Raijin bent back his left arm and punched the wall hard in an effort to break it down; an intense pain shot up his arm as he hit the wall; unable to be broken by force.

"What… what am I supposed to do?" Raijin asked; leaning into the wall, thinking of how Cooler had beaten him down; transforming into that monstrous form and wrecking him to the point of death.

"you're supposed to keep fighting… for all of us!" said a strange yet soft voice.

Raijin felt a warm hand touch his bleeding and burnt back; turning his head to see who it was, only to find Bulma standing behind him; and with Baby-Trunks cradled in her other arm, both giving him an encouraging smile.

"Bulma…" Raijin muttered as another hand touched his back; Goku had stepped out of the darkness to join Bulma and Baby-Trunks in supporting Raijin.

More and more of his friends and allies stepped out of the surrounding darkness; all placing their hands on either his back or shoulders, all giving encouraging smiles.

Raijin stood facing the wall; the collective hands of Bulma, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Dende, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Future-Trunks, Kami, Nail, Guru, Moori, Doctor & Mrs Briefs, Mr Popo, Chichi, Master Roshi, and even Vegeta, all smiling to their friend and ally.

As the collective hands of all his friends and family pushed Raijin into the golden wall that blocked his path; the wall once stood solid when he punched it had melted away as Raijin was pushed by all those that he held dear.

Raijin now stood on the opposing side of the wall; the images of everyone close to him had faded away, turning to face to once-distorted figure only to find he was looking at a reflection of himself; only in a different Super Saiyan Form.

This Reflection of Raijin stood with golden hair that stood much more jagged and fierce; the spikes in his hair stuck up like the horns of a demon, his golden aura blazed with such ferocity that a blue electrical current frequently sparked around his body.

Other-Raijin simply held out his hand; speaking in the exact same voice "Take my hand, and my power will be yours… ascend to the next level".

Raijin didn't hesitate; his right hand clasping Other-Raijin's left hand and feeling the hot rush flood his body as the power flowed into his veins.

Cooler stared down at Raijin's defeated half-dead body; his red eyes narrowed as he turned his back to his foe and began to walk away; keen to begin his slaughter of Earth's population.

"Where do you think you're going; I'm not done yet" spoke Raijin's voice; his golden aura igniting again from under the mass of rocks and rubble Cooler had buried him under.

Cooler turned; his red eyes widening in a mixture of shock and surprise as Raijin's transformation began.

A loud roar erupted from the rubble; each and every stone lifting up from the force of Raijin's newfound energy and power; slowly but surely Raijin rose to his feet; his armour destroyed and his bodysuit from the waist up was in tatters; his aura burning brightly as a blue electrical current sparking around his entire body.

"How? You were half-dead! How do you have so much power?" Cooler demanded answers; his voice shaking with nerves that steadily grew into fear, taking a step backwards as he gazed at Raijin's new form.

Raijin turned his line of sight away from Cooler; looking into the river to see his reflection; seeing that his new form was identical to what he'd seen from Other-Raijin back in his subconscious.

Cooler sped forward and fast; punching Raijin's face with a swift right hook, laughing to himself as he was sure to have taken off Raijin's head with such a fast and powerful punch; shifting his fist only a little to find Raijin's greenish-blue eyes staring right at him.

Cooler felt a shudder run down his spine; quickly take a step backwards, the glare from Raijin's eyes was like looking into the very eyes of death itself, that glare instilled a primordial fear in Cooler's mind and soul.

Raijin took a step and slowly began to walk towards Cooler; his mouth curling into a delighted smile as he stared at the monster who just a few minutes prior had beaten him half-to-death, coming to a stop and staring directly into Cooler's fear-struck red eyes.

"Try again for a zeni?" Raijin kept his delighted smile as he spoke; his tone resonating with a condescending tone.

Infuriated by Raijin's condescending words and mocking smile; Cooler threw the same haymaker punch as that devastated Raijin before; only to for Raijin to raise his left hand and stop of fist in the palm of his hand.

"Is it my turn?" Raijin spoke as if he was telling Cooler instead of asking; walking up close and hitting Cooler in the chest with only his knuckles, the impact of the attack sent Cooler barrelling into the waterfall; chasing after the brute and planting both knees into Cooler's stomach, causing Cooler to howl in sheer pain.

"Not nice is it… crashing through a waterfall and into solid rock; feels like being unable to so much as breath" Raijin shouted so that Cooler would hear him, the waterfall exploding as Cooler angrily charged at Raijin; a ki blade burning on each hand.

Raijin smirked as he dodged every attack Cooler threw at him; swerving to the left and right to avoid each blade-coated hand. "Taking your underling's technique? Isn't that a sign of desperation?" Raijin spoke in that same condescending tone, batting away each ki blade with a simple slap.

"How dare you talk to me like that you little shit! I AM LORD COOLER" Cooler roared; his rage igniting his purple flame-like aura, assaulting Raijin with a flurry of knuckleduster and haymaker punches; swinging at Raijin with the blade-like spikes on his wrists; though Raijin in his new form kept dodging and blocking every attack with only the palms of his hands; Raijin's eyes kept glaring that deathly glare and observing Cooler's ferocity and rage-fuelled attacks, looking for an opening to counter.

Finding an opening as Cooler wound up for his hammer fist; Raijin span on the spot; his electrical currents induced by his new powers travelled along as he raised his right foot and drove the ball of his foot into Cooler's face; breaking the visor on impact as well as a spout of purple blood to spew from Cooler's broken nose.

"You bastard…" Cooler muttered; cracking his nose back into place, Cooler lost in his rage; attacked Raijin again and again only for Raijin to block and counter every attack, snapping off the blade-like spikes on his wrists with each hand; a sweep kick from Raijin took off the crown-like horns on Cooler's head, and several imprints of Raijin's fists became embedded in Cooler's chest after a series of quick jabs.

Cooler knelt on the ground; broken and bleeding from Raijin's vicious and accurate counterattacks.

"Look at you; kneeling on the ground in defeat with a Super Saiyan standing over you, you are just like your brother" Raijin mocked Cooler; smiling as he relished the sight of Cooler kneeling before him as Raijin himself had been only ten minutes earlier.

Cooler's rage reignited with the comparison made between Frieza and himself; flying up into the air; opening his left hand as he began generating a large energy orb that looked disturbingly like a blazing sun at the point of becoming a supernova, "I am nothing like my brother! And maybe I should just destroy your planet! Enjoy being reduced to nothing but dust!".

Raijin smiled; a wicked smile as he saw the contradictions in Cooler's words and actions, Cooler was making the same mistake Frieza made on both Namek and Earth, "And Frieza tried the exact same thing when he died".

Cooler had heard enough from the mocking Super Saiyan; not wanting to waste another second of his time on Earth; he threw the Supernova Ball towards Raijin; laughing manically as he watched the ball fall to Earth; waiting for the inevitable explosion of the planet.

"HYPER MASENKO!" roared Raijin's voice from under the Supernova Ball; Raijin's own ki blast struck the ball and sending a ripple through the clashing energies, repelling the Supernova Ball right back at Cooler of whom stood shocked at Raijin's newfound strength and realising that Raijin was indeed far more powerful than he was in his Final Form.

The Supernova Ball forced Cooler out into Space; with Raijin's Hyper Masenko pushing the ball to keep an on a track hurtling towards The Sun; where Cooler would certainly meet his end.

Cooler wordlessly realised where he was going and that he was going to die; gritting his teeth in anger as he never realised two things, that he would meet his end at the hands of an Ascended Super Saiyan and that he was exactly like Frieza.

Raijin lowed his hands from their firing positions; smiling as he gazed up into the sky; Cooler was gone and he could finally rest, Raijin dropped to his knees and panted for breath while his golden hair faded into black as he reverted back to his normal self; the new form had drained him of all of his energy but in exchange he'd gained incredible new levels of power allowing himself a small smile as he'd finally surpassed Goku and Gohan.

Raijin sat himself down; drinking some water from the waterfall and take in the surroundings, the landscape had taken a fair amount of damage during the fight; Cooler's assaults have torn open a whole new cave behind the waterfall for spelunkers to find and discover.

Though Raijin was worn out, beaten, bleeding and burnt; he needed to get to The Cell Games to support his friends; though his path to that new power lingered in the back of his mind, everyone he'd formed some kind of bond came to help him; they were his reason to strive for new heights of strength.

Raijin lifted off the ground into flight; flying low to the ground so not to catch cold with his chest laid bare due to the damage done to his battle suit.

Raijin flew at a slow pace with his energy drained; trying to regain some energy as he flew towards the location of The Cell Game, his thoughts turning to what had happened in his absence; with a little luck he'd get there and find Cell dead and Goku standing triumphant in the centre of that arena.

To his surprise a powerful windstorm came out of nowhere; sensing the energy of Cell in the distance sent a shiver down Raijin's spine, "Goku… Everyone… I'm on my way" Raijin spoke to himself; a white aura igniting around his body as he flew against the wind, picking up some speed with what little energy he'd regained.

The wind pressure from the sudden storm kept Raijin's flight speed slow; using his arms to shield his eyes from oncoming dusts and stones, Raijin grit his teeth as he struggled through the windstorm.

Soon enough the windstorm died down after a minute or two; Raijin hurried to the Arena's location and arriving to find Gohan on his knees and in tears while the other Z Fighters had gathered around the young boy, only Goku was missing; Raijin came to a landing and his white aura fading away.

"Raijin… I take it you won?" Piccolo asked; his voice sombre and held a tone of mourning.

"Yeah, I did; what happened here?" Raijin asked; looking around for any signs of Cell's dead body or Goku.

"Gone… Goku is gone, along with Cell" Future-Trunks spoke with the same tone of mourning in his voice.

Raijin stood stunned; Cell was defeated but the price was Goku's life, a single tear ran down Raijin's cheek as he glanced to his sides; Yamcha and Tien both stood wiping tears from their eyes for the loss of their friend.

Krillin knelt down beside Gohan; speaking softly to calm the child down, "Gohan; it's over now… let's leave here and get Dende to heal you" Krillin's words calmed the crying boy; Gohan wordlessly nodding to Krillin.

Raijin realised that Gohan's Super Saiyan Form was different; it was quite similar to what he'd experienced against Cooler or it was exactly the same, unknowingly Gohan was much stronger than Raijin was now, "What happened? Gohan looks different".

"Cell kept pushing Gohan further and further to a breaking point; but it was the sacrifice of Android 16 that triggered Gohan to transform, then Gohan suddenly changed and gained these new powers; it was unreal… Gohan just tore Cell apart until he expelled Android 18 from his body and reverted back to his Semiperfect Form" Piccolo explained slowly; his teeth gritted as he recounted the events to Raijin, "Cell then bloated up to self-destruct… and Goku teleported himself and Cell away to save the Earth one last time".

Raijin's hopes for a resounding victory sank; his heart felt heavy in his chest as he realised that Goku was indeed dead and took Cell to hell with him and his hopes of surpassing Goku had faded with Gohan's incredible new strength.

Their mourning was cut short as another windstorm came out of nowhere; every one of the Z Fighters except for Gohan shielded their eyes from the dust clouds, Piccolo and Raijin both gritted their teeth as they both sensed a sinister energy at the centre of this windstorm.

A Death Beam fired from out of the dust clouds sending a pink streak through the air; the Death Beam struck Future-Trunks through his chest before the very eyes of everyone present, Raijin looked down at Future-Trunks' body; seeing the young man cough up blood before drawing his final breath.

"How kind of you to finally join us Raijin! and it seems my aim needs a little work after all that self-destruction business" came a horrible voice; the dust parting and dispelling as Perfect Cell stood in the exact spot where his arena once stood.

"Oh well, I guess that's one down" spoke Perfect Cell in his smug voice; his own golden aura crackling with lightning as he stood with his smug smile, "I guess you're all wondering how I survived my little explosion; a nucleus every so small but quite powerful retaining the power and knowledge of my Perfect Form; my body regenerating ever so painfully slowly... but the results were worth it as I gained Goku's Instant Transmission and return here to finish what I started".

Vegeta was first to act; infuriated by Cell's survival and the deaths of Goku and Future-Trunks, transforming into a Full Power Super Saiyan and charging at Cell with a ferocious force behind him.

Raijin transformed as well; though Future-Trunks wasn't his son he shared the same name and mother as his own son, charging Perfect Cell alongside Vegeta; "Vegeta! We attack together!" Raijin shouted to his rival.

Vegeta glared back at Raijin and for a brief moment Vegeta nodded in agreement with Raijin's plan.

Vegeta using both hands to fire a volley of ki blasts at Cell; each blast whipping up another dust cloud as the bolts of energy struck Cell as well as the arena ruins around him, Raijin flew up over Vegeta and joined in the assault; firing his Thunder Crash Cannon to hurl even more bolts of energy at the Bio-Android, Vegeta and Raijin stood together; their golden auras uniting into one much larger burning glow as they both charged Cell in unison.

Perfect Cell effortlessly threw up a barrier that repelled Raijin and Vegeta into the ground by turning their own energy against themselves, "And now; you will both die!" Perfect Cell roared as he raised his left hand; using one of Frieza's Death Ball's and hurling it down onto the battle-worn Raijin and the barely conscious Vegeta.

Raijin barely saw Gohan rush into the path of the attack; but once the dust cleared from the Death Ball's explosion, Gohan was standing in front of the pair of Saiyan's but his left arm hung bloody and useless at his side.

"Really Gohan? You sacrifice an arm for them!" Perfect Cell mocked the boy with that same smug smile, "you truly are Goku's Son, but… the time has come to bid farewell!" Cell spoke as he brought his hands together for the Kamehameha.

"Father… I'm sorry" Gohan muttered to himself; bowing his head in shame while he felt like he had failed to succeed in the task Goku had set for him.

Raijin and Vegeta both stared up at Gohan; both initially speechless as they both watched Gohan and Cell, Cell burned with an intense golden sunlight-like aura while Gohan's was beginning to fade away.

"GOHAN! Don't allow your father's memory be tainted by regret and guilt; push forward to succeed where Goku could not!" Raijin shouted; drawing the attention of both Gohan and Vegeta; both looking at him with a look of bewilderment.

"Choose now boy! Fight now or die along with your planet!" Perfect Cell shouted; his hands glowing with the distinct blue light of Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha.

"I will fight!" Gohan rose his head back up; standing strong in the face of death and encouraged by what Raijin had said, though the child only had his right hand to fight with but rose that very hand and began to chant the words for his own Kamehameha.

"We need to get out of here Vegeta!" Raijin shouted to the speechless Vegeta; of whom was staring at Gohan in amazement, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha flew down and lifted the two injured Saiyans onto their shoulders and flew off with them just as Gohan and Perfect Cell began their beam struggle.

Raijin was set down on a rocky cliffside along with Vegeta; managing to get back to his feet and glance around at the surviving allies.

Tien and Yamcha both stood in awe of Gohan's powers as he continued to fight against the monster that was Perfect Cell; both still had tears in their eyes over the loss of Goku and Future-Trunks.

Krillin surprisingly was holding and possibly dead or unconscious Android 18 in his arms; Krillin was down on his knees as he too gazed out over the titanic struggle taking place between Gohan and Super Perfect Cell.

Piccolo only watched over Gohan; his eyes full of concern and care for the boy, Piccolo's hands clenched into fists as he watched; watching a boy he helped raise fight for his life as well as every life on Earth.

Vegeta rose back up to his feet; his brow furrowed as he too joined the observation of Gohan and Perfect Cell's beam struggle; gritting his teeth as he slowly began walking away from the battle.

Raijin gave Vegeta a look of disappointment, for someone who was so often ready for a fight; he was running away, "Krillin… do you have any Senzu Beans left?".

Krillin looked to Raijin with a sorry look in his eyes; gently shaking his head, "I'm sorry but no, we used them all to heal up after the Cell Junior's attacked us".

"The what? oh, never mind" Raijin complained with a tone of further frustration.

Yamcha knelt down to Raijin; a bottle of water and a towel he had produced from a duffel bag bearing a Capsule Corp Logo; both of which Raijin thankfully accepted.

"Thanks, good thinking Yamcha" Raijin complimented Yamcha; giving him a brief smile of approval as he drained the water from the bottle and wiped away any residual blood from his wounds.

The Z Fighters continued to watch the beam struggle; the clashing light blue waves of energy taking the form of a massive dome, clouds of dirt and dust blew up into the air wile the ground around the Kamehameha Wave's was torn asunder, Cell's wave slowly began to encroach of Gohan's; Cell's powerful energy beginning to overcome and push back Gohan's own attack.

"This must be hard with all those wounds; I'm sure they burn!" Perfect Cell yelled at Gohan; his Solar Kamehameha burning with a brighter blue; his energy continuing to overpower Gohan's own Kamehameha.

Gohan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth; his energy suddenly surging from his remaining hand and forcing the beam struggle back, to the shock of the Z Fighters; Gohan still had enough power to keep fighting against Super Perfect Cell.

"You fool; don't you realise you're fighting against the perfect weapon!" Perfect Cell wore a malicious grin as Gohan continued to fight and struggle against him, The Solar Kamehameha rippled with waves of blue energy as it encroached on Gohan's Kamehameha once again.

Piccolo gritted his teeth as somewhere in his mind; he had made up his mind in a situation where they all seemed powerless against the might of Super Perfect Cell, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I'M HELPING GOHAN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" Piccolo yelled as he flew away from the group and made a direct path for Cell, "MASENKO HA!" Piccolo roared as he fired a yellow energy beam and striking Cell in the back.

Perfect Cell simply turned his maliciously evil grinning face to Piccolo; his black insect-like wings opening as his golden aura flared up so viciously it became an attack; blasting Piccolo away into the remains of the Cell Games Arena.

Raijin couldn't bear to watch Gohan and Piccolo be slowly killed by Cell; turning his gaze away from the struggle unfolding before his very eyes, only to be met by the milky-white dead eyes of Future-Trunks; looking at the fallen ally caused a wave of guilt over Raijin.

Without a single word; Tien and Yamcha both flew off and made a path for Piccolo; both Z Fighters landed as the team banded together to attack Cell; Yamcha using his own Kamehameha, Tien using his Tri-Beam and Piccolo switching to his Special Beam Cannon.

Krillin set down the body of Android 18 beside Future-Trunks; the bald monk bravely smiled at Raijin as he flew off to aid his friends in the collective battle against Perfect Cell, Krillin joining Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha; standing side by side with Yamcha; the two combining their Kamehameha's into a much more concentrated blast.

"You all just keep lining up to die!" Perfect Cell yelled as his golden aura flared up once more; knocking back Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien into the rubble, each one suffering minor scrapes and injuries from the blast wave.

Piccolo rose back up to his feet; firing another Special Beam Cannon while Yamcha and Krillin combined their two Kamehameha Wave's into a single beam, and Tien attacking with another Tri-Beam.

Raijin kept watched as Cell blasted the group away for the second time; and yet every one of his friends kept fighting, turning and looking at the path Vegeta had taken to leave; Raijin thought about his family; Bulma and Baby-Trunks… how could he see them again if he too walked away.

Raijin flew up into the sky; his aura flaring as he brought his hands above his head and using every drop of energy he had recovered into a single Hyper Masenko, Raijin roared as the Masenko erupted from his hands and striking Cell in his black wings.

"You as well?!" Cell roared as he was distracted for a split second; turning his gaze up at Raijin just as another blast came from out of nowhere, a large blue ball of energy came hurtling out of the sky and striking Perfect Cell off his balance.

Cell and Raijin both looked up higher into the sky and witnessing Vegeta panting hard as he fired his Big Bang Attack at the monster; "Vegeta?!" they both yelled astounded by the unexpected assist.

Gohan suddenly roared as his energy levels suddenly spiked up so high that it dwarfed Cell's own; Gohan's Kamehameha Wave roared with a ferocious energy; the wave growing more jagged as it overpowered and took over the beam struggle entirely.

Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin all flew at their top speed to avoid the blast as it engulfed Perfect Cell; only Cell's voice could be heard as he disintegrated within the beam, "But I am Perfect!" Cell roared as he faded into nothing; not even the smallest molecule remained of the Bio-Android.

Gohan gave a smile of relief as his golden hair faded back into its normal black, panting heavily from sheer exhaustion as he dropped to the ground totally devoid of energy.

Piccolo hung in the air having avoided the tear Gohan's energy had torn out of the ground; "Cell is gone… Gohan did it!" Piccolo's voice resonated with disbelief though his eyes were showing signs of budding tears.

Krillin, Tien and Yamcha gave a loud cheer as the trio dropped to the ground; Yamcha lifting Gohan's barely conscious body up off the ground, "We should take him to The Lookout, get Dende to heal him up; you should come too Raijin; you're looking a bit beat up" Yamcha exclaimed; unable to wipe away the big happy grin he always got after a victory.

Raijin gave an all-to-brief nod to Yamcha, "You guys go on ahead; healing Gohan is more important right now" Raijin explained; turning his gaze to Vegeta as he made a slow descent to the ground after firing that huge Big Bang Attack.

Tien and Krillin both flew over to the cliffside and took the bodies of Future-Trunks and Android 18 up into their arms; Yamcha, Tien and Krillin each holding a victim of Cell's as they began their flight to The Lookout.

Piccolo and Raijin stayed behind to speak to Vegeta, all three looking worn out, beat up and drained of nearly all their energy.

"That was a brave thing you did; helping Gohan and all of us like that" Piccolo spoke; giving an approving nod towards Vegeta, "and don't worry; we'll bring Trunks back to life" Piccolo finished his words as he too took off into flight and followed the others in their path to The Lookout.

Raijin and Vegeta stood facing each other; "I never expected you to help us like that; I thought you'd left and abandoned us" Raijin spoke; his tone one of seriousness and a black expression as he waited for Vegeta's response.

"I wanted to get one good shot at Cell; that is all, nothing more or less!" Vegeta scoffed at Raijin; giving him a look of frustration and irritation for daring to question the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Yeah… keep telling yourself that" Raijin smiled as he flew off; following the others towards The Lookout, though he caught a look of a ruined ZTV broadcast truck; and signs of a news team as well as the frayed afro of that buffoon Mr Satan half-buried in the rubble.

Vegeta turned away from Raijin as he flew away and stared out into the horizon; taking off and flying in the opposite direction from the other Z Fighters, leaving Hercule Satan to crawl out of the rubble and stare into the newly formed chasm resulting from the epic battle that had taken place.


	32. 31: The Future of Two Worlds

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 31: The Future of Two Worlds**

As Raijin flew to The Lookout; he thought on what Vegeta had said to him about how he just wanted one shot at Cell before his death, Raijin could tell Vegeta was lying; it was just too obvious that Vegeta really wanted to redeem himself for his failure against Perfect Cell back on the islands.

Beaming with a satisfied smile the entire flight; Raijin shifted his flight path upwards as Korin's Tower; soaring into the sky as he came up on and landing on The Lookout.

"You're finally here Raijin; we were waiting for you before summoning Shenron" Piccolo commented; beaming a proud smile towards the straggling and battle worn Saiyan.

Raijin slightly tilted his head as he noticed that Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Dende and Mr Popo were all giving him a proud smile or a look of fulfilled expectation.

Mr Popo walked forward and handed Raijin a freshly laundered red vest for him to wear over his bare chest, "This is for you; you'll catch cold standing around with no shirt".

"Thank you, Mr Popo, so what's everyone staring at me for?" Raijin asked as he slipped the vest on; the warm fabric covering his chest and providing protection from the cold air at this high altitude.

Gohan spoke up; his face wearing an expression of pride in not only what he'd done against Cell but also in what Raijin had done against Cooler, "Dende and Mr Popo told us everything that happened while you fought Cooler"

"Yes, what you did was amazing; you surpassed all expectations and broke through your own limits" Piccolo commended Raijin with a proud smile; Raijin could swear he saw Nail shine through Piccolo's eyes.

Raijin felt a great swell of pride rise up in his chest as he glanced around the proud looks of his friends and allies, "Right then, shall we revive all those who fell victim to Cell?".

"Yes, we should summon Shenron immediately!" Dende spoke; raising his hands to the seven Dragon Balls; the seven orbs beginning to emit a divine radiance.

"Dragon! By your name I summon you forth, Shenron!" Dende spoke the incantation and the seven orb's radiance grew brighter as light practically flowed out into the sky above, the clouds turned black as the river of light turned and twisted; beginning to take form.

High above The Lookout loomed an enormous dragon snaking across the sky; his green scales ran down the entire length of the body while the head bore long waving whiskers and the same red eyes as Porunga, Shenron began to speak in a deep booming voice "I am the eternal dragon Shenron; state your two wishes so that I may grant them!"

This was the first time that Raijin had seen Shenron and what a sight to behold it was.

Dende turned to Raijin, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha as well as the fallen bodies of Future-Trunks and Android 18, Dende's gaze lingering on Raijin; "Raijin; would you like to do the honours?".

"Yes, I would" Raijin wore a proud smile; Gohan nodding in agreement to defer to Raijin this time, but Raijin took Gohan's hand in his own; "we speak the wish together".

Gohan gasped at this motion; he'd resolved to allow Raijin to make the first wish, but it only felt right that they speak the wish together since they both played a crucial part in saving Earth from destruction.

"Shenron… we wish that you restore the lives of all those who fell victim to the monster known as Cell!" Raijin and Gohan spoke together; both wearing hopeful looks in their eyes in hopes that Shenron was capable of restoring so many lost lives.

Shenron produced a low growl as he raised his head to the blackened sky; his eyes glowed red before speaking again in his deep booming voice, "Your first wish… has been granted; all those lost have been restored to life, speak the second wish now!"

Raijin fist-pumped the air in celebration of their success.

Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha all joined hands and danced on the spot while Piccolo and Tien both bowed their heads in relief.

Future-Trunks and Android 18 both took in a sharp gasp of breath; both returning to life at once.

Future-Trunks' chest wound had closed up entirely, he rose to his feet slowly; the rigor mortis had caused his body to be stiff.

While Android 18 shot up to her feet; her fists raised as she looked around the Z Fighters, "Where am I? where is Cell!" she shouted; her brow furrowed as she had no memory from after being absorbed.

"You're at The Lookout, Gohan killed Cell and Krillin saved you… your welcome" Piccolo spoke, grunting as he gave an abridged recap of the day's events.

Android 18 stood with a clueless unbelieving look on her face; his pale blue eyes glancing over at a blushing Krillin, "Oh… well, thank you I guess; that was real nice of you" 18 turned her head; her long blonde hair covering up her face as a pink blush filled her cheeks.

Raijin gave a knowing smile to Krillin and 18; seeing a little of himself in Krillin from when he had professed his love for Bulma.

Android 18 glanced around at the other Z Fighters; her pale blue eyes taking in the either shocked, confused or knowing expressions on display and aimed at her, 18 took a running start towards the edge of The Lookout; and flying off down towards the ground, not speaking a single word to anyone.

Raijin, Gohan, Tien and Yamcha all gathered around Krillin each and every one of them patting him on the back; trying to encourage the little monk from feeling the pain of rejection.

"Wait a second; shouldn't Goku be here too?" Tien spoke; looking around for the friend who'd sacrificed himself to save them all from Cell's Self-Destruction.

Dende and Mr Popo stepped forward to answer; Dende's head bowed in an apologetic manner, "I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to make it so that Shenron could revive someone more than once".

The Z Fighters all bowed their heads, each and everyone thinking of how Goku had made an impact on their lives.

Hey everyone, thanks for trying to wish me back, but I'm going to stay here in Otherworld" Goku's voice came ringing out in everyone's mind, "I think it's the best thing to do here, I mean… Vegeta and Frieza came to Earth because of me, and Cell was created because of me; the Earth will just be safer without me there, anyway thank you for trying to wish me back… and Gohan; say hello to your little brother for me"

"Wait what! Mom's pregnant?" Gohan was dumbstruck by Goku's declaration of staying dead to protect the Earth and reveal that Chichi was in fact pregnant.

"MAKE YOUR SECOND WISH NOW SO I CAN LEAVE!" Shenron's mighty voice boomed across the sky; sending shuddering vibrations throughout the very structure of The Lookout, The Dragon's tone one of annoyance and irritation.

"Wow, Shenron is getting angry… anyone got a wish?" Gohan stammered; a nervous look showing in his eyes as Gohan wondered what Shenron would do if nobody had a wish to be granted.

"Well why don't we just wish for us all to be filthy rich!" Yamcha blurted out, causing every single Z Fighter as well as Dende to hang their heads in shame at Yamcha's idiotic suggestion.

"CAN YOU TURN THE ANDROIDS BACK INTO NORMAL HUMANS?!" shouted the voice of Krillin; drawing the shocked attention of everyone present, even Future-Trunks was dumbstruck by Krillin's wish.

Shenron loomed overhead; growling as he tried to grant Krillin's wish; "That wish… is beyond my power!"

Krillin's hopeful expression changed to one of disappointment; a small smirk spreading on his face as he thought of another wish, "could you just take the bombs out of The Androids bodies then?".

Shenron glared solely at Krillin, "Yes, I can grant that wish!".

"Then do that please" Krillin's small smirk grew into a large smile; feeling a hand on his shoulder caused Krillin to turn and be met by a concerned Future-Trunks.

Shenron growled as his eyes glowed red once again, "Your wish has been granted! Farewell" Shenron roared as his body snaked up into the blackened sky; emitting a golden radiance as he vanished into the black clouds, the seven Dragon Balls rising up into the black sky together before shooting off in different directions leaving an orange streak across the skies as the once-black sky turned back to blue.

Raijin looked to Krillin; silently watching as Future-Trunks walked over to Krillin, standing behind the monk before speaking, "Krillin, I agree with the ethics of your wish; just not the motive".

"Thanks Trunks; I just wish I could spend one more minute with her" Krillin muttered; hanging his head in shame for his selfish wish.

A rustle amongst the tree lined paths drew the Z Fighter's attention as Android 18 was standing beside the trees; having seen and heard everything Krillin had said to Shenron, "Ok, so you use a magic wish granting Dragon… for us… why?"

Krillin felt a hot blush fill his face; the redness of his facial features apparent to all in attendance, all except for Piccolo were smiled as they watched and listened for Krillin's response.

"I just wanted you and 17 to have a happy life… free of everything that Gero did to you both" Krillin linked his hands together as he spoke; his face as red as a beetroot, a nervous sweat dripping over his brow.

18 stood silent as she listened to Krillin; speaking softly as her lips curled into a kind smile "Well… that was really nice of you… but, I need to find my brother; maybe I'll see you around" 18 flew from The Lookout again; glancing back at Krillin as she dropped from The Lookout's edge.

Raijin swore he saw 18 give Krillin a secretive wink as she'd glanced back at him.

Piccolo stood with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he watched the exchange, "I'm not sure what just happened".

"Krillin's got a girlfriend!" whispered Tien and Yamcha at once; both grinning at their friend.

Piccolo grunted at the human concept of relationships; muttering only a single word "Gross".

The events of the day wrapped up nicely, every victim of Cell's had been revived by Shenron; and The Androids were no longer a threat to deal with.

"I hope you'll all come to Capsule Corp tomorrow to see me off when I return to my Future" Future-Trunks spoke, smiling to each and every one of his new friends.

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it; give those Evil Androids what's coming to them, see you tomorrow morning" Tien gave Future-Trunks a wave.

"No way I'll miss seeing you off, you're our buddy" Krillin spoke, relieved that Future-Trunks wasn't mad at him.

"Won't miss if for the world" Gohan spoke, his smile beaming with his innocent smile.

"I'm going to stay here with Dende and Mr Popo; but I'll be there to bid you farewell tomorrow" Piccolo spoke up; his approving smile aimed at Gohan, Krillin and Raijin.

With a wave of goodbye; The Z Fighters flew from The Lookout; Gohan, Krillin and Tien flying east in the clear direction of Goku's House and Kame House, while Raijin, Yamcha and Future-Trunks flew to West City and Capsule Corp.

Yamcha splintered off towards his home in North City once they'd flown halfway leaving Raijin and Future-Trunks alone as West City began to appear on the horizon.

"Trunks; you should know that Vegeta and I… when you died the two of us attacked Cell, Vegeta tried to avenge you" Raijin took a gulp as he spoke; he'd long since accepted that this version of Trunks was not his own son; but he still respected Future-Trunks for everything he'd endured and everything he'd done for this Timeline.

Future-Trunks gave a look of shock; the very idea that Vegeta would react to his death was unimaginable, but for Vegeta and Raijin to have attacked Super Perfect Cell and survive the attempt took a lot of willpower and bravery; "Thank you for telling me, I truly appreciate it".

"Its only right that you should know" Raijin smiled a fatherly smile to Future-Trunks; reaching out and patting the young man on his shoulders, "I'm sorry that the Raijin in your Timeline left Earth, but this me; here and now is here on Earth, fighting to protect this world… just as you will do for your own"

Future-Trunks had resented the Raijin in his own Timeline for leaving with The Namekians but this man was different; he'd fought beside all the Z Fighters as one of their own, Raijin had done more than enough to earn trust, "Thank you for saying so; you are a good friend and a worthy ally to have by my side".

Raijin and Future-Trunks clasped their hands together as they both entered the West City skyline; the sounds of cheers and chants echoed throughout the City; but the cheers were not for them or for Gohan; they were for Mr Satan; a titantron in the City Centre had a full blown up image of Mr Satan with a full media crew interviewing him.

"Mr Satan; would you please repeat how you defeated that monstrous Cell!" the bespectacled man from The Cell Games asked; almost feeding Mr Satan the microphone.

"Its very simple Jimmy; I just marched up to that costume wearing freak and shouted that I was tired of his light shows and tricks, and then just gave him a good chop in the neck HAHAHA!" Mr Satan spoke and laughed; his very voice getting under Raijin's skin.

Raijin and Future-Trunks stood in the air watching; Future-Trunks giving Raijin a concerned look as Raijin clenched his hands into fists.

A woman interviewer spoke up; "Mr Satan; what happened to the group of unknown fighters that also fought against Cell?".

Mr Satan kept talking; his voice full of bravado and a clear idea that he was bigger than he really was, "They thanked me for defeating Cell and left; I doubt I'll ever see those tricksters again, because if I do…" Mr Satan seized the microphone from the woman and shouted into the vocal device, "I WILL EXPOSE THEM FOR THE TRICK-PULLING MAGIC SHOW REJECTS THEY REALLY ARE!".

Another huge cheer and chants of Mr Satan's name erupted from the crowds of people down on the streets of West City.

Raijin stood in the air gritting his teeth; a seething hatred for Hercule Satan burning deep within him, "Come on Trunks; lets get back to Capsule Corp, at least The Briefs know the truth of what happened".

Without another word; Raijin and Future-Trunks flew over to Capsule Corp, their flight marred by the constant cheers for Mr Satan; the cheers by themselves filled Raijin with the desire to expose the liar for the fraud he really was.

Coming to a landing outside Capsule Corp; Raijin and Future-Trunks were met by Bulma and Baby-Trunks; a wide smile and tears in her eyes as she witnessed both her son and her partner descend from the sky right before her eyes, "You're returned; I was so worried about you both!" Bulma cried as she ran into Raijin's arms.

Raijin held Bulma close; his right hand gently taking Baby-Trunks from her and giving his son a fatherly hug, "Yes; we're still alive, sadly the armour was destroyed".

"Its fine; the armour can be remade, all that matters is that you both are safe" Bulma whispered; slinging an arm around Future-Trunks; pulling him into a group hug that only lasted minutes but felt like it had been an eternity since this morning.

That evening; Doctor and Mrs Briefs, Bulma, Raijin Baby-Trunks and Future-Trunks had sat down for a farewell meal together; the family sat around a table laid out with the family's finest silverware, fine china plates and crystal wine glasses; all dressed in fine suits and dining gowns.

During the meal Raijin recounted his battle with Cooler and his henchmen; leaving out some of the more brutal details from the scuffle; but including how everybody he cared for pushed him through the wall and helped him win his battle.

"Sounds like quite a spiritual experience my boy; but I would like to see more of the technology this Cooler had on his Ship" Doctor Briefs spoke with a mouthful of Asian Roasted Beef.

"I did leave the Ship intact; its most likely still there if you want to go and investigate it" Raijin remarked; taking note of the intrigued and somewhat gleeful twinkle in Doctor Brief's eyes.

"Oh, it sounds like you really had a hard time fighting this nasty Cooler" Mrs Briefs spoke with her normal kindly voice; sipping away at a glass of red wine.

"I hope nobody minds, but I invited someone else to this family dinner" Bulma spoke with a sly smile; turning her head as Vegeta walked into the dining room; his face still formed with his furrowed brow and perma-scowl.

Raijin and Future-Trunks both stared at Vegeta with stunned eyes; but both welcomed him in as well as beckoning The Prince to an empty seat with a hot meal waiting for him to consume.

Vegeta though now dressed in jeans and a V-neck shirt; silently helped himself to his meal and the wine; every now and again grinning at how good the roasted beet and roast potatoes tasted.

"Trunks, what are you going to do when you get back to your Timeline? Besides defeating your Androids" Raijin asked; drawing Bulma's and Vegeta's attention.

"First, I'll visit my own mother; tell her about everything that has happened here, destroy the Androids… and after that we'll rebuild" Future-Trunks stared down at his meal; a solemn look passing over his facial features.

Bulma, Raijin and Vegeta all looked to Future-Trunks; all silently wishing him the best in his next battle.

The meals came to an end and everyone retreating to their rooms; Doctor and Mrs Briefs left for the sunset stroll together; Future-Trunks went straight to be for an early night's rest, Vegeta made a direct path for an empty room to sleep in.

But Raijin and Bulma set Baby-Trunks to bed and then taking a scroll for themselves.

"I've heard what that blowhard Mr Satan has been saying about beating Cell; try to not let it bother you too much, the public wouldn't understand what really happened" Bulma tried to calm Raijin, she could easily tell Raijin hated Mr Satan; glaring at anything that bore his image or name.

"Is it that obvious?" Raijin asked; kicking a Mr Satan poster off his shoe as he spoke.

Bulma gave a slight giggle; "Yes, it is… but you should let this hate go; I've seen what unbridled hatred can do to a person, and its not pretty" Bulma gave Raijin a look of concern as she spoke; thinking of what had happened to Goku after Krillin had died years ago.

Raijin wordlessly took Bulma's hands into his own; nodding to her words as the two kept walking down the empty path of West City Park; only the sounds of birds under the red sky could be heard.

The following morning Future-Trunks stood amongst the other Z Fighters; shaking their hands and exchanging goodbyes before he would leave for his own Timeline; each and every person present was wearing a black armband in memory of those they lost in The Cell Games.

Future-Trunks received a case of Capsule's from Bulma; each containing hot food, fresh water and essentials for the people in his Timeline.

Raijin stood besides Bulma; holding Baby-Trunks in his arms as he shook hands and bid farewell to the young man.

Gohan stood besides Chichi and Krillin, smiling as he prepared to bid a fond farewell to someone he now looked up to with fondness.

Piccolo stood amongst the group along with Yamcha and Tien; all three wordlessly shaking hands with Future-Trunks, no words were needed as they all knew what each other would say.

Future-Trunks was about to climb into his Time Capsule when he caught the eye of Vegeta; Vegeta grinned as he made a small barely noticeable wave to Future-Trunks.

Future-Trunks waved back to his father; climbing into the seat as the canopy closed and the Time Capsule soared into the air before emitting a white light, Future-Trunks waved goodbye to each and every one of his newfound friends with a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

Every single person present waved back to their friend from the Future; watching the Time Capsule vanished into the air, heading to an uncertain world that desperately needed a savior.


	33. 32: The Years Pass By

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 32: The Years Pass By**

Seven years had passed by since the historic defeat of the monster Perfect Cell; a defeat that set the world and humankind into a new era and brought an end to all world-threatening events and the world still does not know what truly happened, the population believed that world-famous martial artist Hercule Satan saved the world when it was the efforts of the once-renowned Earth Special Forces or Z Fighters that really fought and defeated Cell.

Much had changed in the life of the Saiyan Raijin in the last seven years; his son Trunks had grown into a fine young lad; smart and quick to learn; though he had something of an attitude problem.

Raijin and Bulma had gotten married; an event that had garnered worldwide media attention, much of the publicity had only shown Bulma in an immaculate formfitting white gown and veil while Raijin wore a black tuxedo.

Life had changed for more than just Raijin and his family; Gohan had truly hit the books and worked hard on his studies; having started attendance at Orange Star High School in Satan City.

Vegeta had taken permanent residence within Capsule Corp and practically lived inside The Gravity Chamber; allowing Raijin and Trunks to train with him on a daily basis.

Raijin and Vegeta had grown into training partners; both helping each other to hone their skills and train each other in mastering the higher Super Saiyan Form and Raijin himself and Gohan had achieved seven years ago.

Though Raijin didn't see much of Krillin during peacetime; Raijin and Bulma had attended the couple's wedding and knew that Krillin and 18 had settled down at Kame House together and sired a daughter named Marron.

Doctor Briefs had made vast improvements to the worlds health care system using the technology salvaged from Cooler's Ship; Bulma's Recovery Chamber's efficiency had been greatly improved and been sold to hospitals all over the planet, the machines had been used to further help humankind cure and supress serious health conditions and illnesses.

Most surprising of all was that Goku's final words to Gohan had been true, Chichi had given birth to another son; naming the child Goten, the little boy growing into a strong and smart little boy; Chichi clearly had groomed the child to look identical Goku due to how badly she missed her late husband.

One particular day; Raijin and Vegeta were sparing together; both using their base Super Saiyan Form at three hundred-and fifty-times Earth's Gravity, the two friends exchanged punches and blocks as if the two were bitter enemies while Trunks was barely putting one foot in front of the other in the high levels of artificial gravity.

"Punch harder!" Vegeta shouted; blocking a punch from Raijin with only his left elbow, quickly countering with a right hook to Raijin's face.

Raijin glared at Vegeta; about to strike back with his own left hook when he glanced over at his son, the young boy clearly struggled to so much as walk in the high gravity; "Trunks… step outside and take a rest, this training is clearly too much for a boy your age".

"Your father is right kid; this level is a man's training" Vegeta scoffed at the child; his eyes sneering down at Raijin's Son.

Trunks grit his teeth as his father and the big bully Vegeta talked down to him; "I guess I'll just go super then" Trunks balled his small hands into fists as a golden aura suddenly flared up; shocking both Raijin and Vegeta.

Trunks; a mere eight-year-old boy… just transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS! WHEN DID THE NOBLE POWER OF THE SUPER SAIYAN BE REDUCED TO A CHILD'S PLAYTHING?" Vegeta suddenly began shouting at Raijin while Vegeta's golden aura burned at the air surrounding his body; pointing an accusing finger at Trunks.

"HEY! I'm seeing this for the first time; just like you" Raijin shouted back; gritting his teeth as his own golden aura flared up; almost transforming into an Ascended Super Saiyan, "Trunks; when did you learn this power?".

Trunks had been running all over the walls and ceiling without a care in the world while his father and Vegeta had a shouting match; "oh; I dunno, I guess it happened when I was playing with Goten".

"And the youngest son of Kakarot; can he transform too?" Vegeta glared at the boy as he spoke, a look of disbelief lingering in his gaze.

Trunks just tilted his head; unsure of how to respond to Vegeta's angry questioning.

"He's talking about Goten" Raijin spoke with a sigh; wishing that Vegeta would just call Goku by his proper name instead of his Saiyan name.

"Yeah, Goten can turn super as well; but I'm a little stronger than he is" Trunks remarked; cracking into a big toothy grin as he bragged about his strength.

Raijin couldn't help but smile for the two boys; becoming Super Saiyans at their age was no small feat; "Come on Son; I'm taking you to the park and buying ice cream".

Trunks jumped up into the air; waving his hands and feet in celebration, the father and son pair carelessly walking away for a treat; leaving Vegeta to stare in silence and dumbfounded by the apparent abandonment of training displayed by Raijin.

Raijin had redressed himself into a normal pair of jeans and a red tank top; complete with his favourite green running shoes, while Trunks just wore the same jeans; sneakers and long-sleeve hoodie that he always seemed to wear.

The Park was just a normal play area for children; swings, a seesaw, merry-go-round, climbing frame; Raijin happily sat on a bench amongst other parents; with ice creams in each hand as he watched Trunks play, climbing across the monkey bars faster than any other kid; of which Raijin was sure Trunks was using flight to do so.

All the kids suddenly looked up into the sky shouting cheers for a strangely dressed flying man; wrapping in a green tunic; a red cape and a large alien looking helmet.

"IT'S THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" one kid shouted; jumping up and down as the kid began pretending to fly.

Trunks ran over to Raijin; climbing up onto the bench to whisper to his father, "you should know that Saiyaman is really Gohan; he needed something to hide his face while using his powers or whatever".

Raijin stared up at Gohan of whom was disguised as a Superhero; "I guess its better than kids are idolising Great Saiyaman instead of that idiotic buffoon".

Trunks knew too well that his father bore a burning hatred towards Mr Satan; though he didn't fully understand why.

"Looks like Gohan is heading for Capsule Corp; lets get back and see what he wants" Raijin lifted Trunks up with one arm; running towards a street with next to no people around and taking off into flight with Trunks in tow.

"DAD! I can fly too!" Trunks wriggled free of Raijin's grip; keeping an even flight speed as the pair raced back to Capsule Corp.

Raijin and Trunks both rushed back to Capsule Corp; halting their flight to avoid the gaze of any of West City's Population, hiding by dropping down to street-level and walking across streets that were filled with people that could easily spot them when flying.

"Dad, why don't we just fly all the way there?" Trunks asked; pouting at having to walk across roads when they could easily fly.

"Because we don't want to scare the population; if anyone saw us flying it would cause a citywide panic" Raijin explained to Trunks that exact same words that Bulma had told him when they first became a couple and he had to hide his powers from Earthlings.

Trunks continued to pout until the pair made it back to Capsule Corp; running to Bulma's Lab to meet with Gohan.

Upon entering the Lab; the first thing that Raijin's eyes met was Gohan unmasked, dressed in a black bodysuit and a green robe with a red cape; the orange and white helmet sat on the Operation Table that Android 16 had once laid-on only seven years ago.

"Gohan; what are you wearing? It looks ridiculous" Raijin barked; walking in and giving Gohan a scare, "but; its good to see you again" Raijin gave a warm smile; giving Gohan a hug.

Gohan had been startled by Raijin's reaction to his superhero costume; but embraced Raijin's welcoming hug all the same; "Thank you; its good to see you too; how are you doing these days?".

"Much of the same as always; Vegeta is always putting Trunks and Myself through the wringer" Raijin shrugged his shoulders as he spoke; "so, what brings you here today?".

Gohan scratched at the back of his head; "it's a rather long story; but in short, the World Martial Arts Tournament is taking place in one month; and this girl Videl is threatening to expose my identity as The Great Saiyaman unless I enter the Tournament"

Bulma smirked at the mention of the girl Videl; "Gohan seems to have a habit of getting into trouble with the girls at High School".

"You need to train more and go on dates less" spoke the voice of Vegeta, The Prince stood in the doorway; glaring disapprovingly at Gohan.

"Vegeta; hush up already" Raijin gave Vegeta a responding glare; turning and smirking towards Bulma as she mentioned Gohan's popularity with the girls at School.

"That's not all; I have some other news… My Dad is coming back from Other World to compete in the Tournament as well" Gohan failed to supress an excited smile as he revealed Goku's return.

Raijin, Bulma and Vegeta all stared at Gohan with stunned expressions; the very idea that Goku could come back from the dead seemed inconceivable.

"How?!" Vegeta was first to speak; his single word response resounding with his typical angry tone of voice, though a hint of excitement slipped into his tone of voice.

"Dad just said that he can come back for one day; and we'll be returning to this plane of existence on the day the Tournament begins" Gohan explained; having received Goku's message on The Lookout while in the presence of Piccolo and Dende.

"This is so exciting; you need to go and tell Chichi and Goten this news immediately!" Bulma shouted, pushing Gohan out of the Lab and smacking the teenager in the back so hard he took off into the air, "now off with you!".

"Wait Bulma, the Tournament doesn't allow any head protection; I need something to disguise myself with besides the helmet!" Gohan turned around in the air; gesturing to his head as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, just use a bandana and a pair of sunglasses; it worked for Master Roshi, so it'll work for you" Bulma smirked as she spoke, recalling Master Roshi when he called himself Jackie Chun in past Tournaments.

"Thanks Bulma!" Gohan yelled; a twinkle in his eyes as the perfect mask came to his mind, Gohan flew off the deliver the good news to his family.

Vegeta had left to resume his training in preparation for Goku's return.

Trunks had been strangely quiet during the whole event; silently watching and observing his parents' reactions, "So, this Goku coming back from the dead is a big deal?".

Raijin and Bulma both smiled to each other; they kept a framed photo of Goku hanging on the wall in their living room, a constant reminder of their dear departed friend.

"Goku is a person of great importance to us; I've known him ever since I was just a teenager myself" Bulma wore a bittersweet smile as she recalled meeting Goku for the first time.

"Goku saved my life on multiple occasions; I've told you how I was raised on a different planet, if it wasn't for Goku; I might not be here today" Raijin mused on what might have happened if he'd died back on Planet Namek.

Trunks listened to his parents' stories of Goku; his eyes twinkling with excitement towards meeting the man behind the legend.

"Better get off to bed now Son; we have a lot to do to prepare for this Tournament" Raijin smiled to his son; patting the boy on his back as Trunks left to go to bed.

Bulma wordlessly gave Raijin a kiss on the cheek as she followed to give Trunks his dinner and tuck him into bed.

Raijin began to walk towards The Gravity Chamber to train with Vegeta all night long; only two things on his mind, reuniting with Goku in a Tournament where he might be given the opportunity to test his heightened powers against Goku's, while the second matter on Raiji's mind was solely focused on the reigning Champion; Mr Hercule Satan.


	34. 33: World Martial Arts Tournament Part 1

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 33: The World Martial Arts Tournament Part 1: The Trial**

After a month of near-constant physical and mental training from many of the former Z Fighters; Raijin having fought fierce sparring matches with Vegeta for multiple days on end, the day of The World Martial Arts Tournament had begun; Raijin, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, 18, Marron and Master Roshi all sat inside of a Capsule Corp Aircraft driven by Yamcha towards the location and venue of the Tournament.

"Ah, its been such a long time since I went to one of these Tournaments" Bulma lamented; her eyes half closed as she remembered the old days when everything was much simpler.

"Yeah it has; good thing I gave up fighting, I wouldn't stand a chance against a Super Saiyan" Yamcha laughed as he spoke; wearing a fine yellow suit and a white undershirt that Raijin thought looked good on him.

"Did Goku and everyone else fight in these events in the past then?" Raijin asked; curious that Bulma had never mentioned these Tournaments before; dressed in a matching pair of green-and-white shorts and t-shirt; complete with his blue-and-white running shoes.

"Oh yes, Goku made it to the Finals every single time; the first time he lost to Master Roshi who was using the name Jackie Chun, the second time Goku lost to Tien… because Goku was hit by a car; and the third time Goku won by defeating Piccolo" Bulma explained; having captured the interests of Raijin and Vegeta with the stories of past tournaments; giggling as she recalled Goku's loss to Tien due to a random passing car.

"One thing I should mention; all you Saiyans should not transform into your Super Saiyan Forms during the matches" Bulma gave Raijin, Vegeta, Gohan as well as Goten and Trunks a stern look, "The reporters would get your identities off the entry forms and would hound you night and day".

"I don't see the problem; if any reporters come after me, I'll just destroy them" Vegeta scoffed; uncaring and indifferent to human life.

"Just do what Bulma says Vegeta; you'll live longer" Raijin muttered so that only Vegeta would hear him as they sat next to each other; Bulma giggling softly at Raijin's remark.

Krillin gave a nervous laugh, "Maybe now I'll stand a chance against you guys" Marron tugging at Krillin's red t-shirt as she felt concern for her father.

"Alright fine; no Super Saiyan Transformations" Vegeta reluctantly agreed; crossing his arms as he glared out the window towards the island where the tournament would take place.

Gohan; dressed in his Great Saiyaman costume opened up a travel bag, pulling out a white turban and a pair of sunglasses; donning both items to hide his black hair; and his eyes from view, "How do I look? I took your advice Bulma".

Raijin, Vegeta and Krillin all sat beside each other, their collective right eyes twitching at the ridiculous attire Gohan had chosen for the tournament.

"You cannot seriously be planning on fighting that, are you?" Yamcha asked; turning his line of sight away from the multitude of private jets and hover vehicles to stare at Gohan's costume.

"YAMCHA! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING, THERE ARE CHILDREN ON BOARD!" Chichi yelled; a vein popping in her forehead as she shouted and screamed in Yamcha's direction; Yamcha quickly regaining the flightpath without colliding with a pure-white vehicle that seemed to have a sparkling-diamond-glossy tint.

Once Yamcha landed the vehicle; the group walked out one-by-one, the entranceway lined with multicoloured banners; tv reporters and camera crews lined the entrance, everyone with a microphone trying to interview any fighter or martial artist who'd be desiring some media attention or brag about how they'll take the crown from Mr Satan.

Crowds of fans cluttered around vendors; of whom were selling flags, signs and/or support items for many of the famous martial artists that were in attendance.

"Look at them all; suckered into buying the buffoon's merchandise, no wonder everyone believes the nonsense he spews" Raijin muttered; making brief glares at anyone who wore a Mr Satan t-shirt.

"Raijin; please stop glaring at people" Bulma sighed; holding onto Trunks' hand as they walked.

"Well I don't like it either, that man needs to get what's coming to him" Chichi surprisingly took Raijin's side, holding Goten's hand so the pair were not separated.

They all watched as a large devil-red aircraft came to a landing; a large group of reporters, cameramen, photographers and screaming fans gathering around the aircraft as the doors opened downwards into a flight of gilded golden stairs.

Greeted by the deafening roar of legions of fans; Hercule Satan emerged from the aircraft, raising his fists into the air as he roared in approval of his welcome; draped in his white devil-like cape and brown fighting gi with white pants and black boots; Hercule Satan marched down the steps unveiling the golden Champions Belt that adorned his waist.

A Female Reporter held out her microphone to speak with the celebrity; "Mr Satan! Angela from KTV; tell us, do you think there will be a challenger worthy of fighting you this year?!" the woman spoke with such admiration she seemed moments away from worshipping the ground Hercule Satan stood on.

Mr Satan just smiled at the woman; taking the microphone from her hands and speaking into it, "Well Angela; if there was anyone stronger than me; they would have already done it, since they haven't; the Tournament Committee should just send the First Place Prize to my home address" Mr Satan laughed as he finished speaking, dropping the device back into Angela's hands.

A Male Reporter bent his knees slightly to speak with Videl as she came out from the Aircraft, Videl dressed in a purple t-shirt with a white vest over the top; black skin-tight shorts and white/black shoes, "Ms Videl; what will you do if you have to face your father in the Final Match?".

Videl didn't even open her eyes as she answered; she didn't care for the press at all, "oh I don't know; I guess I'll just have to beat him and take the crown for myself" Videl's tone was one of mocking; her dislike for her father's glory-hogging was wearing thin.

"I like this girl; aren't you dating her Gohan?" Raijin smirked, approving of Videl's own dislike of Mr Satan's behaviour when in the presence of the Press and Media Crews.

Gohan's cheeks flushed red from under his sunglasses as they slid down his nose; "Not you too Raijin; I told you all; we are not dating!".

"Yet" Krillin added to Gohan's sentence; giggling along with Bulma and Yamcha.

"So, where are we supposed to be meeting up with Piccolo?" Gohan asked, trying to chance the subject; his cheeks still red from the mocking he'd received from his friends.

"I am already here!" Came the unmistakable voice of Piccolo, always dressed in his purple gi, white cloak and turban and with an expression of surprise at Gohan's attire, "Gohan; are you really going to fight in that?".

"Piccolo… not you too; I think it looks cool!" Gohan explained; wearing a big grin as he batted his left hand into his cloak; making in billow in the light breeze.

Goten looked at Gohan's billowing cape with a look of amazement while Trunks just tilted his head; still thinking that Gohan's costume looked dumb.

For several minutes the group waited; Bulma frequently checking her watch; speaking up when the hands neared ten o'clock, "Guys; registration ends at ten; if Goku's not here in time we won't be able to enter" Bulma spoke, her voice hinted with urgency.

"Bulma; I'm sure Goku will get here in time" Raijin spoke calmly; quietly scoping out the myriad of Fighters and potential opponents, one particular fighter caught his eye; a large, bald, pale-skinned man with huge muscle mass.

Raijin smirked as a wide smile spread across his face; the look of excitement spread as Krillin and Piccolo both broke into wide smiles.

Before their very eyes; a familiar orange and blue gi materialised out of thin air; the form of Goku looking exactly like he did seven years ago formed into reality; only now with a golden halo floating over his black hair.

"Hi guys; it's been a long time" Goku spoke, raising his right hand in a wave; the broad smile bringing tears to the collective eyes of Krillin, Bulma and Chichi.

Chichi ran headlong into Goku's arms; tears scattering into the air as she ran, chanting Goku's name as she wept; seeing her deceased husband for the first time in seven years.

"Goku!" Krillin muttered Goku's name; tears running down his cheeks, the pains of losing Goku all those years ago somehow lifting as he saw his best friend; standing before his very eyes.

Bulma and Yamcha both stood with smiles on their faces; expressing happiness for Goku's return, even if it was only for a single day.

Vegeta wore the same smug smile as he always did when presented with somebody who could give him a challenge in combat.

Gohan held Goten by the hand; Goten backed away; clearly a little shy from having never met his father before, but with Gohan present; it seemed to give Goten that boost of courage that he needed.

Goku dropped down to his knee's; reaching out with one hand to Goten, "Hi there; I'm Goku… I'm your father Goten" Goku spoke softly; encouraging the small lad to approached.

A collective aww of affection came from the group as Goten rushed in and hugged his father for the first time in his life; Goten had always felt like there was a warm hand patting him on the back during his short life, and now Goten knew whose hand that was; it was his father's hand.

"Last call for registration! Last chance to enter the tournament!" shouted an Elderly Monk; dressed in ceremonial orange and black robes.

The group all nodded to each other; walking together as a group to catch the Monk's attention; Goten and Trunks both at the front so that they could enter first.

The Monk gave a curt nod of his head; "Ahh; last minute entries! Two for the Junior Division" The Elderly Monk gave a warm smile; a pencil and clipboard in hand for take their names.

"What? No, I want to fight with the adults!" Trunks protested; pouting as he instantly disliked being shipped in with the other children.

"Trunks; behave now, its just the rules" Raijin scolded his son; patting Goten on the shoulder, "See; Goten is being good and entering; you should too".

"Yeah; fighting with other kids our age should be fun" Goten spoke with the same cheery voice he always spoke in; only now he seemed like he wanted to impress his father.

"Fine; but it won't be a challenge" Trunks scoffed; allowing his name to be entered into the registry for the Junior Division.

"Alright then; may I please take your names and where you trained? And please; one at a time" The Monk asked; a beaming smile as he examined each of the Z Fighters in turn.

"Krillin, I trained with Master Roshi at Kame House" Krillin spoke, expressing a proud look on his face.

"Raijin; self-trained" Raijin spoke calmly; though his eyes were burning with excitement.

"Vegeta; self-trained" Vegeta gave his name to The Monk; his arms crossed and his eyes half-closed.

"Goku; Kame House as well" Goku spoke, his cheery smile and tone of voice never fading for even a second.

"I am The Great Saiyaman, Super-Warrior for Justice!" spoke Gohan in a deep voice; his identity covered with his bandana and sunglasses, The Elderly Monk just stared blankly as he noted down the given name and title.

"Ma Junior" Piccolo gave a false name; Goku and Krillin both giving agreeing nods after what had transpired at the last Tournament they'd entered.

With their names registered; the groups parted; Raijin; Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, Trunks and Gohan as The Great Saiyaman headed for the Fighter's Courtyard while Bulma, Chichi, 18, Marron, Yamcha and Master Roshi headed for the Spectator's Stands.

Along the way to The Fighter's Courtyard; every fighter of note was being interviewed by various members of the press; ranging from Disciples of Mr Satan; to fighters that wore a distinct costume like a guy in gothic attire complete with spiked shoulder-pads or another dressed in a pure-white martial arts gi; with long blonde hair that Raijin swore was glittering.

The sight of so many fighters astounded Raijin; hundreds of aspiring martial artists stood in wait for the Trials that would define the Top Sixteen for the Tournament.

"Don't lose your head; its always like for a first-timer" Krillin said; patting Raijin's back as the short Z Fighter passed by.

"Hey! Is that you Goku?" shouted a blond man; dressed in a fine suit and sunglasses.

Raijin watched as Goku and Krillin waved to the man; they clearly knew each other.

"As I live and breathe; you guys haven't come out to compete in years now, tell me something… it wasn't Mr Satan who defeated Cell?" The Announcer asked behind his hand so none of the Fighters would overhear.

Goku, Krillin and Gohan all just smirked to the question, not giving a verbal answer.

"Well I got to tell you all that the last few Tournaments have been Boring" The Announcer spoke, scoping out Vegeta, 18, Piccolo and Raijin, "Are all these new competitors with you?"

Goku gave a nervous laugh; the man clearly knew about their powers, "Yeah; you could say that".

"Well I'm glad to hear it; please try to not blow up The Ring this time" The Announcer's voice suddenly perked up; an excited tone in his voice.

"We'll try" Piccolo commented; smiling to the Announcer as if he was an old friend.

"Well that is exactly the right attitude this Tournament has been lacking; I'll see you all later in The Tournament" The Announcer gave a cheery wave and left to continue with his work.

Raijin shook his head following that exchange of dialogue; the prospect of so many fighters; so many varying opponents had brought his Saiyan Blood to a boil, he needed to calm himself; a trail awaited that required to be passed in order to get a shot at Mr Satan in the Tournament.

A small group of Monks' which were identifiable by their orange and black robes; had gather around a large machine, a machine that bore a large red pressure pad at one end of its cylindrical design.

"Now that all one-hundred-and-ninety-four of the registered fighters have gathered here; and all are present, we can begin the Trial!" a wide-bodied Monk spoke; his low voice amplified by a handheld loudspeaker.

A tall but skinny Monk took the speaker from his colleague, "The trial will be as you see here; every Fighter that has registered shall punch this machine with all their strength; and the counter will give a score based on the impact of that punch, and to demonstrate… our Champion Mr Hercule Satan; shall be given the honour of the first punch!"

Raijin noted that very few of the Fighters cheered for Mr Satan; only those who studied under the man had given a cheer; most just sneered or glared at the golden belt Hercule Satan wore so proudly around his waist.

Mr Satan gave a loud laugh as he raised his Championship Belt over his head, "Now who wants a shot at the Champ; I'd give you're an autograph from the greatest fighter ever; as I'm not charging for the first fifty!" Mr Satan gave another laugh as he boasted about his fame.

Deafening roars came from the vast majority of Fighters; all desiring that dream match with Mr Satan; and bringing their fantasies of defeating such a man into reality.

Mr Satan proudly stepped into the courtyard; his golden belt glinting in the late-morning sunlight, Mr Satan crouched down and raised his right fist; humming lowly as he always did before a demonstration of his strength, his eyes flicked open as his right fist thrust into the machine and struck it with a mighty punch.

The wide-bodied Monk took a look at the score; smiling widely as he read it out, "And Mr Satan's score is 137, that score has set the bar; achieve a higher score and your entry into the Main Tournament will be guaranteed!".

The group of Cameramen all creating a blinding wall of flashing lights as dozens of cameras flashed at once; each and every one of the Photographers trying to get that money shot to sell to high-paying publications.

Piccolo gave a scowl at the wall of photographers; muttering under his breath, "This ends now" Piccolo's eyes flashed as he silently destroyed every camera with a single glance, that very act made Raijin's mouth curl into a passing grin.

"Is it only me; or does this Trial seem rather unfair" Krillin suggested; his arms crossed in an imitation of Vegeta.

"Yes, I agree; it is merely a steppingstone for us" Piccolo remarked in response, his expression blank and emotionless.

"Maybe so; but we should supress our strength here" Gohan remarked; utilising some of his smarts, smiling brightly as their group was joined by the presence of Videl.

"Good, I finally found you; not that its difficult with that costume; heh… Great Saiyaman" Videl mocked Gohan for his costume; playfully nudging him in the chest.

Even Raijin should see Gohan blushing from where he stood.

Two Monk's raised their hands, The Tall Skinny Monk shouted, "All those entering the Junior Division please follow me!".

"And those undergoing The Trial please form an orderly line" called An Elderly Monk; gesturing to a marking on the floor indicating where the line should begin.

Trunk s gave a deep sigh as he and Goten left to follow The Skinny Monk and fight in The Junior Division.

"Good luck kids" Krillin gave a wide smile; cheering on the two young boys.

"Show those fans what you got Boys; and remember no transformations!" Raijin called after Trunks; a wide smile as he was proud of his son, turning his head and watched a Boxer punch the machine; scoring only 97 Points.

Another man in a white gi and a black belt around his waist attempted The Trial; scoring 77 Points.

Vegeta bore a look of increasing anger as he waited behind Piccolo and Raijin; watching a Bear-Man score 112 Points.

The Chubby Monk called out for 18; marking the previous score onto a clipboard.

"18, remember to take it easy" Krillin called out to his wife; a look of concern filling his wide eyes.

18 smirked to herself as she backhanded the machine; the machine recoiling on its axis from the initial impact, the machine producing a ringing sound as the score was presented on a small screen.

"774?!" The Monk spoke; stuttering in shock, the crowd of fighters all gasping in shock at the absurdly high score. "The machine seems to have a slight malfunction; would you please try again Miss 18?" The Monk asked; trying to shake off the stunned surprise.

18 gave a sigh; disliking having to hold back; hitting the machine again with only the index and middle fingers of her right hand, the machine's pressure pad shaking violently as the machine scored her punch with 203 Points.

The Monk and The Fighters nearly fainted at yet another high score; of which nearly doubling Mr Satan's own score.

Krillin came to the plate next; crouching low as he hit the machine in the exact same manner as 18 had; the machine shaking slightly as Krillin was awarded with 192 Points.

Goku gave an excited smile as he too took his turn; hitting the pressure pad with only the knuckle inside his index finger; scoring himself 187 Points.

Piccolo didn't even crouch down for his turn; smacking the machine with his knuckles, the machine almost turning over from the impact; the score-screen displaying 210 Points.

The Monks and The Fighters groaned and cheered at the range of insanely high scores; some Fighters demanding to know where and how they trained.

Piccolo's backhand strike reminded Raijin of the strike that Nail had used on Raijin many years ago when he'd attempted to leave Guru's House after learning about The Frieza Force had been wiping out Villages and killing Namekians in order to gather Dragon Balls.

Raijin stepped up to the plate; he'd been looking forward to this, dropping down to a single knee; raising his left hand and hitting the pressure pad square in the centre with bottom on his palm; the machine shook from the impact as Raijin struck it, earning a score of 199 Points.

The Monks turned to each other; "The pressure mechanism seems to be broken; would you please fetch the backup machine" The Chubby Monk asked a younger Apprentice Monk.

"Get out of my way" came the unmistakable voice of Vegeta as he took stance before The Trial Machine.

Raijin, Piccolo, Krillin and Goku all turned; eager to witness Vegeta's turn.

Vegeta had little-to-no-patience for this absurd trial; bringing his right arm back fully and throwing a direct jab-punch into the machine; sending the heavy apparatus hurtling into a wall and smashing into pieces; the wall crumbling to rubble and dust from the force and impact.

The Monks and Fighters all stood with shocked expressions; some fainting from such a display of ferocious strength and violence.

"So much for holding back" Gohan muttered from several competitors back in the line; Videl standing awe-struck from the sudden series of high scores.

Raijin just fall to his rear-end; laughing loudly for all to hear.


	35. 34: World Martial Arts Tournament Part 2

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 34: The World Martial Arts Tournament Part 2: The Matches Begin**

Leaving the dumbstruck Fighters, Martial Artists, Monks as well as Gohan and Videl staring at the destroyed Punching Machine; the wall crumbing around the wrecked mess of metal, brick and concrete, Raijin, Goku, Krillin, 18, Piccolo and Vegeta walked off towards the stands to re-join their families and see the Final Match of The Junior Division.

"Vegeta; you didn't have to hit the machine that hard" Krillin mentioned as the came to The Arena; met with the screaming cheers of hundreds if not a thousand fans.

Vegeta said nothing to Krillin; a vein still popping in his forehead out of irritation for such a farce of a trial.

"Leave Vegeta alone; its best to not talk to him when those veins pop" Raijin told Krillin; knowing how difficult Vegeta could get, their training together had taught Raijin many things but most of all was Vegeta's desire to be the strongest Saiyan.

Raijin parted from the group as they all stood on at the railings; watching the Final Match of the Junior Division from a high vantage point.

Raijin however slid into a seat and wrapped his arm around Bulma's waist; smiling as he kissed her cheek in place of saying hello, Bulma instinctively turning into her husband's arms; "You missed most of the matches".

"Ah; it doesn't matter, I already know who will be fighting in the last match" Raijin smirked; as if anyone in the Junior Division could defeat those boys.

The Announcer stood in the centre of The Ring; speaking into his microphone; his tone of voice resonating his excitement for the last match; "Well, these boys have fought through their every battle with their opponents never landing a single blow! They usually train in the woods together; but they have moved to The World Stage! Please cheer for your finalists GOTEN AND TRUNKS!"

Raijin, Bulma and Chichi roared with cheers along with nearly every person within the spectator seats except for the parents of several of the kids or teenagers that had lost a round to either Goten or Trunks.

Though Raijin and Bulma were too far away to hear what Goten and Trunks were saying to each other; both wore proud smiles as their match began with both boys taking off from either side of the square-shaped arena and clashing; Goten pressing into Trunks' left arm with his right arm.

Goten and Trunks broke their clash and began a fierce exchange of punches; swapping right and left hooks towards each other, the boy on the receiving end of a hook punch easily blocking the strike with a forearm, both boys separating from their clash by backflipping high into the air; coming to a landing in opposing corners of The Ring, kicking off the ground back into the air; Goten and Trunks exchanged a flurry of heated punches and kicks.

While the audience sat or stood transfixed on the two boys fighting while suspended in the air; Krillin pumped his fists in excitement; Goku just kept smiling as he watched his second-born son battle for a Championship Crown just as he did many years ago.

Vegeta stood at the very back of the group; his arms crossed as he too observed the two boys.

Raijin, Bulma and Chichi all wore proud expressions as they watched their children fight for the crown.

Another collective cheer came from the crowd as Gohan and Videl arrived in the arena; grateful that the line of Fighters had allowed them to jump ahead in order for Gohan to witness his little brother's match.

"Phew; we made it in time" Gohan spluttered as he raced up the steps; trying not to break into flight, Videl closely following on his heels; though unable to take her eyes off the Match.

"What took you two so long? hanging out with your girlfriend… heh Gohan!" Krillin playfully mocked Gohan; enjoying the bright pink blush that spread over Gohan's and Videl's cheeks.

Goku broke into a big smile as he lay eyes of Videl; crossing over and offering his hand to shake hers, "It's good to finally meet you; I'm Goku, and you must be Videl; Gohan told me a lot about you".

Videl's blush faded into her cheeks; impressed by Goku's polite introduction, taking Goku's hand and shaking it in introduction while glancing over at Gohan; wondering exactly what Gohan had told his father about her.

The meeting was broken up as Goten and Trunks both struck each other hard in the face with right and left hooks respectively; both throwing elbow strikes; kicks or a jab punch to the other; every strike missing as the other boy vanished with high-speed movement.

Both boys quickly resuming their heated exchange of punches; kicks and blocks, Goten and Trunks both dropping down to the tiled flooring of The Ring; Goten flying across the floor with his right fist raised to deliver a heavy stroke to Trunks to try and knock him from the ring.

Trunks merely smiled as he brought back both hands; his energy flaring in each hand as he fired Trunks' own Twin Buster Cannon at Goten; the ki attack taking Goten by surprise upon finding its mark, sending Goten hurtling out of The Ring.

"GOTEN, STOP!" cried Chichi; eager to see her youngest son gain victory of Trunks.

Goten flexed out his arms and legs; coming to an abrupt stop in the air; hovering inches over the surface of the grass, Goten eager to get even with Trunks by flying in at his top speed; vanishing for a split second and reappearing in front of Trunks and striking with a headbutt.

Trunks flinching and flying up into the air to gain some space from his rival; Goten quickly following without a moments hesitation; locking Trunks' arms in an armlock in mid-air, Trunks easily breaking the hold with a swift spinning elbow; both boys dropping down to the Ring again and making a direct path for each other at the centre; both striking each other in the face with a cross-counter.

Despite a quick recovery; Goten and Trunks resumed their earlier close-quarters fight; dust around the ring being brought up into the air as the two began to float upwards; the fight so fierce the two boy's bodies glowing with golden light.

"Well… so much for restraint" Raijin muttered; allowing himself a smirk as he honestly would have done the same if it was him fighting with either Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan; and maybe even 18.

The stunned silence of the spectators broke into cheers and chants of "We Want More".

With golden aura's ignited; Goten and Trunks resumed their battle, repeatedly charging each other and clashing with only the right and left forearms; Goten bringing his hands together; chanting under his breath as he fired a Kamehameha Wave, Trunks effortlessly dodging the ki blast at it soared past; burning away tiles off the roof of the main building's tiled roof.

Both boys crouching low as they prepared to finish their battle; their aura's flaring brighter; their hair standing up on end as they both neared transformations, both boys running a path directly at each other and taking flight as they neared each other; until Trunks vanished and reappeared behind Goten, Trunks' transforming into his Super Saiyan Form as he kicked Goten in the head; sending the boy tumbling to the ring's edge.

Goten transforming himself as he sprang up into the air; backflipping towards Trunks and executing a powerful dropkick to a stunned Trunks, the kick hitting Trunks sending him crashing to the ground below.

"AND THE WINNER IS GOTEN!" The Announcer shouted into his microphone; an enormous cheer erupting from the crown while Trunks realised that Goten's dropkick and sent him crashing into the grass instead of the tiled floor of The Ring.

Goten and Trunk both powered down; Goten helping Trunks back to his feet; both boys leaving the arena laughing and patting each other on the back; while the cheering fans demanded for intense fights.

"Well that was a great fight; a pity that Trunks lost" Raijin spoke to himself; crossing his arms as he turned to Bulma; Bulma nodding in agreement of the fight turning out with a fair result.

The Announcer stood in the centre of The Ring; a clipboard in hand, "First; Congratulations Goten for winning The Junior Division, the Exhibition Match will take place just before the Matches for our Main Tournament begin; and will all sixteen competitors please gather to decide the matchups!".

"Time to decide whose fighting who!" Krillin shouted; smiling widely as he was met by the smiling faces of Goku, Vegeta and Raijin; "Guess you Saiyan's would be excited after a match like that".

Goku, Vegeta and Raijin all looked to each other and nodded; Goku speaking up "I hope I can get something to eat; the food in Otherworld just doesn't measure up".

"Fine; lets eat before the matches begin, but first; we find out who we're fighting" Raijin told Goku, shaking his head; even after seven years Goku had not changed even in the slightest.

Returning to the earlier courtyard; Raijin felt surprised at how spacious the courtyard was now that all the Fighters and Martial Artists had left; leaving only them and the other competitors, ranging from the members of the Z Fighters, Videl, two pale-skinned musclebound men, a dark-skinned boxer; a man in a glittering white gi with long blonde hair, another man in a white tunic and a black hood and cape masking his identity but seemed to have very stubby arms and legs; and two other strangers, a large man and a short man; both dressed in strange robes.

The Monks came forward; a large whiteboard detailing the tournament layout; and a lottery box set onto a table, the Elderly Monk speaking as all the present fighters gathered around; "Ok; we'll be deciding the matches by lottery, inside the box is sixteen balls with a number written on, depending on which number you draw will decide when you have your match and who it will be against!".

Raijin smiled to himself; "such a simple system, less arguments amongst the fighters".

Watching as Goku, Piccolo, Videl, Krillin and the strange-robed man named Shin drew their lots; Raijin was called up; reaching into the box, pulling out a green ball with the number Five written across the side.

"Congratulations Raijin; you will be fighting in Match Three" The Elderly Monk spoke as a Young Skinny Monk drew Raijin's name on the whiteboard.

Waiting until every one of the fifteen present Fighter's had drawn their lots; the blank space was filled in the with name of Mr Satan, Raijin huffed as it appeared like he would not get a shot at defeating Mr Satan after all.

The Elderly Monk and Skinny Monk both bowed their heads low; thanking everyone for their patience, both Monk's leaving to give the matchups to The Announcer.

Raijin kept an eye on his opponents, the masked fighter Mighty Mask walked very strangely; like his body was disproportionate, The Boxer Killa and The Glamorous Martial Artist Jewel stood in a corner; talking to each other; both glancing at the huge hulking pale man known as Spopovich.

Listening and hearing the roar of the crowd; the unmistakable sound of The Announcer's voice as he read out the matchups for the World Championship Tournament.

"Match 1: Krillin vs Videl!"

"Match 2: Ma Junior vs Shin!"

"Match 3: Raijin vs Spopovich!"

"Match 4: The Great Saiyaman vs Kibito!"

"Match 5: The Champ; Hercule Satan vs 18!"

"Match 6: Goku vs Vegeta!"

"Match 7: Mighty Mask vs Killa!"

"And last but certainly not least; Match 8: Jewel vs Yamu!"

The crowd roared even louder when Mr Satan's name was read; the cheers never ceasing to die down as after a ten-minute break; the matches would begin.

Raijin returned to the stands with the intent of watching Goten's Exhibition Match with Mr Satan; arriving moments before the match began; Raijin smiled as he witnessed a look of abject terror as Mr Satan stumbled into The Ring, Goten wearing the same bright childish innocent smile as he always did.

"Welcome back Raijin; so, you're fighting in Match 3; take it easy on Gohan, won't you?" Chichi asked; a proud smile upon her face as she'd already claimed the prize money for Goten's victory.

"Of course; we agreed on no transformations" Raijin smiled back to Chichi; the two had always been on good terms since a younger Gohan had taught Raijin on the way of life on Earth not long after Raijin had been sent to Earth via The Namekian Dragon Balls.

Raijin; Chichi and Bulma all cheered as Goten hit Mr Satan with a single punch to the jaw; Mr Satan's face slowly contorting as the restrained impact sent the Champion hurtling out of The Ring and into a brick wall, a result that made Raijin burst with laughter.

"And there you have it folks; the winner of this Exhibition match with a single punch is Goten; a big round of applause for this amazing young fighter; and a big hand for Mr Satan" The Announcer spoke through his microphone; waving goodbye as Goten raced off and vanished into the building.

"Now that the Exhibition Match is over; we can begin with the main tournament! Please welcome our Match 1 competitors Krillin and Videl!" The Announcer shouted; bursts of smoke erupted from machines as Krillin and Videl exited the main building and entered the ring.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're Gohan's girlfriend" Krillin says; teasing Videl with his tone of voice and broad smile.

Videl merely stretched her arms and legs; crouching low and prepared for the upcoming fight.

"Both are ready for the Match… BEGIN!" The Announcer roared; a bell ringing as the math officially began.

Videl cracked her knuckles; smiling as she kicked off the ground; eyeing Krillin as he flew in her direction; spinning in the air using the Flight that Gohan had taught her, Videl easily executing a roundhouse kick to Krillin's face.

Krillin barely closed his eyes in time as Videl's kick connected; dazing and staggering Krillin for only a moment.

Videl; wasting no time at all; charged into a dazed Krillin, delivering a quick combo of three punches to Krillin's chest; driving her right knee into Krillin's stomach to wind him and following up with a left-legged kick to the stomach again, ending her assault with a right-legged roundhouse kick; sending Krillin flying outside of The Ring and crashing into the grass.

The Announcer ran over to the edge; witnessing Krillin laying sprawled on the grass, "And there you have it, Krillin was totally owned by Videl after that amazing display of martial arts prowess".

Videl gave a smile as she bowed to Krillin; slowly walking back into the main building and re-joining everyone; including Gohan.

"Wow Videl; I didn't realise you could be so merciless" Gohan stammered; making a mental note never to cross her ever again.

"Gohan; you should know how I fight after all the criminals we fought together" Videl gave Gohan a smile; her cheeks flushing pink as she realised that Gohan had watched her match.

"Videl; that was a great match, I didn't stand a chance against you" Krillin walked in; his hands clasping his stomach in pain.

"Sorry; I hope I didn't hurt you too much" Videl asked Krillin; bowing her head in apology

"Nah; it's alright Videl, after all it was just a match" Krillin gave his usual friendly smile; accepting Videl's apology, nudging Gohan and speaking behind his hand; "Gohan; she's a keeper".

Gohan simply blushed beetroot red as everyone seemed to enjoy passing him suggestions today.

Smoke burst out from the machines again as Piccolo and Shin both passed by the group; the same bell ringing as their match in the centre of The Ring began.

For several minutes; Piccolo and Shin just stood motionless in the centre of The Ring; barely a muscle moving, only faint beads of sweat budding against Piccolo's green skin.

The Announcer approached closer to the pair, "Umm… you two can begin fighting now".

The Crowd began booing and jeering at the pair; demanding to see so much as a punch.

Piccolo grit his teeth as he turned to The Announcer, "I'm sorry… I forfeit" his voice quiet; as if he was struggling to just speak those four words.

"Ma Junior has surrendered the Match to Shin; it appears this was a match of psychological warfare rather than a physical matchup!" The Announcer attempted to settle the booing crowd; quickly calling on the next two competitors.

Raijin waited for Piccolo to return from The Ring; watching as the mysterious Shin pass him by and reuniting with his partner named Kibito, "Piccolo; what happened out there?"

Piccolo's forehead was dripping with beads of sweat; he looked as if he'd been psychically attacked, "I'm not quite sure… but Shin is more than what he appears; what exactly… I have my suspicions"

"Tell me after the third match; I got a fight to win!" Raijin marched out through the billowing smoke; a cheer rose from the crowd as he stepped into the surprisingly large arena.

Raijin spotted Bulma, Chichi, Yamcha and Master Roshi in their seats; roaring their cheers and shouting support for Raijin, the sight gave him an encouraged smile.

That smile quickly faded as the hulking mass of Spopovich emerged from the building's entrance; his face contorted into an expression of rage as he stepped into The Ring; Raijin only now noticing a strange letter M tattooed into his forehead and could swear that Spopovich was emitting some kind of purple electricity around his body.

"Both combatants are ready… so begin!" The Announcer roared as the bell rang; beginning Match 3.

Raijin didn't want to waste energy by fighting Spopovich; kicking off the ground and moving at highspeed Raijin placed both hands on the tiled floors; cartwheeling and driving both his feet into Spopovich's eyes.

Groaning with pain and momentarily blinded, Spopovich swiped at the air with his massive hands; grabbing a hold of Raijin's right leg purely by luck, gripping Raijin's leg; Spopovich lifted Raijin up with only one hand in an astounding feat of pure strength, powerbombing Raijin into the tiled floor with such force that the marble tiles cracked under the impact.

Raijin coughed as he opened one eye; flinching from the attack, realizing that Spopovich was no ordinary human; he clearly had some inhuman power behind his hulking body.

Spopovich loomed over Raijin; his eyes wide open as he wore a malicious grin; reaching down to grab and lift Raijin again, Raijin countering with a swift jab to each elbow and kicking into Spopovich's knees; the weaknesses for any large opponent.

Spopovich collapsing under his weight; gritting his teeth as sweat pouted from his bald head, roaring as he recovered with inhuman speed; charging at Raijin with hardly a second to react; Raijin sidestepping and hovering in the air, hitting Spopovich in the back of the head with a spinning elbow and sending the man crashing to the tiled floors; the tiles cracking under his sheer weight.

Raijin slowly rose back up to his feet; thinking how a human could be giving him this much trouble in a fight, chanting the words "stay down" as The Announcer was shouting a ten count.

Spopovich's malicious grin spread across his face yet again as he leapt back up to his feet with inhuman acrobatic skill; drawing a roar from the crowd, Spopovich roared as he leapt off the ground; soaring through the air as it appeared like Spopovich was capable of flight, slamming his huge fist down on top of Raijin's head but missing as Raijin sidestepped again; accidently kicking off the ground and flying up into the air.

"Whoops" Raijin muttered; a resounding murmur fluttered amongst the audience, realizing that the normal people of the world did not know about Saiyans, Namekians or the powers he and his friends had in their possession.

Raijin began to float down to the tiled floor of The Ring again when Spopovich soared up into the air; clearly being able to fly as well, smashing Raijin in the face with a ham-fisted haymaker punch; Raijin falling to the ground with blood spilling from his mouth and nose.

Raijin grit his teeth; he'd had enough of Spopovich and it was time for some payback, baiting Spopovich by laying flat on his back; while The Announcer was again shouting his ten count, Spopovich dropping out of the sky like a rock; cracking even more tiles and leaving imprints of his booted feet in the marble tiles, stomping over to Raijin with a victorious grin when Raijin surged forward; his eyes lit with the greenish-blue synonymous to that of a Super Saiyan, Raijin right fist connecting with Spopovich's stomach.

Raijin was not done yet; spinning around the large body of Spopovich, driving a lefthanded backhand fist into Spopovich's spine; sending the man to his knees, Raijin in a furious frenzy following his two punches with a third to the back of Spopovich's neck; flipping over and kicking Spopovich's face in with an over-the-head dropkick.

The crowd roared with approval of the vicious attacks being exchanged in The Ring.

Spopovich lay on the ground as Raijin dropped to one knee; bleeding heavily from the damage he'd taken, taking a second to catch some of his breath back; losing his gathered breath in a gasp as Spopovich climbing back up to his feet, that ever-present grin on his pale face; purple blood dripping from Spopovich's burst lips.

Spopovich pounded his huge hands against his chest as he roared; thrusting his right hand and fired a purple ki blast at Raijin; taking Raijin by surprise as the blast connected and burnt the skin on his left shoulder causing a pained gasp as Raijin shuddered, his anger building and his hair standing on end as he neared transformation; the cracked tiles shattering under Raijin's feet as he launched off the ground, Raijin's left fist resonating with his restrained power as Spopovich accepted the challenge he was being presented with; taking the blow head on.

Spopovich let out a gasp of pain; Raijin's fist had hit Spopovich's stomach and blown a hole directly through his body, Spopovich's purple blood spilling across the tiled arena floor.

The Announcer fell to his feet as he witnessed the unbridled murderous attack, the spectators turned silent as Spopovich remained on his feet; staring at the hole in his stomach.

Bulma, Chichi and Yamcha all sat in their seats; stunned by the sudden brutality, Master Roshi however; sat with his brow furrowed, sensing the ominous power emitting from Spopovich.

"Due to clear intent to kill his opponent; Raijin will be" The Announcer spoke; about to disqualify Raijin when Spopovich roared loudly, the muscles that made up his ruined abs and lower back began to shudder and flex; the wounds closing as if they'd had never been inflicted.

Raijin felt a shudder of fear slide down his spine as he witnessed the very wound that he'd inflicted close up so easily; wiping away the blood that continued to drip from his burst lips and broken nose.

Spopovich bore a crazy look in his milky eyes as he stomped towards Raijin; putting his opponent on guard.

Raijin and Spopovich flew at each other; Raijin and Spopovich both throwing punches at each other, Raijin ducking under almost every punch that Spopovich could throw; though his huge fists hit hard when they found their mark and following with a big boot to Raijin's chest, Spopovich just kept grinning enjoying the fight too much to even care when Raijin's punches struck him.

Spopovich suddenly came to a stop as Raijin landed an uppercut punch to Spopovich's chin; turning to see what had caused the sudden stop, only to find the other pale-skinned man named Yamu floating over the walls of the main building.

"Spopovich; you are having too much fun, remember our mission!" Yamu's voice was slow and calm; the demeanor of a planner hinted in his stature.

Spopovich let out a disappointed groan as he slowly walked away from Raijin; the moment that his huge feet touched the outside of The Ring; The Announcer called for Raijin's victory by ring-out.

Raijin's eyes widened with disbelief; Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo all running out to aid their friend; Goku and Gohan raising Raijin's arms and carrying him out on their shoulders.

"Raijin; that was a great fight" Piccolo commended Raijin; smiled upon his friend as he patted Raijin's back.

"Yeah; though it got rather violent towards the end" Krillin added; also patting Raijin on his back.

Raijin was quiet; frustrated as his match didn't feel like a true victory.


	36. 35: World Martial Arts Tournament Part 3

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 35: The World Martial Arts Tournament Part 3: Battle Royale**

Raijin sat in the medical station; grimacing about the hollow victory he'd been handed, a doctor had cleaned away all the blood that had been staining his face; fixed his broken nose and disinfected his burst lips and examining four cracked ribs.

The roars of the crowd had died down as The Announcer had been asked by Goku for some time as he'd gone to procure from Senzu Beans for Raijin's injuries; an act which Raijin was very grateful for.

Raijin sat alone in the medical station as Gohan and Piccolo came into the room; both giving Raijin nods of greeting as Gohan pulled out a stool and took a seat while Piccolo merely crossed his arms and stood in a corner.

"The crowd is growing restless; we'll have to start the fourth match soon" Gohan told Raijin; giving a look of worry as it seemed Goku would not be returning in time.

"Don't ever lose hope in Goku; he's never let us down" Piccolo muttered just loud enough for Raijin and Gohan to hear.

Raijin and Gohan both smiled; Piccolo was right, Goku was responsible for saving so many lives; and so many of them did not know of their exploits or battles against evil.

"Gohan; go and fight your match" Raijin spoke; letting out a sigh as he slowly rose to his feet, flinching from the pain in his ribs.

"Are you sure? We can wait a little longer" Gohan asked; almost hesitant to do as Raijin had asked.

"No, you must face Kibito now" Piccolo spoke; his voice stern and resolute.

Gohan gave a nod; straightening his sunglasses and bandana; walking out of the medical office with his red cape billowing behind him as he walked, Raijin turned to Piccolo; a knowing look in both their eyes.

"Ok Piccolo, tell me what happened with Shin?" Raijin demanded; knowing that Piccolo would not send Gohan into a battle unless he was sure Gohan would win.

Piccolo's brow furrowed as he began to speak; "I cannot reveal Shin's true identity yet; but he is not our enemy".

Raijin frowned; it wasn't like Piccolo to withhold information, whatever his reasons were; they were important.

At that moment Goku returned by suddenly appearing as if out of thin air; a small bag in his right hand, "I hope I made it in time! Korin had just two beans to spare" Goku told them in his cheery voice; handing a small green bean to Raijin.

Raijin thankfully took and ate the bean; his ribs mending as well as his wounds sealing up in an instant.

"Good; now we can go and see Gohan's match, I am eager to see what will transpire" Piccolo spoke; holding the door open for Goku and Raijin.

The three walked at a fast pace; hearing the cheers of the crowd as The Announcer had called the names of Kibito and The Great Saiyaman, the spectators roaring louder as the two combatants entered The Ring.

Videl leant over the kanji sign that guarded the main building's entranceway to The Ring; watching Gohan as he'd entered The Ring, turning and smiled as Goku and Raijin arrived; Videl running over and making a stop in front of Raijin.

"I just wanted to ask if you were alright after your battle; you looked so badly injured… but how did you heal so quickly?" Videl tilted her head; curious that Raijin seemed healthier than he was before the fight with Spopovich.

"It's a secret; you'll learn about it someday" Raijin smiled; impressed by Videl's kindness and concern for Gohan's friends.

"Seems the fight is starting" Krillin commented; everyone's attention being drawn to Gohan and Kibito standing in the centre of The Ring.

"Gohan; I wish to witness the power of the Super Saiyan, show it to me now" Kibito demanded; stunning Gohan as well as Goku and Raijin.

Gohan hesitated for only a few moments as he thought over Kibito's request; nodding to himself as he braced himself, "Ok, fine; do you just want to see a Super Saiyan or shall I take it up to the next level?"

Kibito's eyes widened as Gohan spoke, "What? There is a level above that of a Super Saiyan?"

Gohan nodded; the crackled marble tiles shook under his feet as Gohan's energy began to rise; the dozens of cracked, damaged or intact tiles lifted up into the air, the spectator's cheers and roars died down to a still silence; unsure how to react.

Gohan let out a deafening shout as his hands curled into fists; a golden flash lit up under his white bandana, the bandana burning away into nothing as Gohan's powers reawakened for the first time since The Cell Games; the sunglasses shattering on Gohan's face as his greenish-blue eyes stared directly at Kibito.

With a second deafening roar Gohan erupting with a blazing golden radiance; blinding anyone who looked directly at the spot where Gohan stood.

Moments later Gohan stood amongst the floating tiles; a blue electrical current flickering around his body; his golden hair glowing brighter and sharper than it would in a normal Super Saiyan Form.

"Wow; Gohan is The Great Saiyaman and The Gold Fighter!" Videl stuttered in her amazement; her blue eyes glittering as she gazed at Gohan's golden form.

Goku smiled as he watched; full of pride for his son.

"Well then; are you impressed; because I'd like to get this fight underway" Gohan smirked as he fought to supress the sudden urge's to viciously attack Kibito where he stood.

Gohan bent his knees and raised his fists; ready to begin their battle when a sudden force gripped his arms and legs, grunting as his body became immobile.

Spopovich and Yamu suddenly jumping into The Ring with no warning; a white orb with a spike protrusion grasped in the latter's hands, Spopovich grabbing a hold of Gohan while Yamu stabbed Gohan in the stomach with the spiked orb.

Raijin and Goku stood shocked by this sudden attack; both their aura's flaring up as moment before they took off from the building to Gohan's aid; Piccolo's voice shouted to them, "Don't go into The Ring; let this attack play out!"

"Why should I?" Goku yelled at Piccolo; something Raijin had never seen Goku to do anybody except for an enemy.

"Because I have asked Piccolo to stop you from committing any foolish actions" spoke a voice from around the corner; a robed figure stepping out revealing himself as Shin.

"And why should we listen to you? Our friend is being attacked!" Raijin in turn raised his voice; even Vegeta stood by Raijin's side to back him up.

"Mind what you say… Shin is none other than The Supreme Kai" Piccolo spoke; gritting his teeth as he clearly was struggling to not jump into The Ring to save Gohan.

Goku's mouth and eyes widened with shock; unable to grasp the very idea that he was in the presence of such a high-ranking God.

"Kakarot; do you know what The Namekian is talking about?" Vegeta demanded; finally speaking up for the first time since the Punching Machine Trial.

"Yeah, King Kai mentioned it once; there are The Four Kai's of the Universe, and there is The Grand Kai above them; but there has always been rumours of another Kai that stands even higher… guess it's all true" Goku explained; pointing up to the ceiling but was really pointing towards the skies and heavens above.

Raijin barely understood any of what Goku was talking about; though he knew about The Four Kai's due to the education he'd received from Guru, watching as Spopovich and Yamu drained away Gohan's energy; Gohan's Ascended Super Saiyan Form slowly vanishing.

"Worry not; Gohan will not be harmed; our purpose here is only with the two attackers" Supreme Kai spoke softly; somehow his voice calmed Goku's anger and Raijin's rising temper; Goku and Raijin both nodding to each other; ceasing their foolishness as per Piccolo's request.

Videl looked on in horror as Gohan finally collapsed to the ground; motionless.

Spopovich and Yamu both laughed as the pair became cloaked in a violent purple aura and flew off into the western skies; leaving The Arena shocked into a deathly silence.

"GOHAN!" Videl shouted as she raced into The Ring; the Spectators eerily quiet as Videl, Goku, Krillin, Raijin and Piccolo suddenly came running to help their fallen friend.

"Stand back; I shall heal him and replenish his energy, though this will take time" Kibito spoke; his voice gruff as he knelt down, his hand placed flat on Gohan's back as a golden light escaped from between Kibito's fingers.

Supreme Kai began to float into the air; staring in the direction that Spopovich and Yamu escaped in, "Quickly; we must follow them while we still can, we must discover the reasons for why they stole Gohan's powerful energy".

The Z Fighters all looked to each other; Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin all floated into the air; Goku looking back and spotting Raijin still standing on the ground.

"Raijin; why are you standing there? Aren't you coming too?" Goku asked; a hint of disbelief in his voice, witnessing Raijin apparently refuse to fly off with them.

Raijin looked down at Gohan and Videl; figuring that they as well as Kibito would join them as soon as possible, "No, I'm staying here; I believe that all of you are capable of defeating those two and anyone else without me".

Vegeta angrily huffed and scoffed at Raijin; turning his back and flying after Supreme Kai.

"Ok, we'll see you later then" Goku replied; frowning slightly towards Raijin as they all flew off.

The Spectators watched in awe as many of the Tournament Participants just flew off and left; abandoning the Tournament and began shouting and jeering, demanding refunds of their tickets.

Bulma, Yamcha and Master Roshi were the one one's in the audience that were not shouting their protests; though Chichi was attempting to storm through the stands to aid her eldest son.

The Announcer and The Monk's all fled from The Ring and into the main building; trying to figure something out to close the Tournament since half the participants had flown off.

Raijin retreated back into the main building to get away from the shouting and jeers; finding that Killa and Jewel were still engaged in their talks; Mighty Mask still stood idly by but staring out at Gohan as he was being healed, and 18 calmly walked over to speak with Raijin.

"Why didn't you go with the others?" 18 asked calmly; her steely blue eyes staring daggers into Raijin.

"I believe that Goku and Vegeta are strong enough to easily defeat Spopovich and Yamu, after all they both stronger than I am" Raijin struggled to admit the truth; he'd sensed Goku's powers when they'd reunited, and Vegeta spent every second of everyday training and improving.

"It takes a lot of strength to just admit that; you're stronger than you think you are" 18 gave Raijin a warm smile and patted his shoulder, quickly turned her gaze and turning Raijin around just as Kibito, Gohan and Videl flew off; following after the others.

"Well, that was expected" Raijin muttered; giving 18 a pat on her back too.

18 just gave a smile to Raijin; "I wonder what will be happening now".

"Now that I think about it; why did you enter the Tournament?" Raijin asked; crossing his arms as he and 18 calmly talked.

"Prize Money; its rather dull living on a small island, nowhere to buy new clothes for myself or Marron" 18 admitted without a second of hesitation.

Raijin just gave a laugh in response to her answer while The Announcer and The Monks went back out into The Ring to apologise for what had taken place; Raijin took note that Hercule Satan had appeared in the room; he usually hid in his dressing room or a VIP Lounge until his match but he was walking out into The Ring.

"Hey! Quit your complaining; all those people just used their magic tricks and illusions to run away from Yours Truly, as for all the remaining fighters; I will fight and defeat all of them at once!" Mr Satan shouted into a microphone; pointing in the direction Goku and the others had flown off in.

"What an idiot" Raijin muttered to 18; 18 nodding in agreement, Killa and Jewel both stood nearby; listening to The Champion's proposition.

An enormous roar of approval came from the audience; even Bulma, Chichi and Yamcha were cheering for a Battle Royale Match.

"Alright there you have it folks; The Champ: Mr Satan will face off again all remaining competitors in a Battle Royale!" The Announcer shouted with a huge smile on his face; waving his hand towards the pathway connecting The Ring to the main building, "please welcome the opponents; The Vicious Killa, The Glamorous Jewel, The Enigmatic Fighter known as Mighty Mask, The Beautiful 18, and last but certainly not least; Raijin!"

Each remaining fight walked out into the ring when their name was called; Raijin felt a little left out since The Announcer had not given him a title, standing besides 18 but noticing that Mighty Mask was glaring at him.

The bells rang and the Battle Royale began.

Killa and Jewel both rush towards Mighty Mask and 18 respectively; both martial artists crouching low to attack their targets, Mighty Mask threw an effortless backhand fist into Killa's face and sent the boxer flying and crashing into the barricade wall; while 18 executed a swift slap to Jewel's face; sending him to the exact same fate of crashing into the barricade.

Raijin stood still; staring directly at Hercule Satan, The Champion's eyes widened as he saw two competitors defeated with each ease and with no less than a single blow.

Raijin suddenly crouched down as Mighty Mask leapt over his head; having attempted to punch Raijin in the back of the head to eliminate him, Raijin while crouched; punching upwards with an uppercut, Mighty Mask soaring upwards into the air to dodge the uppercut.

Raijin heard the two whispering voices coming from Mighty Mask; smiling as he gained an idea of who was under that mask; but the moment didn't last as Raijin was met by 18 striking him with a clothesline arm strike.

Raijin falling to the ground and kicking back up to his feet; flying upwards into the air and throwing a left hook to Mighty Mask, 18 following Raijin into the air; following up Raijin's punch with a left legged roundhouse kick to Mighty Mask, Mighty Mask backflipping to dodge the punch/kick combo coming from Raijin and 18.

"Did they forget about me?" Hercule Satan muttered to himself as he witnessed the mid-air battle between Mighty Mask; 18 and Raijin.

Mighty Mask along with Raijin and 18 flew up close to each other; exchanging punches and kicks in a three-way battle, strangely Mighty Mask's arms and feet swung as it independent from his body; almost like there were two people inside the costume.

Raijin and 18 broke off from the conflict; witnessing as Mighty Mask flared up with a large golden aura, Raijin and 18 smiled to each other; exchanging nods as they quickly understood who was inside the costume by spotting two sets of eyes leering through the costume.

"Time to end this charade… Trunks and Goten" Raijin shouted; grinning at Mighty Mask.

"Oh No Trunks! They figured us out" spoke the unmistakable soft voice of Goten.

"It doesn't matter; all we have to do is win!" spoke the attitude-driven voice of Trunks.

Goten and Trunks in their Super Saiyan Form while inside the costume of Mighty Mask charged towards Raijin and 18 with both fists and both legs ready to attack again.

Raijin and 18 both turned to the left and right of Mighty Mask; Raijin grabbing a hold of Goten's Legs, while 18 grabbed a hold of Trunks' Arms; violently pulling the two boys apart and tearing the costume to shreds; exposing Goten and Trunks' identities to all.

Many screams came from the audience as Mighty Mask's costume was torn in two; some spectators fainting as they believed that Raijin and 18 had torn a man in half.

The Announcer stood shocked as Mighty Mask appeared to have been torn in two; adjusting his sunglasses as he spotted Goten and Trunks, "Mighty Mask has just been revealed to be The Junior Division Finalist's Goten and Trunks; due to this reveal we have no choice but to disqualify them both from The Match!"

Bulma and Chichi both stood on their seats; both demanding that their sons come to their side right this moment, angry veins popping in their temples as they shouted.

"We've been found out Trunks; what do we do?" Goten asked his best friend; worrying about how much trouble they were going to be in.

"There's no choice; we escape" Trunks spoke, dropping the gaudy mask and cloak of Mighty Mask; while Goten dropped the white tunic, the pair of boys rushed off after Goku's and Gohan's groups into the western skies; leaving only golden trails in the cloudless blue sky.

Raijin and 18 both watched as Goten and Trunks' fled the arena; both shaking their heads as the two opponents dropped back into The Ring.

"I got an offer for you 18; we fight for the crown, if you win… you take the ten million zeni prize; but if I win… I'll split it between you and Chichi" Raijin suggested; his fists raised as he prepared to fight 18.

"Sounds good; I'll accept that offer" 18 smiled back; she always wanted to have an all-out fight with the Saiyan's again; and The World Stage was a fitting site for such a battle.

"How dare you discuss winning this match; THE WINNER WILL BE ME, HERCULE SATAN!" Hercule Satan shouted for all to hear; charging at Raijin and 18 with a mighty shout, his right fist raised for his Megaton Punch.

"Would you shut up!" Raijin and 18 spoke together; both had grown tired of Mr Satan's constant acts and lies to cover up the truth about The Cell Games, Raijin and 18 both punching Hercule Satan into the ground; the tiles cracking and breaking into a perfect mould of Mr Satan's body.

The spectators suddenly turned silent as The Champion was so easily knocked out cold by the strange new fighters they'd never seen before; murmurings spread throughout the crowds until they turned to cheers; fans chanting the names of Raijin and 18.

Raijin and 18 merely smiled to one another; both kicking off the ground, Raijin throwing a left hook while 18 threw a right hook; their fists meeting in the middle of The Ring with a resonating clash, breaking their initial contact; Raijin and 18 repeatedly kicked at each other; the other blocking with their knee or shin and countering with a spin kick; a roundhouse kick; or a scissor kick.

Raijin and 18 locked hands; their fingers laced around each other's; their aura's flaring and Raijin's black hair spiking upwards as their battle became serious, Raijin and 18 separated and began punching at each other's fists so hard the impact created sonic booms in the air; the echoes of the punches drew the attention of The Announcer and forced him to cease his ten count on Mr Satan at nine, The Champ still laying in the wrecked tiles.

Raijin and 18 never stopped smiled towards each other; both loving the match they fought, the sonic booms ceasing as the two dropped out of the skies and stood in the corners of The Ring; both panting after throwing so many heavy punches at each other.

"We're too evenly matched when holding back" Raijin spoke through his smile; he was struggling to restrain his true abilities and transform into a Super Saiyan against such a worthy foe.

"Yes; we are, but I can see how badly to want to fight at your best; come at me… I will still beat you" 18 spoke through her own smile; she too was enjoying the battle, planning on forcing Raijin out of The Ring with tactics rather than strength.

Raijin grinned a little wider; accepting the challenge, kicking off the ground and charging 18 and swinging wildly with his right arm at the Android; 18 easily sidestepping the wild attack and countering with a swift knee to Raijin's ribs.

Raijin coughed as his newly-repaired ribs thanks to the Senzu felt as if they'd been cracked again; grunting as he fell to the ground, Raijin's open hands quickly hitting the ground, performing a flip back not his feet; turning on his heels as Raijin's normal white aura flared up as he charged back towards 18 for a revenge attack.

18 sidestepped Raijin's charge again; bringing her leg back to kick Raijin's ribs again, Raijin grinning to himself as he suddenly twisted in mid-charge, spinning on the ground and landing a sweep kick to 18's own legs; knocking her down onto her back.

"How was that; you won't get me with that tactic twice" Raijin scoffed; giving 18 a triumphant smile as she got back up to her feet.

18 let out a huff; brushing her flowing blonde hair out from her steely blue eyes, wordlessly curling her hands into fists once again.

Hercule Satan slowly crawled out from the imprint he'd been left in; listening to the cheers and chants for Raijin and 18, feeling like his adoring public was abandoning him; Mr Satan devised to wait until only one was left to try and attack again.

Raijin and 18 barely even registered the chants and shouts of the spectators anymore; the two were purely focused on each other, Raijin and 18 vanished from the space in which they stood; familiar sonic booms echoed in the blue sky above The Ring produced by the impact of Raijin and 18 repeatedly punching and blocking each other.

"DO NOT BELIEVE IN THESE TRICKS!" Hercule Satan shouted; trying to regain the attention of his fans; pointing at the multitude of cracks and missing tiles in The Ring, "I SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU, HIDING THERE!".

Raijin suddenly reappeared in the exact spot where Mr Satan had pointed towards; eager to take down and dethrone Hercule Satan, with a broad smile he rushed in close; a fiery desire for Hercule's shameful defeat burning in his eyes.

Raijin felt a sudden pair of knee's driving themselves in his chest cavity; exhaling as his body was sent hurtling into a wall, crashing into the wall with such impact the wall itself cracked and crumbled around him.

"AND RAIJIN IS OUT OF THE MATCH!" The Announcer shouted into his microphone.

Raijin's aura blasted away any rubble that was covering him as he stood back up; both his feet were planted on the green grass that surrounded The Ring; 18 smiling a victorious smile from the edge of The Ring.

"You let yourself get distracted" 18 spoke smugly; having gotten another victory over a Saiyan.

Raijin felt a pang on irritation; 18 was right… he'd let his desire to dethrone Hercule Satan to cloud his mind and ignore 18's more threatening capability in a fight, bowing his head to 18 and then smiling; "Yeah; you win 18".

With an all-too-brief nod of each other's head; Raijin left The Ring as 18 got Hercule Satan into a headlock, allowing himself a brief smile as he swore he had heard 18 trying to extort money from The Champion.

Raijin took in a deep breath as he watched the remainder of The Battle Royale Match; observing as 18 extorted a total of fifteen million zeni in exchange for throwing the Final Match, Raijin couldn't help but chuckle for if it was him; he would have just punched Hercule Satan so hard he'd have flown for miles.

"MEGATON PUNCH!" Hercule Satan roared as he slammed his right fist into 18's face; only a few seconds passed before 18 flew backwards and landing on the soft green grass outside The Ring.

A stunned silence fell over the crowd of spectators until they all unanimously broke into rampant cheers of support for their Champion.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! OUR CHAMPION; MR SATAN HAS WON; HE DEFIED ALL ODDS TO WIN IN THIS HISTORIC BATTLE ROYALE FINAL!" The Announcer shouted with an exuberant voice; tears running down his cheeks in happiness for such an eventful Tournament to have come to an end.

Raijin noticed that Chichi, Bulma, Yamcha, Master Roshi and only now noticing her; Marron, sat calmly in their seats, talking amongst themselves about the day's events.

As 18 passed by Raijin; he gave her a pat on the back, "Good fight 18; next time we go all out?" Raijin asked; waiting until she was out of sight before dropping to his knees, taking in several deep breaths as 18 had made holding back his full power extremely difficult.

18 gave a returned smile; "Sure; I'd like to fight a Super Saiyan again" 18 kept walking into the rest area, suddenly panting heavily as sweat dripped from her forehead; she was extremely worn out from fighting with Raijin.

An hour had passed since the match ended; Hercule Satan stood in the middle of the ruined Ring, holding his Championship Belt aloft as he seemingly absorbed the cheers and support of his fans.

Raijin and 18 both having recovered from their heated battle; watched from a viewing room inside the main building, "What do you think happened to Goku and the others?" 18 suddenly asked; giving Raijin a curious look.

Raijin turned to face 18; taking a moment to think, "I'm not sure; but whatever The Supreme Kai needed them for… it has to have been resolved by now".

Raijin allowed himself a smile as he mentally pictured Goku, Vegeta and Gohan standing over the defeated Spopovich and Yamu; the white orb that had drained Gohan's energy lay shattered at the feet of The Supreme Kai.

A sudden collective gasp filled the arena; the cheers died to a deathly silence as several figures shimmered into The Ring; materializing into everyone's field of view stood Goku, Gohan and Supreme Kai.

But Vegeta stood facing against them; a brilliant golden aura flaring up so that the energy burnt the air around Vegeta's body with a violent radiance, golden lightning sparking around Vegeta's body as he stood with a sick gleeful smile.

Raijin could not believe what he was seeing; taking a moment to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing the exact same letter M tattoo on Vegeta's forehead.


	37. 36: Trapped Within the Mind

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 36: Trapped Within the Mind**

"Vegeta? What happened to you?" Raijin hesitated to speak; over seven years he and Vegeta had built something resembling a comradery, the two always trained together; seeing Vegeta like this was shattering the respect Raijin held for The Prince.

Vegeta's cold eyes glared at Raijin; grimacing at the mere sight of his friend, "Do not speak my name you mere low-class warrior; think yourself lucky that you even stand in my presence" Vegeta spoke as if he was disgusted with Raijin's mere existence.

"Raijin; do not try to approach Vegeta; his mind has been bent to Babidi's will" Supreme Kai spoke in a nervous tone; raising his right hand as a sign to stop Raijin.

"Who or what is Babidi?" Raijin almost demanded an answer; never taking his eyes off Majin Vegeta.

Goku and Gohan both looked weary from battle; Goku had a huge tear across his orange gi and blue undershirt, while Gohan was missing his green robe; belt and his right glove.

"Babadi is the wizard who has taken control of Vegeta; forcing him to fight against his friends in order to steal our energy for the purpose of freeing Majin Buu" Supreme Kai gave the quick explanation of why they fled the Tournament over an hour ago.

"Would you shut up!" Majin Vegeta shouted at Supreme Kai; his right palm raised to blast the Deity; with a sick grin upon his face as he seemed to relish to opportunity to kill a God.

Goku sidestepped around Supreme Kai; a stern look upon his face as he glared at Vegeta, without a single word exchanged the two knew what the other wanted; Goku's golden hair lit up with a harsher radiance; lighting crackling around his body as he too transformed into the higher level of Super Saiyan.

Vegeta grinned manically; turning his right hand from Goku and Supreme Kai towards the stands, rows upon rows of innocent people; all watching with morbid curiosity.

"No; don't do it" Goku spoke; hesitated as he realised what Vegeta was going to do.

Goku's words sadly fell of deaf ears; Majin Vegeta bore his evil grin as a golden flash erupted from his fingers, the sounds of screams was quickly diminished by a resounding explosion; an entire section of the spectator seats and their occupants were gone.

Raijin hung his head; the act had happened to quick for his eyes to follow, "Vegeta… how could you? You're too strong to have your mind controlled!".

Majin Vegeta turned and faced Raijin; his evil grin fading into a look of stern determination, "Yes; you are right, I allowed myself to be turned to evil".

Goku's eyes widened to this truth, Supreme Kai let out a gasp od surprise while Gohan just shook his head in disbelief.

"Only by embracing this dark power would give me the strength I need to finally defeat Kakarot, and also to crush you Raijin" Majin Vegeta spoke slowly; his gloved hands curling into fists, "Future-Trunks taught me that the family that you have; a wife and a son; an heir to your name, I was destined to have a family life like yours; but you stole that from me Raijin, and I have watched as you and Kakarot have grown stronger through your connections and ties to your friends and families… and I hate it!"

Raijin realised what 18 had meant by him being stronger than he thought he was; Raijin thought he was one step behind Vegeta's power, but seeing him now; Vegeta was right… he did draw strength from his friends and family; just as Goku and Gohan do.

Raijin bit down on his bottom lip so hard he drew blood; Raijin's golden hair flaring up with a blue electrical current crackling around his body too, "I'm done listening to your crap, either fight me or get out of here!"

Majin Vegeta grinned again; he was waiting for this moment, moving with inhuman speeds; Raijin gasped as Vegeta's right fist slammed into his stomach, Vegeta kept grinning as he made a slow 180 degree twist upon impact causing Raijin to cough up a mixture of saliva and blood as his stomach twisted with Vegeta's fist rotation.

Raijin gritting his teeth; brought his hands up above Vegeta's head and brought them both down crashing into Vegeta's back, the impact of the strike caused even more cracks to spread through the marble floored ring floor; kicking off the ground and performing a spinning kick to Vegeta's head in mid-air, ending his combo with a straight jab to Vegeta's chest; the jab punch burning a hole in Vegeta's blue bodysuit.

Majin Vegeta barely flinched under Raijin's heavy blows; his left hand struck forwards almost like that of a snake striking, Vegeta's gloved hand gripped Raijin by the throat; beginning to squeeze and suffocate Raijin where he stood all the while wearing an evil grin.

"VEGETA! stop this and I will give you the fight you want; just promise me that we will fight somewhere where no more innocents can be harmed" Goku spoke loudly so all could hear him speak; though the remaining spectators had grown into a panicked state and were trying to flee the arena.

Raijin could barely speak as Majin Vegeta gleefully choked the life out of him; his vision quickly beginning to fade to black.

Majin Vegeta glared at Goku; sneering as he turned right back to Raijin, delivering multiple swift punches to Raijin's face until Raijin's beaten body fell to the tiled floors of The Ring.

Bulma stood up in the stands; a look of horror on her face as she witnessed her husband seemingly dying at the hands of Vegeta, the same man they'd both thought to be their friend.

Raijin's vision began to fade in and out of blurred images; witnessing Goku and Majin Vegeta vanish on the spot, Gohan and Supreme Kai vanishing only a second afterwards; all Raijin could hear was his name being screamed by Bulma's hysteric voice as he finally lapsed into unconsciousness.

When Raijin could open his eyes again; he was standing inside the pitch-black void of his mindscape, only now he stood on a golden path of light leading towards an enormous stain-glass window depicting an image of Super Saiyan Raijin.

Not knowing how much time was passing outside of his mindscape, Raijin watched as some kind of mental projection forced him to watch as a small green skinned creature by the name of Babidi; and an overweight pink monster terrorise the Cities of Earth, Raijin let out a pained scream as he could do nothing but watch as an entire city of innocent people were floated into the air and transformed into tiny balls of coloured candy.

A burst of fury rose in Raijin's chest; a desperate urge to fight against this evil creature which consumed human life in the form of sweets, but in a near-comatose state he could do nothing but watch these mental projections until he awoke; Raijin fell to his knees as he'd never felt so useless as he did at this moment.

Reflecting on the encounter with Majin Vegeta that had caused him to enter his Mindscape, Vegeta had been corrupted by the wizard Babidi; Majin Vegeta had beaten Raijin half-to-death, not knowing how much time must have been passing outside of his own mind caused him to worry about how Bulma and Trunks; time could be passing in hours or even days… Raijin wouldn't know.

Turning his gaze upon the glass window that hovered in the dark void; wondering what the meaning of it was, the last time he was here Raijin had been pushed through a glittering wall of light by everyone he loved and cared about; all for a transformation to a higher level of Super Saiyan, "Is this window a barrier to another level?" Raijin thought to himself; bowing his head in thought.

Continuing to watch as a second city's worth of innocent people was transformed into various bars of chocolate, Babidi turned around as Buu devoured the chocolate by the mouthful; Raijin felt like Babidi was staring directly at him as well as everyone else on Earth when he began to speak.

"Now that Majin Buu's vast stomach is finally full; there are three individuals that I wish to find as they had dealt me a great injustice" Only now that Babidi had finished speaking; the images of Piccolo, Goten and Trunks flashed in his mind.

"Anyone who can tell me where these three are hiding will be spared from my pet; Majin Buu" Babidi spoke into Raijin's mind as well as every other mind of any still-living human on Earth.

Raijin felt a jolt of fury as he saw the image of Trunks; the feeling of his only son being at risk forced Raijin to resent the unconscious state his physical body was in, trapped within his own mind until the moment his body awoke to the terror Majin Buu was inflicting upon his home.

Moments later a new mental projection began to broadcast into his mind; Raijin let out a gasp as he saw Babidi and Majin Buu stare down Goku, smiling a smile of relief as his friend was still in the Living World although his halo still floated above his head.

"Good afternoon; you must be Majin Buu" Goku spoke slowly; a grin spreading across his face as Goku always did when presented with a powerful foe to do battle with.

"Ah; I remember you, you're the one Vegeta wanted to fight, but your other friend… the one in white is not with you" Babidi asked; a look of slight interest crossed through his bulbous eyes while Majin Buu merely innocently smiled at the Saiyan.

"I'm afraid Raijin is not with us right now, but I'm sure wherever he is; he is watching this right now" Goku remained smiling as he spoke for Raijin; an air of confidence surrounded Goku.

"Yes; I see, and exactly what business you have with us?" Babidi asked; his green lips curling into an evil grin; wondering what reasons Goku had come here for.

"I got the idea that you don't seem to understand us Saiyans very much, and I thought a little demonstration of our power would enlighten you" Goku never stopped smirking as he spoke; hinting that he had something up his sleeve.

"Really now? but from what I have seen from your pitiful friend Vegeta; its not really worth our time, Majin Buu! Have a snack!" Babidi pointed to Goku as he scoffed and insulted the fallen Saiyan.

Majin Buu's grin widened to expose a set of clean white teeth; his eyes slightly opening as the pink tentacle on his head flipped forwards to attack Goku, pondering on which sweet treat to turn Goku into.

Goku clenched his fists as he spoke; "I would think that you would be interested Buu, as an example; This is a Super Saiyan" Goku calmly explained, transforming into a Super Saiyan; his black hair and aura changing and blazing with a golden radiance.

"And this… is a Super Saiyan whose gone beyond a Super Saiyan, or as I like to call it; Super Saiyan 2" Goku explained; his golden hair become more defined and the spikes becoming sharper; a blue electrical current sparking around his body.

"So, you can change your hair colour; I fail to see how this would interest Majin Buu" Babidi scoffed, batting his hand at Goku; dismissing the demonstration.

Goku smiled so widely his own teeth became exposed; "Don't you want to see the next level?"

Babidi and Majin Buu floated silently in the air; both too stunned to speak by Goku's mysterious words, even Raijin stood stunned while within his own mind.

Goku brought his fists up to his chest; his energy beginning to rise higher and higher while his golden hair and aura flared brighter and brighter, "And this… is how to go even further beyond the powers of a Super Saiyan!".

Raijin could feel Goku's incredible and near-limitless energy; and hear Goku's seemingly nonstop screaming even from inside his Mindscape.

Goku's transformation caused his golden aura to blaze with a harsher and darker shade of gold; the clouds themselves began to disperse and be pulled towards Goku's body, while his golden spiky hair seemingly began stretching out from his head; the shouts and screams from Goku's vocal cords never ended for several minutes as he completed his transformation.

Goku stood in the air; his golden hair had grown down his back; his eyebrows vanished but his body basked within a golden glow that emitted from his entire physical form, "And this… is what I like to call a Super Saiyan 3".

Goku lunged forward with such speed that not even Majin Buu could follow; grabbing a hold of Buu's tentacle with his left hand and striking Buu with a hard right punch sending the pink monster downwards before springing back towards Goku, Goku began repeatedly striking Buu with right-handed punches causing Buu to spring back and forth like a yoyo.

Basking in his Super Saiyan 3 power; Goku gripped Buu's tentacle with both hands and swung the monster around in a circle before hurtling Buu into the side of an office building, the building crashing and crumbling down to nothing with Buu inside.

Buu flew out of the dust cloud like a hot pink bullet; headbutting Goku in mid-flight; bearing a large grin as Buu dropped lower in the sky, using both hands to fire a scattered barrage of ki blasts towards Goku.

"That's one of Vegeta's moves" Goku muttered to himself; gritting his teeth as he batted away any blasts that came near him; roundhouse kicking Buu as the monster flew ever closer, Buu's large body impossibly twisting around in the air like a screw threw and landed a punch in Goku's face while Goku equally landed a punch in Buu's bulbous cheeks.

Goku and Buu exchanged punches and strikes at such speeds that Raijin couldn't even keep up with; watching in awe of this amazing new power; a deep hunger for new strength igniting the flames of competition within Raijin's soul.

The furious exchange came to a close as both Goku and Buu thrust their right hands forward to blast the other with their energy; the smoke swept away by the continuing exchange of punches between Goku and Buu.

The vicious clash again coming to an end as Goku drove his left foot into Buu's rotund pink belly; grinning as he felt he'd hit a decisive blow on his foe, Buu grinning as his belly began to grow and expand; sucking Goku into the ever-expanding belly.

"YES! That's the way Majin Buu; now suffocate him" Babidi shouted with a gleeful voice.

Buu's smile faded from his face as a golden light poured out from the folds of Buu's belly; hearing the roaring sound of Goku's voice as blue lightning crackled across Buu's pink flesh until Buu's belly exploded and released Goku back out into the open sky.

Smiling with happiness as Buu more than met the challenge; Goku hurled a ki blast at Buu only for Buu to grasp the energy in his hands and crush it between his palms, Buu wore a big grin as his eyes opened once more; only to witness Goku planting both feet into his bright pink face in a relentless direct kick.

Majin Buu's face popped back out from his kicked-in head like the damage had never been suffered; stream erupting from his arms and head as Buu expressed his anger towards Goku, suddenly imitating Goku's first attack by vanishing on the spot and reappearing to successfully headbutt Goku and knock him backwards by the sudden copycat manoeuvre.

Goku came rushing back at blindingly fast speeds and with both hands struck Buu's own two hands with a double palm thrust; the impact sending shuddering waves throughout Buu's large pink body.

"Shoot away" Buu muttered; his palms bursting outwards with a hot-pink energy blast that connected with Goku and sent him hurtling away, following up on the blast; Buu expanded his left fist and stretching out his arm as Buu swiped at the staggered Goku.

Goku dropped downwards the avoid the massive fist; dodging to the left as Buu performed that same attack with his right fist, Goku flew in close and striking a defenceless Buu in the face with another dropkick; but Buu quickly recoverered his bearings, his large hands suddenly grabbing hold of Goku's own arms; lunging forwards and striking back at Goku with a vicious headbutt.

Goku flinching after such a vicious attack; regaining his bearing as he brought his hands back; a huge Kamehameha Wave forming between his hands, firing the beam attack with all his strength behind it; allowing himself a victorious smile as the beam struck Majin Buu directly and blasting a gaping hole right through Buu's body.

Babidi floated in the air; shocked at the back-and-forth battle.

Majin Buu floated in the air for only a moment before recovering; taking in a deep breath as the gaping hole in his belly instantly recovered like the wound was never there, bringing his own hands in a perfect imitation as Buu fired his own version of the Kamehameha Wave only as a hot-pink blast wave.

Goku felt a shudder of fear as Buu perfectly mimicked his own technique; clasping his hands together and batting the hot-pink blast back at Buu, Buu gave a wicked smile as he batted the blast away but in the direction of Babidi.

Babidi panicked by the sudden act of Buu indirectly blasting at him threw up his magic barrier; the blast splintering into fragments which cascaded and rained destruction on the city beneath their floating feet.

Goku's golden hair faded away; returning to its normal black once fully powered down; though clearly out of breath.

Buu tilted his head to the left; lowering his fists, "Why have you stopped? Buu is having fun"

Though clearly out of breath; Goku spoke clearly for Buu and Babidi to hear, "I need to leave now; but soon there will be a new opponent for you to face, one of which will be able to defeat you"

Buu tilted his head to the right; a big smile spreading across his face, "a new friend! when? how soon?" Buu chanting in an extremely happy tone of voice.

"In three days; a warrior will appear to defeat you Majin Buu, try to not kill any more people until that day comes; and for the record… its strange that someone as strong as you would bow down to someone as weak as Babidi" Goku spoke; giving a wave of his hand as he vanished as quickly as he arrived.

And after witnessing Goku's immense strength as a Super Saiyan 3; Raijin become convinced that that same power lay just beyond this stain-glass window just as the power of Super Saiyan 2 lay beyond the glittering wall he'd broken through only seven years ago.

Raijin waited in the dark void; staring up at the hovering stain-glass window and trying to figure out how to overcome the new barrier, Raijin had already broken one barrier and it seemed he was being presented with another.

Dropping down and seating himself in the lotus position; Raijin meditated on what he's seen in the mental projections, Majin Buu's frightfully vast range of powers and abilities, Goku's ascension to Super Saiyan 3 and the challenge of attempting to gain those same powers for himself, the fight had reignited the competitive flames of wanting to attain higher powers and surpass Goku and Vegeta.

When Raijin opened his eyes again following his meditation; Raijin was laying in crisp white bedsheets, dressed in a fresh white robe in the Namekian style; very slowly rising up to his feet in the white room, taking his first step ever so slowly around the room; keeping one hand on the walls as he took small barefooted steps, glancing out a window towards a tiled terrace with multiple lines of trees and flowerbeds; realising that he was at The Lookout.

Feeling weak after being in a near-comatose state for some time; Raijin slowly put one foot in front of the other as he walked across The Temple's hallways, upon crossing out into the courtyard Raijin was met by Mr Popo and Dende; though Mr Popo seemed quite panicked.

"Ah Raijin; you're finally awake, I'm sorry but there is no time to explain; you must take Dende and leave here as soon as possible!" Mr Popo spoke quickly; he usually spoke so slowly and softly, seeing this fear in Mr Popo just didn't seem right.

A pair of screaming male voices came from the inside of The Temple; the screaming voices were unmistakably that of Krillin and Yamcha.

"Mr Popo, tell me what is happening… please" Raijin fell down to his knees; still feeling weak from the unknown length of time he'd been near-comatose for.

"There is no time to explain right now! please take Dende and leave so that The Earth might still be saved!" Mr Popo repeated; his wide eyes reflecting the pink flashes of light as Bulma's and Videl's voices were next to scream.

With a bitter resentment in his heart; Raijin and Dende took each other's hands and fled, dropping down to Earth from the edge of The Lookout; Raijin and Dende both shedding a tear as they looked back only to witness another pink flash accompanied by the screaming voice of Mr Popo.


	38. 37: An Empty World

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 37: An Empty World**

Raijin and Dende held back their tears for their fallen friends and family for now; dropping down past the empty Korin's Tower and down into the densely packed forests that spread out for miles and miles.

Raijin and Dende both using their flight techniques to hover down and come to a soft landing into a forest clearing, Raijin dropping to his knees; screaming out in anguish for being unable to save or protect anyone.

"Raijin; I know what I'm saying may not put any ease to your soul, but if you'd stayed you would have died" Dende spoke in a slow solemn voice; the once small Namekian boy had grown into a fine and tall young man.

Raijin's teary eyes turned to Dende; a furious look burned through the space between Raijin and Dende, then Raijin realised why Mr Popo had left Dende with him; as long as Dende was alive… the Dragon Balls could be used to bring everybody back to life.

"Dende; I'm sorry… can you please use those powers of yours to help me recover" Raijin rose back up to his feet as he spoke; seating himself on a sizeable mossy rock as Dende nodded and began to heal Raijin's body.

Dende's healing powers came in handy; an amber-coloured wave of energy spread from Dende's fingers, Raijin thought on what had happened; the screams of his friends; those pink flashes.

"What happened while I was unconscious?" Raijin suddenly asked; his still-teary eyes looking to Dende, "I saw Majin Buu consume all those people and Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan 3"

Dende reacted as Raijin expected; a look of surprise passed over Dende's face that quickly changed to a look of sadness, "a lot really… Goku has returned to Otherworld, Goten and Trunks learnt a Fusion technique from Goku, and strangely Majin Buu separated into two beings… one good and one bad"

Raijin's eyes widened at the mention of there being two Buu's of different moral alignments, "So what happened to the Good Buu?"

"The Evil Buu turned The Good Buu into chocolate; eating him and underwent a transformation, Buu then came to The Lookout, Piccolo took him into The Hyperbolic Time Chamber to face the Fused Goten and Trunks; but Buu escaped… and then you woke up" Dende recounted everything that happened; deliberately missing out anything that would upset Raijin any further.

Raijin sat in silence as he listened to Dende; he'd missed a lot in the time-space of only two days.

"I'm done; you should be in fighting condition again now" Dende spoke; taking a deep breath after the hard work of healing a body that had been comatose for two days.

Raijin bowed his head in thanks; getting back up to his bare feet when his stomach rumbled, "Seems I need some food".

"Is that really necessary? Buu could come after us at any moment!" Dende exclaimed; a look of panic passing through his eyes.

Raijin gave Dende an odd look; recalling how Namekians never ate and primarily lived off water, "Dende; I'm a Saiyan and if I'm going to fight… I need to eat"

Dende gave a sigh; Raijin was right and he would need to be at his best if he was going to fight that monster, the pair of survivors flying off into a nearby western town; Raijin gasped as the town was totally devoid of people, not a single living soul stood in sight.

"What happened here? Where is everyone?" Raijin muttered; walking directly into a shopping complex, taking a swift look around for anyone who might have been in hiding from the near-constant threat of Buu.

Dende kept his mouth shut; not wanting to tell Raijin about Buu's Human Extinction Attack.

Raijin walked directly into a food shop and began helping himself to several bottles of water and off-brand-cola; hungrily biting into three protein bars as well as some ready-made cheese & ham sandwiches, Raijin caught Dende's eye while he ate; spotting the disapproving look Dende was giving him.

"I'll pay for anything I take when Buu is defeated" Raijin spoke with a mouthful of sandwich and protein bar; spitting out small chunks as he spoke.

Dende gave a second disapproving look towards Raijin; quickly turning around and leaving the food shop, coming to a stop in front of a beautiful water fountain that shot jets of water in cascading arcs over an ornate statue of a dancing couple.

Within a few minutes Raijin had returned; only he had also helped himself from a clothing store, Raijin came down the stairwell dressed in white tracksuit bottoms; a pair of blue and red-streaked shoes and a white t-shirt that read True Champion across the chest.

"Are you done?" Dende didn't even look at Raijin; the teenage Namekian was still disgusted by Raijin's actions.

Before Raijin could answer; the familiar sonic booms of fists colliding echoed across the skies, whoever was fighting Buu had brought the battle ever closer; the battle raging directly above the town.

"GET DOWN!" Raijin shouted; rushing over and tackling Dende when Buu's much skinnier but muscular body came crashing through the glass roof and crashed into the once-beautiful fountain, the fountain had been reduced to nothing more than spraying water and rubble.

A strange boy in the Super Saiyan 3 Form; dressed in white baggy pants with a black and yellow jacket came chasing after Buu; yelling like two voices were mixed together; "SCREAMING ANGRY WOMBAT!" The Boy was instantly smacked away by a pink whip-like arm shooting out from the rubble.

Raijin and Dende hid behind the twisting spiral stairwells; watching as The Boy and Buu fought, the two viciously exchanging blow after blow; the pair throwing punch after punch into each other's respective face's, Gotenks raining a barrage of ki blasts upon the rubble where Buu lay in wait for another moment to strike.

"That's Gotenks, he's the fused being that Goten and Trunks became now become thanks to Goku's training" Dende explained; gesturing to the Boy in the Super Saiyan 3 Form.

"Impressive; those boys got quite strong in two days" Raijin muttered with a proud smile for his Son; watching Gotenks fight against Buu, Buu lunging out from the rubble; meeting Gotenks' ki blast by perfectly mimicking the number of blasts within the volley.

Watching as Gotenks and Buu fought each other by engaging in a powerful beam struggle; the golden blast from Gotenks and the pink blast from Buu lashing out from their palms, smaller blasts splintering outwards from the two beams point of convergence firing in multiple directions; the splintered beams tearing through and causing multiple shops to explode on impact.

Buu rocketed out from the rubble he'd been standing in; passing through the beam struggle with ease and with little to no damage to his body, emerging in front of Gotenks and punching the fused boy directly in the face; sending Gotenks through multiple walls and out into the street.

Buu dropping back to the floor only to kick back off the ground and break through the ceiling, with a wave of Buu's arms; a wave of pink energy slashed through the entire shopping district and tore through a nearby bar.

Gotenks barely shielded himself from the wave of destruction with a two-armed block, flying back up into the skies but only to be batted away by Buu's left arm; Gotenks fell directly into the crevasse with a two-voiced yell, "NOT FAIR!".

To Raijin and Dende's surprise; Piccolo was standing in mid-air, present for the entire battle, and had barely avoided the wave of destruction with only burns to his cape and gi.

"Are you done yet? you damn brat" Buu finally spoke; his voice deep and gravelly, the black and red eyes staring deeply into the crevasse his wave of destruction had created across the shopping district as well as the roads and sidewalks.

Piccolo dropped down out of the skies and into the rift; placing his hands of Gotenks' shoulders, "Gotenks… this battle is taking too long; you need to finish Buu off now!" his words were wise; desperately trying to ensure the two boys within Gotenks survived.

Gotenks just shrugged off Piccolo's hands; bellowing with his loud voice directly into Piccolo's face "Are you kidding?! I got this guy right where I want him! And I got only five minutes left of my Fusion and then it'll be an hour before I can fuse again!"

As soon as Gotenks finished bellowing into Piccolo's grimacing face; the boy was consumed by a white light, a popping sound rang out as Trunks and Goten separated; both wearing confused expressions on their faces.

Buu looked at the pair of boys; a look of stunned obliviousness changing into a look of pure evil glee, laughing as Buu suddenly charged at the two boys with both arms raised to deliver the killing blow.

Goten and Trunks both cried out as Buu was seemingly about to kill them both when a familiar Super Saiyan jumped in front of Buu; a sudden right hook punching Buu directly in his face, Buu spiralled in the air; impossibly contorting as his forward momentum when stopped upon impact with the ground had caused his pink rubbery body to contract into a spattered mess of pink slime.

"DAD?!" Trunks yelled; jumping up into his father's arms, Raijin hugging his son with both arms wrapped around his one and only son.

"I'm so glad you're safe" Raijin whispered to his son; moving his left arm away and giving Goten a much-needed hug after spotting the tears budding in the corners of the little boys' eyes.

Goten yelped a little after suddenly receiving a hug from Trunks' own father; but responded by hugging back.

Raijin immediately let go of the boys upon sensing the danger Buu still presented; twisting around in front of the boys and striking Buu square in the face with his left backhand strike, Buu being knocked to the ground once again by another surprise attack from Raijin.

"Piccolo! Dende! Get the boys somewhere safe, I'll handle Buu" Raijin spoke; transforming into his Super Saiyan 2 Full Power Form, Raijin's aura blazed ferociously off his body; electricity crackled around his body much more frequently as his energy soared to higher levels.

"Raijin; I'm glad you have returned, but be careful when fighting this monster" Piccolo spoke; his voice full of happiness for his friend's survival and return.

Raijin spread his arms out to act as a barrier as Buu got back up to his feet; tilting his head towards the new opponent, "And who are you?" Buu's voice was still as deep and gravelly as when he'd spoken before.

"Who I am makes no difference to what is going to happen this day" Raijin spoke; never taking his greenish-blue eyes off Buu, waiting for the moment Piccolo, Dende, Trunks and Goten got to a safe distance.

"Yes… you are right; because I will kill you!" Buu screeched; his mouth widening to reveal a full set of white fanged teeth, soaring towards Raijin with a cloak of burning heat instead of an aura; Buu slapped Raijin with the black and yellow armband on his right arm, Raijin being thrown backwards into one of the few still intact shops.

Not even ten seconds passed when Raijin came bursting out from the newly destroyed greetings-card shop; charging headlong and driving into Buu with a full-speed tackle, Raijin hit Buu with the tackle at such a speed and with enough force that Raijin's momentum tore straight through Buu's body; kicking off the ground and twisting in the air directly over the ruined fountain, Raijin threw down a volley of ki blasts; shooting and vaporizing all of Buu's Body at once.

Breathing heavily after such an energy-draining assault; Raijin took the chance to flee; escape from Buu was easily preferable to dying.

Taking flight and flying straight through the ruined and crumbling ceiling of the shopping complex; Raijin didn't have to look for long before sensing Piccolo's energy signature, allowing himself a smile of relief; Raijin's aura flared up as he flew off after Piccolo and the others and leaving Buu to sit in the ghost town all alone.

Finding Piccolo, Dende and the boys perched on a rocky outcrop just on the outskirts of town; only someone else what present in their group, a man holding a small dog in his arms; Hercule Satan.

Upon seeing the man; Raijin felt no hate or his long-held grudge against Hercule Satan, he only felt pity.

Hercule looked up from petting the small dog; gasping as he witnessed Raijin dropping down from the sky, a look of awe in his eyes; The Champion had learnt that energy was clearly real and not a simple trick, "I know you… you were at the Tournament; that gold guy nearly killed you… and you're ok?!"

Raijin nodded his head; "Yeah, I was comatose for two days; luckily I awoke in time to save Dende".

"Dende? Oh; you mean the little green Guardian guy that the big green guy told me about" Hercule's upset expression perked up into excitement; figuring he was safe as long as he stood behind these powerful fighters.

Raijin shook his head at the ever-present opportunist; a pang of irritation hit Raijin's nerve's as Hercule referred to Namekian's by the colour of their skin, though Raijin suppressed his urge to punch Hercule with some difficulty.

Trunks and Goten sat on a flat stone with their feet hanging over the edge; both taking a much needed and well-earned rest after the battle they'd fought as Gotenks.

Piccolo and Dende both stared out across the desert; as if they were waiting for a somebody to arrive.

Raijin slowly stepped around the young boys; patting them both on the head and moving over to Piccolo and Dende, "Dende… what happened to everyone? Why is there nobody around for miles?"

Piccolo looked to Dende with an accusing look in his eyes; speaking in a harsh and almost accusing tone of voice, "You haven't told him yet?"

"No; I thought it might upset him… and that'll be bad since Raijin has only just awoken from a coma" Dende closed his hands; bowing his head in a gesture of reserved apology.

While Raijin listened to Piccolo and Dende the realisation slowly came to him; Buu had killed everyone on Earth and all that was left was the six of them, "So… the six of us are all that's left?".

The puppy barked towards Raijin when he spoke the word Six, Hercule Satan slumped over in his rocky seat; not speaking a word.

"Right… seven; sorry" Raijin spoke; correcting himself, "how did you survive then Hercule? You have no powers like we do".

Hercule suddenly snapped to life; looking to Raijin with a look of astonishment, "I'm not quite sure myself… Bee and I saw the pink lights raining over the sky; but not a single one came near me".

"He probably survived because Good Buu still has some influence over Evil Buu's actions; causing the beams to miss Hercule and this puppy" Piccolo spoke; crossing his arms as he usually did when he was deep in thought or being serious.

Before anyone else could speak; Raijin's, Piccolo's, Dende's, Goten's and Trunks' collective heads span around to face in the same direction; a bright pink flash streaking across the cloudy sky, Buu coming to a landing on an opposing rocky outcrop; his body fully healed, regenerated and followed them to this exact location in less than five minutes.

"Great; he's back" Raijin muttered; his hands curling into fists, feeling like he was the only one able to fight against this monster at this moment.

Hercule and the puppy hid behind the rocks in fear of Buu; peering out to take a look at the monster.

Buu grinned to the group before suddenly looking towards the sky; his grin turning to a look of grim satisfaction.

Piccolo stared up as somebody in an orange gi came into his field of vision; his mouth dropping open in amazement, "IT'S GOKU!"

Everyone including Hercule looked up into the sky as the orange-clad man descended closer and closer; Goten's face spreading into a joyful expression "No! it's my brother; Gohan!"

Raijin and Piccolo both gasped with relief; Gohan was alive and had returned to come to help them fight Buu.

Gohan came to a landing right in front of Raijin and Piccolo; giving them both a smug smile, "Hey, miss me?".

Goten rushed forwards towards his older brother; tears falling down his cheeks, "Gohan; what happened to you? We thought you were dead!"

"I wasn't dead; Supreme Kai saved my life, and The Elder Kai awakened my sleeping powers so I am far stronger than I was against Perfect Cell" Gohan briefly explained; patting Goten's head and giving Piccolo of determined resolve, Gohan turned to face Buu; the monster grinning towards Gohan.

"Finally, I have been waiting for you; I could sense you in another World… getting stronger than you were in our first fight" Buu spoke in his deep and gravelly voice; grinning evilly as Gohan slowly walked towards him.

"Gohan be careful; he turned Mom into an egg and stomped her; he even killed Videl" Goten cried out; tears running down his cheeks as he recalled Buu's latest victims.

Raijin felt a pang of guilt, while he was fleeing with Dende; Buu had been killing his wife and all his close friends.

Gohan's smile changed to an expression of anger towards Buu; with blinding speed Gohan surged forwards and drove his right elbow into Buu's slender stomach, Buu coughing up saliva as he was struck; Gohan broke into a run and pushed Buu further away from the group and down into a ravine.

Raijin, Piccolo and Dende could sense the battle taking place down within the ravine; clouds and dust and rocky debris flew into the air as the fight kept intensifying, every so often Buu's screams could be heard along with pink flashes from Buu's own energy blasts.

"Do you think he can win?" Hercule muttered; crawling along the dirt before getting up to his feet.

Raijin barely looked to the man he'd aimed so much hatred towards; his attention focused on watching and sensing the battle taking place.

"I hope so; Gohan is our last hope" Piccolo spoke with a stern face and hopeful eyes, his tone drawing Goten and Trunks' attention; both boys taking Piccolo's words as a snub on their difficult work at mastering Fusion and their alter-ego's own attitude.

Gohan came soaring out of the ravine; Buu following the young adult into the bright blue sky, Buu wildly swiping at the air after Gohan's afterimage-creating dodges; screaming with every attack he failed to land on Gohan, Gohan easily landing a double stomp into Buu's bulging pectoral muscles.

Buu gasping in pain as he fell back towards the ground; landing with a crash and another cloud of dust filling the air around the impact crater, Gohan dove out of the sky and dropping down into the dust cloud and a loud scream following the impact; the earth shaking as Gohan must have landed on top of Buu's chest again.

Echoes ran across the sky as the fight continued; obscured by the dusty winds of the desert landscape, Goten watched and waited with bated breath for his brother to emerge victorious from the ever-expanding clouds of dust within the ravine.

The dust cloud faded away to reveal that Buu was standing; his body riddled with imprints of Gohan's fists and boots, veins running and popping all over his body; but what scared Raijin most was the insane look on his face; the wide black eyes and the grin.

"You have hurt me… unforgivable… none of you shall live" Buu muttered just loud enough for Gohan to hear; pink energy leaking out of every wound Gohan had inflicted as well as both Buu's eyes and mouth.

Gohan suddenly began rushing towards Raijin and the group; flying straight past them while yelling a warning to them all, "get out of here! Buu is going to self-destruct!"

Raijin didn't waste a single second; both his hands shot out and grabbed Trunks and Goten by the back of their gi's respectively, kicking off the ground and flying off as fast as he could; Piccolo had taken hold of Hercule and the Puppy named Bee, Dende gripping only Piccolo's heels as he desperately tried to keep up at their flight speed.

Wind lashed at Raijin's face; a wave of heat bursting forth from the rocky outcrop they'd been standing on, taking a quick look back; Raijin witnessed the expanding dome of hot-pink energy burning up and disintegrating everything the dome of energy came into contact with.

The group continued to fly out into the mountains; coming to a stop at another rocky outcrop, setting down and taking a breather; Raijin, Piccolo and Gohan panted after flying at such an urgent speed and the weight of additional members to their group.

"Do you think he's dead?" Hercule muttered; looking back to the horizon, the dome of energy still within their view.

"No, in time; Buu will regenerate his body and come back" Piccolo spoke; a look of frustration passing over his face.

"It doesn't matter; when Buu returns, He'll have Gohan, Piccolo, Me and Gotenks to fight against; there is no way Buu is strong enough to fight all four of us!" Raijin spoke; attempting to ignite a spark of hope within those left alive on the planet.

"YEAH! There is no way Buu can fight all of us!" Trunks fist-pumped the air; the young boy getting excited over the concept of the remaining strongest Z Fighters coming together to defeat Buu.

"But first; we rest, you and Goten need to rest up if you're going to fuse again" Gohan spoke calmly; looking out upon the horizon, Gohan waiting for Buu to return.

Over the course of an hour's wait; Trunks and Goten both played with the puppy Bee, Piccolo Raijin and Gohan stood together waiting for Buu to return while Dende simply sat beside Hercule; both just being quiet.

"Dende, Hercule, He's coming! hurry and hide!" Piccolo shouted; jumping backwards to a stone just forward from where Dende and Hercule sat.

Hercule and Dende both nodded; both sinking down behind the more jagged stones, both leaning out to witness as Buu returned.

Buu stood with his same evil grin; simply standing there on top of one of the flatter stones that lay in the rocky mountainside.

"What took you so long? You don't seem any stronger than you were before!" Gohan yelled with a smug tone; smirking as he grew more confident for the coming battle.

"Not you yet… I want the boys first; fuse now!" Buu yelled; grinning but not moving from the exact spot in which he stood.

Before Gohan or Raijin could say otherwise; Trunks and Goten leapt forwards to the largest flat stone, both standing in position for The Fusion Dance.

"Try not to fret Dad; we got this, and you get to see our awesome new trick!" Trunks boasted; puffing out his chest as he spread his arms out to his left while Goten moved his arms out to the right.

Buu grinned a little wider as he watched Trunks and Goten, a motion that did not go un-noticed by Piccolo.

"Fusion… HA! Trunks and Goten took three steps each; moving their arms towards each other as they stepped, both raising a leg and thrusting their arms out again; and finally bending towards each other and their index fingers perfectly aligning with each other's, their bodies emitting a bright red and blue light as their bodies merged together into one being.

Raijin and Gohan both stood impressed by the technique; the dance was quite ridiculous, but the result was an incredible sight to behold.

Gotenks stood square in the centre of where the two boys was once stood when competing their Fusion Dance; having already attained his own Super Saiyan 3 Form, making a victory sign as Gotenks yelled a shout of triumph.

Gotenks crouched down; wearing a cocky and an overconfident smirk when addressing Buu directly, "bet you're sorry that you asked to fight with me again! This time I'll pound you so far into the ground you'll come out the other side of the planet… but I'll give you a sporting chance and let you make the first move!".

Raijin hung his head as he didn't like the attitude Gotenks had in place of a personality, turning his head as he heard the sound of the puppy barking, Raijin's eyes widened in horror as a strange pink slime was coating itself around Piccolo; muffling his voice as Piccolo cried out for help.

Raijin heard the same muffled voice coming from ahead of him; Gotenks was also being attacked by the strange pink slime, the slime looping and spreading around the two in waves until the slime covered the two entirely.

"NO!" Gohan yelled; powering up and flaring his pure-white aura, raising his hands and blasting a volley of ki blasts at the two masses of slime; trying to blast a hole big enough for Piccolo and Gotenks to escape.

"That is useless now, Now! COME TO ME!" Buu yelled; spreading his arms as the two slime blobs shrunk down to the size of a small ball, lifting off the ground; both the lumps of slime struck and spread around the entirety of Buu's body, Buu's muffled screams through the slime echoed around for all to hear.

"This was his plan all along" Raijin muttered; fearful of what was to come; he powered up and transformed straight into his Super Saiyan 2 Full Power Form once again.

Gohan grimaced; his pure-white aura flaring in higher as Gohan drew on all of his new powers as Ultimate Gohan.

Buu's new body crackled with lightning as he slowly began to take form again, standing tall than before and his head tentacle grew thicker and longer; stretching all the way down his back, still wearing the same baggy white pants; with the Majin belt and the black and yellow armbands; but only now he wore the black and yellow jacket than Gotenks had been wearing.

"Well now; how do you like my new form? I have the incredible power of Gotenks and the brilliant mind of Piccolo; care to even attempt fighting me?" Buu spoke in a much more carefree tone of voice; confident in his new abilities and newfound knowledge he'd gained by method of absorption.

"You'll pay for that you monster!" Raijin muttered; anger boiling in his blood and feeling his powers reach their apex, Raijin's rise in power caused his Super Saiyan 2 Form's aura to flare up even higher; electricity crackling even more frequently.

Gohan gritted his teeth; anger at losing both Goten and Piccolo to this monster as well as Chichi and Videl caused him to grow in strength through his anger as well, Gohan's pure-white aura flaring even higher; indicating that even now he was still just as strong if not stronger than a Super Saiyan 2.

"Oh, come on now; let me show you the powers I have gained from those that you love!" Buu spoke in that same smug tone that Gotenks spoke in; slightly bending his knees and raising his fists over his head as Gotenks did when preparing for a battle.

Raijin glared at Buu; slowly bending his knees too and raising his hands up like claws; using the Namekian Battle Stance, "I've had enough of you; I'm going to show you why my son respects my strength".

Gohan crouched down and raised his arms into Goku's own battle stance; nodding to Raijin as he spoke, "We'll fight to our last breath; and I'll show you why my little brother looks up to me!".

Buu laughed behind his fists; speaking in a mocking tone, "They don't respect or admire you at all; in fact, …they wonder why you let me take them!"

With those words; Raijin and Gohan roared in anger, both launching themselves towards the invincible monster named Super Buu.


	39. 38: The Worldwide Battlefield Part 1

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 38: The Worldwide Battlefield Part 1**

"I forgot to ask; how do you like my new form? These new clothes really fit my figure" Super Buu nonchalantly asked his opponents; tugging on the jacket he'd gained by absorbing Gotenks, Buu barely acknowledging the imminent attacks from Gohan and Raijin.

Super Buu effortlessly threw up his arms in defence, Buu's arms stretching out towards Raijin and Gohan as they charged; blinded by their shared anger towards Buu's absorption of theirs friends and family, with a simple twist of Buu's extremely elasticated body; Buu threw the charging Raijin and Gohan aside with almost no effort.

Raijin and Gohan crashed into the dirt; Raijin's white clothes becoming stained with dirty spots as he caused a fresh dust cloud by sliding to a halt, blazing with golden light as he quickly raced back towards Super Buu.

An irritated Gohan planted his feet against the many jagged stones sticking up across the barren and rocky landscape; re-kicking off the stone and flying back towards Super Buu with both hands raised to strike at his enemy.

Super Buu crossed his arms; grinning as he jumped up into the air, Raijin and Gohan flying towards their shared target; Raijin thrusting out his hands and firing his Zeus Storm Cannon while Gohan flew over Raijin's head and executing a dropkick to hurl Super Buu into Raijin's thunderous ki blast.

Super Buu laughed at the pitiful combo attempt; casually bringing up his right arm and batting away Gohan's kick like Buu was swatting a fly, opening his right palm and firing a point-blank energy blast into Gohan's chest; shifting his arm slightly and firing an identical blast to Raijin.

Raijin and Gohan both shouted at they were both thrown backwards by Super Buu's blasts; their combo hadn't worked, not to be deterred; Gohan and Raijin patted each other on the back and began planning their next move, though Super Buu was a step ahead.

Super Buu hovered in the air; having raised his fingers to his forehead and those same fingers crackling with charged energy.

"No; it can't be!" Gohan spluttered; becoming increasingly unnerved by Super Buu's increasingly vast range of abilities.

Super Buu smirked at the outstretched his arm, "Special Beam Cannon!" Buu shouted; firing Piccolo's spiralling signature beam directly at Raijin and Gohan, Gohan instantly pushed a stunned Raijin out of the beams path; narrowing dodging the beam himself.

The Special Beam Cannon struck and drilled through everything in its path; the rocky outcrop being decimated into a flat burnt out valley of dirt.

"I didn't think The Special Beam Cannon packed that much of a punch!" Super Buu remarked; admiring the destruction he'd wrought on the landscape, whistling as Buu turned his attention back to Gohan and Raijin.

"Why would you do such a thing? Why did you take my son and my friends!" Raijin angrily roared at Buu; the right sleeve of his shirt had been burnt off by the Special Beam Cannon's heat.

"Its quite simple really… a good fighter knows his mental and physical limitations; but a great fighter will work his way around them, I knew I could be beaten when I sensed you Gohan; so I hatched a plan to absorb Gotenks and Piccolo and take their powers for my own… but that would require time" Super Buu monologed; speaking in a gleeful but yet satisfied tone of voice.

"So, you waited an hour just so Trunks and Goten could fuse again?! You are a heartless monster!" Gohan exclaimed; unable to believe that he was hearing come out of Buu's mouth.

"Well you must know that you only have thirty minutes to defeat us; and I hardly think that these powers will help you again me and Raijin" Gohan smirked as he spoke; allowing himself a glimmer of confidence.

"You absorbed the wrong Super Saiyans" Raijin spoke; dusting himself off as he stepped up beside Gohan; crouching low into his Namekian combat stance.

"Oh, is that what you think? I spared you both so I had some punching bags; what fun is power with nothing to hit!" Super Buu remarked; demonstrating the mentality of a full-blooded Saiyan.

"Fine; we'll just have to beat you with our combined strength without Fusion" Gohan smiled as he crouched down into Goku's own combat stance.

"Feel free to try; but know that I have the body of a Majin, the intensity of Gotenks and the cunning mind of a Namekian, something to remember when I drive the nails into your coffins" Super Buu warned; raising his fists up in Gotenks' stance.

Hercule and Dende both watched from what little remained of the rocky outcrop; both stunned and in awe of the bravery of Gohan and Raijin for continuing to stand up against Majin Buu.

The three warriors floated upwards into the skies; no aura's flaring up until they all stood in the air before vanishing on the spot, echoes ran out throughout the cloudless blue sky; Super Buu, Gohan or Raijin briefly appearing in Hercule's or Dende's view when struck in the face with a punch or a kick.

Super Buu striking Gohan and Raijin both in their jaws with a flawless splitting of Buu's own legs; Gohan and Raijin quickly recovering and swapping blows with Buu; striking each other with a relentless volley of connecting roundhouse kicks, elbow strikes, palm thrusts, hook punches and even Raijin's backhand strikes.

Super Buu felt a double palm thrust from both Raijin and Gohan strike him hard in the stomach; winding him badly, not getting a moment to recover or regenerate from the damage as Raijin and Gohan both grabbed a hold of an ankle each; and throwing the monster down into the ground far below their feet.

Gohan followed after Super Buu; his flightpath interrupted by a hot-pink energy blast, Gohan narrowly dodging the sudden volley of blasts; the beams painting the once-blue sky in bright pink, Gohan ducking and dodging every blast up into the rocky spires until finding some stable footing; Gohan firing a golden ki blast back at Super Buu only for Buu to counter with a more focused blast of his own.

Raijin flew around the beam struggle to hover behind the point where Super Buu stood concentrating on his beam struggle with Gohan; Raijin held two small ki orbs in his hands as he smirked, "Double Masenko!".

"Well isn't that cute; you think you can pincer me!" Super Buu smirked as he turned his head to glare at Raijin with his black and red eyes; two extra arms sprouting out from Buu's waist and firing an identical blast as the one Gohan was struggling against but against Raijin's Double Masenko.

Raijin gasped in surprise as Buu grew two extra arms; his shock causing him to falter in his concentration, The Double Masenko being overpowered by Buu's beam and firing Raijin away into the distance; while the beam struggle resonated with powerful energy; the waves of ki shredded and further destroying the rocky spires where Gohan stood.

Gohan falling to the ground as Buu's beam overtook his own; Gohan's orange gi being partially burnt away and further exposing the blue undershirt.

Gohan didn't have a moment to catch his breath; Super Buu came rocketing towards him after having folded his body into the shape of a cannonball, Super Buu tore from the remaining rocks in a chase to kill Gohan; Gohan kicking off the rocks and charging towards Buu with a flying kick, Super Buu unfolding from his cannonball form and spread into a flying kick of his own.

Super Buu couldn't have foreseen the unexpected attack from behind, Raijin had flown back at such a high speed that Raijin had left a golden streak across the blue sky; striking Super Buu with a punch to Buu's spine and Gohan successfully landing his flying kick into Buu's face.

Super Buu recoiled from the two-pronged attack; his body turning to liquid and dropping just below the two mighty Saiyans, Buu reformed his body; glaring unkindly towards Gohan and Raijin.

"That was fun; I wasn't expecting such a fierce two-pronged attack" Super Buu commented; floating back down to the ground, choosing to land on a highway; only empty and abandoned vehicles lined the roads.

Gohan and Raijin both dropped down from the sky; both coming to a landing on top of abandoned Capsule Corp-Branded Hover Cars.

"Seems you both are getting weaker; is your confidence beginning to dwindle?" Super Buu questioned; his grin turning to a frown.

Gohan and Raijin both stood silent; both shifting back into their combat postures.

"There is no shame in quitting; just allow me usher you into the cold embrace of death" Super Buu never cracked a grin towards Gohan and Raijin's continued resistance.

"Shut up! We have had enough of your mind games; let's go again!" Gohan shouted; breaking the shared silence between himself and Raijin.

"We'll show you why Piccolo is so proud of our strength" Raijin added; shifting his arms to a cross posture.

Super Buu smirked again, "Actually Piccolo has never been so disappointed in either of you" Super Buu speaking in a low voice; letting that remark sink in before the battle resumed.

Gohan rushed forwards first; striking Buu's face with a sweeping kick that normally would have taken his foe's head clean off, Buu used both hands to grab Gohan by the ankles; power bombing Gohan into the tarmac, "Your old teacher isn't at all impressed; you should be smarter than that, and Trunks says you're just a cowardly deserter just like your father!".

Raijin charged forward after hearing Super Buu's latest insults; Super Buu easily throwing a blast at Raijin only for the blast to be batted away towards the hover cars, the hover cars igniting into a huge chain-explosion that destroyed the section of highway almost immediately.

Super Buu stood at the apex of a neon road sign for a popular West City nightclub; smirking as he brought his head-tentacle around and fired a blue bolt of energy into the black smoke emanating from the wreckage of multiple vehicles, "It wasn't long ago I needed to stall for time; is that what you two are doing now? what cowards you both are".

Inside the black smoke; Raijin and Gohan crouched down directly below Super Buu; waiting for their moment to counterattack.

"I can sense you both are still alive down there" Super Buu remarked with a coy smile; crossing his arms as he waited.

The moment Super Buu chose to close his eyes in wait; Gohan and Raijin soared out from the explosion-smoke, both Saiyan's firing golden ki blasts from either side of Buu; the blasts arcing directly towards the Majin so not to give him a chance to escape.

"You're both going to have to do better than that!" Super Buu let out a sigh; his body impossibly twisting and contorting so that the beams passed right by him, Gohan batting Raijin's blast away; but having to use both hands to do it, Raijin raised both arms in a block; taking Gohan's blast head-on.

"Neither of you are studying my moves; I thought Piccolo taught you better than that" Super Buu commented; gleefully smiling as he teleported behind Gohan, Buu grabbed a hold of both of Gohan's arms and wrenching them into a double armlock.

"YES; HE DID!" Gohan yelled; breaking the armlock with a burst of white energy from his hands, twisting in the air to deliver a roundhouse kick to Buu's midsection; but Buu teleported again, the next thing Gohan felt was a wave of fear as Super Buu's fist stopped just short of Gohan's head; Buu had used just enough force in that ceased-attack to take off Gohan's head.

"All that training… gone to waste" Buu chuckled his words; relishing the fear within Gohan's expression, pulling back and kicking Gohan down into what was left of the tarmac; Gohan crashing into an unexploded hover car.

Raijin bursting back out from the billowing smoke; roaring with anger when Gohan seemed to be down for the count.

Super Buu casually turned towards Raijin; grinning at his return, "I nearly forgot about you".

Super Buu raised one hand over his head; pointing upwards with his right index, Buu's finger generated a golden ring of energy; smirking as he spoke, "This is one of Gotenks' little moves; he had quite the repertoire, this one he called the Galactic Doughnut".

Raijin watched at the golden ring suddenly shot at him with blink-and-you'll-miss-it speeds; the ring surrounding and contracting around Raijin's arms and paralysing his arms in place.

Gohan struggled to get up out of the wreckage; shards of metal had cut up his arms causing red beads of blood to drip from fresh wounds, watching wordlessly as Raijin hovered in the air; trapped by Gotenks' own technique.

"You two are just letting them down; time after time" Super Buu spoke in a slow voice; huffing as his arms suddenly outstretched, each hand grasping at the face of both Raijin and Gohan; thrusting them both outwards with his extending arms at an alarming speed.

Gohan groaned in pain as Buu's extending arm pushed him through several more intact hover cars and back into the rocky outcrop they'd come from.

Raijin though paralyzed by Buu's Galactic Doughnut; felt the speed of Buu's extending arm as Buu pushed Raijin back through a forest; crashing through trees and boulders that got in his path.

"I possess the greatest powers in the Universe; AND I'LL USE THEM ALL TO KILL YOU TWO!" Super Buu shouted gleefully, loving every moment of what was no longer a fight; but was just torture.

Both of Super Buu's arms retracted back to their normal state; Buu admiring the paths of carnage his recent assaults had caused to the landscape, leaping upwards into the Sky again; clenching his fists as Buu took in a deep breath.

A large stone fell to the ground as Gohan limped back into Buu's view; panting heavily as his wounds had grown larger and even more scrapes and bruises had formed from the many collisions.

Raijin too had returned; the golden energy ring had dissipated after his own collision path had come to an end, limping back as his now-filthy tracksuit bottoms had been shredded into a pair of shorts by the many tree branches had torn away at his new clothes.

Both witnessing what Buu was doing; both Saiyan's stood in shock as Buu spat out two white semi-transparent Ghosts of himself, the two Ghosts laughing and cackling to themselves as they stared at their intended targets.

The two Ghosts suddenly flying off after Gohan and Raijin respectively; cackling the entire flightpath towards them.

"What is that thing?" Gohan spluttered; taking back to the skies, hurling multiple ki blasts at the Ghost; but the ghost just flew around each blast and only coming to a halt as Gohan threw a karate chop at the creature, Gohan successfully landing a hit on the ghost; but the Ghost grinned before causing a huge explosion directly against Gohan's arm.

Raijin watched the erratic movements of his own Ghost; flying away from it and taking multiple strange angles during flight to avoid the Ghost, having had enough of Buu's stolen techniques; Raijin drew back his left arm and threw a hard jab towards the Ghost, the ghost exploding upon impact with Raijin's fist and engulfing the second Saiyan within a huge explosion.

"You both can thank Gotenks for The Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack; why do you two keep making this so easy" Super Buu regarded the two fallen warriors; shaking his head in disappointment, "What is there left for you to prove?".

Gohan and Raijin both lay on the ground; gasping desperately for their next breath.

Super Buu grinned a little wider as he spotted that both Saiyans were still alive, "You two are all that's left of this World; and you're both three breaths away from dying" Super Buu walked over; gripping Gohan by his throat and lifting him up for Raijin to see.

"Gohan; you're supposed to be the Saviour, aren't you The Great Saiyaman; Hero of Justice" Super Buu cackled as he proceeded to mock Gohan's Superhero Persona.

Raijin could barely get back up to his feet; his entire left arm stinging with first-degree burns and the numerous aches, pains and bleeding cuts caused by fighting Buu kept mounting up, feeling awful as Raijin watched Gohan struggle for breath; Gohan's arms beginning to go limp.

"Without your Father to hold your hand… or your friends to stand beside you, you truly are nothing" Super Buu chuckled; strangling the life out of Gohan while Buu's freehand glowed gold, Buu's grin fading as he heard the sound of a dog barking; turning his head to see the very same Puppy that Hercule had been carrying around.

The Puppy named Bee growled at Super Buu; barking in defiance of the evil acts the Majin was committing.

Super Buu stared at Bee; his smile faded into a frown, Buu's golden hand turning away from Gohan's chest towards the dog; Buu's hand glowing even brighter as he was about to blast and kill the dog when anther voice shouted out in defiance.

Hercule had leapt into action; attacking Buu with a quick double kick to the back of the head, Hercule grabbing a hold of Buu's tentacle to deliver a final stomp-kick into the crown of Buu's head.

Raijin watched Hercule; stunned as the man he'd hated for so long committed such a selfless act even though it could cost him his life.

Hercule fell to the ground; Super Buu staring directly at Hercule, the energy blast about to fire when Raijin managed to get back onto his feet; firing a blast of his own that narrowly missed Hercule and Bee but burnt away and melted Super Buu's golden hand and erasing Super Buu's own blast.

"Hercule, get away from here now! I got this" Raijin shouted; gasping for breath and visibly shaking from sheer effort, his golden hair fading back to its normal black.

Hercule didn't need to be told twice; picking up Bee and running back for cover.

Gohan to his moment to strike too; striking Buu in the face with a double knee strike and freeing himself from Super Buu's vice-like grip.

Super Buu jumped back to the rocks where Hercule, Bee and Dende were hiding; not caring about them as Gohan charged for Super Buu; attacking with an upwards toe-kick but Buu dodged effortlessly, Super Buu punching Gohan up into the air and firing three more Galactic Doughnuts and binding Gohan from head-to-toe.

"How does it feel to be killed by the moves of your own baby brother" Super Buu flew up into the sky; bringing his hands back into the all-to-familiar motions for The Kamehameha Wave.

Raijin despite his words could do nothing; he's spent nearly all his energy in just getting back to his feet and firing that ki blast, gritting his teeth; believing that he was witnessing Gohan's final moments and there was nothing that he could do.

With the chant; Super Buu fired the Kamehameha towards Gohan; the light blue beam lighting up the skies with its glow.

With a mighty and defiant roar; Gohan unleashed all the power he had left to break the golden rings that bound him, moving with all the speed Gohan could muster to drop out of the beam's path and hide amongst what was left of the mountainside.

Super Buu grinned as the beam faded away; flexing his fingers as his black/red eyes scanned the ground below, "Still a spark left; heh Gohan?".

Dende and Hercule with Bee tucked into his gi rushed over to Raijin's side; wanting to give him aid.

"Dende, Hercule.., do you have anything that might replenish some of my energy?" Raijin muttered; hunched over and too busy panting for breath to much less speak.

"I don't know if I can help you recover as fast as you need me to" Dende bowed his head; beginning to use his healing powers to restore Raijin's energy instead of healing his wounds.

Hercule frowned; feeling useless after his own turn in attacking Buu had done absolutely no damage except for putting himself and Bee in harm's way, "Thank you for saving my own and Bee's life" Hercule spoke honestly; offering his hand to Raijin.

Once again Raijin was stunned by the man Hercule Satan truly was behind the ego he put on for the camera's; "Thank you Hercule; but I must keep fighting" Raijin spoke honestly, taking Hercule's hand in his own and shaking it.

Super Buu stalked Gohan through the rocks; swiping at one with his rubbery arms and splitting the rock in two, Gohan standing behind it; in shock of how quickly Super Buu found him.

Hiding only proves your cowardice my young fighter" Super Buu remarked; grinning towards Gohan like a reaper finding his victim.

Gohan grit his teeth; running as fast as his legs would carry him to another hiding spot, Gohan gasping as a familiar black boot stomped the rocks beside his head.

"That really hurt me; facing your fears would have been far less painful" Super Buu remarked again; grinning to Gohan, Super Buu enjoying the sight of Gohan's continued resistance.

Gohan thrust his hand up to fire a point-blank Ki Blast like Raijin did, Buu quickly performing an elbow thrust to repel the blast; the blast hitting the ground and barrelling straight through to the other side of the planet.

Super Buu dropped down into the deep drop created by the blast, only the echoes caused by colliding fists rang out from Raijin, Dende and Hercule to hear; as well as dust from beam-based explosions from deep within the Earth's crust.

Raijin gulped in fear of possibly having to fight Super Buu alone; waiting for his energy to replenish while Hercule and Dende hid behind him.

To the group's united shock; Gohan came hurtling out from the deep crater, Gohan bore even greater wounds as he landed; lying motionless on the rocky ground and barely even drawing breath.

"GOHAN! Stay still and I'll heal you" Dende cried out; running over and immediately began healing Gohan, the same amber-coloured light spreading from Dende's fingertips and into Gohan's wounds.

Super Buu chuckled as he rose up into the air from the crater, "Its not as much fun when he doesn't fight back… oh; that little Namekian is healing him… I better do something about that" Super Buu's grin vanished while he watched Gohan recover.

"They are of no concern to you right now!" screamed Raijin's voice; Raijin himself having snuck up on Super Buu and smashing Buu's head with a vicious double-handed sledgehammer, Raijin's attack had been strong enough to sever Buu's tentacle and cause a bruise that unfortunately healed within a couple of seconds.

Super Buu gave a sigh; his head turned around a full 160 degrees to face Raijin, "Don't you ever give up…" Super Buu's body span around and driving his right fist and right knee into Raijin's chest and forcing Raijin down onto his back once again.

Gohan stood back up; fully healed and ready to continue his fight, "Thanks Dende; you're a world of help"

"Thanks Gohan; but I didn't have enough time to heal You or Raijin back to full strength" Dende confessed; bowing his head in guilt.

Super Buu raised his right hand upon staring down Gohan and Dende, "Dende has a Healing Power; how cute is that, pity its time for you to die" Super Buu regained his smile; a pink ball of energy forming from Buu's raised right hand, gasping as Buu's legs vanished out from under his body.

"What happened?!" Buu yelled; the energy ball fading away, turning to face the unexpected attack and only being met by a fist to the face.

Raijin had flinched from the blinding light of Buu's energy; smiling in excitement as he witnessed Goku's return and sudden attack on Buu.

"DAD!" Gohan yelled; overjoyed for his father's return.

Dende ran back to Hercule and the two quickly took cover behind the rubble, "quickly hide, otherwise Buu might try to kill us again."

Hercule just nodded; bowing his head as he held Bee close to himself.

"So you are Goku, you're smarter than these two for trying a sneak attack but it won't help you against me; I have already taken your friends and their powers for myself and its only a matter of time before I absorb you too" Super Buu bragged; grinning when faced with the legendary Goku.

Goku wore a big excited smile; pointing directly at Buu, "well I have something that'll make you answer for all your crimes; you'd better say your prayers".

"Seeming I must pull myself back together before fighting you" Super Buu remarked; flicking his head back, his seemingly sentient severed legs leaping up into the air; reattaching to Buu's main body without any trouble or interference from either Goku or Raijin.

"Now; what were you saying about making me answer for my crimes?" Buu asked; grinning and relishing the imminent fight against Son Goku.

Goku looked down into his right hand; drawing his arm back as if to perform a baseball pitch, "Gohan; take this!" Goku yelled; tossing a small white and yellow earring.

Goku grimacing as Gohan failed to catch the tiny object, "Hurry Gohan; put on that earring onto your right ear so we can fuse and finally beat Majin Buu!".

Gohan snapped to the urgency of the present situation; beginning to look for the earring when the tiny object flew right past and fell between the many rocks..

"What? More Fusion? Don't make me laugh; those two boys fused and couldn't stop me so I cobbled them up" Super Buu grew frustrated with the repetition of Fusion that his opponents seemed to keep using against him.

"Wait… please just give us one minute!" Goku pleaded with Buu' pressing his hands together in prayer.

Before Buu could answer or even attack Goku; Raijin charged in and tackled Buu in mid-air, "Goku; I'm a little insulted that you didn't choose me for Fusion; but I'll buy you all the time you need".

Goku took one look at Raijin; easily spotting the many first-degree burns up Raijin's left arm; the bleeding cuts that covered his right arm and left leg and the new headwound that blinded Raijin's left eye with blood, "Are you sure? You're pretty beaten up".

"Just find a way to fuse with Gohan; and do it fast" Raijin snapped back; irritation apparent in his voice, quickly transforming into his Super Saiyan 2 Form and charging towards Buu again.

Goku rushed down to the ground and immediately began helping Gohan search for the missing earring while Buu gasped as he was struck by Raijin in another tackle-attack.

"You really think you can fight me alone?" Buu commented to Raijin; observing the very same wounds that Goku had observed, "You're barely standing up!" Buu's words stung at Raijin's mind; but Buu threw up his right arm and fired a pink blast towards Goku and Gohan.

Raijin launched into action; batting the beam away and throwing a volley of punches into Buu's chest, Raijin enjoyed seeing the imprint of his fists in Buu's chest while he fought; bringing his hands together as Raijin fired his Masenko into Buu's stomach and sending him crashing into the rocks himself, "HA, how do you like that!".

"Its my turn again!" came Buu's unmistakable cold voice; Buu's energy burning the rocks down into lava around his body, with a cold murderous smile; Buu flew towards Raijin with such speeds that Raijin lost track of the Majin until Buu's hands wrapped around Raijin's ribs.

"Now I'm going to crush you; just like I did that overbearing Chichi" Buu remarked; relishing the memory of killing one of Raijin's friends.

Raijin gritted his teeth; mustering all the energy he had to perform an Aura-Burst, his aura exploding outwards and repelling Buu's arms and allowing Raijin to escape.

Before Super Buu could so much as speak; he began to groan and moan in pain, Buu's hands gripping his own head in chants of "Not now".

Everyone watched Buu's convulsions as Gotenks' jacket vanished; only to be replaced by Piccolo's white cape.

"Dad, I found the earring! You said right ear; right?" Gohan spoke in an excited voice; holding up the earring.

"No… Buu is much weaker now that Gotenks' Fusion has timed out; we don't need to fuse anymore" Goku spoke smugly; floating up into the air to stand beside Raijin, letting out a deafening shout and powering up to his Super Saiyan 3 Form.

Raijin wore a smug smile himself; Fusion was no longer needed, "Thanks to that time-limit; Goku, Gohan and Myself are all that's needed to defeat you now"

Super Buu flipped his head tentacle around; showing that more than half of the appendage was missing from his main-body, "Have you forgotten what you did to me already Raijin? I wouldn't consider this fight over yet if I were you".

Raijin quickly realised what was about to happen; recalling the horror of when Gotenks and Piccolo has been absorbed only thirty minutes ago, turning around with Goku on the spot to witness the very same pink slime coating and covering up Gohan.

"NO! not again!" Raijin shouted; feeling he'd failed yet again to stop Buu from increasing his power.

Goku rushed down to the ground in an effort to stop Buu from absorbing Gohan but arriving a fraction of a second too late; the pink slime shot off the rocky ground and re-joined with Buu's body.

Super Buu let off a sigh of relief; Piccolo's cape was gone and replaced with an undamaged version of Gohan's orange gi and blue undershirt, "I have way more power now than I did before; and I don't think Super Buu is a fitting name anymore; how about… Ultimate Buu!".

Goku grimaced as he picked up the dropped earring; wishing he could have fused with Gohan when he had the chance.

Raijin clenched his fists in preparation for an even harder battle about to begin; and it looked like a battle they could not win.


	40. 39: The Worldwide Battlefield Part 2

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 39: The Worldwide Battlefield Part 2**

"Yes, I think Ultimate Buu has just the right ring to it; all that is left is to do away with you two!" Ultimate Buu smirked; playfully and mockingly tugging at the orange gi he'd gained by absorbing Gohan.

Goku and Raijin both stood on the ground; both powering down to their normal forms to conserve their energy and giving an angry look towards Buu when he mocked them both by tugging on that gi.

Raijin though badly injured and barely standing on his own two feet; reached out to Goku with an open hand, "Goku; you need somebody to fuse with; please fuse with me!"

Before Goku could answer; Buu's now deeper and calmer voice roared out, "I now have both of your son's Goku; and Raijin's only son… oh, and your shared best friend Piccolo" Buu roared with laughter as he further boasted.

Goku wordless looked down at the earring in his hand; desperately trying to think of a plan.

Raijin grew increasingly frustrated; waiting with his beckoning hand, "Goku! If you have to fuse with someone to defeat Buu, then let it be me!"

Buu smirked down at the pair of Saiyans; crossing his arms, "Don't you see Raijin… Goku is afraid that he will fail; fusing with someone as beaten and drained as you are would only weaken the resulting Fusion! But don't worry… everybody fails when faced with the likes of Majin Buu!"

Raijin lowered his head; Buu was right, Raijin was injured to the point that even Dende couldn't easily heal him back to full strength.

Goku kept silent; slowly closing his hand around the earring.

"I was going to give you a chance to fuse; but from what I can see… Goku has already given up on you Raijin!" Buu shouted while raising up his arms; grinning as an enormous pink energy ball formed between Buu's hands.

Raijin realised that Buu was right; If Goku did wish to fuse with Raijin then they would have done so already, Raijin lowered his hand and took a step towards Buu.

Buu tilted his head as he observed Raijin walking towards his doom, "So much for Fusion; its been fun Raijin… but its time to say goodbye!" Buu held up his energy ball with one hand; tilting backwards as if to perform a baseball pitch, but a bright yellow energy bolt pierced the ball; causing it to explode around Buu's own body.

Raijin looked up to the explosion in shock; puzzled over who could have attacked Buu so suddenly and sneakily.

Luckily; Raijin did not have to wait long when an unexpected friend came flying out from the remains of the rocky mountainside, Tien had been the attacker; now dressed in a blue and white gi with a bright red obi.

"Raijin! Goku! I'm glad you both are still alive; I saw what happened to Gohan" Tien confessed once he'd dropped into a landing; his voice a mix of joy and guilt.

It took a lot of inner strength for Raijin to resist hitting Tien for not saving Gohan; but the surprise attack had saved their lives, "Thanks; but how did you survive this long?"

Tien shifted uncomfortably; his three eyes looking away from Raijin, "I had been watching from a safe distance; waiting for the opportune moment to strike".

Raijin felt fury rise up as indicated by the throbbing vein in his temple; Tien could have helped them by saving Gotenks, Piccolo or even Gohan; let alone help in the brutal battle that had left him so injured.

A deafening roar forced the black smoke of the explosion to dissipate; Buu floated in the air undamaged and unhurt, but an angry expression leered down upon the group, "You'll pay for that!"

Goku's eyes suddenly widened; a wide smile adorned Goku's face as he raised his right fingers to his forehead in the motion for Instant Transmission.

Raijin and Tien looked aghast as Goku was seemingly about to flee and abandon them to Buu's non-existent mercy.

"Don't worry; I found the perfect person to fuse with!" Goku smiled; vanishing on the spot immediately after speaking.

Raijin and Tien barely had a second to process Goku's words when they both instinctively dodged to avoid Buu's attack, Buu's fists had stretched out to grab their throats in an attempt to throttle the pair.

Raijin and Tien both thrust out their hands; their ki igniting in their palms; Raijin's Masenko and Tien's Dodonpa arcing in the air, both beams aimed directly at Buu's head.

Buu cared little for the high-powered beams from his foe's; his head melting into slime upon impact with the two beams, though after just a single second; Buu's head fully regenerated, "Is that all you have left?"

Raijin grit his teeth; his left eye was barely able to see and his left arm stung from the first-degree burns, doing the one thing he had left; Raijin let out a roar and transformed back into his Super Saiyan 2 Full Power Form.

Tien crouched down; clenching his fists and powering up to his maximum power level; his white aura blazing with enough power to rival Raijin in his normal Super Saiyan Full Power Form.

"Powering up yet again? How cute" Buu snapped with a condescending tone; tilting his head to one side and keeping his arms crossed to further mock the pair.

Tien's typical stern face dripped with beads of sweat; nervous at the prospect of fighting against Ultimate Buu even with Raijin by his side.

Raijin launched off the ground; the rocks under his feet cracking and breaking under the force of Raijin's energy, with a look of anger; Raijin thrust both his fists towards Buu's body.

Buu shook his head; uncrossing his arms and effortlessly evading Raijin's first attack by twisting his body around so that Raijin would harmlessly pass right beside Buu, "Oh Raijin; how many times will you keep trying that move".

With those words spoken; Buu drove his right knee up into Raijin's ribs, following up with a left heel drop onto Raijin's back; sending the Saiyan crashing into the ground.

"Take this Buu!" Tien shouted; jumping into the air and hurling a relentless barrage of Dodonpa Beams towards Buu, the blue-sky dyed orange by the multitude of relentless blasts.

"I tire of this" Buu muttered under his breath; backflipping and impossibly twisting his body past each and every one of Tien's blasts, Buu dropping in close and re-crossing his arms upon executing a dropkick onto Tien's head; knocking Tien unconscious with a single strike.

Raijin crawled out from the ground; he'd made a crater upon impact with the dirt, his golden hair had faded back to his normal black; Raijin grimaced as Buu floated down to the ground before Raijin's own eyes.

Buu smirked as his feet touched the ground; beginning to speak in a very mocking tone, "Tell me how it feels? Your last friend has fallen; Goku has abandoned you and those that you love are now a part of me!"

Raijin dropped to his knees; unsure of what else he could possibly do, the thoughts raced through his mind; thoughts that reflected on every attack and assault he'd thrown at Buu had no effect against such a being, hanging his head in defeat.

"That's better; accepting defeat is sometimes better than fighting for an impossible victory" Ultimate Buu spoke; raising his right hand up; pink energy flaring as Buu prepared for a killing blow.

But before Buu could even land the strike; a gloved hand shot out and grabbed at Buu's right wrist, the mysterious new figure stood in a full body blue gi with a orange undershirt and white boots and gloves, "Now then; what do you say you stop fighting my friend… and give me a turn!".

Ultimate Buu turned his gaze away from Raijin to face with new individual, "And who are you?".

"You can call me Vegito" The figure spoke; revealing his name at the same time his right hand stuck a right hook into Buu's face at such speeds that neither Raijin nor Buu saw the strike coming.

"Get away from here!" shouted Vegito; executing a perfect sweep kick in Raijin's direction, Raijin was pushed away and sent flying into the waiting arms of Dende and Hercule.

"Hey… what happened to you two? You both just vanished" Raijin asked; his head feeling dizzy after being hurled involuntarily into the air.

Dende and Hercule both set Raijin down onto a mossy rock; giving him something comfy to sit on, "I'm sorry… but we followed after Goku; we watched as Goku and Vegeta used those earrings to become this… Vegito" Dende explained in a fast-paced voice.

"Vegito is a Fusion of Goku and Vegeta? Goku chose Vegeta!" Raijin suddenly sat up; a look of furious jealousy spreading across Raijin's face.

"Yeah; we saw it all happen… those two guys suddenly became one guy; just like those kids did earlier" Hercule stuttered; his eyes transfixed on Vegito effortlessly dodging any whip-like motion Buu made with his arms.

Raijin exhaled his breath; sounding like a mixture of a sigh and an irritated huff, "Dende; would you please heal me now".

Dende's eyes sparked with the light of hope; nodding quickly and wordlessly getting to work, Dende's fingertips glowed with amber-coloured light again; the warmth of his healing energy spreading throughout Raijin's body.

Raijin couldn't hep but watch Vegito; though secretly wishing that Goku had chosen to fuse with him instead of Vegeta, but Raijin couldn't help but be impressed by Vegito's base-level strength.

Vegito continued to throw punches and kicks at the air; his limbs moving at such speeds that Raijin's or Buu's eyes could even follow.

"Now that my exercises are done… and I've broken a few records; shall we fight?" Vegito spoke with a cocky tone; his voice sounding like Goku's and Vegeta's voices speaking in perfect unison, throwing one last punch; striking the air with such force that wind scythe's formed and slashed through at Buu's body.

Buu stood in the air with a shocked expression; only needing a moment to realise that the wind scythe's had sliced open a sizable gash in Buu's face but had also amputated both his legs at the knee and his left arm at the elbow.

"Did I get you by surprise? Or are my moves too fast for you to follow?" Vegito grinned while Buu grunted in anger; his gash and limbs instantly regenerating and healing.

"Finally,… a worthy adversary; that pitiful Raijin was boring me to death" Buu spoke under his breath, Buu instantly lunged forward with a straight jab; but Vegito span around the attack and countering with a roundhouse kick to Buu's head and another to Buu's chest.

Buu grunting with pain; without so much as a roar or a single word Buu followed up with a volley of successful punches to Vegito's face, Buu allowed himself to smile with glee; his fists connecting with Vegito's face and chest, flipping over Vegito and firing a pink energy blast into Vegito's back and sending the Fused Saiyan crashing into the outskirts of a city just on their horizon.

"Nice try; but the warmup is over, felt like a chance of scenery? Deserts and wastelands get a little dull after a while" Spoke Vegito; standing on the deserted road and brushing any specks of shattered concrete off his gi.

"Nice bravado" Ultimate Buu scoffed; stretching out his arms at Vegito with a double palm thrust, Vegito hopping over Buu's hands and charging towards Buu; Buu grinning again as he used his head-tentacle to wrap around Vegito's ankle and hurl the Fused Saiyan into the side of an office complex.

"All you Saiyans just keep lining up to fight me; I must say it's pretty fun" Buu smiled while watching Vegito's golden energy burst out from the crumbling building in rays before Vegito reappeared; but stood with little to no damage to his body or clothes.

"Mind sending another attack like that? It really got my blood flowing" Vegito mocked; giving Buu the most mockingly coy smile.

Ultimate Buu simply crossed his arms as he laughed, "Two Saiyans fuse together what you just get even more foolish; no different than Gotenks".

Vegito vanished on the spot and out of Buu's field of view; reappearing from his teleportation to drive a powerful right hook into Buu's face, following up with a series of left and right hooks to Buu's chest and ending the combo with a double-foot javelin kick.

Buu gasped for breath; the attacks had come with such speeds he'd not been able to block or dodge.

Vegito thrust his hands together; forming an energy ball with the blue light of the Kamehameha but with the destructive power of the Big Bang Attack, firing the blast at Buu's stunned body; the resulting explosion filling the once-blue sky with black smoke.

Vegito grinned as Ultimate Buu reappeared; the stolen orange gi torn and burnt into tatters; his entire right arm and both legs incinerated, "Look at what you have done to me!".

"Why don't you pull yourself together!" Vegito smirked; waiting for Ultimate Buu to regenerate his body and continue the fight.

Raijin, Dende and Hercule were in awe of Vegito's strength; Raijin remained sat upon the mossy rock while Dende tirelessly worked to heal him; Dende watched the fight as the battle proceeded into the nearby city, and Hercule and Buu just sat; praying that Good Buu might regain control over the main body.

Ultimate Buu's pained expression turned to one of evil glee; his pink skin instantly healing all the burns and gashes caused by The Big Bang Kamehameha, Buu's arm and legs regenerating before everyone's eyes, "Guess you Saiyans can do more than trash-talk"

"trash-talk heh? You must have picked that up from the kids you stole" Vegito spoke sternly; raising his fists for the next round.

"Stole? There is nothing wrong with taking what you need to remain on top" Ultimate Buu exclaimed; also raising his fists.

Vegito and Ultimate Buu reignited their brawl; swapping punches; blocks and counters, the battle caused the pair to fly out deeper into the city; the impact of their fists sending shockwaves that caused portions of the city to crumble into rubble and debris.

Ultimate Buu came crashing through a hover car tunnel as Vegito rushed a volley of punches into Buu's chest; leaving imprints of Vegito's fists, driving his right fist into Buu's face and causing Buu's face to be smashed into his head; following up with a double roundhouse kick to Buu's smashed-in head and causing Buu's entre head to appear like it had been crushed in a steel vice.

With a stifled voice; Buu struggled to speak, "You won't win just by beating me" Buu took in a sharp breath; his entire body instantly recovering from the savage beatdown, Buu's hot pink aura flaring up around his body while his muscle mass began to rapidly increase; veins popping out all over Buu's biceps and neck.

Vegito watched with a coy smile until a pink flash of light forced Vegito to close his eyes; blinded by Buu's energy for only a moment, once Vegito had reopened his eyes; he gasped at the sight.

Ultimate Buu had returned to his normal shape; no longer bulging with expanded muscle but held an enormous energy ball over his head, the sheer amount of energy would be enough to destroy the planet several times; the ball radiated pink waves of energy across the blue sky.

"Say hello to eons of pure and total destruction; this is the combined form of energy from all the planets I have decimated" Ultimate Buu spoke; wearing a proud grin for his Planet Destroyer Orb.

Raijin had now been fully healed' every wound and burn vanished from his body and his energy fully restored, the group of Raijin, Dende, Hercule and Bee crept closer to the city; collectively gasping at the mere sight of such a powerful orb of energy.

"Well? Are you ready to die yet?" Ultimate Buu scoffed; keeping his composure and proud grin, his arm winding to hurl the orb into Earth's surface.

"Am I ready? Do you mean to prove how superior I am to you?" Vegito deliberately insulted Buu; grinning while his own energy levels began to rise, "Tell you what; I'll deflect your orb without moving from this spot".

Ultimate Buu's eyes widened from the sheer audacity, "You think so? Well let us see you try!" Buu shouted; completing his windup and hurling the Planet Destroyer Orb towards Vegito; the pink radiance painting the sky, ground and even Vegito's flaring aura in its own pink glow.

If not for Dende and Hercule holding Raijin back; Raijin would have jumped into the fray to rescue Vegito.

"I've finally won" Buu muttered under his breath; watched his orb meet contact with Vegito's raised hands.

Everyone thought Vegito was done for; the orb began to sink into through the tarmac of the city's roads and pavements, sinking further into the ground; Buu's smug smile fading upon hearing Vegito's struggled grunts turn into a defiant shout, "You can have this back!".

A golden flash burst out from directly where Vegito stood; the energy orb being pushed back out from the contact-point, Buu witnessed Vegito sprinting out of the city's limits before kicking Buu's orb out into the reaches of space where it exploded and would cause no harm to Earth; but shockwaves and windstorms battered Earth as part of the explosion.

Vegito stood at the edge of the city; his body basking in a golden aura but his hair remained black.

Ultimate Buu meanwhile; floated in mid-air with his arms crossed and wearing an impressed grin for his foe, waiting for the windstorms to die down before speaking directly to Vegito. "I dare say you've been toying with me; but you still do not compare to the power I have accumulated".

Vegito wore a sly grin; his golden aura vanished at the moment he spoke, "You're wrong… destroying you in my destiny" upon saying those words; Vegito clenched his fists close to his chest; a familiar golden radiance coated Vegito's body, with a mighty roar resounding from Vegito; his black hair flashed gold upon the completion of Vegito's transformation.

"You can call me Super Vegito" Vegito grinned happily; his power clearly transcending that of Ultimate Buu, the vast difference in power apparent to all that could sense energy.

Ultimate Buu felt sweat budding up along his forehead; an unmistakable fear overcoming his mind upon being presented with a Saiyan who had transcended his own power, "Ultimate Buu… Super Vegito? We might as well be invincible… but you have two Saiyans and I have three; plus a Namekian" Buu spoke in a coy but definitely fearful voice.

"Its quality; not quantity Buu, and we didn't achieve our power through kidnapping" Vegito smiled; basking within the golden aura and lightning that flared and sparked off his body, "But if you'd like to prove me wrong; come try it!".

Ultimate Buu's anger had reached its limits; veins popped all over his head as well as his tentacle, "NEVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Buu roared; flying at Vegito with a series of chops; punches; armbars and kicks, but Vegito sidestepped and backstepped every single attempt.

Ultimate Buu flipped backwards into the air; placing his hands together for charge his own pink version of the Kamehameha Wave; Buu's attempt quickly halted upon the impact of Vegito driving a forward foot stomp into Buu's face with such force that it left an imprint of his boot in Buu's face.

"Take the hint Buu, give up" Super Vegito grinned; speaking in a calm yet confident voice.

"You are making me very angry; and me… that is a very bad thing" Ultimate Buu spoke; his voice shaking from his rattled nerves, his pink flame-like aura flared up upon charging at Vegito with blinding speed; striking Vegito with a lightning-fast jab to the chest, following with an elbow to the back of the head; a second follow-up with a upwards kick to Vegito's face, Vegito flew up into the air following the impact of three successive strikes; Buu teleporting to Vegito and striking with a left forearm.

Super Vegito soared through the city with such speeds he crashed through three buildings before coming to a halt.

Ultimate Buu let out an angry roar; a small pink orb forming between his crossed hands, the beam splintering under dozens of small beams that rained down on the city's skyline and destroying anything on impact.

Buu watched and waited for Vegito to return; his black eyes spotting Raijin, Dende and Hercule watching from the city limits, that moment of distraction was met by a quick double-punch to Buu's face and chest; Buu shocked by the sudden sneak-attack.

"That was pathetic; you really need to work on your aim" Super Vegito stood in mid-air with his arm's crossed and a cocky smile on his face; Vegito's left hand raised up to fire a beam, "are you hungry? If so; I have something for you.

Buu wore a look of fear; his body paralyzed by that same fear while Vegito fired a white and blue ki blast that consumed his entire unguarded body.

Vegito watched as his beam soared off and faded in the dark reaches of Space; his smile fading upon spotting the countless pink blobs of smile that floated in the air, "take your time Buu; I'm in no rush".

Raijin watched as the uncountable blobs of slime suddenly began moving; flying into each other and converging into a single mass, the more the slime mixed in; the more of Buu's form regenerated.

Ultimate Buu had regained his form and still looked as if he'd taken no damage; though Buu was panting heavily, "I must defeat him… I must kill him" Buu chanted to himself; his fury causing steam to erupt from the many strange small holes that lined Buu's arms; chest and the crown of his head.

The steam cloud grew and grew to the point that the steam covered the entire sky; making it impossible for anyone to see exactly where Buu was standing, "How do you plan on fighting what you can't see?" Buu's shrill voice rang out; regaining a hint of confidence.

"Well' you are half right" Vegito muttered to himself; casually walking into the cloud of steam, within moments the skies echoed with the sound of fists colliding and the screams from Ultimate Buu.

The steam cloud dissipating into the clouds; Buu and Vegito stood only feet apart, Vegito stood totally unharmed while Buu was covered in thick bruises and his right eye closed from a large purple bruise that covered the entire eyelid.

"It's simple; you need more than good eyesight and a strong arm to be a warrior" Vegito clenched his fists as he spoke his words; the mocking words cutting deep into Buu's mind.

An infuriated Buu; now blind with rage brought back both arms to fire his version of Trunks' Twin Buster Cannon, the intended attack halted by Vegito striking first with a simple jab; Vegito then grabbed hold of Buu's right leg and pulled the monster down into the city again, with a mighty roar and a flaring golden aura to empower Vegito's throw; Buu was hurled down in the City's central park and crashing into a sizeable water fountain.

Raijin, Dende, Hercule and Bee watched the entire scuffle; keeping low so not to draw attention.

The remains of the water fountain shook under the motion's of Buu's body; dust and water filled the air as Buu re-emerged from the debris in a pure slime form; his flowing river of slime arcing in the air towards Vegito, "I WARNED YOU TO NOT MAKE ME MAD!" Buu roared as the slime flowed directly into Vegito's smiling mouth; Buu's laughter echoed as Vegito was forced to endure the strange assault, the sudden influx of Buu's slime-body into Vegito's caused Vegito's body to suddenly expand greatly; his muscles greatly increased to the mount of not being able to move.

"I'm inside of you now Vegito; power up all you want because I'll just tear you up from the inside!" laughed Buu from within Vegito's body but loud enough for Raijin and the others to hear.

Vegito looked down at his hands; flexing his fingers for only a moment before smirking, "you must really think I'm an amateur" Vegito smiled upon clenching his fists again; raising his voice and reigniting his golden aura and raising his powers even higher than before.

The resulting power up caused Vegito's body to return to its normal state; though Buu was still swimming around inside, Vegito stood in wait until a pink welt grew on his right shoulder; Vegito striking with a simple chop, the welt moved to other parts of Vegito's body only to be met by another simple chop each time.

With a resounding groan; Ultimate Buu re-emerged from Vegito's own body again in his liquid form, Buu's body took several moments to reform itself and heal his fresh wounds, after a full minute Ultimate Buu stood panting heavily and in his full form again; but a small piece of his head tentacle was noticeably missing.

"How did you do that? How did you resist?!" Buu shouted; demanding an answer from Vegito.

Vegito ignored the missing piece entirely; grinning as he told Buu, "I simply used my Ki Control to force you into submission and then strike you when you tried to take over again" Vegito held out his right hand; a golden beam of energy coating his hand and taking the form of a sword blade.

"I've had enough of fighting you now; I'll give you until the count of ten to cough up our friends and family; and then you will die!" Vegito spoke; adjusting his sword-arm to point the energy blade directly at Buu's throat.

Buu gulped down at the thread; listening to Vegito begin his count, Buu glared just past Vegito and at the piece of his body he'd left behind when leaving Vegito's body, the piece of slime curled and rippled in the air; preparing itself to coat and absorb Vegito's body.

"Nine!" counted Vegito; bringing his sword-arm back and winding up to make the killing strike.

"NOW YOU'RE MINE!" Buu roared; an excited look spreading across his face; the tiny ball of slime sudden expanding from directly behind Vegito.

"Now, barrier!" Vegito muttered at the slime covered him entirely in a single spreading motion; the slime flying into and being consumed by Buu's body.

"YES! I got him; I got him!" Buu shouted in glee; tearing the orange gi he'd gained from absorbing Gohan and tossing it away in his moment of victory and jubilation.

"NO!" Raijin shouted in unison with Dende; the two shouting so loudly they inadvertently caught Buu's attention.

Buu smirked an evil smirk as he gazed upon the trio, "Ah yes; I completely forgot about you Raijin".

Raijin watched Buu drop down out of the sky and onto the roads; Buu standing directly on top of a traffic sign just as he had when Raijin had fought alongside Gohan only a few hours ago.

"You three are all that is left of this planet; I honestly shouldn't bother wasting my time with you; but I'm feeling so good about myself right now… I'll give you one more chance at fighting me" Buu spoke calmly; giggling to himself.

"Raijin' please don't… you'll be killed!" Hercule begged; using Raijin's name for the first time since they'd met all those years ago at The Cell Games.

"Don't worry; I have a plan; well… its more of a hunch" Raijin admitted; winking to Dende, Hercule and Bee before walking out to face Buu, Raijin felt that his powers had greatly increased thanks not only to Buu for inflicting such great wounds and for Dende's work in completely healing him.

"Don't think that Zenkai Boost of yours will make you stronger than I am now" Buu scoffed; drawing on Piccolo's vast knowledge of Saiyans.

Raijin bit down on his lip as he always did when matters got difficult; Buu was right and he was nowhere even close Vegito's strength and power, but Raijin had something up his sleeve.

Buu floated back into the air; watching Raijin with a sickeningly satisfied grin, making a "Bring It" motion with his right hand.

Raijin grinned; crouching down low upon spotting Buu's hand beckoning to him, Raijin's golden aura flared up but he did not transform; Raijin launching off the ground and directly charging at Buu.

"What? Why isn't Raijin making his hair gold?" Hercule stuttered; watching Raijin charge against Ultimate Buu in Raijin's own base form.

"I'm not quite sure… Raijin said he had a hunch; but he is definitely stronger than before" Dende whispered to Hercule and Bee; a look of concern on his face, "Raijin was weakened by his two-day coma; and immediately after waking up… he had to flee The Lookout with me and repeatedly fight against Buu for survival"

Raijin and Buu raised their right fists; both The Saiyan and The Majin throwing a vicious right hook at each other, their exchange clashing as their fists met; shockwaves so powerful that they blew away the clouds from the sky radiated from the impact of their fists.

"And it appears that Raijin is finally back to full strength following my healing; a Zenkai Boost and being inspired by Vegito" Dende smiled; feeling more confident in Raijin's abilities.

"Heh; he must have been holding back against Spopovich too" Hercule muttered; remembering how Raijin had charged at him moments before being eliminated by 18 during the Battle Royale Match, Hercule smiled while Bee barked and licked across Hercule's five-o'clock shadowed chin.

"You are all that is left! Gotenks fell; Vegito fell, and you are nowhere near as strong as they were!" Buu stretching out his neck; speaking directly into Raijin's right ear.

Raijin closed his eyes; able to see the stained-glass window he'd seen while comatose, while with his eyes closed; Raijin struck Buu's neck with a blink-and-you-miss-it chop with his left hand.

Buu groaned from the strike; the sudden strike causing Buu to stagger and presenting Raijin with a window of opportunity, Raijin grinned; spinning in the air and bringing down a deadly axe-kick into Buu's head and sending the Majin crashing into a bakery.

Raijin stood in the air though taking in deep breaths; radiating with his golden aura, "BUU! Stop feasting on cake and get your pink ass back up here!".

Buu did not respond to Raijin's harsh words; the only sounds emanating from the bakery were that of Buu eating the cakes and baked goods found within.

"Fine, have it your way" Raijin spoke slowly while raising both hands up above his head; a golden energy ball formed between Raijin's hands, "Golden Bomb!" Raijin muttered with a grin; throwing the Golden Bomb down into the bakery.

The bakery exploded on impact; the strong smell of burnt baked goods filled the air around the ruins of what once was a beautifully decorated bakery, Ultimate Buu stood amongst the wreckage with an obvious increase in size to his stomach; a burnt bakewell tart crumbling between his fingers.

A loud growl resonated from Buu's gritted teeth; clenching his fist in anger as Buu looked up towards a smug Raijin, "You'll pay for that!".

Buu radiated with pink light; the space around him growing hotter as Buu was about to trigger his bodies self-destruct once again.

"Oh no you don't!" Raijin flew down through the heated atmosphere that surrounded Buu; bringing his hands together for his signature blast, "HYPER MASENKO!" Raijin fired his improved Masenko directly through Buu's enlarged stomach and stopping the self-destruction.

While inside Buu's body; Goku and Vegeta had separated from their Fusion and had narrowly avoided the Hyper Masenko but Buu's Stomach Worms hadn't been so lucky.

Buu looked down at the hole blasted through his stomach; grimacing as he instantly regenerated his wound, "You are stronger than before… however; you still are not a match" Buu looked up to Raijin; smirking for only a moment until he heard Raijin's roar.

Raijin floated in the air; roaring enough power to blast away any and all clouds that remained from the earlier shockwaves, Raijin aura burnt harsher and hotter around his body; the golden light turned in a darker shade of gold.

"What are you doing? You already tried that Super Saiyan 2 Full Power Form and it didn't work" Buu scoffed; raising his left arm to shield his face from the wind force and heat Raijin was generating.

Raijin lifted his head; his black eyes having changed to the eyes of a Super Saiyan, "If Goku and Gotenks can do it… then so can I!" upon speaking those words; Raijin heard the sounds of glass shattering in the back of his mind, power rushed through his veins and brought his blood to a boil; his black hair spiking backwards with golden flashed that illuminated his entire body.

Raijin could barely see Buu through the tunnel vision his transformation was inducing; hearing the sound of breaking glass again and seeing shared of coloured glass in the dark walls within his line of sight.

Hercule was barely holding onto Bee; and clinging to a lamppost along with Dende, the wind force Raijin was generating threatened to blow them into the skies if they lost their grip.

Even Buu was being pushed back by the immense wind force Raijin generated, using both of his arms to shield his face from the furious winds.

Inside of Buu's body and on the path towards Buu's brain; Goku smiled upon sensing Raijin's ascendance while Vegeta secretly cursed Raijin for getting ahead of him once again.

Once the windstorm died down; Buu, Dende, Hercule and Bee collectively gasped at the incredible sight they saw.

Raijin stood in mid-air with a smug smile; golden spiky hair extending all the way down his back, his eyebrows vanished and his black piercing eyes ringed with greenish-blue irises; Raijin's entire body flared with a darker golden aura with golden lightning crackling around his arms and legs.

Buu shuddered over the sight of Raijin; grimacing into a look of fury, "How? I beat you! You cannot do this… IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Dende wore a bright and wide smile upon seeing Super Saiyan 3 Raijin, "Just like with Frieza and Cooler; Raijin rose to a new level of power to defeat his enemy".

Hercule and Bee sat on the pavement; even though Hercule couldn't sense energy he was stunned by the incredible power Raijin was radiating.

"Was it fair for you to kidnap my son and my friends?!" Raijin shouted; moving forward and striking Buu in the stomach with such speed and power that the impact of Raijin's fist blew a hole through Buu's chest cavity.

Buu groaned from a severe sensation of pain; growling in rage as the wound instantly healed, Buu outstretched his arms; attacking Raijin with a series of whiplash-like motions.

Raijin sidestepped through Buu's whip-like arms; smiling with each successful dodge, Buu grimaced at the Saiyan drew closer with each dodge; roaring and firing a hot-pink beam from his mouth directly at Raijin at point-blank range like Raijin did within Piccolo's knowledge.

Raijin gasped at the beam struck his right shoulder; burning away the remains of his right sleeve and exposing his right shoulder entirely, Raijin threw a four-hit combo punch with only his left fist into Buu's chest; blowing four more holes directly through Buu's chest; one hole in each pectoral muscle, another through the chest cavity and the fourth through Buu's abdomen.

Buu gasped in pain; the four holes in his chest slowly closing one by one during regeneration, Buu coughing up blood due to ruptured organs resulting from Raijin's four strikes; "This isn't right! I absorbed Vegito… I should be the most powerful being in this Universe!".

Raijin lowered his fists; smiling the smuggest smile imaginable, "If that is true; they why aren't you wearing Vegito's blue gi?".

Buu let his eyes widen at the fact that Raijin was right; he'd not transformed yet and yet his power had not increased at all.

"What's wrong Buu? Feeling shocked?" Raijin spoke in a mocking tone; enjoying the sight of Buu's realisation much more than he should.

Buu gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger; letting out a single defiant roar along with igniting his blazing pink aura, "You will not speak ever again!" Buu shouted; channelling his aura into his hands, another one of his Planet Destroyer Orb's forming between his hands.

"AND NOW! YOU AND YOUR PLANET WILL DIE!" Buu screamed at the top of his lungs; laughing hysterically as Buu watched Super Saiyan 3 Raijin position his hands for another Hyper Masenko.

Amid Buu's laugher the Planet Destroyer Orb blinked out and shattered in Buu's hands; a look of surprise passed between Buu and Raijin, Buu looked down at his chest and he was wearing the pale green gi that Trunks had been wearing prior to fusing into Gotenks.

Raijin watched dumbfounded as Buu then regressed down into his Super Buu Form; his powers from those he'd absorbed had somehow vanished.

Raijin smiled widely upon being given a miraculous chance to end Majin Buu; raising his hands up above his head and generating another Golden Bomb between his aloft hands, "ANY LAST WORDS?!"

Buu looked to Raijin with a look of absolute fear; his powers had been taken away and it seemed his life was about to come to an end too, Buu let out a scream just as Raijin began to wind up for his Golden Bomb.

Raijin's golden hair and aura suddenly vanished into thin air; the Golden Bomb fading into nothing between Raijin's own hands, only a sense of total exhaustion and lack of any energy filled Raijin's body and mind; Raijin floated down out of the sky and back onto the ground, "What happened?".

Buu stared at the depowered Raijin in disbelief; his eyes wide with shock at the sudden turn of events, "HAHAHA; ISN'T IT OBVIOUS… YOU COULDN'T HANDLE THAT POWER!" Buu shouted and laughed at Raijin's misfortune; holding aloft his left hand; a fresh ball of pink energy forming between Super Buu's stubby fingers.

Inside of Buu's mind; Goku and Vegeta had watched Raijin fight through mental projections inside of Buu's Brain, "we tore out these People Pods and weakened Buu; but he's still going to kill Raijin! What do we do?" Goku shouted to Vegeta; panic sounding in his voice.

"Here's an idea; lets tear out this Fat Buu and get out of here!" Vegeta suggested; glaring at Good Buu, of whom was trapped within a suspended within a much larger People Pod.

Goku expressed even more panic; waving his hands in rejection of that idea, "No Vegeta; we don't know what that'll do to Buu's body!"

"I don't care! If it saves Raijin then I'm going to tear out Fat Buu or Good Buu… or whatever we're calling him!" Vegeta scoffed; tearing on the Pod's attachments to the webbing of Buu's Brain, the Pod tearing out with ease; a sudden howl of pain echoed within Buu's Brain.

"Time to get out of here!" Goku yelled; picking up Gohan's and Goten's Pods with each hand, Vegeta picking up the Pods containing Trunks and Piccolo.

Super Buu's energy orb shattered; Buu screaming out in pain as steam began erupting from his pores around Buu's head, arms and body.

Raijin sank onto a roadside bench; taking a seat to catch his breath; but he couldn't help but wonder what was happening to Buu.

Dende and Hercule along with Bee ran over to Raijin's side; Hercule patting Raijin on the back, "What was that? You were incredible! But what did you do to Buu?".

"I didn't do that to him… Buu definitely lost the powers he got from our friends… and now he seems to be changing again" Raijin spoke through panting breaths; the power of Super Saiyan 3 had consumed every drop of his energy and stamina within the few minutes he had been transformed for.

Buu fled from the city; screaming and leaving a trail of steam behind him as he fled, though something caught Dende's eye amongst the steam trail.

Six popping sounds filled the air; pink sparks flew as Goku and Vegeta; along with Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan emerged from Buu's fleeing and ever-changing body.

Raijin and Dende exchanged looks of excitement and happiness; shouting to Goku and Vegeta to signal their location, Hercule simply looked dumbstruck at the series of miracles.

Goku yelled a friendly greeting as he and Vegeta floated down and laid Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo down onto a nearby grassy playground, Raijin immediately rushed to his son's unconscious form; wrapping his arms around his son in a one-sided hug.

Everyone present except for Vegeta smiled to Raijin and Trunks' moment; though Raijin soon set his son back down to rest, "We need to finish Buu off; Goku Vegeta… are you with me?"

Goku smiled and nodded in agreement; while Vegeta smirked before speaking, "Now you're talking like a true Saiyan… let's go".

"I'm coming too" Dende spoke up; placing his healing hands on Raijin.

"I am too! You're not leaving me out of the final moments" Hercule shouted; Bee barking along with Hercule's words.

Raijin nodded to his team; making a simple arm gesture for the group to moveout, The Team of six including Bee walked out into the valley stretching out from the city until they found the sounds of Buu's screaming had come to a stop.

The group stopped walking all at once upon finding Majin Buu; Buu had shrunk to a much smaller size; looking like a very skinny child with a bad case of a foul attitude expressed in Buu's face.

"What happened? He looks so much weaker than before?" Raijin muttered; beads of sweat dotted his forehead.

"No… he's stronger now… maybe even stronger than Vegeta and I were as Vegito" Goku spoke second; a shiver of fear slithering down everyone's collective spines.

Kid Buu barely even noticed the group; silently staring out at Earth's horizon until raising his right arm and generating his own Planet Destroyer Orb, The Orb generating enough power to paint the entire sky and landscape in a pink shade.

"NO WAY! That thing has enough power behind it to destroy Earth at least a hundred times?!" Dende exclaimed; panic emanating from his shaking voice.

"Let's get the others and get off the planet!" Raijin shouted; trying to rush back to the City.

"There's no time!" Vegeta shouted; reaching and grabbing Raijin's left forearm.

Before Goku could make the motion for Instant Transmission; a strange figure that looked a lot like The Supreme Kai popped into the group's lines of sight, "Quickly; take my hand!"

"YES! thanks Kibito-Kai" Goku quickly reached out and took the beckoning hand of Kibito-Kai; Goku reaching out and grabbing a hold of Vegeta with his free hand, Vegeta grasping at Goku's free hand and keeping his grasp on Raijin.

Raijin exchanging a look with Vegeta; but not hesitating to grip Vegeta's forearm in his own hand, Raijin turning his head to Dende, Hercule and Bee; offering his hand to them too.

Dende and Hercule didn't hesitate to grab at Raijin's outstretched arm; holding on for dear life and Bee nestled in Hercule's broken gi.

The group in full contact with each other as Kibito-Kai teleported the entire group to The Sacred World of the Kai's just as Kid Buu laughing in glee upon hurling the Planet Destroyer Orb into Earth's landscape; Earth being destroyed and vanishing from Space within a single blink of an eye.

_**Author's Note: Just to let my readers know; the next two chapters will be the final chapters of "The Saiyan of Namek" before continuing to Dragon Ball Super with "The Three Legendary Saiyans", and thus; both final chapters will be released simultaneously.**_


	41. 40: The Three Saiyans vs Kid Buu

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Chapter 40: The Three Saiyans vs Kid Buu**

The group of Kibito-Kai, Goku, Vegeta, Raijin, Dende and Hercule with Bee came crashing onto the lush green grass; Kibito-Kai being the only one to land on his feet while all the others were either laying on the chest or their back, Hercule though had landed on his head.

"Oh, you got quite a few of them; and in good time too" spoke another Kai; a much older divine being which had gone bald except for a pure white tuft of hair at the top of his head and a wispy moustache.

"Yes Great Elder; I'm afraid the worst is yet to come" Kibito-Kai admitted; bowing his head to the Elder-Kai.

Raijin was first to jump to his feet; his black hair spiking with anger aimed directly at Kibito-Kai, "What were you doing? I only needed a minute and we could have saved Piccolo and Gohan; as well as Goten and Trunks!".

"Silence you foolish Saiyan! if you'd waited so much as a single minute you all would be reduced to less than atoms right now" Elder Kai scoffed; giving Raijin a look of sheer disappointment.

Raijin looked to Elder-Kai with a look of shame falling over his expression.

"He's right Raijin; Earth and our friends and family are gone now" Goku returned to his feet; patting the dust off his orange gi.

Vegeta stood silently; looking out over the rolling green fields and rocky spires of The Sacred World of the Kai's.

Kibito-Kai took Dende and Hercule off to one side and explain where they were; and what was likely to happen within the hour.

Raijin and Goku both sat down with Elder-Kai; gazing into an orb that showed the exact spot in Space where Earth had once been, tiny pink blobs of slime began converging together again, Raijin turned away from the orb; only then noticing that Goku's halo was gone and Vegeta wore a halo over his head instead.

"Goku; did you come back to life?" Raijin asked; the bluntness of the question taking Goku by surprise.

"Sure took you long enough" Elder-Kai muttered, "I brought Goku back to life myself; if I hadn't you'd all be dead right now".

Raijin recalling Guru's teachings about proper etiquette; bowed his head in thanks to The Elder-Kai.

"Did you not notice that Vegeta has a halo now?" Goku whispered to Raijin; Vegeta suddenly glaring at the pair.

"No; I didn't notice at all!" Raijin turned to take a good look at Vegeta; he was certainly wearing a halo above his head, "Vegeta; how did you die exactly? Last thing I remember is you beating me into a coma".

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Vegeta shouted; dismissing the topic entirely, a visible vein popping on both of his temples.

Raijin turned his line of sight away from Vegeta's halo; his eyes widening as he saw Buu beginning to regenerate his body, "Great; Buu's still alive" Raijin muttered; but loud enough for Vegeta to overhear.

"What? Did you stay Buu is still alive? This cannot be… it must be a dream" Hercule stuttered in fear; crouching with his hands on his head in a display of fear.

Goku, Vegeta and Kibito-Kai rushed over to Raijin and Elder-Kai's sides; watching through that orb as all the pink slime blobs merged together into Kid Buu's form, Kid Buu grinned as he stood in the space where Earth had once been; making the gesture for Instant Transmission before teleporting away.

"Well that's just great; Buu knows Instant Transmission… how did he even learn that" Elder-Kai moaned and complained; kicking his feet and shaking his fists like a spoiled child.

"Buu can mimic anything as long as he's able to see it; he must have seen Goku perform the skill" Kibito-Kai explained in a perfectly rational method; Goku nodding as Buu would have seen him use Instant Transmission at least three times.

"What is he doing?" Raijin asked; watching Kid Buu teleport from planet to planet, Buu gleefully destroying the planets one by one.

"He's searching for you Saiyans; you all have continuously fought against and overcome him, and now Buu wants a rematch… or a death match" Elder-Kai explained; with an angry expression aimed for the three Saiyans.

"If we do nothing then Buu will eventually make his way to New Namek; and I cannot allow that" Raijin declared; standing back up to his feet though his legs were still shaking after overexerting himself in his new Super Saiyan 3 Form.

"You are too weak to fight Buu right now; you need rest" Kibito-Kai patting Raijin on the back; forcing Raijin to sit back down.

"But he is right; Buu will destroy every living being until he finds the three of you" Elder-Kai reaffirmed Raijin's statement; a look of concern falling of the Kai's face.

"Then we just bring Buu here and defeat him once and for all" Goku suggested; the straightforward decision causing Vegeta and Raijin to smile in their reaction.

"DO YOU WISH TO REDUCE THIS SACRED GROUND TO A MERE BATTLEGROUND!" Elder-Kai shouted; disbelief reflecting in his wide eyes in shock due to Goku's audacity.

Goku suddenly lent into towards Elder-Kai; whispering something into his ear that made the hair on Raijin's head stand on end with uneasiness.

"Well; if you're gong to fight here then place take my Potara Earrings" Kibito-Kai spoke; removing his earrings and offering them up to Goku.

"Yes; we do, and we will fight without Fusion!" Vegeta spoke; darting an angry look from his eyes directly at a suddenly downtrodden Raijin.

Before anyone could stop them; Goku and Vegeta both transformed into Super Saiyans; ascending further to Super Saiyan 2 as their collective power levels grew higher.

Raijin knew he had to sit out for a short time and recover his energy; but he was impressed by Goku's Mastered Super Saiyan 2 and Vegeta's Perfected Super Saiyan 2, the mix of blue and golden lightning sparking around the respective bodies of Goku and Vegeta.

Only a single minute has passed when a sudden laugh that would send chills down the most unafraid spine resounded across the sacred ground; Kid Buu stood at the tip of a stone spire overlooking the group.

Elder-Kai, Kibito-Kai and Dende collectively backed away in fear when they felt Kid Buu's black and red eyes leering at them with that psychotic smile.

"We're going to find a safe place to watch on this orb" Kibito-Kai spoke; His voice shaking with fear.

"Be safe… my friends" Dende muttered; vanishing on the spot with the Kai's but feeling like he'd forgotten something important.

Goku and Vegeta stared up at Kid Buu; Buu howling into the perfect blue sky while beating his small fists on his own bare chest.

"How will we decide who fights first?" Raijin spoke; rising back up to his feet, eager to fight against Buu again.

"You rest; you'll get your turn in time, Kakarot will fight first" Vegeta spoke with that same stern look in his eyes that he always had when the stakes were high enough.

Goku turned to Vegeta with a smirk, Sure; but you both might not get a chance to fight" Goku smiled towards Kid Buu; letting out a roar in his Mastered Super Saiyan 2 Form.

Kid Buu tilted his head from side to side; a maliciously evil look adorned his face.

Goku instantly kicked off the ground; seemingly teleporting from the spot and reappearing directly behind Kid Buu, striking Buu with a single sweep kick and knocking Buu to one side; Goku flipped in the air to successfully upward kick to Buu's face, Buu wore an angry expression after being kicked twice; raising his right hand and instantly firing a pink energy blast at Goku, Goku quickly sidestepped the blast to deliver a straight punch into Buu's bare chest.

Kid Buu halting the kickback by spreading his body out like a humanoid kite; smirking devilishly in enjoyment.

Goku smirked as he flipped over Kid Buu for a second time; performing a perfect flip kick to Buu and knocking him back once again, Goku floated down directly in front of Kid Buu just as he recovered; Goku's hands charging a golden ki blast at point-blank range for Buu to see moments before the attack fired through Buu's body.

Buu came rocketing out from the explosion; black streams of smoke followed Buu's every move, Goku flew off after Buu in pursuit; both Goku and Buu formed their hands together for a Kamehameha and both firing an identical blast at the other; the ensuing explosion engulfing the two.

"How long can Goku fight at this pace?" Raijin asked Vegeta; Raijin was able to feel his energy returning to him but not as quickly as he liked.

"Not long… we may have to step in soon" Vegeta muttered, though his arms were crossed; Vegeta's index fingers kept tapping upon his elbows.

Goku emerged from the blackening explosion clouds with his gi torn, burnt and tattered around his left shoulder; while Buu remained entirely unharmed and still wearing a malicious grin, Buu lashing out with a sledgehammer fist and striking Goku square in the ribs.

Goku groaned under the pain of Buu's strike; gritting his teeth together and letting out a yell, Goku's golden aura and blue lightning burning and sparkling even fiercer than before; Goku's rising power caused ripples to flow out across the blue sky of the Sacred World.

Kid Buu stood on top of one of the many rock spires that dotted the landscape; rolling his eyes condescendingly towards Goku, Buu suddenly launching himself towards Goku with a volley of punches akin to that of a berserker; Goku blocking and countering while his every punch striking Buu's own fists; producing a shockwave with every equally powered blow.

Raijin and Vegeta watched from afar; the golden glow of Goku's transformation lighting up the skies, Vegeta scowled as he was seeing Super Saiyan 3 with his own eyes for the first time; gritting his teeth as he listened to the echoing shockwaves.

Raijin turned away upon hearing a groaning voice; his mouth hung open upon seeing Hercule and Bee, "What are you doing here? I thought you left with Dende and The Kai's!" Raijin rushed over to Hercule; gripping his brown gi as he shouted.

"I'm sorry; I was sure this was a dream and was trying to wake up" Hercule spoke softly with an apologetic tone.

"It doesn't matter now; he's here and he'll fight" Vegeta spoke; disregarding Hercule's safety almost entirely.

Raijin looked to Vegeta and back to Hercule; recalling how much he hated Hercule Satan for the last seven years; and yet in the last couple of hours that hatred had vanished, "Vegeta is right; but you will not be fighting Buu… leave that to us Saiyans".

Hercule looked at Raijin with respect; he'd witnessed the Saiyan suffer first-degree burns, multiple bleeding wounds and several beatings that would have killed a normal man and yet; Raijin was still standing and ready for another fight against Majin Buu.

They watched as Goku furiously defended and countered Buu's punches; the volley becoming more diverse as Kid Buu began using his whip-like movements again as well as sprouting another pair of arms from his armpits, with a new set of arms. Buu's punches began finding their mark; barraging Goku with an unblockable series of successive blows to the entire chest.

Goku gasped in pain from all the blows; roaring and igniting his aura as an energy shield to successfully block Buu's four fists, Goku focusing all his power into a single golden ki blast that engulfed Kid Buu's entire body upon firing.

"Soon; one of us will have to jump in" Vegeta muttered to himself; a scowl on his face as he silently analysed the powers of Super Saiyan 3.

Kid Buu instantly reformed in mid-air; crashing into Goku with a vicious body slam and following up with a double spin kick, Goku grunted under the three heavy blows; teleporting behind Buu as Buu himself went for a third spin kick but Goku struck first with an elbow drop to Buu's head. Kid Buu fell towards the ground after such an impact; curling his body into a ball upon hitting the ground and launching back into the air, Goku staggered as he felt his energy draining unusually fast; feeling so drained that Goku couldn't block Buu's successful Cannonball Attack.

Raijin grit his teeth while he waited; he needed to fully replenish his energy before he could jump in, turning his gaze to Vegeta only to see that Vegeta was gone.

Goku was down on his hands and knees having not realised that the shockwaves produced by his and Buu's fists had torn up the landscape from lush green grass to a rocky and barren landscape, "damn it; how am I so low on energy so quickly? I rarely ever had this problem before" Goku cursed to himself; looking up just as he heard Buu's victorious screech. Kid Buu launched himself towards Goku with another Cannonball Attack; rocketing towards Goku with blinding speed.

Goku flinched before the attack could strike him; opening his eyes upon feeling no such strike only to witness Vegeta blocking Buu's entire Cannonball Form with both hands, "Kakarot; get back and recharge" Vegeta struck Goku with a backwards kick to knock Goku back; with a point-blank blast Vegeta was able to drive Buu back and quickly follow-up with a fierce Final Flash.

Raijin, Hercule and Bee watched from a distance; Vegeta's Final Flash had torn through Kid Buu and reduced his body to specks of slime and dust. The dust clouds and blobs of slime began to take shape and form of exactly one hundred miniature Kid Buu's; each and every one circled around Vegeta; cackling that same shrill laughter.

Vegeta's golden aura flaring up with golden lightning crackling around his body; raised up both his hands and began firing a near-endless volley of ki blasts at the Hundred Kid Buu's, the blasts tearing through the bodies of every single one of the Buu's arms, legs and even heads being taken off by Vegeta's endless barrage.

Goku snuck off behind a spire to recover and recharge his energy; his golden hair fading away back to his normal black hair, Goku stole a glance at Raijin; smiling while sensing Raijin's own energy rising higher and waited for the opportune moment.

Vegeta heavily panted for breath after having used so much of his energy in that assault of the Hundred Buu's; gritting his teeth as the remains of the Hundred Buu's gathering together to form just one Kid Buu.

Vegeta grunted through his gritted teeth; the golden radiance of his own Super Saiyan 2 Form igniting just as Buu shoulder charged Vegeta into one of the rocky spires, Vegeta coughed up blood as he felt pain shooting across his ribs induced by the impact; Kid Buu grinning manically as he began striking Vegeta ibn the ribs with an endless barrage of fists; each one striking harder than the last.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Hercule shouted in Raijin's direction; but a sudden blast of air launched him off his feet and tumbling to the ground.

Raijin had transformed to his Super Saiyan 2 Full Power Form; launching off the ground with such power that he'd created not only a blast of air but crackled the ground under his feet, Raijin wound back both arms as he closed in on Kid Buu and Vegeta; Buu barely had a moment to react as Raijin tackled into his rubbery body, striking with both fists directly into Buu's stomach and sending the Majin flying away from Vegeta.

Vegeta's right eye closed as Buu's left fist had collided with the side of Vegeta's head moments before Raijin's attack; coughing up a mix of saliva and blood and his vision blurred after Buu's barrage had ceased, "I didn't need your help…" Vegeta muttered under heavy breaths; unable to fully make out Raijin through his increasingly brightening aura.

Kid Buu's feet tore a path through the grass as he came to a stop; coldly staring at his third opponent and watching as Raijin transformed further into a Super Saiyan 3, Buu's face cracked into a much more devil-like grin; kicking off the ground to continue the battle.

Raijin stood ready; feeling the power of Super Saiyan 3 rushing through his entire body and with his fists raised just as Buu struck with an all-too-familiar whip-like punch, Raijin easily locked Buu's whipping right arm under his own; pulling Buu in closer and began repeatedly punching Kid Buu in the face, blow after blow served to prove immensely satisfying for everything Buu had done to all those that Raijin cared about.

Raijin released his armlock of Buu just as he struck Buu with a heavy backhand fist; Kid Buu staggering backwards after such a relentless beating, Buu wiped away a trickle of purple blood from his mouth with the back of his gloves hand; his once maniacal expression changed to quiet fury.

"Get back here so I can keep beating you into the dirt!" Raijin shouted; his right hand clenched into a fist while his left hand beckoned for Buu to come back, Raijin never stopped wearing a smug overconfident smile as he waited.

Vegeta and Goku regrouped at the top of a plateau; watching the stand-off between Kid Buu and Raijin, Goku smiled with pride and excitement at the prospect of fighting Raijin someday; while Vegeta scowled with envy as Goku and Raijin were both currently stronger than him.

Kid Buu let out a scream; generating a powerful shockwave that tore through multiple rocky spires and cliffs with his voice alone. Raijin raised his arms to shield himself from the shockwave; as soon as Raijin lowered his guard he was faced with a cackling Kid Buu enlarging his fists, Buu swung his giant fists down on Raijin with an enormous hammer fist.

Raijin raised his hands up in a block again just as Buu's huge hammer fist struck; feeling his bones shuddering inside his arms from impact and the power of Super Saiyan 3 leaving his body. Buu cackled louder as he wound up his second enlarged fist to strike at Raijin again; yelping in surprise as a ki blast shot out and destroyed his enlarged fist and reducing Buu's right arm to slime.

Goku came rushed back into the battle; recharged and radiating the power of a Super Saiyan 3 again, Buu barely saw Goku return to the battle as he was flying in with such speed that even Raijin didn't see Goku's dropkick to Buu's head.

Buu's left fist shrank back down to its normal childlike size when turning to face Goku, the slime leaping from the ground and reforming his right arm instantly; the footprint Goku left in Buu's head quickly vanished as Buu wore a wicked grin.

Kid Buu raised both hands up to his chest; flicking his fingers to generate several small energy orbs hovering over each of his fingers and thumbs, cackling that same shrill laughter with an evil glint in his eyes. Goku kicked off the ground and in a blinding flash of golden light; Goku fired a ki blast that tore through Buu's legs and evaporated the legs instantaneously.

Kid Buu floated in the air barely fazed by the loss of his legs; keeping his crazed glare and grin as his legs quickly regenerated, Buu screeched something that sounded a lot like "Bye Bye," With a simple flex of the fingers adorning Buu's left hand; the five small orbs flew at Goku with near-blinding speeds.

Goku was positive these orbs were dangerous; sidestepping on the spot to dodge as many of the orbs as he could; four passed right by Goku but soared towards Vegeta and Raijin while the fifth orb struck Goku in the chest, the orb causing Goku's orange gi to begin to turn to dust immediately after impact; Goku quickly tore the gi off but thankfully still had his blue undershirt.

"What?! Those little orbs disintegrate anything they touch?" Hercule cried out after witnessing Goku's torn-off gi vanish on the ground; having been hiding directly under the airspace where Goku was floating.

Vegeta and Raijin both witnessed the disintegration; attempting the sidestep the orbs themselves; the two orbs following Vegeta struck into the side of one of the tallest rock spires on the planet that by chance was surrounded by a vast lake; the rock turning to dust almost instantly, while Raijin dodged one orb but the second struck and disintegrated his right shoe; turned on the spot as the final orb flew directly for Hercule.

Raijin grit his teeth and chased after the orb; transforming into a regular Super Saiyan for a boost of speed, "GET DOWN!" Raijin yelled at Hercule just as he performed a swing kick toward The Champ and allowing the orb to hit his left shoe and disintegrate that instead of Hercule's entire body.

Hercule had dropped to the ground upon hearing Raijin's shout; realising the orb had been about to strike him in his chest and would've certainly killed him, "Thank you" Hercule muttered; quickly spotting that Raijin's left foot was now bleeding from where the orb had hit his shoe.

"Don't worry about it; keep hidden until the battle is over" Raijin spoke; unable to believe what he'd just done… saving a man he used to hate but now held something akin to respect for.

Kid Buu waved his right hand; five more Disintegration Orbs hovering over his fingers, Goku teleported in close and struck Buu's right arm with a quick series of jabs causing the five orbs to strike Buu's own body when Kid Buu staggered.

Buu initially looked stunned as his body began to turn to dust; a vacant look on his face as the rest of his body vanished into pink dust on the spot, the grim apparent death of Kid Buu caused all but Goku to bear an expression of disbelief.

"Did we win?" Hercule asked Raijin; holding Bee in his arms as he crawled out from the rubble of a fallen spire.

The familiar chilling laughter rang out in the air as the dust sprang back into the air and converged into a single point; reforming into the skinny pink-skinned body of Kid Buu.

"Does that answer your question" Raijin muttered; gritting his teeth and baling his fists in anger.

Goku in not wasting any time reached for and grabbed Buu's tentacle; beginning to repeatedly punch Buu's head and causing him to spring back and forth into Goku's powerful right handed punches, ceasing the volley and punches as Goku began to spin on the spot with Buu twirling like an elastic rope as his body stretched out from the force of momentum.

Goku grinned as he hurled Buu further up into the air; bringing his hands together and chanting for a Kamehameha Wave, Goku wasted not a single second in firing the blast; the enormous blast filled the skies with its power; chasing after Buu and striking him with all Goku's remaining power.

Kid Buu flew out of the Kamehameha Wave and came to a landing on top of the remains of another spire with little to no damage but had suddenly stopped laughing; tilting his head from side-to-side and rolling his eyes as if something was bothering him, Buu suddenly spitting out a blob of saliva onto the dusty rocks be his feet.

Goku, Vegeta, Raijin and Hercule all watched with disgust as Buu spat onto the Sacred Ground; but that disgust quickly turned to stunned silence as the spit blob turned Fat Majin Buu with a burst of hot-pink sparkles.

"What the f…" Raijin began to speak but was cut off by the cries and barks of Hercule and Bee; both rushing off the Fat Majin Buu's side and trying to wake their friend up, Raijin remember that Dende had told him that Buu had split into two; one good and one bad, "So… the fat one is the Good Buu?".

"That's right; if Good Buu wakes up then we'll have a new ally" Goku spoke; floating down from the air to stand beside Raijin; Vegeta soon joining them.

"Raijin, Vegeta; I need some time to recharge my power as a Super Saiyan 3… any amount of time you can buy" Goku pleaded; panting heavily as sweat poured from his forehead in exhaustion.

Kid Buu glanced at Good Buu; shooting a look of disgust at his mere existence but then screaming into the air seemingly in thanks of not having any more influence from Good Buu within his mind and actions.

Vegeta had stayed in his Perfected Super Saiyan 2 Form since his turn at fighting Buu; relaunching himself upwards into the air; at the apex of his flight Vegeta thrust his right arm out, "Alright Buu; try my Big Bang Attack!".

Super Saiyan 3 Raijin followed Vegeta up into the air; reaching the same height over Buu and raising his hands over his head, "how about some more of my Golden Bomb too!".

Raijin and Vegeta both launched their attacks; the bluish-white blast from Vegeta and the golden-yellow orb from Raijin hurtled down through the air; descending right down on top of Kid Buu.

Kid Buu grinned while clenching his fists and taking in a breath so deep that his chest expanded greatly; letting out a tremendous roar that carried so much volume and force so that everyone including the puppy had to cover their ears so not to be permanently deafened, Buu's scream produced a barrier that deflected Raijin's and Vegeta's attacks and reflected them back at their sources.

Raijin and Vegeta both sidestepped their blasts and dropped into a descent towards Kid Buu; Raijin winding up his left arm while Vegeta wound up his right arm, Kid Buu stared up at the pair with an evil look in his eyes and in his smile.

Kid Buu's arms stretched out with the speed of bullets; Raijin and Vegeta both let out a gasp as Buu's hands gripped at their throats and began pulling them down to the ground with the same speed, Vegeta and Raijin both crashing into the rocky ground that had once been covered in lush green grass.

Kid Buu let out another spine-chilling shrill laugh while tightening his grip on the throats of Raijin and Vegeta; gleefully choking the life out of the pair of Saiyans, Raijin and Vegeta both felt their Super Saiyan powers fading as their golden hair faded to black.

Hercule stayed knelt by Good Buu's unconscious body; desperately trying the shake his friend awake, "Please wake up Buu; we need you… new friends are waiting for you to save them!".

Goku watched on as he desperately kept trying to boost his powers as a Super Saiyan 3; figuring that Kid Buu had become even more powerful since expelling Good Buu from his body and no longer having any filter for his evil intentions.

Vegeta began to get tunnel vision as his windpipe was closed off; gasping for breath while his gloved hands clawed away at Kid Buu's forearm.

Raijin's body was nearly going limp; he's spent far too much energy in maintaining his Super Saiyan 3 Form and could barely even make out a visible image of Kid Buu anymore.

Suddenly Buu's grip on Raijin and Vegeta let up and air flooded back into their lungs; Raijin dropped down to both knees and both hands with his chest heaving as he took in deep breaths, Vegeta only dropped down to one knee; scowling as he looked for Kid Buu with a want to find out why he stopped throttling them.

Kid Buu was suddenly slammed down in to the ground with such force that his body left cracks in the rock on impact; standing over Kid Buu's form stood Good Buu; fully awake and wearing an infuriated expression as steam erupted from his pores.

Raijin raised his head to see what exactly what happening; stunned by a fight between two Majin Buu's of opposing moral alignments.

Raijin turned to Goku after sensing Goku's energy levels were dropping instead of rising; kicking off the ground and flying over to Goku just as Goku's Super Saiyan 3 Form left his body and causing him to drop to his hands and knees.

"Goku; what happened? You were our trump card" Raijin asked; he needed an answer to the matter of this new form since he too had overused the form.

"My only guess is that Super Saiyan 3 takes too much energy to use and maintain… it's a double-edged sword" Goku muttered through panting breaths;

"Kakarot you are a fool; you should have realised that long ago and I'm disgusted that you both relied on such a power" Vegeta scolded the pair as he too joined Raijin and Goku on the plateau, "Lucky for you both… I have a plan to defeat Kid Buu".

Down on the battlefield; Kid Buu and Good Buu had begun their own battle, the two Majin's relentlessly striking each other with heavy enlarged fists and hot-pink energy blasts; Good Buu even attempted to turn Kid Buu into chocolate but Kid Buu simply blew out a shield of steam to deflect the beam onto a large boulder and turning that boulder into an enormous chocolate cupcake.

Raijin watched the battle between the Majin's; stunned by the large cupcake that now sat in the middle of an increasingly desolate landscape, "Vegeta, Goku, I'll buy you some more time; just make sure this plan works!" with those words Raijin flew off to re-join the battle.

Vegeta took in a deep breath for what he was about to do; speaking surprisingly calmly and slowly, "Dende… can you hear me?".

"Yes; we hear you" spoke Dende's voice in Vegeta's and Goku's minds via telepathy.

Vegeta cracked a coy smile as he began to reveal his plan, "Good; Dende I want you and The Kai's to go to New Namek and gather the Dragon Balls… use the first two wishes to restore Earth to just before Buu awakened and bring all the good people back to life".

"Of course Vegeta; we'll get right on those wishes immediately… we'll let you know when we've done as you've asked… but what of the third wish?".

Vegeta grunted as he hadn't thought of a third wish yet, "It doesn't matter right now; we'll get to that when we need it".

Goku felt a touch of surprise as Vegeta gave the instructions to Dende, "Vegeta; that's brilliant… but why are we bringing Earth and its people and our friends back now instead of after we defeat Kid Buu?".

"Because we cannot defeat Kid Buu with our powers alone; we need the power of all of Earth's people in order to finish Buu off… and we'll do it with your Spirit Bomb" Vegeta turned to Goku; an excited smile passed over Vegeta face, "So start gathering your energy again; you'll need it for creating the Spirit Bomb".

Goku nodded; sitting down with crossed legs; watching as Raijin and Good Buu desperately fought again Kid Buu.

During Vegeta's explanation; Raijin had joined the fight by striking Kid Buu with a perfect double hook punch and following up with a sledgehammer dropkick; Kid Buu instantly recovered and tried to drive another set of five Disintegration Orbs into Raijin's chest but Good Buu had blocked the orbs at the cost of Good Buu's entire lower body but quickly regenerated the damage.

Raijin and Good Buu glanced at one another; an instant understanding of needing to defeat Kid Buu passing between the two, both The Saiyan and The Majin stood united again Kid Buu.

Goku turned to Vegeta; a look of concern passed over his eyes, "Why are you wishing specifically to restore life to only good people?".

Vegeta bowed his head; unable to watch Raijin or Goku, "Because what I have done is unforgivable… I beat Raijin into a coma, I killed hundreds of people in that arena as well as thousands of people while apart of The Frieza Force… I have no place on Earth or any world" Vegeta lamented; shame hinted in his voice.

Goku watched Vegeta while sitting silently and gathering his remaining energy.

Kid Buu warped his body into a more ropey form; wrapping himself around Raijin's body and began to constrict and tighten the grip Buu held on Raijin, Raijin screamed out in pain while he felt his very bones cracking under such pressure.

Good Buu's yellow gloved hands scraped at Kid Buu's rubbery body in a failed attempt to free Raijin; Good Buu moved his left hand to Raijin's head in a successful effort to pass some energy into Raijin, Raijin's eyes snapped open as Good Buu's energy gave him just enough power; letting out a roar as his black hair flared with golden light and blue lightning.

Raijin's sudden transformation provided enough force to push Kid Buu's body off and allowed Raijin to free himself; though with injured ribs Raijin stood ready to continue fighting alongside Good Buu.

Kid Buu threw an elbow smash into Good Buu's bulbous stomach with such force and power that he blew a hole directly through Good Buu's body, Good Buu fell to the dirt seemingly dead after receiving such a wound.

Raijin grit his teeth; the power of Super Saiyan 2 dulling the pain he felt in his cracked ribs and blood-soaked left foot, Kid Buu staring up at Raijin with cold eyes and an expression of irritation aimed at the Saiyan for being so hard to kill.

Hercule and Bee rushed over from hiding behind a toppled spire; both nudging Good Buu's still body while trying to wake their friend up.

Raijin and Kid Buu floated up into the air; rotating in circles as they both ascended past the heavy clouds and dust and smoke; only the echoes of colliding fists, kicks and shouts of pain reached those that stood on the ground below.

Vegeta grunted as he waited; listening to the sounds of an invisible battle taking place in the skies.

"Vegeta; we've gathered the Namekian Dragon Balls and are about to summon Porunga… shall we proceed with your plan?" spoke Dende's voice through telepathy; his voice high from excitement.

"Yes; get started right away… we need Earth and its people for the plan to work" Vegeta spoke; allowing himself a smile of satisfaction.

Goku too smiled at the fact that Vegeta's plan was working; his smile fading as he looked towards the sky just as the sounds of fighting ceased.

Hercule stayed knelt beside the still body of Good Buu; looking up to the cloud and dust filled sky for any sign of Raijin.

Raijin fell through the clouds, dust and smoke that filled the sky but with Kid Buu's entire right forearm wrapped around Raijin's neck like a noose; the two plummeted towards the ground and crashing with such impact that a large crater formed under Raijin's body.

Vegeta and Goku gasped in horror as Raijin lay in the dirt beaten; Kid Buu giggling with his same shrill laughter while standing over Raijin,

Good Buu slowly began to rise to his feet; the hole in his stomach healed and closed-up.

"Buu… please stop fighting" Hercule begged; still down on his knees with tears running down his cheeks from the unbearable sight of Raijin laying at the centre of the newly formed crater.

Good Buu slapped Hercule away with a gloved backhand, "Go… away… Good Buu must win!" Buu's high squeaky voice rang out and caught Kid Buu's attention.

Vegeta heard Dende's voice again; nodding as the first wish had been granted but the second wish will take some time to grant, Vegeta grit his teeth before flying out into the battlefield to re-join the fight.

Vegeta raced towards Kid Buu while transforming into his Perfected Super Saiyan 2 Form; golden lightning streaked across the skies after Vegeta as he flew directly into Kid Buu and driving both knees directly into Kid Buu's spine.

Good Buu outstretched his left arm and driving a well-timed left hook into Kid Buu's face just as Vegeta's double-knee-driver struck.

Kid Buu spluttered out from the unseen team attack; grinning wildly just as his arms stretched out and enlarging his fists again, Kid Buu screeched in fury at his opponents; striking both Vegeta and Good Buu with his large fists and driving both foes to the ground.

Kid Buu glared down at Vegeta; tilting his head slightly as the halo that hung over Vegeta's head faded away, Kid Buu's mouth cracked into a psychotic grin; thrusting his right hand up into the air and generating a large hot-pink Buzzsaw from his energy.

Before Kid Buu could attack Vegeta with the Buzzsaw; Kid Buu's right arm was blown off by a sudden golden ki blast fired from behind Kid Buu's back, Kid Buu turned to face the attacker with a look of heightened fury only to witness Raijin standing at the edge of the crater as a mere Super Saiyan.

Kid Buu's reattached arm wound up to hurl the Buzzsaw at Raijin instead of Vegeta; screeching in anger as Kid Buu threw the Buzzsaw directly at a worn-out Raijin only for Good Buu to sidestep into the Buzzsaw's path, Good Buu's bulbous stomach taking and absorbing the energy Buzzsaw.

In a fit of anger induced by Kid Buu's own attacks being continuously disrupted or countered; Kid Buu thrust out both arms to expel a dome-shaped blast of destructive energy which engulfed Raijin, Vegeta and Good Buu, the energy dome expanded greatly; the darkened clouds forming an airborne ring around the energy dome.

Goku watched on; Kid Buu was indeed more powerful now and was easily overpowering the combined effort of Good Buu, Raijin and Vegeta; and yet he could do nothing but wait for the second wish to be granted and begin creating the Spirit Bomb.

The energy dome faded away into a vast and deep crater; water from the lake began trickling into the crater and would soon become another lake, Vegeta laid alone in the dirt while Raijin, Good Buu and Kid Buu were nowhere to be seen.

"Vegeta! Goku! The second wish has been granted! The Earth and its people have been revived!" spoke the telepathic voice of Dende; his voice mixed in the with cheers of The Kai's and The Namekians.

Vegeta struggled back up to his feet; noticing that his own halo was gone too, "Wonderful…" Vegeta looked back at the scattered remains of Kid Buu; each blob of pink smile quivering before beginning to reform.

Vegeta had no desire to still be standing there when Kid Buu returned; kicking off the ground and flying to Goku's side but found that Goku was no longer alone but had Hercule and Bee both cowering behind Goku.

Goku instantly spotted the absence of Vegeta's halo; grinning widely as he's recovered just enough energy to begin creating his trump card technique, "Looks like you're a good guy after all Vegeta!"

"Whatever; we'll find out how I'm a good guy later… but right now I need to speak to everyone on Earth" Vegeta scoffed and dismissed Goku's comments; turning his back of Goku and Hercule to face the crater where Kid Buu was reforming but Good Buu and Raijin were still missing from his view.

"You can rely on me for that Vegeta; just say what you need to say!" spoke the voice of Kibito-Kai; his optimistic voice providing a much-needed boost for Goku and Vegeta.

"People of Earth; I am Vegeta! The protectors of Earth are still fighting to defeat Majin Buu and we need your help, please raise your hands to the skies and give us your energy so that we may defeat Buu once and for all! It is down to you as former victims of Buu's evil to put an end to this evil" Vegeta spoke; Kibito-Kai broadcasting his speech to the millions of Earthlings.

Goku smiled calmly at Vegeta's calm demeanour and wise choice of words; leaping up on top of a rocky platform and raised his arms to begin working on The Spirit Bomb.

Kid Buu stood at the epicentre of his crater; franticly looking around for his opponents with the same crazed look he always bore, the burnt rock under Kid Buu's feet began to crack and splinter just as Good Buu came bursting out from the ground while draped in a hot-pink coating of energy that covered his entire body.

Kid Buu tilted his entire body to his right side as Good Buu came bursting out the ground; twisting his tiny skinny body around to avoid any and all rocks splintering off Good Buu's reappearance, letting out a hiss of hate towards Good Buu in reaction to the sudden return.

Good Buu glared at Kid Buu with sheer determination; Good Buu pulled back his head to fire an energy blast from his mouth at point-blank range, but Kid Buu countered with a palm strike that blew another hole through Good Buu's stomach; Good Buu opened his mouth widely in shock of the sudden counterattack.

Just as Kid Buu attacked Good Buu; the ground cracked and splintered again just as Raijin reappeared within his Super Saiyan Full Power Form but with new burns and wounds to his shins, arms and chest and his True Champ shirt had been reduced to tatters that barely hung around his muscular chest, "Hyper Masenko!"

Raijin roared the name of his attack at the very moment Kid Buu's head twisted around to face him; grimacing as Raijin and Good Buu had both gotten the better of him, Raijin's golden-yellow beam tore through Kid Buu's body leaving only a pair of feet and a right hand.

Raijin dropped to his knees; being worn out and wounded from the constant fighting but smiled towards Good Buu as just as Good Buu stood after having regenerated and smiled an innocent smile to Raijin.

"Looks like those two were working together" Vegeta muttered to himself; his eyes narrowed at the very idea of teaming up with a Majin… even if it was Good Buu.

Goku was making good progress on The Spirit Bomb; it had already reached a size comparable to the Spirit Bomb used against Frieza, "Vegeta! I need more energy; only our Friends, Family and The Namekians have given us their energy so far!".

Kid Buu's remaining limbs melted down into three separate puddles as he began to reform; the three puddles moving and joining with each other before a perfect shape of Kid Buu's body began to rise from the puddle of pink slime.

Raijin watched Kid Buu's regeneration; grimacing in his reaction, glancing over to Goku and Vegeta; quickly spotting the Spirit Bomb growing directly above Goku, "So that's their plan… good idea; and it just might work"

Raijin's train of thought was cut short as Kid Buu's left arm suddenly wrapped itself around Raijin's neck and throttled him alive; dragging Raijin and hoisting him up into the air, Raijin got a look at Kid Buu's eyes and spotting red veins popping in Kid Buu's bulging black eyes; Raijin coughed up blood as Kid Buu drove his fists repeatedly into Raijin's ribs and internal organs.

Good Buu screamed as he tried to save Raijin; blowing out steam in his anger towards Kid Buu, Kid Buu glanced at Good Buu; and with a look of glee Kid Buu fired a blast from his mouth that took off Good Buu's head on impact.

Good Buu fell to the ground after losing his head; while Raijin was strung up and being beaten like a punching bag.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as Kid Buu reformed and conducted his assault of Raijin and Good Buu; turning back to speaking to Earth's population, "People of Earth; we are in dire need of your strength so please! raise your hands and give us your energy!"

Goku and Vegeta both heard a large number of voices replying to him; most of which were either just curses and insults or men and women rejecting Vegeta's plea or telling others to ignore the message entirely.

"Dammit-all! Its like trying to draw water from a fossilized rock, Kakarot! You'll have to try and talk some sense into them yourself! " Vegeta shouted; launching himself towards the battle once more.

"Be careful Vegeta! You're alive again now so fight smart!" Goku shouted after Vegeta and praying that he heard him; taking a moment to sense the energy within the Spirit Bomb but only sensing the previously mentioned energies; very few Humans had donated any energy since their first message to the Earthlings.

Vegeta roared as he transformed into Perfect Super Saiyan 2; moving towards Kid Buu with such speed that Kid Buu never saw Vegeta's Energy Punch coming, Vegeta's fist meeting Kid Buu square in the temple and successfully removing Kid Buu's head from his neck; Kid Buu's arm going slack and releasing Raijin.

Raijin coughed and inhaled deeply as air filled his lungs; "Thanks Vegeta… perfect timing as always".

Vegeta dismissed Raijin's thanks as Kid Buu's cackling head instantly reattached to his main body; Kid Buu grinned as he flexed out both arms and opening both hands into an open palm, two energy Buzzsaw's ignited from Buu's palms; buzzing in the air while Kid Buu cackled mockingly.

Raijin and Vegeta both stood facing Kid Buu; sweat beaded across their foreheads as they listened to the sound of those deadly Buzzsaw's, Raijin glanced at Good Buu; still having not regenerated his head but the head-tentacle had regrown while Vegeta glanced over at Goku to check on the progress of the Spirit Bomb.

Kid Buu seized the moment of distraction by hurling one of the two Buzzsaw's directly at the pair and throwing the second towards Goku.

Raijin yelped in pain as the Buzzsaw tore a gash through his right arm just as he attempted to sidestep to the left while Vegeta had ducked under the Buzzsaw; the second buzzing on a direct path with an unable-to-defend-himself Goku.

Goku flinched as the Buzzsaw was about to tear through him when a sudden pair of hands gripped Goku and pulled him down just as the Buzzsaw flew upwards and struck the Spirit Bomb; the Buzzsaw's energy being absorbed into the shining white/blue mass.

Goku quickly rose back up to his feet and took posture so not to lose any precious energy; glancing down and spitting that the one who'd helped him as Hercule, "Thanks for the help" Goku thanked Hercule; giving a friendly smile.

"No problem… I can't stand here being useless; I need to earn my place beside you three" Hercule spoke proudly; feeling like he'd done something of merit.

Goku turned his attention to the telepathic connection to Earth's population; beginning to speak his plea, "People of Earth; I swear to you that we are struggling to defeat Majin Buu and we need your help; would you please look inside of your hearts and find the goodness necessary to raise your hands to the sky!".

Hercule stared at Goku as he spoke; able to hear the responses from Earth's people, a mixture of replies spoke through disembodied voices; some commenting of how kind Goku's voice was while others shouted in defiance or warnings on how drained they'd felt after lifting their hands.

Raijin's right arm had gone limp and useless; attacking Kid Buu with only his left arm but Kid Buu could dodge the forward punches easily, Vegeta kept throwing punches and kicks towards Kid Buu; only for Kid Buu to kick-off the ground and into the air before extending his legs into a spear kick; both Kid Buu's legs struck Raijin and Vegeta square in the chest; further injuring the Saiyans.

As the Spirit Bomb grew larger after taking energy from the people who knew Goku's voice; the native tribe under Korin's Tower, The Tournament Announcer and the fans in the Arena, the villagers in the ice continent, and the scientists of Capsule Corp; Goku spoke a silent prayer of thanks for the energy.

Vegeta and Raijin both dropped to their knees before Kid Buu; of whom was still cackling that horrible laugh with his right hand raised, his right hand radiating the same energy that Vegeta used for his Energy Punch; perfectly copying a technique after only seeing it once.

Vegeta grit his teeth while silently cursing Kid Buu for copying his technique.

Hercule watched in disbelief that the people of Earth were ignoring Goku's and Vegeta's plea's; rising to his feet with his fists balled before shouting into the telepathic connection, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE ASKING FOR YOUR HELP BY JUST RAISING YOUR HANDS! WON'T YOU LEND US THAT ENERGY SO WE CAN FINALLY PUT AN END TO THE EVIL OF MAJIN BUU!"

Goku speechlessly watched Hercule in shock at the sudden selfless action.

"Sorry about that; I just thought if I asked them… they'd be more inclined to help us… I mean you" Hercule's cheeks blushed in embarrassment as he'd made out that he'd defeat Majin Buu.

Goku and Hercule heard millions of voices shouting in cheer and support for Hercule; all rallying each other to raise their hands and give the asked-for energy.

"Its alright; what matters is that we're getting the energy we need" Goku smiled as The Spirit Bomb tripled in size; the energies of millions of Humans flowing across space to their aid.

Just as Kid Buu began to use his copied Energy Punch towards Vegeta's chest cavity; a yellow gloved hand shot out and seized Kid Buu's skinny arm and pulled the attack away from Vegeta and towards Good Buu's own body, Good Buu screamed out in pain as Kid Buu's vicious Energy Punch tore through Good Buu's stomach; Buu no longer had the energy to regenerate himself or continue the fight; all he could do was save Raijin and Vegeta.

Raijin watched the exchange between Kid Buu and Good Buu; quickly realising that Good Buu was exhausted and could no longer fight, rising to his feet as a golden aura spread around his body; drawing on the last of his own powers in an attack on the off-guard Kid Buu.

Raijin felt his remaining power reach its height; his golden aura blazing around his body as if he was on fire, the radiance of Raijin's powers drew Kid Buu's attention; Buu smiling in anticipation for Raijin's attack, Raijin bent his knees and leapt up into the air; his aura leaving a trail of golden light as he moved directly towards Kid Buu, Kid Buu screeched something akin to a battle-cry; waiting until the moment Raijin struck.

Raijin gasped sharply just as his left fist made contact with Kid Buu's right pectoral muscle; pain raced through his mind when Raijin realised that Kid Buu's black claw-like nails had pierced his waist and stomach, Kid Buu wore a sick satisfied smile as he claimed a fatal blow to Raijin, Raijin gasped again as Kid Buu tore his nails from Raijin; blood leaked from open wounds just as Raijin felt his legs buckle and fall to the rocky dirt.

Vegeta felt his eyes widen and his jaw go slack as Raijin felt to the dirt; blood soaking the rock under his barely moving body.

Hercule gasped in horror as Raijin fell; veins popped in his forehead as he struggled to hold himself back from joining the fray, Bee howled up to the skies in mourning for the fallen warrior.

Goku stared at Kid Buu; infuriated that only now when The Spirit Bomb was finally ready to end his evil… Kid Buu would take the life of one of his friends.

Vegeta painfully turned away from Raijin's body, Good Buu and Kid Buu; kicking off the ground and breaking into flight towards Goku and Hercule, "Kakarot! Use it now!".

Goku painfully took a glance at Raijin's body before nodding his head; arching his whole upper body backwards, "This is for Raijin… and all the innocent people whose lives you've taken!" Goku roared; throwing down his arms and triggering the descent of the Planet-Size Spirit Bomb.

Kid Buu glared at The Spirit Bomb; the gigantic orb of pure energy descending from the skies towards Kid Buu, Goku floated upwards into the skies; his energies devoted to pushing the orb down onto his path to destroy Kid Buu,

Pink spikes jutted out from Kid Buu's legs and into the rock around his feet; Kid Buu screaming in defiance as his hands raised to touch The Spirit Bomb, The Spirit Bomb slowly edged closer and closer to Kid Buu; with its target poised to attempt to block Goku's final attack though Raijin's as well as Good Buu's bodies also laying within its path.

Kid Buu let out a screech at such a high pitch that Vegeta, Hercule and Bee covered their ears or risk being deafened; Kid Buu's hands made contact with Goku's Spirit Bomb and halting its progress altogether, Kid Buu glared directly at Goku; slightly shaking his head in an act of defiance.

Goku grit his teeth; drawing on every drop of energy he had to push The Spirit Bomb further and destroy Kid Buu; he'd gathered energy from every living person on both Earth and New Namek… and it didn't feel like it was enough.

Vegeta came to a landed on the plateau where Hercule stood with Bee in his arms; grabbing a hold of Hercule's tattered brown gi and yanking him off the ground, "You talked some sense into the Earthlings; tell them that we need more energy!".

"I can't… if we did that… wouldn't they die?" Hercule stuttered; fear taking over his senses while being lifted up by Vegeta's raw physical strength.

"He is right Vegeta; take any more energy and you'll be draining away at the Earthling's vital lifeforce" spoke the telepathic voice of Elder-Kai; his tone calm yet commanding.

Vegeta grit his teeth; dropped Hercule onto the ground and turning towards Kid Buu, Vegeta himself had drained his own energy in just escaping Kid Buu.

Goku floated in the air; struggling to push The Spirit Bomb against Kid Buu and finally put an end to the long conflict.

Kid Buu screeched loudly; his arms pushing against The Spirit Bomb's immense power, air pressure built up between the two colliding powers causing Good Buu's body to be pushed to safe distance; though Raijin's body remained laying near Kid Buu's anchored feet.

Goku slowly began to float downwards towards the ground; almost totally drained of his energy, though Kid Buu was slowly taking steps towards Goku, Vegeta and Hercule; successfully beginning to reflect The Spirit Bomb.

Kid Buu giggled while taking another step forward; his giggling stopped as a left arm suddenly wrapped around his neck and pulled him back, Raijin had risen to his feet with a facial expression of contorted pain; blood still leaking from his wounds but still and somehow having enough strength to stand up.

"I don't think so… you pink bastard!" Raijin spoke with a weak voice; Kid Buu looking at Raijin out of the corners of his panicked eyes.

Goku, Vegeta and Hercule stared at Raijin's sudden revival with shock; Hercule being the first to shout out to him, "GET OUT OF THERE! SAVE YOURSELF!".

Raijin shook his head; smiling as he already knew what he had to do, "No; push the Spirit Bomb with all your might… and I'll stop Kid Buu right here!"

Hercule slumped to the ground; tears budding in his eyes when he realised Raijin's intentions.

"You're a fool… but a noble fool" Vegeta spoke under his breath; nodding as what Raijin wanted was the right thing to do, "Kakarot! this is the final chance!".

Goku stared out at Raijin and Kid Buu grappling at each other; watching Raijin struggle to hold Kid Buu back from repelling The Spirit Bomb, reluctantly nodding before gathering his remaining energy and triggering a Super Saiyan transformation; raising his left hand to his head in a farewell gesture, "maybe someday; Kid Buu will be reincarnated into somebody good… until then; goodbye".

A thunderous roar rang across the skies as The Spirit Bomb resumed its descent toward Kid Buu and Raijin; Kid Buu screeching in fear of death while Raijin held Buu tightly with only his left arm, Raijin calmly smiled as the Bomb drew closer and closer until being consumed entirely within its light, Kid Buu screeched out as his body cracked and began breaking down to less than nothing as The Spirit Bomb destroyed them both on an atomic level; Buu's screeching never ceasing until his body had been totally reduced to nothing, Raijin felt no pain as The Spirit Bomb broke down his body; constantly smiling as he followed Kid Buu into Otherworld.

The Spirit Bomb continued barrelling through the landscape of The Sacred World of the Kai's; tearing a huge gorge into the planet before hurtling off-world and into Space before exploding into a brilliant star for the entire Universe to see.

Goku's hair turned back to black before dropping down to the ground; panting heavily from sheer exhaustion, lack of energy and grief for sacrificing a friend in exchange for victory.

Vegeta stood on the spot; silently staring out at the exact spot where Kid Buu and Raijin were consumed by The Spirit Bomb.

Hercule broke into tears; mourning a man he'd only known for a few hours but felt like years of friendship had come to an end.

Even on New Namek; The Kai's, Dende, the other Namekians and even The Dragon Porunga stood silent in their grief for Raijin's death.


	42. 41: Raijin Returns

**The Saiyan of Namek**

**Final Chapter: Raijin Returns!**

Goku upon getting back up to his feet; sat himself upon a stone, taking in deep breaths as a single tear rolled down his cheek for the loss of Raijin.

Vegeta remained standing in the same spot since The Spirit Bomb's descent; staring out at the horizon as if he was waiting for Raijin to burst out of the ground like he had done to surprise-attack Kid Buu.

Bee ran off and away from the plateau that Goku, Vegeta and Hercule were standing on; rushing off back into the destroyed valley.

Hercule stared at the two of them; his brow furrowed as he opened his mouth to speak, "What is wrong with you both? We won didn't we?! The Evil Buu is gone".

"Yes; we won… but the cost was too high" Goku muttered; his black hair falling over his eyes and casting his face in shadow.

Vegeta remained silent; crossing his arms while quietly staring out into the distance like a statue.

Hercule stared at the two Saiyans; quickly realising why they were both not celebrating, "I wanted to ask… how did Earth and all its people come back? I thought Buu killed everyone and destroyed the planet?".

Vegeta took a turn at answering; "We used The Dragon Balls on a different planet; the first wish was used to restore the Earth and the second was used to revive all the good people… and somehow that included me" Vegeta's tone of voice was harsh but honest; barely even glancing at Hercule while speaking.

"Then wouldn't there be a third wish?" Hercule asked; a clueless look on his face as the concept of the Dragon Balls was entirely new to him.

Goku snapped up to his feet; turning to face Hercule with a new light shining in his eyes, "Hercule; you are a genius!".

"How is he a genius?" Vegeta questioned; unwittingly turning around and revealing that a single tear was beading under his right eye.

Goku wore an understanding smile as he spotted the single tear in the corner of Vegeta's eye, "Porunga; unlike Shenron… can grant a third wish! We can bring Raijin back to life! He's the only one of our group that has never been brought back to life!".

Vegeta's eyes widened as he then realised what Goku was saying was entirely correct, "Dende! Can you hear me? Can we still make a third wish?!".

"Yes we can! Porunga has been exceedingly patient" Dende's voice rang out; the telepathic connection still connecting the Saiyan's to The Supreme Kai's and Dende.

Goku, Vegeta and Hercule stood up; waiting for the third wish to be granted, hearing Dende's voice as well as all those of the Namekians chanting the wish for resurrect Raijin over the telepathic connection.

"YOUR WISH… HAS BEEN GRANTED! FAREWELL!" rang out the voice of Porunga over the telepathic link; The Namekian Dragon would fade away after granting a third wish, Goku and Hercule franticly looking for where Raijin would materialize from.

"Where is he? I don't see him yet?" Hercule shouted; using his hands like binoculars to narrow his vision to the many piles of rubble left by the fierce battle.

Goku kept looking in any angle he could perceive; comically jumping on the spot to change his field of view.

Vegeta grunted; silently looking out into the gorge left by The Spirit Bomb, cracking a grin as a gust of wind began to pick up.

The gust of wind blew overhead and down into the gorge; dust from the ground being picked up by the sudden growing wind before golden stars twinkled and radiated in the exact spot where Raijin's body had been hit by The Spirit Bomb, the golden stars faded after less than a minute to reveal Raijin's resurrected body; clean of any wounds he'd suffered during the vigorous battle.

Goku and Hercule both rushed down from the plateau and into the gorge; both sliding to their knees when reaching Raijin's restored body.

Vegeta watched from a distance before stepping off the ground and floating down instead of getting his already dirty and tattered blue bodysuit even dirtier.

Just as Goku, Hercule, Bee and Vegeta gathered around their restored friend; Kibito-Kai, Elder-Kai and Dende returned to the Sacred World from New Namek, joining in the circle of friends in waiting for Raijin to wake up.

"Back away; don't you know anything about reviving the dead! You need to give Raijin space so he'll be able to breath!" Elder-Kai scolded; still being easily irritable even after the hard-fought battle and defeat of Kid Buu.

Raijin suddenly coughed as his lungs filled with the clean pure oxygen of The Sacred World; his fingers feeling the hardened dirt under his palms, slowly bring his upper body up into a seating position.

"So… what was the Afterlife like for you?" Goku asked; placing his left hand on Raijin's back while Dende placed his right hand on Raijin's back; both helping him up into a sitting position.

Raijin blinked several times; having only been dead for ten minutes but the experience would stay in his memory forever, "It was horrible; this giant red guy in an ugly purple suit took my clothes and wouldn't shut up about his mahogany desk".

Kibito-Kai and Elder-Kai let out a loud laugh as Raijin spoke about King Yemma; Goku and Vegeta joining in the laughter while recounting their own and not-so-different experiences with King Yemma.

"Yeah; he treats everyone that isn't a regular soul differently… pay him no mind" Kibito-Kai mentioned; shrugging his shoulders in indifference.

A sound of heavy breathing and shifting stones drew the attention of everyone present; Kibito-Kai's and Elder-Kai's jaws dropped as Good Buu had risen to his feet; his yellow gloved right hand clinging to his left arm.

"BUU!" Hercule yelled as he ran from Raijin's side and over to Good Buu, Bee the Puppy running over and barking happily for his friend.

"You're alive… thank the gods!" Hercule prayed as he hugged God Buu; a smile of happiness spread across Hercule's face; Bee stood up on his hind legs and nuzzled his face against Good Buu's left hand, Elder-Kai let out a slight chuckle at the praise for the gods.

"Yes; he is alive and we must destroy him now before he turns evil too!" Vegeta exclaimed; an angry vein popping in his forehead, the air around Vegeta's body heating up as his aura ignited.

"No; you won't lay a hand on him! You all killed the Evil Buu… remember how this Buu is the good half?!" Hercule stuttered his words; his voice heightening from panic.

"Hercule Satan is right… this Buu is good; I sense no evil in his being" Kibito-Kai spoke; placing a hand on the being that caused so much pain and suffering, but now desired repentance.

Goku and Raijin nodded in agreement; though Vegeta looked aghast that they were sparing Good Buu's life, even Good Buu himself was stunned by the mercy he'd been given.

"Now that Good Buu's fate has been decided; shall we get you all home?" Elder-Kai suggested; giving a calm smile although it was clear he disliked that the battle had done to the once-beautiful Sacred World.

"Wait; what are we going to do about Good Buu? The people of Earth will think we failed after giving us all that energy" Raijin cut off Elder-Kai; drawing the further irritation of Elder Kai.

"Raijin is right… but we can just use a wish on Earth's Dragon Balls to wipe their memories" Goku suggested; scratching the back of his head as he pitched his idea.

"Wait; what are Dragon Balls?" Hercule stuttered his question; finally wondering what these Saiyans and their friends knew that the general masses did not.

"You'll find out soon enough" Raijin spoke; patting Hercule on the back.

"Alright; back to Earth we go!" Kibito-Kai spoke; raising his hands and casting a pure white barrier over the group and leaving only Elder-Kai out from those being transported to Earth.

Goku gave a slight wave of thanks to Elder-Kai before vanishing along with his friends back to Earth, Elder-Kai giving a soft smile and the smallest of waves back in return.

Raijin felt a calm wash over his mind; the blinding white flash of Kibito-Kai's Instantaneous Movement had transported him and all his friends to The Lookout, all grouped in a corner of the Temple and just out of sight of their families.

"This is where we say goodbye… thank you for all that you have done" Kibito-Kai spoke; bowing his head in thanks.

"I was an honour" Raijin spoke; bowing his head in return.

"Call on us again anytime there is a threat" Goku spoke with his typical cheerful smile; clearly already looking forward to his next battle.

Vegeta acknowledged Kibito-Kai in his own way; slightly tilting his head with a faint grin.

Hercule quickly rushed out onto the terrace of The Lookout; crying out for his daughter Videl, Videl's unmistakable voice cried out for her father; the father and daughter embracing in a long-overdue hug.

Goku stepped out second; met by a sudden burst of tears from all present for Goku's return to life, Chichi and Goten rushing into Goku and embracing him tightly, "We're a family again!" Chichi mumbled through her sobs and burying her face in Goku's tattered blue shirt; Goten being lifted up by Goku's right arm and now sitting on his shoulders.

Raijin then walked out and immediately being tackled down to the tiled floor by a teary-eyed Bulma; a sudden kiss meeting his lips, Raijin held his wife in his arms as he rose to his feet only to be tackled again by his son; Trunks.

"What happened to you Dad? Last thing I remember what Buu taking me and putting fake thoughts into my head" Trunks asked; taking Raijin's free hand and helping his father up to his feet.

"It's a long story… I'll tell you everything later; but right now…" Raijin spoke; turning his line of sight around to Good Buu of whom was badly peeking out from behind The Lookout's trees.

Bulma and Chichi instantly went on the defensive; casting out their arms in defence of their children, while Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Gohan and Piccolo suddenly dropped into combat postures; glaring uneasily at Good Buu and waiting for a moment to strike.

"Whoa; hold it, this Majin Buu is good! He helped us defeat the Evil Buu" Goku raised his hands to try and calm the others; Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan relaxing themselves after hearing Goku's words.

Vegeta stood behind Good Buu; calmly watching and waiting while everyone else was reunited with their families though secretly still envious.

"We're going to use the Dragon Ball's to erase the people's memories of all the evil acts Majin Buu did to the world; until that day comes Buu will stay with Hercule in his mansion" Raijin explained; calming everyone present down and detailing the plan for ensuring Buu's survival on Earth.

"What happened to you? You used to hate Hercule Satan… and now you are friends?" 18 asked; narrowing her eyes while recalling how much Raijin despised Hercule during the last seven years.

Hercule glanced to Raijin; already knowing that Raijin had hated him but now felt like a mutual respect had grown between them.

"We patched things up; he helped me when I needed it and I helped him survive our battles" Raijin turned to Hercule as he spoke; a kind and respectful smile lighting up each-other's faces.

"Well I'm just glad you let go of that grudge" Bulma spoke; lightly kissing Raijin's cheek.

18 bowed her head so her blonde hair covered her face; suddenly breaking into laughter at how easily Raijin and Hercule became friends.

A celebration broke out for their victory over Buu's Evil Half; Mr Popo cooked up everything in The Lookout's storehouse as well as food store from inside The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, serving everything on an extra-long dining table that seemingly materialized out of thin air.

Good Buu carried Goten, Trunks and Marron on his shoulders; the boys laughed as if their battles against each other had never happened, Gohan and Videl never left each-other's side; drawing the eyes of both their respective parents, Goku took Vegeta away and spoke with him privately; though Raijin knew Goku was telling Vegeta how to attain Super Saiyan 3 but Vegeta was clearly rejecting the Form by giving a dismissive wave of his hands before walking away, Krillin and Yamcha told Piccolo and Gohan about their training on Grand Kai's World and how much stronger they got; Tien soon arriving to the party and joining the festivities with no questions asked though he too was surprised by the presence of Good Buu.

The celebration lasted until the sun began to set; everyone except for Dende, Mr Popo and Piccolo got into the back of Bulma's trusty hover vehicle; filling every seat within its confines.

"See you when we make the wish Dende" Hercule shouted; speaking Dende's name like he was a trusted friend, the act made Raijin nod his head in acknowledgement.

"I'll be waiting… see you in six months" Dende spoke just as the doors for the hover vehicle closed and began to take flight; the vehicle lifting off and flying out into the horizon.

Six months passed and everyone had gathered again at The Lookout; Raijin and Bulma stood with Trunks, Goku stood hand-in-hand with Chichi with Goten on his shoulders, Gohan and Videl stood together after having begun dating not long after the battles had come to an end, Krillin and 18 both held Marron by her hands, Hercule and Good Buu stood mesmerised by what was about to transpire, Yamcha and Tien stood to the side with Mr Popo while Dende proceeded to summon Shenron; the Dragon Balls flashing brightly as the form of Shenron emerged through the blackened skies.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON… SPEAK YOUR WISH SO I MAY GRANT IT!" Shenron roared; his long body curled and twisted as he moved.

"Shenron; we only wish that the memory of Majin Buu be removed from everyone on Earth except for those in your presence!" Dende spoke the wish; smiling as Shenron's red eyes flashed, their wish had been granted just as Shenron roared his farewell and vanished into the skies.

Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks joined Hercule in a cheer of jubilation; lifting Good Buu's arms up into the air as they cheered.

Raijin couldn't help but think that the future looked bright; his family and friends all walking towards a peaceful future, but little did he or any of The Z Fighters know; that deep in the centre of the Universe… a God's forty year slumber was beginning to come to an end.

**To Be Continued in Dragon Ball Super: The Three Legendary Saiyans!.**

**Author's Afterword: I'd like to thank every reader whose read through to the ending of this story; you've all made this story a joy to write and I hope you'll all return for Raijin's continuation into Dragon Ball Super.**


End file.
